Azure: Beacon Years
by jttaylorbat
Summary: A “RWBY” fanfic. In reality its a story featuring all orginal characters and stories, acting as a rough draft for future work I have planned. It is a heavy story, but feateurs a near constant stream of sarcastic humor. Its first person. Please enjoy.
1. chapter 1

Azure: The Beacon Years

Chapter One: Oh My God… Not School

Crap crap crappity crap. Shouldn't have done that. I jump down to the floor below, avoid a spear and keep running. Over my shoulder I call to the guy who threw it.

"What? Can't you aim?" Shouldn't have done that either as he pulls out a scroll and calls for back-up. Typical. Oh I should probably tell you who I am. Otherwise you'd be all confused and lost, and well just down right bored. The names Azure Požar, best assassin since the Terminator. Actually better because I get the job done, unlike some robotic people we know. Now another question you might have is who am I running away from. The answer is simple. I'm not entirely sure. All I know is I was finishing up a simple job (rapists are a walk in the park to take care of) and suddenly I'm ambushed by some weird dude in a Grimm mask. I roll under a car and pull out my scroll to do a quick internet search. White Fang? Sounds familiar. Oh terrorist group of Faunes. Goody just what I needed, to be caught up in some civil rights stuff. I can already hear you whining about how everyone needs to be equal. You are right of course, but anyone who needs to resort to terrorism needs to get straightened out. I should know about needing to be straightened out. If you know what I mean. *Wink Wink*

Sorry, anyway where was I? Oh yea White Fang. I roll out from under the car and wait for the White Fang person to get within knife killing distance. Which is fairly far, as I'm awesome that way. As soon as they step where I can hit them I chuck it where it sinks into his masks eye slit. If they aren't dead they aren't moving anytime soon. I turn tail and run. Normally I'd stay and take out that back-up he called for but at this rate I'm going to be late, for my first day of Beacon. Old Ozy himself recruited me about a year ago. Normally school wouldn't be my thing, especially a combat based one, after all I basically know everything I need to already. But I figured I'd humor him, I'm still recovering from a fairly severe back injury.

Luckily I'm not to late and they let me on the ship. Looking around anyone could tell that this was going to be an interesting year. Okay how do I describe what it looks like without being super rude? Wait why do I care about being rude? I don't! I do care about chocolate. Speaking of which I should eat some. Wait what was I saying? Oh yea that's right. Imagine the most unique person you know. Bright colors, weird outfit, weirder clothes, has a weapon that doesn't look like they should be able to use it. You know that kind of person. Now imagine that that was literally everyone you saw. I wonder if this was what a comic-con was like. Oh man I want to go to a comic-con so bad. You know how much fun that would be? Sooooooo much fun. Seriously I added six extra Os so you know I'm being seriously serious.

Anyway I probably stand out being so simply dressed. I'm wearing dark navy blue pants over black boots a black high collar jacket zipped up three quarters of the way to show of a light blue T-shirt. The jackets sleeves have white stripes down the middle of them. See? Out of place. Because I look relatively normal. What gives it away is the gun that hangs at my side on a belt covered in knives. I look out the window, ah the clouds look beat-OH MY GOD GHOST! Wait no just a hologram.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon Academy." The hologram is of some lady. Don't ask me her name, I don't know, don't care, and by the time I started saying that I didn't know anything I stopped listening to the informational hologram. Oh, maybe that's why I don't know anything. Sure hope that doesn't come to bite me in the ass later. I look through the hologram tuning out the world. It's been a year and a half since I was paralyzed from the neck down (I know what you're saying, "BUUUUT Azure you walk around just fine" I know I do. It's called science and reading the other story. What's that? I shouldn't shamelessly self publicize my own story in my own story while breaking the fourth wall especially since that one wasn't written in first person? Well screw you I do what I want). Man that was a really long paracentesis. You know how I know that was splllled right? Spell check. Doesn't always work though. Weird right?

Anyway a lot changed that year and a half, I've been forced to adapt and truly learn to survive on my own. I've done it before but this was the first time I was truly alone for so long. It was hard being isolated. Hell even among the students here I'm isolated. A hard childhood barely compares to what I've been through. Let's check list my woes. Dead family. Check. Raised to be a heartless murdering machine. Check. Realize that's wrong and get abandoned by person who raised you to be said machine. Check. Oh which means abusive upbringing check as well. Learn that sparing people is better than killing them then immediately unlearn that lesson. Check. Loose the only people who I called friends. Check. Become paralyzed. Check.

See what I mean? I've got every dark back story invented. Wait I don't have a dead girl/boy friend. Unless Mia counts, because let's face it, totally would've happened. Eh I'm stretching. The point is that even among all of these depressing people, I'll be alone. After you lose everyone you've ever cared about a few times you learn to shut people out. You hide behind humor or smiles or both and pretend nothing is wrong. Then people leave it alone. They think they're getting close to you but really you've just isolated yourself from them further. I should know, I'm a master at it.

The ship lands and the sheep I mean us kiddos start funnling out towards the school. After we hit this giant fountain thing people start branching off. Now what? I was following the crowd! I'm lost! I've never been here before. What do I doooooo?

"Hey. You lost?" I turn around to see who spoke. It's some girl. Green leather jacket over a yellow tank top, similar color pants with two blades crossed on her back.

"Uh no, I'm not lost. Being lost would require caring where you're going." Ha yeah take that random female! Wow. Am I a bad person?

"Oh sure. Anyway if you want to get to where you're supposed to be it's that way. Ozpin's giving a speech soon." She winks and walked off. Looking around I see I'm not the only loner. There's a girl in a purple shirt not far off, she's walking in the same direction as the green girl. A guy is headed my way. A bit shorter than me (at 6'4 who isn't?) and he appears to be a white tiger faunes. He has on a white trench coat with a hood and black pants. He walks right by me as he heads in the same direction as the two girls.

"Keep staring and I'll remove your eyes." He growls on his way past. Well that is just rude.

"Sure, you tell yourself that." I say smirking. I mean come on, this guy? Not a big deal. Still I give him a few minutes to get into the building before I follow. I mean come on. I don't want to fight him…yet. Once inside I look around. There's a bunch of students milling about talking waiting for Oz to get his sh- hm? PG rating? Fuck that. Going mature bitch. Now I can do all sorts of stuff. Like um um wait I can um. Dammit I got nothing. I could cus a lot. You know like Logan did because it was R. Freedom isn't always good. What am I saying that movie rules. Ah Ozpin is finally going to speak.

"Welcome students to Beacon. You all come here seeking something. Whether it's a new start or just how to be a better huntsman or huntress you all have goals. It's up to me to lead you there. Tomorrow you will be tested. I hope you're ready." He finishes and walks away. Weird guy. Looks like they want us to go to some place to sleep. That's nice of them. Yet again we move off together like sheep.

The room they've led us to is full of mats lined up. Oh man! Do I have to socialize? Okay that's not good. I'm often mistaken as very social. It's an illusion created by my quick wit and inability to not insult people. This is horrible! Sighing a grab one and start dragging it the corner. I get it all perfect and turn around and the girl with the purple shirt is there. We stand awkwardly for a moment before I crack.

"Hey. The names Azure Požar." I say smiling what I'm sure is a charming smile. Though she doesn't seemed to impressed.

"Silvia." She responds without returning my smile. Then she spins on her heel and starts to walk away. Let her go or talk more. Talk more definitely.

"Hey wait, Silvia was it? What brings you to Beacon?"

"It's the best school. Only place to go to become a serious Huntress."

"Well you definitely have the serious part down! Uh uh?" Not even a smile she turns to leave again. I'll crack her later. For now… sleep!

Naturally I have a bad dream. Why naturally you ask, because after having the life I've had you don't get good dreams. I've heard of dreams with unicorns and baseball and sex. I wish I had dreams like that. No instead my dreams are like this:

I was standing in a dark room seemingly alone when I heard voices behind me. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but they were clearly in pain. I spun around trying to locate the source until suddenly Vermell is standing in front of me her eyes wide and in pain. I look down and there's a sword through her chest. Looking back up she whispers to me.

"Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you kill him?" Then she crumbles to dust. I fall to my knees and start shaking. Then a deep voice echoes through the darkness.

"Why didn't you save them? It's because you weren't strong enough. You'll never be strong enough." Noir laughs and laughs.

I jerk awake his laugh echoing in my head. Damn what a dream. I check my scroll and it turns out it's only 7:30 A.M. To early ugh. Though that Silvia girl is up as well. Should I talk to her? What do you think? …… oh. Wait. You can't respond because this is a story and you have no way of saying anything to me. Guess I won't. I'd have to get up. And being paralyzed makes moving hard. Even if I have the brace. You wouldn't believe how hard it can be to move. Sure I make it look easy doing back flips and frontflips and somersaults and tumbles and spin kicks and air kicks and all sorts of other stuff, but it's really hard.

An hour later they separate us into groups and take us up to a hill. White Tiger guy, green girl, and Silvia are all in my group. Along with several other people I don't know at all. Depressing the only people I know are those three. Shame. We line up on this platforms and they tell us to search for some relic. Wonder what the platforms are for- OH MY GOD THEY JUST SHOT THAT GUY INTO FUCKING SPACE! Kidding just into the forest below. After a few people I get launched off as well. Alright. Time for some fun.


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest

**Chapter 2: The Forest is only dangerous if you're not me**

Weeeeee! I love flying. Sadly it's more like falling, with style. Naturally I use my semblance to create a parachute to slow my deceant. After a few seconds I have to release it because of the strain. But it was enough, reaching the trees I whip out two knives and use them to stab into the tree and slide to the ground. Now for the fun part. Walking through the forest. I mean fighting Gri- oh who am I kidding. Fighting Grimm is boring. No challenge.

Now I'm not the best Grimm fighter. I was raised on fighting other people, when it comes to combat with another person I'm almost unmatched. Fighting a Grimm on the other hand, much harder for me. I know that most people are the other way around, but I'm not most people. Wonder when I'll find someone. Do you think that if I don't find anyone I don't get a partner? Oh man I hope so! I haaate people. Like seriously! Do you know how horrible the average everyone else is? Just the worst. Still, I'm going to have to work with others to some extent. Dang. Then a Beowulf jumps out of the bushes in front of me and I roll back.

"A wild Beowulf attacks! Azure uses gunshots!" I say as I pull out my gun and shoot it in the head, it stumbles back then charges. Hm I hoped the blasts would do more. It swings its fist down but I catch it with the blade, I pull out a knife and stab it in the stomach. Then it kicks me backwards. I tumble back and stand swaying slightly. Heh, beat it. My knives contain fire dust, so they explode when the proper kind of force is placed on them. And the big bad Grimm has one of my knives in its stomach. The Beowulf roars and charges. It doesn't get to far before I shoot the knife causing it to explode, instantly killing the Grimm. Ouch. That probably hurt.

Turning from the little smoky area I head off through the forest. Looking around I don't spot anyone. Though I hear sounds of combat. I could help them oooooorrrrr not. I'm going with not. Doing so would take a certain amount of effort I'm not willing to use (it wouldn't require that much really, but that sometimes that can be too much). After a few more minutes of walking a person busts out next to me, they see me and in their shock point their sword at me. It's that purple girl. What was her name? Um oh! OH! Wait no that isn't right……….. Silvia! Woo man for a second I wasn't pulling that at all. Would've been really awkward otherwise.

"Hey now, why don't you point that somewhere else Sparkle?" I ask a smile in place. She doesn't lower it, instead she frowns.

"Who are you again?" Well I was wrong. It's still awkward.

"Um Azure? Azure Požar? You forgot?"

"Guess you don't leave much of an impact." Bitch! Whatever I don't need her! Maybe you do! Shut up random voice in my head!

"Whatever. So does this make us partners? Because that would be cool. Silvia and Azure against the world." I say

"I doubt we'll ever go up against the world."

"What about a different world?"

"Even more unlikely." She turns and walks off without another word. Not much of a talker eh? Oh I'm going to have fun. Catching up I start talking.

"So then Silv, nice to officially meet you. You know my name, again, which is nice. And partners! That's awesome. Makes sense that you would be speechless after getting such an awe inspiring partner! Anyway you know we aren't going the wrong way right? As a matter of fact we're going the right way. Which is good because then we'll get to our destination soon. Also-"

"If you don't shut your mouth I'll shut it for you." Ohh spicy. I give her a quick once over. I'd already assessed her and how to best beat her, but let's see. She's tense, seems rather uncomfortable in her skin. She used a claymore sword as well. That stifness is going to effect her sword play, swordsman (women? Oh who cares) are typically very fluid. Well good ones at least. The sword is compatible with dust, the crystal goes in the hilt. A small contraption holds it in place and it's protected so the dust doesn't get damaged during a fight. Well almost. It wouldn't be difficult for me to hit it. Weapon is decent enough and she can most likely wield it fairly well, however she definitely lacks the ability to keep up with any speedy fighters, combat against another person isn't her speciality then. She's a Grimm fighter.

"Sure you will." I counter. She shoots me a glance but doesn't retort. We come out on a small cliff overlooking a clearing with ruins in it. "And bingo was his name-o."

We jump down and hit the ruins. We look around at all the chess pieces. What do I want? The knight or rook and black or gold?

"Let's go." Silvia says holding a black Knight. She grabbed it already uh.

"But I wanted the Castle!"

"I don't care."

"You gotta lighten up princess."

"Call me princess again!"

"Princess." She growls and takes a step towards me. Laughing I smile at her. "Ah come on!"

"I don't-" An explosion echos throughout the clearing as that white tiger faunes and green gal come running out of the forest.

"I'll give you good odds something big comes out after." Hey look I was right. Because directly after I said that not one but two big scorpion thingies come busting out of the forest. Hold up I know what these are. Thinking oh! It's a-

"Deathstalkers!" Silvia shouts pulling out her sword. Wow thanks. I was about to think say that.

"Really? I thought those were Emus. I'm so glad you informed me of this."

"Shut up and shoot them down."

"Ugh fine." I pull out my gun. Now my gun has three modes. Standard gun, which is effective at just over 100 yards. Standard gun with the blade extended from the top. I use this mod the most, since it lets me participate in duels and switch effortlessly to long range (among other neat tricks). The last mod is sniper mod. I use this the least probably. It's specialized but highly useful with an effective range of around 2,500 yards.

Pressing a button I activate the sniper mod and kneel down. I sight the first Deathstalker. Now these things have tough armor, making it essentially impossible for me to shoot it down. Well I should be more specific, it's impossible for me to kill it from this range in its current state, if I planned on shooting it like most people would. Aiming I fire a single shot. Standing I smile and wink at Silvia.

"What are you doing?! A single shot isn't enough! It won't stop it!"

"Yeah it will. Just watch." As I was speaking the Deathstalker tripped and fell into the other. The other flipped over and landed on top of it, crushing the first one underneath the second.

"How did you- the legs?"

"Yup. Couldn't kill it myself. So I crushed it. The other other won't be a problem, it has no way of turning over." She nods. And gives me a look. The other two run up breathing heavily.

"Thanks blue boy!" The green one says smiling. The guy stands behind her frowning. Nice fella. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. Names Zelena Spinner. Call me Spike."

"Ha Alright. Well I'm Azure Požar and this is Silvia. Your partner's name is?"

"Mathew." He grunts. Jeez. Seriously not a people person. Reminds me of someone.

"Well Matty grab a thingy and we'll get going."

"Why do we have to stay with you?" He growls.

"Wow okay buddy. It's easier to move through here in a group." What a grump.

"He's right! Come on and help me choose!" Zelena says walking off towards the chess pieces. Matt follows her. Hm he carries a bow, it seems to transition between a bow and two axes. Interesting combo. Most likely carries different kinds of special arrows. Like exploding ones. He's calm and collected. Obviously very strong. Beating him wouldn't be easy, he has no obvious weaknesses. Also is that… claws? Wow intense. Now how about Zelena, she carries two short slightly curved blades. She lacks the strength he has but makes up for it by most likely being incredibly fast due to her small size (I'd say like 4'8). They'll be a good combo with training.

"Alright let's drift boys!" Zelena says coming back with the other black Knight.

"Sounds good, lead on."

"Why don't you lead on?" Zelena asks.

"Because I'm lazy."

"Fair." She takes the lead and I follow closely behind. Glancing behind me I see that Silvia and Matt are both walking alone. Interesting. Two rather grim (ha) and serious people and then we have two jokesters. Perfectly even. Almost. I'm going to work on Silvia. Get her to open up a bit. Anyway we don't get very far before we hear a large group of something.

"Beowolves." Matt says.

"How do you know?" Silvia asks.

"I can smell and hear them." Well now that's handy. But, there has to be a way around that little trick. Actually there is. I just haven't mastered the tech needed. You're probably wondering how I can do so much. You see I was trained from age eight to be the perfect weapon. Which means I know countless combat styles with countless weapons (with a strong focus on Capoeira, a style of hand to hand combat. You don't know what it is? Look it up!). But I also have an eidetic memory and the ability to almost immediately calculate any situations possible outcomes. I can also read people and judge what weapon or style of fighting is best suited to take them down.

Man this chapter has been an info dump on ya. How are you feeling. You want to go back and read it again? You do? Well I'll wait. Ha not! I have no patience.

"So what's the plan?" Zelena asks.

"Matt was it? You and Azure get back. Use your long range to take them down from afar. Zelena and I will strike up close." Silvia says. She and Zelena draws their swords and run forward. The two of us move back, Matt pulling out his sword and me my gun. I don't' bother to extend the barrel. Suddenly a group bursts out of the trees and the fight is on.

I kneel and start shooting. These guys can easily be one shotted if you hit them right. I didn't earlier, but now I'm actually trying (I mean not that hard but it's something). Next to me Matt is taking them out just as quickly. He's good with his bow. The other two are about as good as I expected. Both very skilled, yet I can count mistakes made by both of them as time goes on. Though to be fair, the mistakes are minor and could be made by a professional huntsman. It only takes a few seconds before the Grimm are all gone. Standing I look around.

"Not bad peeps." I say

"Shh," Matt hisses.

"Oohhh what is it? A snake?" I'm so funny.

"Yes. And that's not all."

"What?" Silvia asks turning around. Behind us a giant snake and bird crash through the trees.

"Oh damn!" I shout. The four of us sprint away at top speed. Oh golly this is going to be crazy! Should I stop here? Probably. Then I can wait for another like two weeks before telling you what happens next. Mmm yeah I'm gonna do that.


	3. Chapter 3: The Birds and The Snakes

Chapter 3: The Birds and The Snakes

Have you ever seen a snake? They're pretty cool right? Slithering and sliding through the bushes going "hiss hiss mother fuckers." Truly a majestic creature right? Wrong! Those little shits are the worst. Especially when they're like what 5 times my size. Anyway the four of us are running from one of them. A King Tiju is what they're called I think. Along with a dang Nevermore.

"Weeeeee come on guys keep up." Zelena calls from the front of the pack as she swing through the trees. A little acrobat uh? I glance at Matt who's running so he can see the snake and bird out of the corner of his eye. I let him do what he wants. Silvia's next to me running full tilt.

"Hey look!" I shout pointing back at it. She reacts immediately, turning. In that moment I disappear into the trees. She turns back around and looks for me. But ha! She can't see me. The three keep running for a bit. I climb out of sight and both the Grimm pass by as well. Now I know what you're thinking "but Azuuuurre why aren't you helping them?" I am okay, just wait!

Anyway after everyone's out of sight I jump down and look around. I follow the exact path the snake had gone. It takes me a few moments to come up on the group. They'd been forced to stand and fight on a cliff overlooking different ruins. There was a bridge and what not. Matt was firing on the bird while Zelena was hanging onto the snake screaming her head off (though it might have been in enjoyment. Like a roller coaster). Silvia is running around the snake's base slashing at it. They appear to be having more success than Matt. Though he's alone and arrows aren't going to do much against a Nevermore. I pull out my gun and put it in Sniper mode. I take aim and shoot it in the wing. Matt spins around and looks at me, I wink at him but he shakes his head and points up. Uh? What's he trying to tell me? Up?

"I know! Up is a great movie! We should watch it later!" Uh? He's shaking his head again. That's-hm? Shadow? Oh shit! The Nevermore didn't go down. I look up and see that it's flying right at me, completely ignoring the arrows Matt is continuing to shoot into it. I turn around and start running. This is why I hate fighting Grimm. Bastards. Behind me I here trees being ripped apart behind me. Ugh okay this is annoying, I jump into the trees again and start jumping through them. I need to get up above the dang birdy. I spring up and out of the tree as high as I can as the bird flies underneath. I fall and land on its back. Uh. I press the guns button and it shifts back to normal mod. I fire repeatedly at its back, but it doesn't seem overly bothered by me shouting it. Stupid bird. It flies straight up and I extend the blade and stab it into it. Okay then, this is definitely not good! It's climbing really high now. I glance down and see the three of the downing the giant snake. Oh goody. Are they looking up at me? Save me! I don't think they can hear me if I think shout. Actually did you know that it's impossible to change the volume of the voice in your head? You just tried didn't you? Ha see I'm right!

Anyway bird carrying me to my early grave (though given my life maybe it's a bit overdue). Suddenly the bird takes a dip and shoots down to the ground at its top speed.

"SHIIIIIIIIII-" They probably heard that. An arrow hits its face, so does a fire blast from Silvia's claymore sword. Was right about that dust. It pulls up about 20 feet from the ground and I jump off just as it starts doing corkscrews. I fall into the nearest tree and slide down next to everyone.

"What's up doc?" I say smiling.

"The Nevermore is coming back!" Silvia shouts, backing up and lifting her sword. The other two fall in line with her. I turn around standing in front of the three.

"So Silvia what's the plan?" Zelena asks.

"We'll have to work together to take it down." She responds

"No. Stay back. I'll handle this." Matt says running forward switching to two axes.

"No wa-" she calls before he's suddenly gone. Haha! He just showed his whole hand. Now I know his semblance. Superspeed.

"How'd he do that?" Zelena asks in surprise.

"No idea." I lie. Best to not let people know what you know. You know?

"Doesn't matter. He may not want to work together but we have to." Silvia says gritting her teeth. Mm. Very take charge. A born leader I'd say. I scan her face, but afraid of leading at the same time. Odd.

"You got it boss. What should I do?" I ask smiling. Feels good to not have to be in charge. She flinches but tells me to get back again. Good, that means she hasn't figured out about my close range capabilities. I run off as she and Zelena prepare for it to come out. And it comes out so hard it makes more of a splash then Ellen did. Matt goes flying past them and lands digging his claws into the ground so he doesn't move back to far. The two girls charge forward. Seeing this I aim and start firing, aiming at its wings, eyes, and (when it's open) its mouth. Matt looks back at me firing away at the Nevermore, then turns away from me and dashes toward the Grimm shouting bloody murder. I stop shooting and switch to normal mod. My shots aren't effective. They work on people and small Grimm. But a Nevermore? Not a chance. Apparently. I honestly didn't know until now.

"Azure what are you doing?!" Silvia asks ducking under a swoop by the Nevermore.

"I don't know! My shots aren't working! It's hid is too strong!"

"Well figure something out!" She shouts, she turns before slashing at its belly. Zelena seems to be floating on some kind of green cloud above Silvia fighting with her two swords. I was about to run forward when I saw Matt drop from a tree onto the Nevermore, he fired two arrows into its skull, switched the bow to its axes and hacked away several times before finally removing its head from its body. He and the body plummeted to earth, at the last second he jumps off and rolls to safety. I was right about him being strong.

After another 20 minutes of walking we get back. Then there's this looooonnnnnggggg boring ceremony where Ozpin tells everyone there teams and gives them a name and everything. Silvia, Matt, Zelena and I get called up. Hm aren't we a nice little group.

"Silvia Danvers, you will lead Team SZAM!" Ozpin says smiling at the four of us. Oh by the way it's pronounced Shazam. Like the superhero yes. The four of us are excused. Man I'm hungry. Patting my pockets I produce a chocolate bar. Mm tasty. I glance behind me and Zelena is chattering away at Matt and Silvia. Matt stands there ignoring her while Silvia politely listens but doesn't make any additions. Guess it's time to make some friends. Oh that reminds me of this story I read! Here let me tell it to you.

 _"Hey Anthony!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"How much does a polar bear weigh?"_

 _"No."_

 _"C'mon!"_

 _"No."_

 _"If you don't say 'how much' I'm going to start throwing things at you."_

 _Then I started throwing things at Anthony. Anthony is a nice guy…at first. He's really smart and athletic. I'm the opposite; I'm stupid, lazy, and a colossal asshole. Anyway, I threw a pencil, an eraser, a pen, and a notebook at him._

 _"Anthony, I'm out of things to throw at you." He looked at me disapprovingly, "Say it!" I continued._

 _He sighed. "How much does it weigh?"_

 _"Enough to break the ice! Hi I'm Josh, 'ice' to meet you."_

 _"We've met before."_

 _"No we haven't."_

 _We did meet before, but whatever I don't care about the past...or the future...or the present._

Wait. What am I doing? This isn't relevant, plus it's like 270 pages long. But I think I'll use that opening joke.


	4. Chapter 4: Beacon Week 1 (kill me)

Chapter 4: Beacon Week 1 (Kill Me)

Have you ever eaten chocolate? What am I saying of course you have what am I saying. Only monsters don't eat chocolate. And I don't mean Grimm. I bet even then eat chocolate. Probably not actually. My point is, wait what was my point, um, hold up give me a second. Oh yeah, chocolate is awesome and that everyone should love it. You're probably wondering why this is important. That answer is simple, chocolate is always important. School though? School is booorrrrriiinnnngggg.

"Mr. Požar if you would put the chocolate bar away please and may attention."

"Well Goodwitch, I would. But I'm hungry."

"This is an important lesson, so eyes up now." Oh man she sounds angry. I should probably listen. I look to my left and Silvia is giving me a 'you better put that away right now." However Zelena looks like she's telling me to continue eating. Hm. I'll take the middle ground. I stuff it all in and give Goodwitch a thumbs up. She frowns and turns back to the lesson. We haven't started actual combat lessons yet. That's next week. See boring. After what feel like another two days of "learning" we're set free for a little bit before Oobleck's class.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Silvia shouted at me. That was rude wow.

"What do you mean?"

"You were being an ass!"

"Yeah, and?"

"You don't want to learn how to defend yourself? She was talking about people vs people combat!"

"She was? Uh. Glad I wasn't listening."

"You dick! Many hunters have a hard time with that. You think you're better than them?!"

"Ah you see I'm not most hunters. They may take a focus on Grim fighting. Not me kiddo. I know all that."

"Your cockiness makes us look bad as well Azure." Iwas Matt. His deep voice seemed to calm down Silvia a bit.

"Azure just, just stop being so rude and at least pretend to pay attention okay?" She asks.

"Alright fine. If you insist boss," I smile wink and pull out another chocolate bar. "Want one?"

"Don't!" Uh? "Don't call me that!" She yells as she storms away.

"What? This time I really didn't mean whatever I did!" So high strung. Matt takes a step forward.

"Thinking you're better than everyone else will get you killed."

"Haven't died yet."

"Out of pure luck then. Unless you're just pretending to be this cocky ass." He says giving me a look before following Silvia off. Zelena walks up behind me.

"Dude that was awesome!"

"At least someone appreciates my genius, thank you!" She laughs.

"Come on. We have to get to the next class. A few more days pass full of more boredom. If that's possible. But in honor of Silvia I was completely polite (ish). At least I pretended to listen. Admittedly Port's class got my full attention. If I've learned anything from my time here, it's that Grimm fighting isn't my forte (Porte? Ha puns). It's a bit of a side effect of spending my life killing people for a living. We've hit the end of the week though and I've ditched the team at dinner and wandered into the training arena. Supposedly the training room is restricted to the older students late at night. Okay it definitely is but I hacked the electronic lock and let myself in. I was just setting up the holo dummies for another go when some old dude walked in.

"Hey who're you?" I call over to him. He glances down at me. He's wearing a red cloak that's slightly tattered. And boy is that stubble? Hot.

"Names Qrow. Heard about you. Special interest case of Ozpin's."

"Ah you heard of me? And you came to see if the stories of my amazingness are true?"

"No." Whaaaaaaaa- "I came because I was here and bored. Didn't expect to see anyone."

"Humph. Well you did. Are you gonna stay?" So wanna fight him.

"Why would I?"

"Well you came here to fight right? Fight me!" Come on come on come on.

"Hm. You're a kid. But Ozpin did say you were good." He pauses. Okay you know you want to. Stop thinking and fight me! Go on! "Fine I'll test you." Fuck yes! He jumps down and lands on the other side of the arena. He sways slightly.

"Are you drunk?" I ask in surprise.

"Duh." Is his response. He stands across from me seeming slightly unfocused. Mm I think I've heard of this guy. Red cloak and always drunk, kind of a bad attitude. If this is him, he's one of the best huntsman in the world. Better keep my guard up then. I pull out a knife and turn my complete focus on him.

"So like how's this gonna wo-" Suddenly he's right on his, slicing with his sword. It's an easy dodge but it puts me on the defensive. Pulling out another knife a block and dodge his strikes. We're moving pretty damn fast, covering a lot of the arena floor. However I gotta get out of this. If this keeps up I won't win. Finally seeing an opportunity I use the heavy blade of his sword to launch myself in the air and over his head. Spinning mid air a launch both of the knives at him. He blocks them and they explode. I land at the same time I draw my gun and extend the blade. This time I speed forward and attack while he's still in the smoke created by the explosions. Somehow he still manages to block. However I'm on the offensive now. Yet again we move across the arena floor attacking back and forth. He ducks a swing and sweeps my feet from under me. I hit the ground and immediately spin up in a handstand kicking my feet out. He blocks the kicks on his wide blade and backs up. I push up and spin in the air. We stand about 10 feet apart.

"You aren't bad kid. I think I'll start trying uh?" Oh shit! This time when he moves it's nearly a blur. Gritting my teeth I match his speed to the best of my ability the two of us exchanging blows. It doesn't take long before he catches my blade against his and twists it out of my hand.

"Fuck." I roll back and and take up my pose. He runs forward again and I dodge a few my flipping backwards like an acrobat. He pulls up short and stops, raising an eyebrow. Heh surprised him. But it won't be enough. I flip forward and dodge his swings landing a few kicks and punches on him. Again it only takes a few moments for him to over power me. He slams me onto my back and points his sword at my neck. Shit.

"Heh. Guess you got me uh?"

"Yeah," he stands back and lets me stand up. "Yet you did hold your own for a few seconds with me being serious. I'll give you that."

"Thanks?" Is that a compliment?

"No problem. I'll see you around kid. Thanks for the fight." He says walking out of the door. Weird guy. Qrow uh, strong fighter. Way above anyone else I've encountered ever. Including _him_. Normally losing would piss me off. But this guys is, well if he's who I think he is there's no shame. However, I won't lose again.

I leave the training room a few minutes later after cleaning up. I look around, no else is about. Must be late. Oops. I quickly dash from the bottom floor, up the stairs to my room 10 floors up. Glancing around I open the door to my dorm room and slip inside.

"Well then. Where have you been." Ah busted! I turn around and Silvia is sitting there arms crossed and frowning.

"Out. You know. About." Heh I'm so great.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I mean I didn't leave the school. I was exploring."

"Then why do you look sweaty."

"Cuz I'm so hot." I shoot back smiling.

"Azure do you trust us." I blink at this question, seems a little out of left field. Right field? One of them.

"I- no, but don't take it personally-"

"You don't trust anyone. Yeah I figured. Well Azure, you're going to have to trust us. We're your team, and maybe if we're lucky, someday we can be a family." Humph a family. Sure.

"Whatever Silvia. I do things alone. I tried the whole team and trust thing. Didn't go to well for the others. Don't worry about me alright."

"I will. Anyway get to bed. Tomorrow I have something planned for us." Oh goody. She has something planned uh? Silvia roles over and goes to bed. I sign and grab my stuff. Guess we have another fun day of stuff tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: Team Training

Chapter 5: Team Training

Have you ever been apart of a team? Well I have, it seemed to go well for awhile. You know until they all died. Since then I kinda swore off the whole team thing (yeah yeah I know that Zane and co. thing but I wasn't really apart of their team okay?). Teams require teamwork, I guess that's obvious, but my point is that I'm not good at that. I know that you probably are surprised that I'm not perfect at everything, but everyone has their flaws.

So as you know by the end of the last chapter Silvia has something planned for the team and me (you'll notice I kept myself separate from the team. Just want to point out how super consistent I am at hating teams). Apparently whatever it was had something to do with sitting in the training room because that's where the four of us were after breakfast. Silvia was standing in front of Matt, Zelena, and I about to tell us why.

"Okay team. So next week starts sparring matches against other people in the class. I figured before then we should really get to know how the four of us fight so we can be ready. We'll start by having partners fight then switch it up from there. Matt and Zelena why don't you start?" The two nod and get up pulling out their weapons as they go. Silvia comes over and sits next to me.

"I put money on Matt, what about you." I ask leaning forward. Super speed is a bitch.

"I don't bet." Silvia responds.

"Ah come on. We aren't actually in danger. Lighten up a bit hm?" Silvia gives me an angry look at that one, but her expression does soften a little after a few seconds.

"Just pay attention, might learn something." I chuckle and turn my attention back to the fight. Matt has his bow in dual axe mode and is blocking each of Zelena's strikes. Zelena flips backwards a few times putting some distance between them, however she doesn't even hesitate to charge forward again. She jumps and a cloud appears under her feet and carries her into the sky and way above him. Then she uses the cloud and dive bombs him. Yet when she gets there he's no longer there. He's on the other end of arena holding his bow instead. Wait I didn't see him transform his weapon. He fires an arrow that Zelena is just able to block. He does this a few more times making Zelena backup slowly.

"Oh man!" I know what's going to happen before she does.

"What?" Silvia asks. And apparently Silvia. Either way I shush her with my hand as I watch it happen. Zelena takes a miss step and stumbles slightly. An arrow catches her left shoulder and causes her to drop her sword. In that time Matt had charged her, swinging his bow he knocks her other sword out of her hand, then kicks at her chest. However she manages to catch his foot in her hands. She throws him off balance by throwing his foot up, then when he's spread in the air she kicks him straight in the crotch. He falls over his bow skidding away from and grunts in pain. She flips over and brings her foot down where he should've been laying. But he wasn't there anymore. Instead he was standing a few feet away holding his bow.

"Wow. Superspeed!" Silvia shouts.

"No, no I don't think so." I mutter to myself frowning. Something isn't right. I can't see him moving. There's a piece of the puzzle missing, I just can't figure out what it is. Matt looks pretty upset though. I don't think he liked being kicked in the (you know where). Zelena is smiling, but she's clearly tired. She steps out and gets back on a cloud that carries her a few feet off the ground.

"So Matt what else do you got?" Zelena taunts. He growls and raises his hands. Flexing his fingers claws pop out, just like a cat. "Oh so, you got that uh? Well that's interesting. I'm just gonna..." She flouts a few more feet off the ground. He growls and charges, jumping off the ground and straight at her. She clearly panics and her cloud flickers. He grabs her by the ankle and slams her into the ground. The ground cracks slightly and before she can move he has his claws at her throat.

"Yield." He growls.

"Wow okay okay, jeez I yield." She says laughing slightly. The two of them get up and head back to the seats. Oh oh! That means it's my turn! Yusssss. I can't fucking wait! This is gonna be fun. Silvia and I find our way to the arena and we stand apart. She pulls out her sword and sizes me up. I yawn and stand "relaxed".

"Hey get ready!" Silvia calls to me.

"I am! Come at me." She frowns slightly then charges stabbing at me. I drop straight into my back and spin around using my feet to kick her feet out from under her. Then I spin up onto my hands and push into the air where I flip over and land ten feet from her. She struggles to her feet and turns around. The shock is pretty clear on her face. Now I could've finished the fight there. Once I'd knocked her down like that and spun into my hand stand a simple down kick would've knocked her out. But that shows too much of what I can do, also it'd end my fun. She charges again, but more carefully this time. Swinging I block it with my left arm. She keeps swinging and I keep blocking each swing. She pulls back slightly and kicks at my stomach and I catch it and flip her onto her back and kick her sword out of her hand. I pull out a knife but before I can do anything more she disappears completely. Invisibility or teleportation? I hesitate watching everything closely and spot a shadow moving towards Silvia's sword. So invisibility. I wait until she has her sword (which disappears when she touches it) before I start turning. Pretending to not know where she is.

"Oh Silviaaaa, where are yooouuuu?" No response of course, but out of the corner of my eye I watch her inch slowly closure. I pull out a second knife, having decided on how I'm going to end the fight. Then suddenly the shadow lunges, I spin blocking the strike with one knife and using it to pull her close to me. I place my second knife against her back.

"Oopsie, you lose." I say smirking. She shimmers into view, frowning slightly.

"How'd you find me?"

"Shadows my sweet." She pushes me away slightly.

"Don't call me your sweet."

"Oh alright. Who's up next boss."

"And don't call me boss." Uh? That sounded angry. "And you and Matt are next." I smile. Well good. He's a big guy. It might be harder. She's counting on him teaching me a lesson that's for sure. At 6'4 I'm taller than his about 6'2 but he's much more muscular than I am. So we'll see. We stand a few feet apart as usual and he lifts his double axes, ready to cut me down.

"Those look pretty sharp. Did you sharp-" suddenly he disappears and is behind me kicking me forward aiming an arrow at my chest. That's not possible though. There wasn't enough time even with superspeed to change it bow mode. Unless… oh my god I'm so dumb! It's not speed it's time manipulation. I try and move and he follows me with the arrow.

"You've already lost, kid." Well that's rude. We're at least the same age.

"Sure I have. And you're the happiest person in the world." I quip back. He bares his teeth and lets the arrow fly, and I catch it. He blinks and silence covers the training room. Mia whistles, I see Silvia sit forward in surprise.

"How'd you-" but before he finishes I do a back spin into a hand spin and kick his head. He goes tumbling, I throw the arrow back at him. He deflects it just bairly with his bow. There we stand for a few seconds, we are about to engage again when a voice came over the speakers.

"Team SZAM, Professor Ozpin would like to see you" it said. The four of us looked at each other in surprise and confusion.

"Let's go see what the professor wants." Silvia says. She leads the four of us out of the training room. Zelena falls into step with me.

"How'd you do that?" She asks.

"Oh? Do what?"

"The arrow." I glance up. I know Matt can hear me, those ears and everything.

"It wasn't hard. I just caught it. Like a ball or something." In reality I'd spent months learning how to do that, that's not something you can just do without speed or something. I hear him growl slightly and I smile. A few moments later we get to the office. Silvia knocks and we hear a voice telling us to enter. The four of us enter the office.

"Ah. Welcome. Thank you for coming. Please sit down." We all sit, looking around the other three all have similar looks of curiosity on their faces. I adopt a mocking version of that.

"I've been informed that a man is in search of one of your team members. Now I'm not sure if any of you know this man." Ozpin pauses and glances at me. "But he's extremely dangerous. The mans name is Noir. He's a killer who just barely escaped a few years back. He's resurfaced and appears to be looking for you." Ozpin says pointing to Matt. "Now clearly you shouldn't leave the school while this man is at large. But if push comes to shove. I will find an alternate solution. Please don't make any rash decisions." He excuses us and Silvia leads us out of the office. But I'm not really paying attention, Noirs back? He's back? Noir is back? No this can't be. But even as I think that I can picture him standing in front of me.

"Of course I'm back kid. Don't get too attached, this one's will die too." He's voice says echoing in my head. Oh god.

 _Authors note: sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Hopefully I'll be able to do one weekly. As for my other story I have a chapter coming out soon. Then it will be concluded with another two chapters. That story will indeed have a sequel, but I will wait on writing that one until this is farther along, so I can spend most of my time on this single work. Another note is that I'm working on a completely original story. Several of the characters found in my stories will appear in it, but they will be different ages and have different connections to characters. It will be based in a world of my own creation and will feature plot lines and stories completely secrete from this. Azure's life story (what I've been telling with my Fanfics) while similar in the book will not be the same. It won't be published here. I will put a post up if I publish it at all._


	6. Chapter 6: The Part With The Plot

Chapter 6: This Is The Part With Plot

Have you ever run away from something? Who am I kidding, you're reading this, you've probably never run in your life. But lets assume you have run away from something. Want to know the worst part? Of course you do! Its when the thing you're running from finds you, and it always finds you.

Unfortunately for me, that thing I was running away from just happened to be seven feet tall with nearly three hundred pounds of muscle. He goes by the name Noir. He goes by that name, because it's his name. Weird right? Either way he's one dangerous ass-hole. If I had to compare our relationship to anything it would be Batman and the Joker. What's that? You think I only used that comparison because I wanted to say I'm Batman? How dare YOU! That is absolutely true!

The point stands though, he's sorta the root of all my problems. This time though, he's not here to ruin my life (though I mean he is still probably going to). Doesn't mean I won't stop him though. Or try to. I can't let my new team help me. I have to do it alone. Because that's just the kind of nice and emotionally stable person I am.

"This is bad." Silvia mutters. I snap out of my rever and look around the dorm, the other three were sitting on their beds. They all had the same dower look. Hope they didn't notice my atypical silence. "You've been unusually quiet Azure, do you know this Noir guy?" Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.

"Noir? Nope. Sounds like a pushover." I lie. Gotta protect her from the truth.

"Well I just looked him up, he's definitely not. Used to be in charge of a huge criminal organization until an unnamed hunter managed to slow him down. Was responsible for the infamous slaughter at the church in Mystral and some people think he trained The Dragon. Some people think The Dragon was the huntsman who was in that church. So no he's not a pushover." Zelena says looking up from her scroll. Goddammit Zelena! Luckily Ironwood had scrubbed my name from everything, so there was nothing linking me to those events.

"The Dragon?" Matt mutters. "I'm not familiar with him."

"Eh some push over assassin from a few years back." I say, I. Must. Calm. Them. Down!

"You have to be kidding? The Dragon is even known where I'm from." Silvia adds. AAAAAAGGGHHHHHH! I think I'm going to explode! Deeeeeep breaths, deep breaths.

"Come on guys, it'll be fine. This is nothing. I wouldn't even worry about it. Not while we're here at Beacon." I say trying to stop them from getting farther down this rabbit hole.

"Alright yeah, good idea Azure." Silvia says standing up. "Let's get lunch uh?"

"I'll stay here. I need to meditate." Matt says. Okaayyy then.

"See ya then Matty." Zelena says waving to him as the three of us walk out. I ditch them when we hit the bottom of the stairs and head to the library. It's time I do my own research on Noir. There's no way he's coming for Matty personally, not how he operates. While he can hold his own out there, he prefers to hide behind people he's hired. Such as me. Sitting down at the computer I start looking things up. There isn't a lot here. He's been mostly quiet since I destroyed so much of his organization. Sure I didn't take down everything, but the main bit is gone now. Plus it seems that without his star killer (I'm not conceited shit up) Noir just hasn't had the ability to shine in the criminal world. Well as much, there's still a fair amount of things that are clearly his doing. This is bummer city. I should've been paying attention, instead of hiding. Leaning back in my chair I try and think. Where would he be? If I could find him I could kill him. I'd have to sneak up on him. Maybe while he's sleeping or something. That would make it easy. Fighting Noir one on one was tantamount to suicide. Ha I bet you didn't think I knew such a big word. Did I use it right? Hold up let me check…… HA I DID! I'M SO FUCKING SMART! I mean um yes, tantamount, photosynthesis, catharsis, smart people words yes. Suddenly my scroll goes off. I pull it out of my pocket and look at it, Silvia. I answer. Because that's polite, and I was raised to be a polite assassin.

"Sup boss?"

"Don't call me boss! Also we need to go!" She shouts. Loudly. Ouch. I should turn down the volume.

"Why. Did the cafeteria run out of chocolate?"

"What no? There's an attack going down in Vale!"

"Okay like I know we're huntsman in training but this really sounds like a job for pros." I'm lazy what can I say?

"Matts involved Azure." Of course he is.

"Of course he is!" Of course- alright I'll stop. "Alright coming."

"Meet in the hanger."

"You got it." Now I could bore you with my trials and tribulations on getting to the hanger (I walked), or how amazing the flight to the city was (we flew) but instead I'm just going to jump alllllllllllllll the way until we're standing in the city.

"Where is he?" Silvia shouts. And asks. She's being very loud.

"You're being very loud." Zelena says. Wow. Can she read my mind? Must test! Show me your boobs Zelena! Waiting…….

"Yes well one of my team is in danger! We have to find him." Waiting…….. oh my give up.

"Silvia it's chill. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." And to prove my point he comes crashing through a lamp post and and into a building behind me at that moment. Thanks you fucker.

"Ow." He groans.

"Matt!" Silvia cries running over. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I can take care of myself." He growls. Oh. He did prove my point. I take back my sarcasm and calling you a fucker Matt.

"See I told you Silvia." I tell her.

"Shut up Azure. What are you fighting Matt?" Silvia asks.

"That!" He says pointing over Zelena's head. The three of us turn around and take in…. a girl who stands like 5'4.

"Oh man. I'm scared now." Zelena laughs. Suddenly the ground around the girl starts cracking and breaking up. Slowly boulders float off the ground and form two giant fists. "Oh man! I'm fucking scared now!"

"Hot damn!" I add in. That is something else alright. "So who wants to fight the little girl?"

"Azure stop joking and get on the roof." Silvia orders. I sigh. Maybe I shouldn't have pretended to be so long distance oriented, I keep getting the boring jobs.

"You sure? I mean I bet I could do a lot of good down here." Come on let me fight the small child. So glad you didn't read that out of context, because that would make me sound like a horrible person. Which I'm totally not. At all. Am I though? Like I've done so much bad, I've killed so much. And even if they were horrible people does that make it right. I've tried to change, but I still torture and- wait. This isn't the time for this. Silvia was speaking.

"No. Do what you're told." Ugh. Fine. I sprint off to the nearest roof. When I get there I see they've already started fighting, and it isn't going well. Her flashy semblance isn't all she has. She also has these weird whip things that extend from her arms. That's seriously annoying. Matt keeps trying to get inside her guard but with the ground constantly shifting and her whips flying around, getting close even with his time manipulation is incredibly difficult. Maybe the ground is throwing off his concentration? Silvia uses her sword to throw fire dust at the girl, who blocks it, and Zelena is pushed back fighting against the spinning whips, blocking the whips from hitting her but unable to really strike back.

Sighing I pull out my gun and extend it to sniper mode. I lean forward and aim at her shoulder (won't kill her just yet). I wait until I'm sure I can make the shot and fire. The bullet catches her shoulder and sends her spinning backwards. The others charge immediately but she shouts and a huge wave breaks through the ground. I try and stand but instead I get knocked over the edge of the roof. About midway down I have a moment of clarity. I'm falling. FREE FALLIN' NOW I'M FREEEE, FREE FALLIN. Excuse me sorry for that.

Anyway halfway down I catch a ledge stopping my fall. I look down and see the ground is only a few feet away, I let go and land. Turning I take in the scene before me. It's a mess. You can hear the sirens but we're blocked off from them. Everyone was blasted back from her but she's clearly tired. She spins in a circle having her whips shoot out, we all duck to avoid them. By the time we've stood back up she's gone.

"Where'd she go?" Zelena asks.

"I don't know. I can't hear her." Matt mutters. I know though. And I'm pretty sure I know who sent her. I'm far enough away that I can just slip through a few cracks without being noticed. That girl was wearing the White Fang uniform, yet she targeted Matt, meaning she's most likely working with or for Noir. Which means her extraction will beeeeeee here!

"Hey! Stop bitch!" I say skidding to a stop on a landing platform. She turns around looking insulted. Oh right. I just called a child bitch. Good day for me.

"He told me you'd come here, he told me to kill you!" The girl shouts and charges. She's way to cocky. I roll forward under her first slash with the whip and block the next with a glowing blue shield. Running forward I pull out two knives and block each attempt she makes on hitting me. Finally I get close enough to her and kick her in the stomach. She grunts and falls back. I see her trying to get up but I kick her down again, this time I stomp on her chest and hold her down. I use my semblance and cuff her wrists to the ground. She'd confirmed that she was working with Noir. That's all I needed.

"Let me go!" She screams. I ignore her and place my knives back on my belt, pulling out my gun instead. "No! No! Let me go!"

"Don't worry. You'll be let go soon." I mutter. I extend the blade from the top and raise it up. Before I can finish it though I hear someone call my name. I glance around quickly and see Silvia followed by Matt and Zelena running forward.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I hesitate. In my defense they didn't know I was a killer, and maybe it was best to keep that false image up longer. But sadly the world will never know if I would've killed her or not because in my moment of distraction the girl managed to break the cuffs and throw me off (it hurt to! I landed on my butt!). Instead of standing and fighting she sprints off to the ship and it takes off.

"Azure who was that?" Matt asks walking forward.

"Dunno. White Fang assassin by the looks of it."

"Where you going to killer her?" Silvia questions, I can see her eyeing me carefully.

"Eh. Maybe. Thought crossed my mind." At least I'm truthful. Sorta.

"Damn." Zelena mutters.

"God dammit! We don't kill!" Silvia shouts.

"Agreed. There are much better ways to deal with an enemy." Matt adds. Wow. ROOd. Don't question my methods!

"Okay dudes. Chill. It's not a big deal." Hm that's weird. They're giving me a weeeird look. Almost like calling killing not a big deal is something a weird person would say.

"Azure we can't kill. We can't be like them." Silvia tells me.

"Correction. You can't be. I'm not you." Damn get wrec-

"If you try again, I'll stop you." Matt growls. Oh ho! Dems fighting words!

"I'd like to see you try Matty boy." I sneer. Ah. Nothing like a good old sneer. He takes a step forward. It'd be more effective if he wasn't like three inches shorter than me.

"Guys! Stop! We should go see Ozpin. Tell him what happened!" Silvia says. She's right of course. But I'm not backing down first. Real talk though, how long does it take before such intense staring becomes romantic? Seriously? I need to know. Pronto. It's not a problem, he's an attractive dude and all. Maybe a little too serious for my liking but overall not a bad dude.

"Silvia's right. Can't we just go?" Zelena asks. Finally Matt grunts.

"Fine." He turns on his heel and walks away. It takes us about 30 minutes to get back to Beacon. As soon as we get there we go up to Ozpin's office. Silvia leads us into his office.

"Good. I'm glad the four of you came. I'd like to know what you were thinking." Ozpin speaks quietly, but that made it seem more dangerous. Like the calm before a Game of Thrones episode climax.

"It was me. I went alone. The rest of them didn't know about it." Matt tells him. Thanks bud. I mean it's true.

"I figured that was the case. Now clearly keeping you here is simply going to cause more danger for the city and everyone else. I just got news from a huntsman that the ship was tracked to a place along the trail to Mystral. You'll be flown out there where you will hunt down the assassin, find out if it was Noir, and if not who sent her, any more information, and in a perfect world bring her back." The other three nod and I quickly join in. Gotta blend in. "Thank you. Please go get ready. Azure I'd like a word." I blink and exchange a look with Silvia. I see her frown before she leads the others away. When they're out of the room I turn my attention back to Ozpin.

"Sup Ozy?"

"Azure you're a killer, and I know that. I knew that when I found you almost two years ago now. But I saw saw something in you. Do not waste it."

"Sir I would never waste anything! Plus I'm great at what I do." And what I do isn't very nice. Haha I'm great.

"No. I saw light in you. You don't have to be a killer. You can be a huntsman instead of an assassin. You're one of our best combatants in the school (excuse me? One of the best? Hashtag no respect) yet I wouldn't be sending you on this mission if you weren't apart of the team. Do you know why?"

"You don't like Quentin Tarantino and I remind you of him?"

"No. Because you're still lost. Just because you don't use the mask anymore doesn't mean you've changed who you are on the inside. You're first reaction is to torture and kill isn't it?" Ummm

"Ummm."

"You don't have to answer, I know what it is. You're a good person. It's clear you want to do the right thing, you always have. Now what you need to do, is to find the right way to do it. Good luck." I stand there for a moment. I don't completely grasp what he just told me honestly. Killing is the only way to get justice. Is he saying there's another way? If so that's bull.

I turn and walk away slowly. I'll figure out what he meant by this better way. But he can't trick me, I know I'm not who I was. I'm not that monster, I'm the good guy now. The hero. I have to be.

"Azure." Oh shit!

"Oh shit!" I shout. I look around and see Matt. He waited for me.

"You would've killed her you and I both know it. I was raised in the White Fang, I know the eyes of a killer when I see them. I'm just going to let you know one more time, while I'm around, there will be no killing." And with that he walks away. Jeez laweez. What a drama queen. Seriously he's like the stereotypical anti hero character. The mysterious dark past, the piercing eyes, the serious voice, and of course the fact he doesn't talk much. Very anti heroie. Doesn't matter though. I was doing that before it was cool. But then like, I realized I had serious emotional problems that would require years of therapy so instead I opted for a fake happy exterior to hide the fact that I feel little joy and really just cover up the fact that I still have extremely bad emotional problems stemming from my time as an assassin under you know who and my ongoing time as an assassin now.

I mean I'm alright, shut up, you're sad! FUCK YOU!

Wait where was I? Oh yeah. Matt is a serious fellow. Needs to lighten up that's for sure. Yup.


	7. Chapter 7: Camping Actually Sucks Balls

Chapter 7: Camping Actually Sucks Balls

Have you ever- wait? Have I've started the last four chapters that way. I should change it up. Alright did you know that I hate camping? Because I do! When you've spent as much time living outside as I have you hate it. Now I know what you're thinking, and that's "how could someone hate camping no matter how often they've done it?" Well see, it's very simple, when you're forced months on end to sleep outside without a bed, you learn to hate it. A lot.

Anyway as you can guess we're camping. Or more accurately, will be camping. Currently we're on a ship, flying to some excluded back area that girl had been tracked to. Matt seemed to be meditating, Zelena was asleep, and Silvia was reading this really big book. As for me, I was sitting on the ground. I figured it was time to step up my game a little. I was currently working on crafting escrima sticks, and not just any escrima sticks, but ones that conduct electricity (using dust crystals). I was having a jolly old time workin' away.

"What are you doing?" Silvia asks. I look over at her and smile charmingly.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. What are you making?"

"Just sticks." I say.

"So you're making one long stick into two short sticks?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Why yes. Yes I am."

"Why? Why not just use it as a long stick."

"Different uses. Duh." I mean seriously. What kind of question is that?

"Mm. I thought you were mostly long range based."

"Did you now?"

"Yes." WELL GOOD! HA! I mean, everything is going according to my plan. Mwhahaha! Shouldn't say that out loud.

"Interesting." Good. Very relaxed and calm. Good Azure. So proud.

"Where'd you learn to fight?"

"I went to Sanctum." I reply. It's not technically lying.

"Really? I would've thought you'd gone some place weird or crazy." Ha what?

"Whys that?"

"I guess I just thought you had a weird story." Oh man, if only you knew. Seriously, if she knew. Hot damn!

"Do you have a weird story?" Hey tit for tat. She asked me first. No response, I glance over and she seems to have fallen asleep. Weird. I turn back to my work, it's really not till later that I realize that she was faking. That was a big question, and I lied so hey. Can't judge really.

Anyway we land a few hours later, the sun is setting slowly signaling the end of the day.

"Let's hurry and find somewhere to camp." Silvia tells us. This is the part with the camping that sucks ass. I mean balls.

"Wow wait! We have a ship and everything. Can't we stay here?" I ask. Because fuck camping. Seriously!

"No. The ship has to leave. It's not safe here and it'll draw too much attention." Silvia says. Matt nods in agreement, giving me yet another one of those long serious looks. This guy needs to chill. Trust me. I'm a master at knowing when someone needs to chill.

"Come on Azure! It'll be fun!" Zelena says skipping off ahead. The rest of us follow. Me at the back. Dang it Zelena you're supposed to always agree with me! Always! But since I'm alone time for a long monologue about something. Hm why not about how I know when someone needs to chill. You see when I was The Dragon for Noir I was one grumpy Gus. And after I left him to try and do the good I thought I was doing for him I tried to be less grumpy. Now of course it worked for a short while but then when everything happened I kinda became grumpier again. Sure I made the occasional joke, I was still trying, it was just so much harder, but throughout all that time I was missing one thing. The flare that Tomo had (And if you don't know who that is, why are you even here?). See the key to being chill, the key that I didn't understand until I became paralyzed, is that to be chill the way he was, the way I wanted to be, you had to not give a shit. Once I became paralyzed I tried that, and like magic, it worked! As you can plainly see. I'm one chill bean. It's how I can see and do what I've seen and done and still make those endless jokes. I mean sure, there are moments where something huge happens and I sink back into my depression, but I always bounce back now. Always.

"This is good." Silvia tell us. I look around, we'd arrived at an excluded little clearing. It was indeed perfect for camping. I should know. I mean fuck camping.

"Alright. I'll set up the tents." Matt says dropping his bag.

"Good idea. You do that, I'll help. Zelena and Azure, you two go get wood for a fire." Silvia commands.

"You got it boss!" Zelena says.

"Oh man you don't want to call her that." I say quickly.

"He's right. Do not call me boss." Silvia practically growls. Okaaaayyy then. I take Zelena by the arm and lead her away. The two of us head into the deep dark forest. Mwhahaha. Eh

"What's with her and being called boss?" Zelena asks frowning.

"Dunno. But she doesn't like it that's for sure."

"Clearly." She says nodding

"Probably part of some deep dark backstory full of death and depression."

"Ha you really think so?" Zelena says as she picks up a few sticks.

"Eh probably something like that. Don't we all have one. I'm sure you do. Don't you?"

"Well sorta. Nothing to bad." She says looking away slightly. Oh my. Looks like I was right. Naturally. I am perfect after all.

"What happened?" I hear her sigh a little before answering.

"I was put up for adoption as a child."

"Well that's not to bad."

"That in itself? No. You're right it isn't. But when I was four someone finally came and got me. I was so excited! A family Actually wanted me! Turns out they'd played the people. Faked everything. They didn't want a kid at all. They just wanted their own parents to stop nagging them. So instead of raising me, they sent me off to a special boarding school for combat. They've done that my whole life. I think I've seen them maybe eight times in my life. My "parents". HA!" Oh man. That is pretty damn sucky.

"So you're here because they sent you?"

"No I'm here because I'm good at this and because… because maybe if I'm good enough they'll accept me as their kid for real." I glance over at her. The people she described to me, I've seen people like them. I hate them. But I also know they wouldn't care what she did, they'd never accept her as theirs.

"Yeah. Maybe." I tell her. I glance around the forest, we'd walked far. "Let's head back yeah?"

"But you haven't picked up any wood yet!" Zelena cries out.

"But I don't want splinters!" I shoot back.

"Oh just get some sticks!" She laughs and walks off towards the camp. I laugh and turn around picking up some sticks. After I get a few I turn to head back to the camp as well but stop. Standing there is my old but dead friend Tomo (I've mentioned him a few times this chapter. If you still don't know who he is. Get a grip and read the previous story).

"Tomo?" I ask. I hear how quiet I am.

"Those are some nice friends you have there Azure."

"You aren't real." I mutter.

"Do you want to risk their lives like you did mine?" And then popping up behind him came more people, people I say die and didn't have to.

"Or mine?" Vermel I-

"Mine?" Mia, no I tried!

"Mine?" Alex you bitch, I-

"Don't you get it Azure? You have to spend your life alone! You don't get to have friends." They all speak in unison.

"Shut- shut u-"

"They'll die, just like us. Like all the rest."

"No- no shut up! You're not here! SHUT UP!" I scream falling to my knees. I take a few quick breaths to calm myself. I get up, picking up my sticks as I go, and head towards the camp. "Sup my dudes."

"Who's not here?" Asks Matt from the tents. Curse him and his faunes hearing.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I heard you shouting. Who's not here?"

"Pf dude. I was practicing. There's a play at Beacon I was to try out for." I joke.

"It's called auditioning." Says Zelena.

"Eh. Whatever." Remember. I don't give a shit. "Was it convincing?" Matt just turns away and gets back to work on the tents. "Is that a no? I'm a big boy I can take it! What about you Silvia. What do you think. Can I act?"

"I don't know. I didn't hear you."

"Well dang!" Matt shakes his head from the tents. Anyway I'm going to jump a bunch of meaningless shit (making food, finishing the tents and other boring camping shit). So the four of us are sitting around the fire eating some beans (George I wan some rabbits George! Lemme look after the rabbits George! Ha. Lennie. Of Mice and Men) [ha]. Finally Matt sits forward.

"We need to know about each other. If we're going to work with each other we need to know what drives each of us." He says.

"I agree." Silvia agreed agreeingly. How agreeable she is. Do you agree? "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Zelena says. She sits forward and tells us that story she told me a little earlier, you remember right? You don't? Lame. I'm not telling you again. You can just go back and look. So jumping ahead.

"Damn, that's. That's bad." Silvia mutters. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Zelena says smiling. Silvia nods.

"I'll go then." Silvia says. "You see I come from a village in Atlas. It's rather excluded from everything else but it's still there. We have a long history and follow our own gods. I was raised to be the next ruler of our people, it was an honorable roll. I was set to ascend to the next level, so I was ready to be chief when the time came. The elders sent me into the forest and told me to kill what I found waiting for me. When I got there I found a boy, maybe 4 years old waiting for me. Instead of killing the child I fled. I couldn't bare to kill him, and I knew they would hunt me down. When I got here I did the first thing I could think of. I entered this school. So I could become a huntress. And save people instead."

"Uh. So that's why you don't like being called boss." I mutter and she nods. These people have some coocoo stories going on here.

"Interesting, you come from a village?" Matt asks.

"Yeah." Silvia says looking down.

"Interesting. I was born in a village of sorts as well. More of a clan actually. We are called the Marked Men. I was raised and learned to fight there. But I didn't stay, I left and joined the White Fang instead. I wanted to help the faunes cause. Until I realized what we were really doing. So I left. I wandered a little before finally deciding to go here. Looks like they want me back."

"Any reason why they'd want you?" I ask.

"I'm very good at what I do."

"And what you do isn't very nice?" I ask. Wait. Didn't I make that joke already?

"Well yes, but more accurately it's hard to fill my shoes. Don't get me wrong, I'm no killer, never have been never will be, but still. It's not an easy place to fill. They'll want me back."

"And if they can't convince you to go?" Zelena asks.

"They'll kill me."

"No. We won't let them!" Silvia says.

"I'm more wondering what'll happen if they do convince you." I say. I'm a very suspicious person.

"Azure!" Silvia says with what sounds like anger in her voice. Matt ignores her though and turns to me.

"I wouldn't return to them."

"I'm sorry if I don't believe you, I've been around. People are rarely as committed to what the believe as they say. They'll turn on it in an instant if death is threatened."

"I'm ready to die." He says. What a hero.

"Wrong. No one's ready to die."

"I've seen death. I'm ready for it." He counters.

"If you think you're ready for a death given to you by Noir, you haven't seen death." I shoot back.

"And I suppose you've seen his brand of death?"

"I've seen… some things." I say evasively.

"Like what? It's your turn to share. What have you seen." Matt growls.

"I'm good."

"This is why I don't trust you."

"I don't need you to trust me."

"Matt! Azure! Stop!" Silvia shouts. The two of us look over at her. She glowers at us for a moment. "Azure we all shared. It's your turn. Tell us something."

"Tch. Fine. A long time ago there lived a man. He was a great warrior. Like seriously this dude ruled. Anyway this great warrior fought many battles to save his village under the command of the villages chief. The man had taken the warrior in as a child and raised him as his own. One day the warrior realized that the man wasn't using him to protect the village, but to take over other villages. Now I know what you're thinking, and that's how could could such a rockin' warrior be tricked so easily. It's simple, he wanted to believe in the man, after all, that man was like a father to him. Still when he learned what the man truly wanted he tried to put a stop it, but try as he might instead of succeeding, his friends died around him and he failed to stop the man. The man didn't just get away, he broke the hero in the process, leaving him how he'd found him. Broken and alone. However the warrior didn't give up, he picked himself off the ground, and with a new outlook on life, went forward to stop as many people like that man as he could. The end." I love that story. I glance around at the others to see what they thought. "Well? Pretty good story right?"

"I mean, I guess?" Zelena asks, looking way to uncertain for my liking. Constant let down I can tell you that.

"I would prefer to know more about you." Matt says.

"And I would prefer to have a good reason to believe you when you say you won't go back to the White Fang." I say smirking.

"I told you I wouldn't," He growls.

"I'm so glad you told me you you wouldn't, that means so little to me." I see him about to respond when Silvia cuts across him.

"Stop it. Tomorrow we have an early start," NOOOOO "So get some sleep." She commands. Matt shoots me one last long look (what a grumpy anti-hero) before laying down and going to sleep. Zelena does the same. Silvia sits on watch, she looks over after about fifteen minutes.

"Azure why won't you talk about your life?"

"It's more interesting if I give small hints slowly overtime."

"More interesting to who?"

"The reader of course!" Yup! Thats right, I'm leaving my backstory a mystery just for you guys. What's that? You already know my whole backstory, because you did what I told you and read the previous story, and because I've given major hints and long monologues about it several times earlier? Uh then why am I doing this? Probably because I do not like sharing. Nope it sucks, almost as much as camping. Oh right, fuck camping.

"Whatever Azure, just go to bed." Sigh.

"Alright Silvia, see you in the morning." I roll over and go to sleep on the **_extremely lumpy and uncomfortable ground, seriously, fuck camping._**


	8. Chapter 8: The Tittle is too long

Chapter 8: The One Where We Fight Some Bad Guys (Also the One With the Extremely long title) {Also Also The One That Copies the Friends Titles}

Man that title was so long it makes most guys cry, if you know what I mean. And if you don't, you really shouldn't be reading this. Go read something more your speed, like My Immortal. Anyway as you can tell this chapter has the four of us fighting some bad guys, it's all very exciting! Now for those of you who've read the previous story featuring me, I know you may be getting a little nervous for these new team mates of mine. After all people I know tend to know die… a lot. I'm so- so alone. I wi-

WOW! Hey there! That could've gotten real! And like a Marvel movie I do everything I can to cover up real emotions with jokes. ANYWAY, my point is, I wouldn't worry because I'm making a promise here and now, no one is dying in this chapter! I give you the Azure guarantee.

So in the morning we get up and pack all our shit together and get ready to move out. Silvia gathers the team together to give us our instructions.

"Okay, Matt and Zelena will go off to the south and look around to try and find anyone. Azure and I will head north and check in that direction. We'll make fifteen minute check ups. If you find anything tell the others immediately understood?" The three of us nod. "Good. Let's get going." Matt and Zelena walk off into the forest and away.

"You know I don't know why you didn't make Matt and I partners. We work so well together." I say.

"You're joking right? You two make a horrible team, arguing all the time and you two don't trust each other at all!" She says looking over at me with a look of confusion on her face. "Oh... oh you were, you were joking."

"Yeaahhhh." There's an awkward silence where Silvia looks at the ground for a few moments. "Sooooo, let's go?"

"YES!" She shouts and walks quickly away. I laugh slightly and follow her. We walk for a little while in silence before I get bored of the not talking and talk.

"You know, it's a shame really." I say and she glances over.

"What is?" She asks.

"That you couldn't become the leader of your people. I get why don't get me wrong, but it's a shame. You make a good leader." I see Silvia blink in surprise.

"Oh, well thanks Azure, I try my best, I really do."

"You ever think you try to hard?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean that you don't always have to be so serious all the time. Chill, relax a little."

"Azure, you seem to not care about anything, and while I doubt that's true, it's how you act. I could never be like that. What if someone dies while I'm acting chill?"

"And what if someone dies while you're acting serious? Is that going to stop it from hurting? Short answer, no. No it does not."

"And how would you know?" I look at her, how can I answer that? How do I know? In her eyes I don't, I haven't shown her any signs that I've ever been anything but this jackass. I give her a look and make a decision: Lie.

"I guess I don't know. Not for sure. But I know that people will always die, and I'd rather enjoy my time before that happens then, well not enjoy it."

"Mm. I see your point, but life isn't a party Azure, don't try and make it one." Hey! I will have you know that my life can be a party if I want it to be. When I was five my mom said I could be whatever I wanted! Turns out she was wrong but- wait, I've lost track of what I was saying. Anyway back to the conversation.

"Maybe. But you don't have to worry anymore, I'll stop calling you boss." I say giving her a smile, she looks up and returns it slightly.

"Thanks. Sorry for being so snippey about it, it just reminded me of… of all of it. Even though you've never told us about your past I know there's darkness there. I know you can relate." She says. Dammit, I'm going to tell her aren't I? Yep here I go. NOOOOOOOOO-

"Yeah, you're right. I do have a lot of darkness in my past. I used to play the Kingdom Hearts video games." Saved.

"That's not what I meant." She says, but there's a laugh there, I can hear it.

"I know, I know." I lick my lips before starting again. "When I was younger, a lot happened. It would take forever to really lay it all out for you. But I lost people, everyone really."

"They died?"

"Most of them, but one just showed that they never really cared at all. My point is, you're right, there is darkness there… too much darkness really." Good on me, I didn't over share.

"What happened to them?" Silvia asks.

"Which time?" Oops.

"What do you mean which time? Have you lost people multiple times?" She sounds concerned, and worried. Abort, we can't have her caring about me now can we?

"No- I just meant like which time, the uh time that it happened, the singular time. Which of the one time are you asking about? There was one. Time. One time." Saved it.

"Azure." Oh god, not the mom voice! I think, I don't know actually having not heard the mom voice in like ten years. You forget things okay? But I guess I'll spill a little more. Bare with me (Ha bear).

"Silvia they died, and at this point that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to worry about me though, I can take care of myself."

"So could they." I look over at her and she frowns slightly.

"Azure I-" I silence her with a single finger. I'd just seen something not far from us. I keep my finger of shushdom up and walk silently forward until I can get a full view of what I'd thought I'd seen. Silvia must have followed behind me because she gasps from behind me. "Is that a castle?" She asks.

"I think it's more the ruins of a castle than actually a castle." What we were looking must've been huge at one time, however now it was mostly a pile of ruble. "Lets go check it out!" I say walking off immediately.

"Wait! We should notify the others!" Silvia says.

"Okay fine, you do that, and while you do that boring thing, I'm going to explore the castle of ruins. I hear her sigh behind me but I'm too far away to care. For you see, I'mma EXPLORE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anyway I arrive in the entrance to the castle, looking around I see scattered rocks and fallen columns. I also notice a few skeletons. Sweet. And we're walking. Farther in I can smell a few, odd smells. Then I notice the weirdest thing yet, bodies of members of the White Fang. I approach one and flip it over, it's been stabbed by something. Glancing around I see a sword in a different White Fang's hand. Strange, it kind of looks like these guys killed each other. I sniff slightly and rub my nose, that weird smell was getting stronger. What is it? Standing up I turn around to see Silvia standing a few feet away.

"Hey Silvia, do you smell that? What is it?" No response, that's weird, it kind of looks like she's just staring at the ground. Just staaaarrrriiiiinnngggg "SILVIA!" Sorry I got bored of waiting. Sadly still nothing. Wait is she… I move closer and I can hear that she's muttering to herself.

"No- no please… I won't… no, no." Well you get the idea I think. Kinda spooky. Wait hold on a second, I take a deep breath. Oh god, that's what that smell is, it's an hallucinogen. As part of my training Noir had me build up resistances to common drugs and hallucinogens and what not. However I've been in here five minutes already, that gives me two before I start feeling the effects like Silvia. I grab her arm and try and drag her out, but she won't move, her eyes staying fixed on a single point two feet in front of her.

"Silvia let's go!" I shout in her ear. One minute forty-five seconds. Finally she acknowledges me. She looks dead in my eyes for ten seconds and then screams throwing me off her arm. I take a step back in surprise. "Well then, Silvia I think you need to just calm down and then-" I get interrupted by her trying to take my head off with her sword. Okay then. "You want me?" Of course she does I'm me. She takes a meanicing step forward. "I'll take that as a yes, then come get me!" And I run away. Behind me I hear her following me, but she won't catch me. She's following pure blind rage, and I'm a fucking acrobat. By that I mean while she's slowed down by things that have fallen in front of her, I just flip over them. Flip. Flip. You get the point. Having finally gotten out of the ruins I skid to a stop and smile as she bursts out behind me. "Hello dear, how are you?"

"I WON'T!"

"Well now, that's just rude isn't it?" I take a breath, we're far enough from the source that I won't have to worry about me, now this can take anywhere from a half hour to two hours to wear off. I'd rather not hold her off for that long, I guess I'll just have to knock her out then. She's good sure, but with how she is, I shouldn't have to worry.

"I won't kill him!" She shouts. Oh man, she sees the boy. Suddenly she charges me again, raising her sword. Dodging to one side I get behind her, sticking out my foot I knock her over. Before she can get up I give her a light zap from my new escrima sticks, which knocks her out. Not a lot happens in the next little bit. Okay well more accurately, a lot of nothing happens. I take Silvia a little ways into the forest and I set up a small temporary camp (P.S. fuck camping), I tie her up (just in case she wakes up and is still all cray cray), and I make those regular check ins with the other two. They aren't having any more fun than I am. An hour passes and Silvia slowly blinks awake.

"Hey there sleepy head, how are you?" I ask with a smile.

"Ugh, my head is killing me, what happened?" Silvia says.

"Well you see, you fell victim to a hallucinogen. Made you see that kid."

"Oh god, did I attack you?"

"You tried, but as you can see, it didn't go well." I say as I point at the ropes.

"Ah, okay makes sense, can you untie me though?" She says pointing with her head at the ropes. Should I? What do you guys think? Why aren't you guys talking? Is it because you're reading this and have no way to communicate with something that's already been written? Probably? Does that mean I won't complain? Definitely not. Anyway I unti her. Cuz I'm nice like that.

"Thanks." She says stretching her arms. "How are the others?"

"Not too bad, they haven't found anything of note." I tell her sitting next to the fire, she comes over and sits next to me.

"Damn. So we're at square one."

"Not really. Didn't you notice the dead people?" I ask. She shakes her head slightly.

"No. The only thing I really remember until I passed out was some skeletons. Unless that's what you mean."

"Nah. There were White Fang members there. Looks like they killed each other, probably fell victim to the same thing you did."

"So?"

"Which means that they aren't responsible for it. Plus there were only two of them. Probably scouts of some kind. And that means they probably aren't far from here."

"Wow. Well good. We should call the others and-" I glance over at her. She'd just suddenly stopped talking.

"Silvia?"

"How come you weren't affected?" She asks slowly.

"What do you mean?" Uh? What's she in about?

"Why didn't you hallucinate? Why didn't it affect you?" She repeats looking at me. This- it could give a lot away. Things I didn't really want to talk about.

"It was apart of my training." I say slowly.

"Training? How are you trained to avoid hallucinating?"

"If you're slowly, over time, carefully exposed to different poisons and hallucinogens you can build an immunity to them. This was one of them. Luckily."

"Why would you do that to yourself?"

"I-" what do I say? The truth? That I was told to by Noir. That he said it would help me? That instead I spent hours in agony. Reliving the deaths of my family because he needed me to be the perfect weapon, do I say that? No. No I don't. I say this: "I thought it would be fun!" And then the smirk. Perfect. Silvia rolls her eyes.

"That's ridiculous. But I guess it payed off. Thank you." She says smiling slightly.

"Of course. Don't worry about it."

"You know, Matt is wrong. We can trust you."

"You think?" I glance at her to see her reaction, she looks up into my eyes.

"I do." I blink. What should I say? She trusts me. I open my mouth to speak, still no idea what I'm going to say, when suddenly Matt's voice comes out over Silvia's scroll.

"We need you two here immediately. I sent you our location, we found a camp of White Fang members. The girl is here." He says before immediately ending it. The two of us sit in silence for a moment. Just sort of staring at each other. It's actually kind of weird. Should we stop? Or wait. We should leave.

"We should leave." I mutter slightly. She nods and the two of us stand up quickly. I kick out the fire, turning Silvia looks over holding her sword.

"Ready?"

"Yes." I say slowly. There's another moment of silence. Oh man, oh man. Should I say something? "Sooo, how about these trees?" I'm awesome.

"Uh yeah okay. Then let's hurry." She says quickly before running off. Sigh. Fine. I follow behind, staying a short distance back since she knows where to go. After a few minutes of running we come up behind Matt and Zelena.

"Hey kids. Don't forget to leave room for daddy." I say skidding in next to Zelena.

"The fuck?" She asks giving me a weird look. That's fair.

"Shut up and look." Matt growls. I decide to argue later and take a look. I'm overlooking a small valley in some hills. It's not too steep but enough to make a straight on attack difficult. Mm not to bad of a set up. Probably about thirty White Fang members down there. There's a single tent, probably holding the girl and the boss of this. Doubt she's in charge, but Noir may have insisted on that so maybe she is.

"The leader will be in that tent." Silvia says.

"Agreed. And the girl is in there as well saw her go in before you got here." Matt adds. "What's the attack plan Silvia?" He asks.

"Hm. Okay Azure I want you to stay up here," fuck! "And support us, the three of us will go down there and knockout everyone not inside the tent. As soon as we do that we'll go inside grab her and leave." Silvia finishes. The rest nod and prepare. I pull out my gun and extend it to sniper mode. Nodding to each other they sprint down there. Now since they're being quite it'll take them a few minutes. In that time I could stay here and be bored as shit or go make this mission easier. I stand and run around to the back of the tent. There's no on this side of it. Switching it to blade and gun form I slide down until I stop right outside the back flap of the tent. I make sure I'm alone and then duck inside. Everyone inside has their back to me, sitting in chairs and what not. Mostly just relaxing. And I was right, she is the leader here, sitting in a chair as well. However, she's working on her weapon. I take a loud step forward.

"So do you guys kill here often, or is it just me?" I say loudly. There's four of them and they all turn and look at me. I'm so smart.

"You!" The girl says stepping back.

"Me!" I say smiling and holding out my arms.

"Kill him!" She screams and the other three run forward. To kill or not to kill. I think I'll spare these threes lives, for now. I meet the first ones struck with my blade and push back, then kick him into his friend. I duck under the last ones swing and stab their foot. I stand quickly head butting so he falls back, ripping his foot off of my sword on the process. The other two are still standing though. They both run at me, one on either side. I flip backwards and throw a knife at one. He knocks it aside, or tries to. Like a loser. The moment he hit it, it explodes. It went bam. Very snazzy. Anyway they were both sent spiraling away.

"Man. That was easy." I say cleaning my sword. I look over at the girl who quickly raises her whips in defense. "Really? You want to fight me?"

"Y-yes!"

"I respect that. But it's stupid. You know that you're better suited for fighting teams. Not someone like me."

"If I don't I'll die! You'll kill me!" She screams stepping back.

"Of course I will. But I'll kill you either way. So either it's fast, or it's slow. You decide." She hesitates for a second and looks down at her whips. I watch her waiting. I already know what she's going to choose, but I'll let her choose. At the very least. She takes a deep breath and then slashes her left whip at my face. I hold up my sword and let it get wrapped up. Then I pull on it and she stumbles forward. I flip forward and kick her back. She let's go of the whip as she flys back, into a wall. I toss her whip aside as she stands and flicks the other one out, growling.

"You aren't goi-" wow! The ground starts to shake around us and I stumble around, she slashes it and knocks me sword out of my hand and it slides away. Noooo! My baby! She slashes at me again and I manage to dodge it. She appears to my left and tries to punch me, I block it and swing at her. She ducks and tries an uppercut, which I avoid and kick her stomach. She falls back and kick the whip out of her hand. She tries to get up but I kick her down harder and put my foot on her throat.

"It's over, k?" I say as I pull out a knife.

"No! No please." She begs. Pretty standard begging really, but I do hesitant. There was a time I enjoyed this part of the job. I don't enjoy it like I used to, I feel satisfied knowing that I did something good, but I don't feel happy. Not anymore. It's just something that's necessary. I'm about to do it when Silvia, Zelena, and Matt burst into the tent.

"Stop!" Matt shouts. Raising his bow and pointing an arrow at me.

"Really. An arrow? You know that won't stop me."

"I can try." He says.

"Yes. I suppose you can." Then I turn my attention back to the girl. "I'm sorry kid."

"Azure no! Matt!" Silvia shouts. He let's go of the arrow and I grab it like before.

"Okay. Who here doesn't learn from-" uh? Is that a- oh shit! I try and throw it aside but it's too late and it explodes on me, throwing me backwards and out of the tent. Well fuck that hurt. So that's what it feels like when I do that to people. Not fun. Can't blame them when they come back angrier than before anymore. I struggle to my feet and walk back into the tent. I see my gun on the ground and pick it up.

"Hey! Asswad!" I shout at Matt. He'd just finished tying her up.

"I told you. You aren't killing her." Oh really? I'm not?

"I am. She's a terrorist and member of Noir's Organization. Both of those things line her up for a death sentence."

"Without a trial?" A trial? Ugh I hate people who think that's a legitimate argument.

"You're kidding right? A trial? She's with Noir. A jail won't keep her in. And when she's back, guess what? Immediately back to what she was doing before! It's a never ending circle you're trying to made."

"If you kill them you are them!"

"I am than!" I shout.

"I won't let you kill her." Matt throws her down and takes his bow off his shoulder.

"You don't have a say." I mutter. Knowing he'd hear me. As he draws his bow I raise my gun and fire. In the blink of an eye both he and she are on the other side of the tent.

"Azure stop! Matt no! Don't fight. We have to go! Ozpin said to bring her back alive if we can!" Silvia cries stepping forward.

"Silvia we can't just bring her back alive. They'll keep her alive!"

"Why is that wrong?" Zelena asks with fear in her eyes. I look between the three of them. How could they possibly all think I'm wrong?

"You guys don't get it!" I shout. And raise my gun again, but I stop. What was that noise? I tilt my head slightly. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Zelena charge me. I spin around to stop her, but there's fear in her eyes, not anger. Why? Wait the noise. I look behind me and see what's happening. The faunes who's foot I'd stabbed was pointing a gun at me. Oh. I feel Zelena crash into me and I fly away from where I was, at the same time I hear a gunshot. AND

STOP. See I promised no one would die in this chapter. And see I kept my promise. No one died. In this chapter. No guarantee for the future though. Soorrryyy.


	9. Chapter 9: Oh Hey Look, Depression

**Chapter 9: Oh Hey Look, Depression**

Man, that was a nice little break wasn't it? Did you take a deep breath? Relaxed? Good I'm glad. Why don't you take one more. Innnnn. And oooouuuut. Very good. Now let's continue.

I land roughly on my (sweet) ass, but I get up immediately, the shot still echoing in my ears. Unfortunately it's too late, Zelena is already falling to the ground, a trail of blood leaving from a hole in her neck. I see Silvia lurch forward towards. And then-

Wait. I want to make sure you understand something. I'm seeing this all really slowly because of you know shock and shit. But this happening really fast. Okay I'm glad I have that off my chest. Back to it.

I spin and stab my sword straight through the man's head, killing him instantly. Probably. But for good measure, I pull the trigger, blowing his head to pieces. I turn around slowly, to take in the scene in front of me. Silvia holding Zelena and muttering something while holding her hand to her neck. Whatever she's trying isn't working. I look at Matt who's standing there holding the girl. He looks shaken. Can't blame him. I walk over to him.

"Give me the girl Matt."

"You're going to kill her." Matt mutters, looking at Zelena behind me.

"Wow are you a genius? How'd you figure that one out?" I fake gasp.

"How can you make jokes right now?" He says, a look of disgust on his.

"Experience. Now hand her over."

"No! We're taking her in! After that, well I won't be in charge anymore. You can argue with Ozpin then." I look at him then at Silvia on her knees holding Zelena close to her. I hadn't gotten close to any of them. And this is why.

"Just this once." I say quietly. Then I slowly approach Silvia. "Let me carry her."

"What?" Silvia asks quietly.

"We have to go." I say. "I'll carry her. Help Matt with um the um wait what's your name?" I call the girl we have tied up.

"Jeez! You were going to kill me and you didn't even know my name?" She complains.

"Yes well that was the general idea. Just tell me." I say with an eye roll, carefully taking Zelena from Silvia.

"Names Danny. Don't wear it out." Danny says.

"Thanks. Now shut up Danny." I tell her.

"Agreed. Let's hurry." Matt says. He grabs one side and Silvia the other and they drag her off.

"The ships on its way. It'll be here by the time we get to the take off area." Silvia says. I can hear how quiet she is. I look down at Zelena, this is my fault. I shouldn't have played around before taking those men out. I shouldn't have kept them alive. I knew mercy was weakness. I knew it. I'm so sorry.

Thirty minutes later we arrive at the pick up area. With a glance around we board quickly, and take off shortly afterward. Zelena is strapped down on the ships stretcher, and Danny tied tightly into her seat. We sit in silence for a long moment before Matt speaks.

"What were you thinking?" He asks. I don't need to ask who he's talking to. It's me. It's always me. What, a, douche.

"Right now? Well I was thinking I haven't had tacos in a little while, and I am famished. Figured when we get back I'd hit up the cafeteria and scope out some high quality tacos. Okay maybe medium quality. But at-"

"STOP!" Silvia screams. Tears on her eyes. "How can you sit there joking and laughing and being happy. Zelena is dead! You could at least act like you care!"

"I do care. But like I said, experience has made this… easier on me." I mutter.

"Sure it has," Matt says. "Still, why would you do that? Did you think you could take them all by yourself?"

"I'd like to point out I did take them all by myself, but the three of you interrupted me."

"You were about to kill a child!" Matt shouts.

"How can you call her a child? She's a terrorist, and she's responsible for a fair amount of death in this world. That makes her equal to us."

"But we're children." Silvia mumbles.

"We're warriors. I wasn't going to kill all of them, just her. I was following your rule. As far as I could. But as we all saw, that mercy led to Zelena's death." I tell them.

"No." Matt says. "You, not listening to orders and doing whatever you please got her killed. If you'd stayed back like you were ordered, none of this would've happened. Though I suppose either way. It's your fault." Matt says through clenched teeth. I open my mouth to respond but nothing comes out. He's right. No matter what it's my fault. "No jokes?" He smirks. Okay well now I have to respond. You know how it is.

"Oh you wanted a joke? Okay so a man walks into a bar and-"

"No Azure. No jokes." Silvia mutters. I nod. And we sit in silence for the rest of the ride to Beacon. Now I just want to take this moment to apologize for the absolute shift in tone. I mean, if you know anything of my life you really should've seen it coming. And you do know about my life, so hey, you really shouldn't be that surprised. But I'm sorry all the same. I'll try and bring it back around to the super light tone from before. But for noooooowwwww, sadness ensues.

We arrive at Beacon and several people from the school's hospital come and take Zelena's body. The three of us head straight for Ozpin's office with our little friend. Matt and Silvia toss her down onto her knees. And Ozpin stands up from behind his desk.

"No need to be so rough. Or keep her tied up like that. She isn't a danger anymore." Ozpin says. Matt leans down and cuts her free. She stands shakily to her feet, looking at each of us in turn. "Welcome. I would like you to tell me everything you know about your employer and his plans." Danny gulps at Ozpin's words.

"And what'll happen to me?"

"You'll be sent to jail to await a trail."

"I'll be safe there, yes?"

"Completely." Ozpin assures her. She nods once.

"Alright. I don't know much though. All I know is that a man named Noir was hired by the White Fang to collect him," Danny says while pointing at Matt. "We want him back. Noir examined each one of us and selected me for the mission. He drilled me for a few weeks and taught me a few things. Told me I was to capture him and bring him to a pre-designated area outside Vale. That's all I know. I don't know what he planned to do if I failed." Danny finishes and stares at her feet.

"Thank you." Ozpin waves his hand and two Atlas soldiers take her by the shoulders and lead her out of the room. "You're team did well Silvia. But I think after this loss, you should take a break. I'll find a new team mate for you. No, this person won't replace her, but we occasionally have a few transfers or surplus of student applicants. I'll see what we have. You are excused. Please return to your dorm." And that's what we did. We sat on our beds silent as three beavers. Wait, are beavers inherently quiet animals? I don't think so, and if not why is it as silent as a beaver. Is that even a phrase or did I just make that up? Oh my god! I can not deal with this right now.

"We aren't going to stop." Silvia says suddenly.

"What?" Matt asks incredulously (bringing out the big words again. Sorry I'm really trying to lighten the mood here).

"We can't stop. We have to stop this Noir guy ourselves."

"You sure?" I ask "after Zelena?"

"Absolutely! We're doing this for her, for Matt. Azure, you didn't get close to Zelena, but I had. If someone had died because of him, wouldn't you want to avenge them?" Silvia asks. I can hear an echo from my dreams, of my friends asking why I didn't kill him. I do want revenge. Still.

"Yes. Of course. But you two don't kill. Are you planning on bringing Noir in? I don't think that'll work." I ask. Matt sits forward.

"Azure, I don't kill. It goes against my code. But this man, Noir, he is pure evil by the sound of it. With him, I won't stop you from doing what has to be done."

"Agreed." Silvia says standing. "Excuse me, I need some air." And she walks out of the room. I lick my lips and look at Matt.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asks.

"For failing Zelena."

"Yes. But are you sorry that you didn't do what you were told, or that you didn't kill those people?" That's a good question boyo.

"I don't know Matt. I don't know." I stand as well. "I just had an idea. I'll talk to you later." I walk out the door and look down the hall. She probably went to the roof. I walk down the hall towards the roof, and there she is. Waiting for me. Well technically we isn't waiting for me, but like she might as well be since I'm going to talk to her. Oh whatever.

"Silvia." I call to her. She turns slowly and looks at me. "I thought of something."

"What was it?"

"A place to start tomorrow." She turns completely around, excited.

"Really?!" It's good to see her smile again. Oh crap. She's my friend isn't she?

"Yeah. I remember seeing boxes from a company called New Path Corp. They're a big company that deals in weapons and prosthetics."

"Why would their stuff be there?"

"It wouldn't be the first time they've had someone in their high ups sell weapons." I tell her. It's true, I'd taken one out barely five months ago.

"Shouldn't they have stopped?" Wrong question Silvia.

"Yeah, they should have."

"Why haven't they?" That's better.

"Good question. Why don't we ask?"

"Oh! I get it. Good idea. Aren't they based out of Atlas?"

"Yup!"

"Guess we're going on a trip." Silvia says smiling. It fades quickly though.

"You never lose anyone before?" I ask.

"Not like that no. It was so horrible to see. I just- she died. In my arms."

"I may have given you the impression that it gets easier. Making jokes and what not, but it doesn't."

"You said you lost everyone. Your friends and family I assume. Which of them did you see die?" I look at Silvia for a moment. Then up into the sky, at the moon shining over head.

"All of them, at different times." I can feel Silvia tense up next to me.

"All of them? Who's all of them?"

"My father, mother, sister, both my brothers, my friends Vermell, Mia, Al-"

"Stop." Silvia interrupts me. I look down at her in confusion.

"What?"

"That's too much. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Someday, I'll make it right."

"How?" Good question Silvia.

"Good question. I don't know. But I will." I look back into the sky when I feel Silvia move closer to me and slide her hand into mine. Okay wow pause. What the hell is happening? I am sooooo unprepared. Help help help help he-

"Will you stay with me all night?" She asks. Um um yes. Say that out loud idiot.

"Yuppers." Smooth going.

"Thanks." There's a small laugh there. Good. Hand in hand we look up at the moon together.

 _Authors Note: I was feeling genourse so I'm putting up another chapter this week. Hope you enjoyed._


	10. Chapter 10: Corruptions Suck (duh)

**Chapter 10: Corporations Suck (duh)**

Let's take a step back for a moment. A lot has gone down and I'm sure you're thinking "wow. This got depressing fast, and my friend said this was funny!" But rest assured, it's getting back on track. Also if your friend didn't say this was funny, I would like to meet them. Alone would be preferable. Let's set that up yeah? Neat.

So Silvia and I stayed up on that roof all night, doing all sorts of spicy things. Like holding hands. And looking at the stars. In silence. Awesome. The next day we told Matt about our plan to go confront New Path Corp. He actually approved. Not that it would have mattered, because we'd have gone and done it either way. Though it's good the three of us can work as a team. More or less. Mostly less. And that's where we right at this moment. Flying towards Atlas. A little school ditching is always fun right? Right!

"Okay so how exactly are we going to get in?" Matt asks from the window he's brooding from. I should try and be like Matt. Here, let me give it a shot. 'Ohh I am so angsty, my life as a member of the White Fang was difficult and it has made me an angry S.O.B who doesn't know how to smile.' How'd I do? I forgot to look angrily into the distance didn't I? Shoot. Anyway Matt asked a question.

"I don't know actually, I figured we would just ask to see the man in charge." Silvia says. "Do you think that won't work?" I can hear worry in her voice.

"Guys-" I start before Matt rudely interrupts.

"Are you saying we didn't come with a plan?" He says.

"I had a plan!" Silvia says, voice raising.

"Guys…" I try again. Yet again, I fail! Son of a bi-

"Not a very good, Silvia I wished you had said something sooner."

"Gu-"

"Well you should of asked if you cared so much!" I'm getting less of my word out now.

"Well maybe if you-"

"SHUT UP!" I shout. Ha! Who's doing the interrupting now bitches. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called them that. "I can get us in."

"How?" Matt says frowning. Well he's always frowning, so just sort of, frowning harder I suppose.

"You ever think you frown too much?" I just want to know what he thinks.

"Excuse me?" Now he just looks insulted.

"The frowning, you do you think that you do it to much?"

"I don't frown that often."

"You don't fro-" I look at Silvia in fake (Ish) shock. "He doesn't think he frowns that much." She just shrugs a light smile on her face, Matt looks between us in confusion.

"You guys, you think I frown to much?" He asks.

"Mmmhm, way to much, you do it constantly." I say, Silvia nods, still fighting to contain her laughter.

"Do you think I should smile more?" He says frowning in confusion.

"Look! He's doing it right now!" Silvia says pointing and laughing at Matt's confusion. I can't help but laugh as well, cut us some slack. It may not be funny enough for this reaction, but we've had a long few days.

"Fine fine, here, like this?" Matt says, then forces his face into a smile.

"That looks painful, is your face alright?" I prod him.

"What? No! Shut up! Just tell me how you're getting us in!" Matt finally shouts. Grumpy boy.

"Okay okay fine. I know some people at the company, through some um ways."

"What kind of ways?" Silvia asks.

"Um, hard to describe. Let's go with…. Ways."

"That's the same thing as before." Matt grumbles.

"Yeah well, you'll see. Like I said, it's hard to describe."

"I don't like this." Matt growls slightly.

"Neither do I." Sivia agrees "But if it gets us in, we'll use it." Silvia says looking over to Matt. They share a moment and he nods. I clap my hands and smile.

"Great! How much longer?"

"Two hours." Matt says with a look at his watch.

"Fuck!" I hate waiting! I could go on and on and on about something, show you who I am deep down, perhaps reveal inner thoughts. You know, that kind of thing. Instead of doing something boring like that I'm going to jump right to the meeting.

"Hey there! Names Azure Požar, tell Marlo Han that I'd like to see him." I say, flashing my most charming smile. The receptionist I'm talking to gives me a deadpan look.

"Do you have an appointment." He says in a flat dead voice.

"No, no, but he'll want to see me." Show them pearly whites.

"If you want to see Mr. Han you'll have to make an appointment. His next opening is in a year and a half. Would you like to schedule it for then?"

"What? No! Thats- you have to be- are you- too long!" Is this guy crazy? "I am not waiting a year!"

"And a half." Oh no he didn't!

"Just tell him, Mr. Hinkle's playmate is here to talk." That should do the trick.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" Is that an emotion I detect in his voice? The emotion of hope?

"Yes, if you call I will leave."

"Fine." He says and picks up his phone and dials up what I assume is the right number. "Hello sir. Yes I have someone here who wants to see you…. No they don't have an appointment. Yes sir I do know they should have made one," I swear to god that guy just looked directly into my soul as he said that. "Well sir he won't leave…. No he said to tell you that Mr. Hinkle's playmate is here… are you sure? Alright fine… yes I'll make sure that is done. They'll be up soon." The guy hangs up the phone and looks back to me.

"So, I get to go in don't I?"

"Yes."

"Uh, guess I didn't need an appointment for a year and a half in the future!"

"No."

"Good. Bye now, hope I never see you again!" I call to him as I walk away. Silvia and Matt walk to me and join me at my side.

"What did you say?" Matt asks.

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"You annoyed him into giving it to you didn't you?" Silvia says.

"What? NO!"

"I think you're right Silvia, he probably did."

"Ugh, I hate you guys." I don't really, but they can't know that. Silvia laughs slightly and I think even Matt cracks a smile. Silvia has really started to lighten up. I'm glad. We're about to get into the elevator when a security guard steps forward and blocks us. We exchange looks and then look at the guard.

"What can we do for you sir?" Silvia asks.

"I need you to go through a metal detector. We'll hold your weapons until you come back." A metal detector? That's not good, I didn't want them to find out about my back. The guard leads us to the metal detector and has us remove our weapons, then Silvia and Matt go through it no problem. I hesitate slightly, there's nothing to do about it. Taking a deep breath I step through the detector. And of course it goes off.

"Before you flip your shit I have a back brace." I say.

"We'll need you to remove your jacket and shirt please."

"Hey now, I don't just strip for anyone!"

"We need to check to see if it's what you say it is."

"Couldn't you just believe me?"

"No."

"Azure, come on, show them." Silvia says. This will suck. I slowly remove my black jacket followed closely by my blue shirt. I avoid eye contact with Silvia, during my training and years as an assassin I've gotten hurt a fair number of times. That means I've got a crap ton of scars across my body. Its part of the reason I wear a high coloured jacket all the time. I turn around fully to show them my brace and I hear her gasp. I think even Matt makes a noise. Like a burp or something.

"Excuse me." He mutters. Yeah a burp.

"Alright put your shirt back on." I start putting my clothes back on as the guard explains some more shit. "You can pick up your weapons on your way out. I'll walk you to his office." And he does just that, we go up an elevator, through this hallway, and finally arrive at a doorway. I've been through a lot of these types of buildings, but I think this is the first time I've walked through the entrance. It would have been more enjoyable if Silvia hadn't been shooting me worried looks the whole time, and I mean the whole time. It was annoying, I mean just because I have a crap ton of scars doesn't mean she needs to worry. I'm a big boy.

Anyway when we reach the door the guard tells us to wait here and walks away. We stand there for a few moments waiting, Silvia giving me several long looks. And they still aren't the fun long looks (you know like when someone looks at you and it's all spicy... I just realized that that is probably creepy for guys to do. Never mind). The point though is, she won't stop looking at me! Then suddenly the door opens. We exchange glances and enter.

"Welcome. Why are you here Mr. Požar? And who are your friends?" The man behind the desk asks. Its Marlo Han. Silvia steps forward.

"My name is Silvia Danvers and this is Math-"

"I'm sorry Miss, but I was talking to Mr. Požar." The man interrupted. Alright, time I handled this. Gotta do ma thing boi. I hate myself. I walk forward and throw myself in the chair across from him, putting my feet on the desk.

"Well Marlo we're here because we found some of your stuff in the hands of the White Fang."

"It wasn't being used for good." Matt adds from behind me. Marlo looks between the two of us for a moment and nods.

"Interesting, a simple note to my office would have sufficed. But since you're here I want to warn you Mr. Požar, don't touch my company again." Marlo says, he's trying to be threatening. If I was someone else it would probably work.

"Oh come now, we both know you have a leak and he was apart of it, I just did my job. Not my fault you don't watch your little friends."

"Azure!" Silvia says, she sounds upsettie. Marlo sits forward and ignores her.

"It wasn't your business."

"You weren't handling it. Someone had to, and my employer agreed."

"And your employer was whom?" Whom? Who even uses that word, like what?

"Man named Zlo. My contract says I can't say more. Sorry buddy."

"We are not buddies. Now get out of my office."

"Excuse me sir." Silvia says, stepping forward again. "We would like to help you in following this lead."

"Why would you want to do that." Marlo asks.

"The people who had your tech killed our friend. We have a personal connection to this." Matt says from the back. Marlo considers them for a moment and then nods.

"You two can help me, you however," He says as he looks at me, "will not becoming."

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but he's a useful part of our team." Silvia says.

"He's dangerous," to true. "He doesn't think before he acts," that's what I want you to think, "And I don't trust him." Well I can't blame him there.

"We need him." Silvia says.

"No we don't, if Mr. Han says we have to do it without him, we do it without him." Matt tells her. Silvia gives him an angry look.

"Matt!" She says, her voice raising.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't fully trust him."

"I do!"

"Excuse me, as much fun as listening to the two of you argue is, I'm a busy man. I would like to get this wrapped up as soon as possible. If you want to come, he won't. Not negotiable." I'm really starting to feel attacked. Like on a personal level, almost as if my constant killing as somehow affected my relationships with other people. Weird. I look at Silvia who looks very torn, then at Matt who's brooding, and then at Marlo who looks bored. Guess I have to do the right thing. Dang it.

"Guys, it's fine. Go without me." I tell them, I'm so noble and self sacrificing.

"But-" Silvia starts

"No, go. I can keep myself entertained." That sounded dirty than I intended.

"Good. If you can leave now, that would be greatly appreciated." Marlo tells me. Snob. But I do, I get up and leave, grabbing my weapon on the way out of the building and into the blue sunny sky. While they do boring team stuff, I'll do fun alone time stuff. I really need to start thinking before I speak.


	11. Chapter 10: Attack from the Past

Chapter 11: Attack From The Past

I'm currently sitting on a bench, alone, eating ice cream. I can't remember the last time I was so fucking happy. Now I know that in the last chapter I talked about how I was going to do fun alone time stuff, and I am, I just have to finish this ice cream first. In the meantime I'm people watching. There hasn't been any funny people. I hear shouting and turn to see what's up. This kid around my age is sprinting full tilt in my direction. I take a bite of my ice cream as I watch him come nearer. Just as he's about three feet away he trips and falls, tumbling to a stop next to me.

"Hey." I say as I take a bite of ice cream.

"Ugh, h-hey." He says as he gets up and brushes himself off. He looks nervous, could he be running from someone? No he wouldn't have said hey, he would've gotten back up and started running immediately.

"Why you runnin' kid?"

"I- I um have…" He mutters something more but I can't hear him.

"What? You gotta speak up."

"I'm late, I uh need to get to the um-"

"Bathroom?" I say interrupting him.

"What? NO! No no I uh, the airport, need to go." Jeez this guy is a mess. I get up and wrap my arm around his shoulder.

"Dude, chill."

"But I'm late!"

"Don't be that bunny from that one movie, or was it a book? Anyway the point is, don't be a dumb." I say, imparting my wise widomy wisdom.

"W-what?"

"The plan doesn't matter is my point."

"If I miss it I'll be kicked out of the school I need to attend and my father will disown me!" He screams.

"Oh. You know that is pretty bad. On the brightside, you finally got out a sentence without stuttering." Gotta find that silver lining. He shrieks and throws my arm off and runs away. That guy is way too high strung, and nervous. I finish off the last of my ice cream and head off. I hadn't been to this building in two years. After about twenty minutes I arrive at it. It's not really a building anymore as much as a pile of ruble. It's the building that me, Zane, and his team attacked Noir at. And lost, badly. I head through the old doorway and look around, reliving the fight in my head. Damian hadn't been difficult, but Noir, well you know. I turn in slow circles taking it all in. After I'd gotten back on my feet I'd tried to contact Zane, I never managed to find him. Sometimes I wonder if he's avoiding me. I sit down and look around the gloomy ruble. This is the peak of my failure.

"Come to relive your past now?" A deep voice says from behind me. I freeze, it can't be. "What a disappointment you are. I thought I'd raised you to be uncaring. But you care, and reminisce! Where did I go wrong?" I jerk into movement and stand up. I turn and look up at the huge man.

"I-I, you're-" What is this feeling?

"Fear? Good lord!" He shakes his head and walks towards me, I try and move but I seem to be stuck. That gut clenching feeling increases with every step he takes. I try and move but I can't, why can't I? I need help. I try and open my mouth but he's already here. He grabs me by my arms and lifts me up. I wiggle pointlessly. "Mm, should I kill you? No I think not. I'll torture you some more. You see I'm here for your friend. Matt, I'll take him and kill the rest. And you'll watch!" He reaches around and presses his hand against the brace on my back. He presses as hard as he can, I can feel it start to crack, and I start screaming. I think I can hear him laughing, then all of a sudden the pain stops, or to be more specific, all feeling below the neck stops. He drops me and I lay there, unable to feel anything. He sets a small TV in front of my face and walks away, laughing.

"Shit." I mutter to myself. This must be what a slug feels like. But like a half dead slug that can't move. If you want a metaphor for my entire life, this single moment in time is the perfect one. I suppose I could shout, but I know how out of the way this is. Anyone I'd attract would not be friendly people. Fuck me! Actually wait, don't. That would suck right now. Plus this stupid TV isn't even showing me anything! I lay there for what feels like five ever (see for sounds like four, so for extra umph I said five. I'm sure you get it), when the TV turns on. It's showing me live camera footage of Silvia, Matt, and Marlo. Marlo says something and walks into another room. Suddenly the camera shakes, and Silvia and Matt look around startled. Shit, there must've been an explosion. Then the two spin around and draw their weapons. I squint slightly, what made them do that? Then I see it, a large shadow can just be seen off camera. Noir is there.

"No." I mumble just slightly. They exchange words and Matt gets angrier and angrier, that'd be Noir's semblance at work, raising an emotion or feeling of his choice higher and higher. It's so easy for him to get people to do what he wants them to do. And right now, he wants Matt to attack him. Which he does. He charges Noir who stands there and grabs his first swing and kicks him in the stomach. Matt stumbles back, coughing by the looks of it. Then charges again, Silvia seems to be shouting at him to stop. Matt tries to be quicker than Noir, and while it works for a little bit Noir eventually backhands Matt away. He struggles to his feet and switches to his bow. And notches an arrow and lets it fly, but Noir simply knocks it aside with his brief case. Matt tries another and the same thing happens. To be fair to Matt. He isn't doing to badly. Though it's far from enough, and it barely seems to affecting Noir. Matt charges, firing arrows as he goes, but by the time Matt reaches him he's all out, and not one stuck. Noir grabs Matt and slams him against the wall.

"Shit guys. Get out of there." I say to myself. There's nothing I can do but watch, and it fucking sucks. I see Silvia run forward at that point and swing at him with her sword. He dodges and throws Matt into a wall behind him. Noir dodges each of her swings until finally he grabs the blade and kicks her away. She flies back and into a wall of her own. He advances slowly and- he just looked at the camera. He's going to kill her, I've got to do something. I try and move and nothing happens. Because science and reason are apparently still a thing. He's almost upon her when from behind him something flies and attaches itself to him. He turns around and suddenly it explodes. The camera gets taken out, along with my view.

"Well, shit." I hate this. I wonder what's happening. And I'm hungry! And to think, I started this chapter by saying I was happy. Should've known that wouldn't last. I can never be happy. I lay there in the dirt for probably like another two hours. Literally. When I hear footsteps approaching.

"You better stay away! I'm very dangerous!"

"Shut up." Its Matt. He didn't die. Neat.

"Matt my dude. Where's Silvia."

"Right here." She answers.

"Spiffy!"

"You're telling me." Silvia says, an edge to her voice.

"Stop laying on the ground and get up. We're going." Matt growls.

"Oh shit. Why didn't I think of that. I've been laying here for, what? Three hours, four? But all I had to do was get up!"

"What do you mean?" Silvia asks. You're kidding right? That sass was awesome! Don't ignore my sass!

"I very clearly cannot get up. Noir broke my brace."

"Oh shit." Silvia mutters. Duh no shit.

"Duh no shit. Now can someone help me?" I hear Matt mutter something in anger and then pick me. I just sorta dangle there. "Sup sexy?" I joke.

"Shut up. We'll get Marlo to fix you." He says.

"Marlo? Help me? What did Noir do to you two?"

"Nothing. Marlo sees that we might actually need your help, even if we don't all agree."

"Matt!" Silvia says, it's almost like a warning.

"Wow. How kind. I can't wait to help!" They carry me towards a ship. Matt sets me down so I can look around. Marlo walks out. And sees me sitting there. Like a slug.

"Back brace broken?" He asks.

"You know it." He makes a tsking noise and rubs his temples.

"Fine. We'll drop you at a hospital, you can join us when you're fixed up. The three of us are heading to Matt's village. We'll leave a map." Marlo instructs me. Silvia and Matt are buckling up for safety.

"That's fun and all, but um why the change of heart." I ask.

"Noir got the drop on us. We need as much as help as we can get." Matt says.

"So we-" Matt shakes his head slightly. "Fine. I finally convinced Marlo to allow you to come along."

"Well thanks my peeps. That was real sweet of you." I say smiling.

"Whatever. This is bigger than we thought. There's a lot to do, so we need you back as soon as you can." Matt says. And twenty minutes later they drop me off at a hospital and bounce. Leaving me all alone to get my spin re-fixed. What a time to be me. A sucky time sure, but a time all the same.

 _Author note. I swear I'll be better_


	12. Chapter 12: It Takes a Militant Village

Chapter 12: It Takes A Weirdly Militant Village

I love hospitals. Yeah yeah I know. That's a weird thing to say. Most people hate hospitals, and after my life you'd think I'd hate them. But really, I love them, and it's because hospitals are a perfect example of our world. On one floor a child is born, on another a life ends. They're a constant reminder that life is shitty, but somewhere down the line, it gets better.

Unless you're me that is. I seem to be stuck on the floor where people die. Well technically I'm on the floor where they repair prosthetics, but that would ruin the metaphor. My life is the one on the dead person floor- oh nevermind. Let's get back to the story, I fucked it all up.

So as you know (now) I'm laying there as they work on my brace. Face down. It's very uncomfortable. How it works is a little complicated, but basically it attaches to my brain and what not so it can send messages to my damaged spin. It's hard to explain, but it works and that's what matters. Noir busted the main system in the spine and that's what they're fixing. Ugh I bet my team is having a jolly old time without me. Dang losers.

Another hour passes and they finish up. I start to move and someone stops me.

"I'm sorry sir. But we have to keep you here for five hours, we need to make sure everything is working properly." A nurse tells me.

"Well that's ridiculous! I'm Azure gosh darn Požar! I do backflips in my sleep!" I shout whilst laying on my belly. Heh. Whilst. Wait. No one responded. "Hey fucktards you there? If you are I'm sorry for calling you a fucktard!" Ugh they left. I think I've spent the past two chapters laying around doing nothing. I'm glad I'm able to be such a productive member of society. Now see you're lucky, because for you the five hours will pass in the span of a few words. But for me, five hours, is five hours. Because I want you to feel my pain I want you to imagine going to school everyday, even the weekends. There. Now we can relate.

Anyway so my time in the joint finishes up and I stroll on out, carrying my gun, about twenty throwing knives (that explode), and my escrima sticks. And that's just what I have on me. I pull out my scroll and check the map they sent me. According to the map, the Marked Men's village is on the outskirts of Atlas. There's a bus that'll take me within walking distance. The bus stop is a mile away, alrighty then, guess I'll being doing a lot of walking today. On my way to my ten thousand steps, woo!

Anyway I'm about a half a mile away from the bus stop when I hear someone call my name. I turn and stop, my back catching slightly, grimacing I finish turning slowly, hand hovering near my belt. I scan the surrounding people, looking for the source. From about ten feet away a see a man in their early twenties approaching me. There's a familiarity about him. He walks up to me smiling, standing at maybe five-ten with short brown hair. He's a fairly attractive dude, if I swung that way, and I do. So he's fairly attractive.

"Hey there, Azure right?" Time for a weird accent to throw him off.

"Azore? Mm I do not know an Azoreo." I say, my voice high and slightly slurred.

"I heard you were a jokester. I need your help, you think you can do that?" Shit! He saw through my amazing disguise! Fine, plan B.

"New phone, who dis." I'm amazing. The guys rolls his eyes and sighs. It's almost like he was disappointed by something, I wonder what it is.

"Azure please, I'm Silvia's brother, and I need your help to find her." Her brother? He must be from her village. Why is half my team part of a village? Should I say I'm from a village? Probably not, might upset them.

"Her bro uh? Well as much as I'd like to help you out there, I don't know where she is either." Eh, I don't trust him okay? Though now I feel bad, he looks so sad.

"Well shit. If you see anything let me know okay?" He says and walks away. The fudge? How am I supposed to do that? I don't have his number or his name. Idiot. I sigh and continue on my way, no point in getting side tracked. Yet again I'll skip the traveling stuff for you and cut straight to the chase. Or in this case, the village of the Marked Men. Let me describe it to you, it looked like a village. Fantastic right? No? Well screw you! I'm not going to describe it anymore than that. Like I won't mention the large stone wall surrounding it, with guards posted every twenty feet. Wait…. Shit. Okay you got a little bit out of me but no more! No more you hear? Anyway I approach the fifteen foot tall grey stone wall's gate, and call to the guard.

"Sup bro!" The guard looks down from the covered canopy he sits in.

"Declare yourself!" He shouts down at me.

"Don't worry! I don't have any Claire's!" Heh.

"What?" Ah man!

"Oh nothing, the name's Azure Požar! I'm here to meet with Matt, um Matt…" Shit what's his last name? Something like Smith, or Andersmith, or Rose. No definitely not Rose, that's a stupid last name who would be named that.

"Ah yes, we were expecting you." He turns away from me and presses some buttons or some shit and the large gate slowly ascends, revealing a sprawling group of wooden and stone buildings. Not far from me is most likely the middle of the city (because really it's more of a city) where a large building lays. City hall, so to speak. I smile and start walking. I take in the people I'm passing, they aren't half as villagie as I imagined. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it's pretty standard clothing wise, same for the houses. A little more crude than what you'd find in Vale, but not by a lot. Furthermore, this isn't a city without technology, quite the opposite actually, there's a ton of it. Take that gate for example. This is not what I was expecting at all. I figure I'll head to the big building in the middle. Best to start at the top right? Right! I get to the door and listen for a break in conversation, someone is saying something about Marlo off doing something, then Silvia and says something and theres a brief lull in the conversation. I burst through the doorway and throw my hands wide.

"Daddy's home!" I shout smiling. There's a silence as Matt, Silvia, and this older dude stare at me. "Sup dudes. Miss me?"

"Who are you?" The man asks stepping forward. He's maybe six foot four inches tall, with short brown hair and eyes. For the record he's eyes aren't short, just the hair. They are both brown though.

"He's with me." Matt says, giving me what I choose to believe is an awe inspired look. Though it was probably more like, "why is this stupid hoe here?"

"Fine. Tell him to shut up unless he has something important to say."

"You know you could tell me that, I am right here."

"Quite Azure." Silvia says cutting in before that guy says anything. "Thank you sir, for letting us stay for a short time."

"Don't call me sir, you can call me Aaron." Aaron told us. "Now Mathew, I know you want to go back to the school, but I insist that you don't."

"I can make up my own mind." Matt growls. Gotta love that intense "I can do what I want" vibe he's got.

"Matt please, I think your brother knows best." Silvia insists.

"Ya dude, lets go ask him." I say.

"I am his brother." Aaron says, glaring at me.

"Wha? Really? That's awesome dude." Aaron glares at me, I smile and turn to Matt "Anyway, Matt, my dude, my friend, my boyo, listen to your bro."

"Speak again and I'll shut you up myself." Aaron growls. Spicy. "And we'll finish this conversation later, I want the three of you to get settled in the guest house. Show them the way Mathew." Matt nods and leads Silvia and I out of there and down a few buildings until we get to a single story house like place. It's rather nice.

"This is where we'll be staying." He tells us opening the door and leading us into it. It's fairly spacious, there's a sitting room with three connecting hallways. I assume there's rooms down there, a kitchen and then a bathroom.

"Hey this is nice!" I say smiling.

"Sit down!" Matt growls. I turn and look over, he looks angry. Silvia stands beside him looking just as angry. Jeez, did I miss something, or wait, is this angry look practice?

"What did I do? Was it back at the meeting? I'm sorry, but I really didn't know you two were related."

"It's not that Azure." Silvia says. Oh man, she sounds angry as well. Must not be angry look practice.

"Was it the taco bar I ordered? Guys, I'm telling you, once it comes our dorm will be transformed."

"No! It's- wait what?" Silvia says stopping mid-sentence. Wait they didn't know about the taco bar? Shite

"Um...nothing." Saved it.

"Stop fucking around Azure. This isn't a game." Matt says taking a step forward.

"Ah yeah, no. I'd rather not. Thanks though. We could play a game if you wanted. I'm pretty good at go-fish." Real talk, how long before Matt snaps? I'm feeling another two jokes. Silvia on the other hand, while angry, looks more disappointed. Wonder why.

"God damn! Shut up!" He shouts.

"I've always thought 'shut up' was a weird thing to say. Like how can a person stop speaking in a direction?" I say, just to make him angerier. It's working as well, think his face is red.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew Noir." Silvia says suddenly from the back. Probably a good idea sense I think I was wrong. I'm pretty sure Matt's hit his breaking point. But still, how'd they find out?

"Excuse me?"

"Noir, he told us about how you used to work for him." Silvia says.

"About how you killed for him." Matt hisses.

"Okay okay guys chill, yeah I used to work for im, but that was almost four years ago. I mean hell, I've tried to kill him like two times."

"You bastard," Rude. "You were getting on me for being apart of the White Fang, and there you sit, an ex assassin."

"Who said anything about ex? I just said I wasn't working for Noir."

"You're still killing?" Silvia asks in horror.

"Of course he is. The fucking bastard. When we get back to Beacon I'm going to Ozpin and letting him know."

"Ha, well that's pointless."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that's pointless. Ozpin already knows." I say with a smile.

"He knows?" Silvia asks.

"About everything. That's why I didn't tell you guys. Also I don't like to share."

"He may trust you, but I don't. It's your fault Zelena died." Matt growls.

"No it isn't, you got in my way. I had it all wrapped up perfectly. If you'd stayed back she'd be here right now!" I shout. I didn't kill her. I didn't

"You were going to kill that girl!" He shouts back.

"That's what I do!"

"Then you're as bad as Noir."

"I used to think that as well you know."

"You were right."

"No, I was wrong. You're just too narrow minded. Matt, you see the world in black and white. Those who kill are bad, and those who don't are good. There's more people than that Matt, I just happen to fall somewhere you can't understand, but that doesn't make me a bad guy."

"Doesn't it?" I glare at him when he says this. No, no I am not a bad guy. I look at Silvia who'd stayed silent throughout our exchange.

"Do you agree with him? Am I a bad guy?"

"I-" She looks between the two of us for a moment, then fully back at me, her face set. "I think killing is wrong, but-"

"Fine, whatever. I need some air. Don't wait up." I say, and I turn on my heal and leave. I walk outside and look around, the sun is slowly setting casting a red light throughout the city. I can't believe them. I can understand Matt, his view of the world is so limited, but Silvia, I thought she would understand me. Why though? What's she said that would make me think that. Looking back I guess I just hopped she trusted me enough. I guess not.

"Why aren't you were I told you to be?" A rough voice asks from behind me. Turning around I see Aaron walking towards me, he's a big dude.

"Felt like a walk." I lie.

"Mathew can be hard to work with, he thinks he's invincible, and that he's always right. What did he say?" I look up mildly surprised.

"He can't see past is narrow view of the world." I tell him.

"His no kill rule?" Aaron asks, when I nod he shakes his head. "I taught him that."

"Why?"

"When he was younger he was very violent, I didn't him to grow up to be horrible, so I taught him that view. I thought someday he would learn otherwise. But he hasn't yet. It worries me." Aaron says, looking at the slowly setting sun, a frown on his face.

"I see why, but he's old enough to have seen his wrong. He needs to wake up and smell the peaches. I mean rosses. Whatever."

"I hope he does. We have a war coming, and I need him. But if he's not willing to kill. He'll get himself killed instead."

"You guys have a war coming? That seems like a bad idea."

"Yes well, if things keep going as they are, it'll be unavoidable."

"Who's it with?"

"Another village called the Terriun."

"Sounds fake but okay. I don't think he's going to change anytime soon. Guess I'll go back to the house." I turn to leave but Aaron puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't mention the war Azure, that girl, Silvia, she's a Terriun. I don't know how she'll react."

"You got it boss." I give him a mock salute and start walking, I stop when he calls my name. "God you're like a parent. I assume, I don't actually know."

"Why the jokes?" He asks. Why the jokes? Because! That's why!

"What do you mean?" Actually I'll play dumb instead.

"Azure, I can see through the jokes. You don't have to make them around me. They aren't funny." Wow, way to shit on a guy, make him feel wanted.

"Okay first off, mean! And second, I need them. Okay? So just...just let it be." He nods and I start walking away again. Will I get away? Yes, yes I will. I reach the door and sigh slightly. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better.


	13. Chapter 13: Return to Beacon

Chapter 13: Return To Beacon

I bet you're you're wondering if today is better than yesterday. The short answer, not yet. See I woke up after a restless night, then I had a breakfast of a piece of bread lightly toasted without butter or jam, then I walked into a wall. So as you can see, bummer city over in here. Silvia is sitting on the couch in the sitting room, reading some large book. Matt left before I woke up so it's just us. I walk over and sit next to her, she looks over.

"Azure?" She asks quietly.

"Yo, I met someone who knew you yesterday."

"You did? Who?" She questions, sitting up.

"He said he was your brother, didn't get a name though." I tell her. "Average height, brown hair. He did kind of look like you."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to find you." I say. She doesn't seem to like this news, falling back in the couch and dropping the book.

"He wants to bring me back." She whispers.

"I'd say so yeah. Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything." I say, patting her knee.

"Thank god. I'll never go back." I glance over at her. Should I tell her what I was specifically told not to tell her? Probably not, so I won't. Still though, it's a good sign for the future. If that war comes. I lean down and hand her her book.

"Here. What is it by the way? I've seen you reading that a few times." I ask her as she takes it.

"A book." She says quietly.

"Wow. Really? Oh my god I had no idea! A book? Amazing!" She gives me angry look at that.

"Alright fine. But I'm sure you won't believe me."

"Oh?"

"It's a book of spells." Say what now?

"Uh spells?"

"A book of spells. My people long ago found a way to produce magic, it's limited to your knowledge and skill. Only the oldest or highest ranking members know how to wield it."

"Magic? Seems sketchy. Are you sure it's not something to do with a dust mixture?" I ask.

"Well we don't use dust while casting." Really now? Interesting. I'm sure there's dust in there somewhere. There's no way that magic exists on its own.

"Interesting. Well cool. Maybe we can use it to take care of Noir."

"Hopefully." She agrees.

"Also. What happened to Marlo?" I mean I hadn't seen him since earlier yesterday.

"After Noir attacked us he disappeared. Marlo went to find him." Silvia says standing up. "We should get going, when I called Ozpin he said to come back to the school right away."

"What about Matt?" I ask standing as well.

"Hopefully he can convince his brother to let him come back with us."

"Not if he won't do what's necessary." I say, turning on my own anti hero vibes. I have to counter his own vibes.

"Azure, killing isn't the way." Silvia says, she puts her hand on my arm and tries to turn me to face her.

"Silvia, at the age of fourteen I broke out of an Atlas prison, while avoiding assassins Noir had put inside of it. If I could do that when I was fourteen, don't you think he could do the same thing? Especially with his influence." I ask her, I can see her hesitate.

"Maybe, but I don't want you hurt." She says.

"How would I get hurt?" I ask.

"Killing damages you, and you might've killed, but I can't imagine you're that bad, that you've killed that much. But you may be right, it may be our only way to stop Noir."

"I think you may be surprised." I tell her. Her forehead creases and she's about to speak when the door opens. Matt walks in.

"We're going." He says. Silvia jumps as though she'd been electrocuted, and trust me, I know what that looks like.

"You convinced your brother to let you go?" She asks.

"No, Marlo found something in Vale."

"I'll get my stuff." She says and runs off, leaving me alone with Matt.

"So, did you catch the game yesterday?" I ask.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you." He says. What a meanie.

"I think some where, not to deep down, you know I'm right. That this only ends if he's dead."

"I said sh-"

"Let's go!" Silvia shouts from the hall doorway, she was giving us both a slightly angry look. She probably knows that Matt was getting told off for being a dumb bitch. We all head off into the wild blue yonder (Aaron gives me a "I'll kill you if you tell my secret" look on the way out). And we arrive in Vale not long after.

"Marlo's waiting for us near the Cardinal house."

"Who?" Silvia ask as Matt leads the way.

"The Cardinals. A group of extremely rich and powerful terrorists." I tell her.

"They aren't terrorists." Matt says.

"There's a few villages in Mystral that would disagree. Well actually they can't but that's because of them. Because they you know, if you catch my drift. Do you?"

"Yes Azure, we understand," Silvia says. "But why does Marlo want to meet there? If they're so bad."

"Good question." Matt grumbles. After about twenty minutes we arrive at a large castle. We're on the edge of Vale, the castle looms high above us. It's pretty damn cool. Marlo sits waiting for us on a chair next to a plane.

"There you are. I've been waiting." Marlo says, standing up.

"Sorry, we would've been here sooner but I wanted chocolate." I tell him as I hold up a chocolate bar.

"What? No! I don't know where he got that. We didn't stop for chocolate." Silvia says, defending herself. Can't see why, since chocolate is amazing.

"Whatever. Let's go inside." Marlo says standing.

"Wait, Azure says these guys are bad news. Are you sure we can trust them?" Silvia asks.

"Trust them? Never, but we have to use them. They know everything going on in Vale." Marlo says as the four of us head towards the huge ass door, I glance at Silvia who's next to me. She seems rather in awe of the castle, slowly examining the towers and such. Can't blame her really.

"So they are criminals?" Matt snarls.

"Yes, the kind the law can't touch." I tell him. We get to the door and Marlo knocks on the door. A few moments later the door opens and a butler opens the door. God, how many times can I say door? Door door door. Ha. Anyway.

"Hello Alfred." Marlo says walking past, the butler guy starts leading us towards a back room. And damn this house is fancy as shit.

"Hey! Jokes are my thing!" I tell Marlo. How dare he try and take my bit by giving the butler a name like that. "I think we should call him Jarvis instead."

"That would be rude, given that his name is Alfred." Marlo says. Silvia chuckles next to me.

"Oh, well, isn't that nice." I mutter. We reach a room with a smaller, but still huge ass door. The butler named Alfred opens it up and we go through. A large lion like dude sits behind a desk. With a women and another man standing on each side of him. I glance around, the room is large and has a few windows. Those can be used to escape from if necessary. A boy of my age stands near one of them, he has a large sword on his back.

"Hello, Mr. Cardinal." Marlo says stepping to the front. Silvia gives me a look and steps next to him. I bet that look meant 'If you speak, you'll get us killed.' And honestly she's not wrong. The lion dude sits forward and speaks, his voice so deep it seems to shake the room.

"Please, call me Lewallen. Now Marlo, what can I help you with."

"I believe that Noir is here, and I'd like your help in apprehending him." Marlo says.

"Noir? I know of him, yes. Why do you want him?" The lion guy asks.

"He's attacking my team sir!" Silvia says, I think she was going to say more, but Marlo waves her down.

"Noir is targeting this team here, and seems to be planning an attack on Vale by working with the White Fang to steal my technology." Marlo tells lion guy. Lion guy sits back in his chair, a weird smile in place.

"This seems like a problem for the four of you, and not us. I see no reason to do anything. What do you think dear." He asks, the lady next to him tilts her head, examining us.

"I agree, not our problem." She whispers. I hear Mat growl, oh boy! Here it comes.

"Not your problem?" He asks. Well he was also shouting, so there's that. "You just learned that Vale could be attacked, and its not your problem? What the fuck?"

"Mathew please shut your mouth." Marlo whispers quickly.

"No, let him speak. Please." It was the other man, his voice was, it was so weird. Like it was really high. It sent a chill down my spine, pretty sure it got Silvia the same way because she shuddered. Matt hesitated but then continued.

"If you aren't giant pieces of crap like you seem to be, help us. We just want to know where he is." Matt says, the angry growl gone from his voice.

"Well, I think that we can give these cute children what the ask for hm?" The creepy bastard says.

"Sage, do you really think that would be wise?" lion guy asks. His voice literally shaking the room now.

"Mmm yes." Uh did that S sound just linger? What is it with this family?

"Fine. We shall give you the aid you seek." Lion dude says. "Noir is stationed at a large building in the center of Vale."

"Thank you. We won't bother you again." Marlo says.

"Good, you'll be leaving now." The lady says, ringing a bell that had been sitting on the desk. The butler came back in and started to lead us out.

"Azure." Someone whispers. I turn around to see who it was.

"Yo?" I ask. Hm, maybe yo wasn't the best way to talk to these rich snobs.

"Excuse me?" The lady asks like I just insulted her dead great grandmothers dead petunias.

"Someone called me." I tell them examining the room. I hear Silvia call my name from the hall but I don't move. They guy in the corner shifts slightly. "Oh! Was it mysterious corner dude?"

"Arthur doesn't speak unless told to." The bitchy lady tells me.

"Oh, well was it you? Or lion dude?" I ask.

"My name is Isadora, and as you know my husbands name is Lewallen. Insult us again and you will regret it." Honestly I feel like if I don't get one more jab in I'll regret it. Though I really shouldn't.

"Sorry sorry, I just heard someone call my name. You know how it is."

"You dare compare yourself to us? Sage, have this young boy remove himself." Lewallen growls, the room rumbling.

"Wait wow! That wasn't meant as insult." If I'd been trying to insult them I could've done better, I swear. The creepy one steps forward, smiling a creepy smile. "I take it your Sage, that's nice. Well anywho, I should be going." I say, forcing a smile as I back up.

"Stop." Sage says. Ha like I would do that. The fuck? I-I stopped?

"What the hell?" I ask. Lewallen stands and walks around the desk and stands next to Sage.

"Remember this, a little assassin can't touch us. We're the Cardinals, take us on, and you'll die. Give him another taste." Lewallen booms. Sage smiles like a loon.

"Take out your gun and point it at your head." He commands. Now clearly I'm not going to-oh fuck! I can feel my arm reaching down and slowly pulling out my gun. I try and stop myself but my arm isn't listening. Ugh, shit! I feel myself pull it out and slowly put it to my own head.

"This is interesting. I must admit, not a fan." I say, my oh so forced in place.

"I don't like you, but you aren't a threat. So I want you to remember this, stay away." Lewallen growls. "Get out of my sight."

"Leave now!" Sage says, his high voice sending another chill down my spine. I quickly put my gun back and hoof it out of there. I find the other three standing by the ship talking. Silvia looks worried.

"Oh thank god, why didn't you come out with us?" Silvia asks running to meet me. "We were worried!"

"Really? I can't imagine everyone was worried." I say. "Also why didn't anyone come back for me."

"You're right, I could have cared less whether or not you made it out or not." Marlo admits. "But we didn't come back because the butler didn't let us."

"Well, fine, I guess that's alright. But let's get the fuck out of here." I say.

"Wait, we need to know the plan." Matt says.

"For now, nothing. While we were standing here my people ran a search for the buildings records. It seems he obtained it legally, and obtained legal guards for it. We can't bust into it because of that."

"Why?" Silvia asks. I sigh and respond.

"Because, those guards are just normal people. He knows that Marlo and I wouldn't hesitate on his normal dudes, but these guys, we can't just lay them out."

"Correct. We have to come up with something else. Furthermore we still don't know what his plan is. We need to figure that out as well. The three of you need to return to school."

"But-" Matt starts.

"No, he's right." Silvia says. "Thank you for the help sir."

"There's no need to thank me." Marlo says.

"You've done so much for us though." Silvia says, a smile on her face.

"Nah, not really, he's just helping himself out." I point out. She looks surprised, and looks at Marlo who nods. He leads us onto the ship and the three of us sit down while he goes up front. "Finally back to school uh?"

"Hopefully Noir shows his hand quickly." Matt mutters as the ship takes us back to Beacon. It's not a long flight. When we land we head straight to our room. On the way Silvia comes up next to me.

"What happened to you in there?" She asks.

"Not much, threatened me mostly."

"Why? What did you do?" Wow okay!

"Hey! You just assume I did something?"

"Well, didn't you?" She asks.

"Uhhh no! I thought I heard someone call my name and they got super weird!"

"Uh, I wonder why." She mutters. We reach our room and she's about to open the door when Matt lays his hand on her shoulder.

"Someone's in there." He whispers. She raises her eyebrows and pulls out her sword, he gets his bow, and I get out a knife.

"After me." She whispers. She shoves open the door and the three of us burst in. A boy was sitting on Zelena's old bed, was being the operative word, because the moment we came in he screamed and ran to the corner. Wait, I know this kid. It's the nervous dude from before!

"Hey! Its nervous dude!" I shout and put away my knife. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm your new uh t-t-team member." He stutters. "My name's P-Percy." Silvia and Matt look at each other and lower their weapons.

"Sorry." Silvia says, apologizing. "Welcome aboard."

"Th-thanks." He whispers. Oh man this kid is in for it, if he's as jumpy as he seems. I smile slightly. What a day.


	14. Chapter 14: School Time Again

Chapter 14: School Time Again

"There's a dance?"

"What do you mean 'there's a dance?' You don't know?" Silvia asks. The two of us are sitting in the library. She's studying and I'm eating (shh it's a secret).

"You expect me to know things?" I ask incredulously.

"It's been mentioned in class like thirty times!" She laughs.

"Well see, you're definitely asking me about the wrong moments." I joke. She laughs and writes something down. "What are you even working on?"

"Our assignment for combat class."

"There's an assignment?"

"Jeez. What am I going to do with you?" She mutters.

"Probably be disappointed." I laugh, taking a small bite of my chocolate. We sit in silence for a few minutes, I watch her work. It's nice, I've never had something like this before. Not really.

"Azure?" I glance over, she'd gotten quite.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I joke.

"Why did you ever work for Noir?" She mutters.

"Eh it's complicated." I say brushing it off. I mean why would I want to talk about things?

"How complicated could it be? He's horrible! Couldn't you see that?" She pressed.

"Silvia, honestly it was so long ago, I don't even remember." I say, defelecting again.

"Don't lie to me. Please."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?" She asks, sitting forward.

"Because it's a dark ass fuck time. You think I'm bad now? Well you haven't seen shit Silvia!" I stand up and turn away. "And I hope you never have to." I say before storming away. God damn it. Why'd she have to do that? Everything was fine. Noir is the reason I am what, for better or worse, but that does not mean I want to talk about it. Ever again. It's the worst part of my life.

I stop walking and look around. I'd walk to an area of the school I don't recognize. Just peachy. I turn around, maybe I can retrace my steps. It's clear after only a few minutes of walking I'm completely lost. Might as well have walked into a void for all the difference it makes. Fuck! I shout and then punch a wall. I shouldn't have left. I should've talked about it. I should've explained. But she won't want to know me if she sees what I was. I perk up, I can hear music. That means people. Probably! Also it's not to bad. Music is good. Shaking my hand I start searching for the source. After a few minutes of wandering I realize I would be a terrible blind person, but luckily I manage to find the music. It's in a classroom. I push the door open and go inside.

"Hello? Music man?" I call out. The music stops and I hear shuffling. Suddenly Percy comes around the corner. "Percy! My dude!"

"A-Azure! What a-are you doing here?" He asks, shoving something behind his back.

"I got lost. I honestly have no idea if I'm even still at Beacon." He chuckles at my joke. Though I think it's more nerves than because of my hilarious joke. "Anyway, how about you? Why are you in this strange land known as um.." I look around to try and make up a name for it when Percy pipes up.

"It's the um, music r-room. And I'm here to, well, I'm here to um, play music? Yeah. That." He says.

"Well that's cool. You're pretty good. What song were you playing?"

"It's one I wrote." He mumbles. I raise my eyebrow.

"You wrote it?" He nods nervously. "Wow, man that's pretty fucking awesome."

"Th-thanks. H-how did you get lost?" Percy asks. I smile slightly. He's finally coming out of that shell. Sort of.

"Eh, I was talking to Silvia and decided to go on a walk."

"You two talk a lot." He mumbles and picks up a guitar, holding it close to himself.

"I mean, a decent amount. Yeah." What's he getting at? He shifts uncomfortably.

"Wh-what did you guys a-argue about?"

"Wow there, who said we argued?"

"W-well why else would you go on a walk without her? You haven't done that before." He says all this very quickly. I blink once.

"She asked about my past."

"Noir?"

"How the fuck did you know that?"

"M-matt." That bitch! Though it's fair, this guy was brought into a drama heavy team. Poor fellow.

"Okay yeah. She asked about that." I say, sighing heavily.

"But like, out of everyone, shouldn't she be the one you share with?" He asks, though it was barely audible so maybe he said something different. Though if that is what he said, he right.

"Yeah. Maybe. I gotta go. How do you get to the cafeteria from here?" I ask.

"Oh! Um right um, out the door, to the right, third left and then another left." He says accidentally dropping the guitar.

"God this place really is a maze" I mutter. "See ya. Thanks man." I walk out the door, follow his instructions, and end up in the library. Either I didn't follow them right or he lied to me to get me back here. How'd he even know this is where I started from? Oh right, because Silvia told the team if they needed her she was in the library. She's sitting where I left her, jeez. Guess I'll go over and talk to her. She looks up when I get close. I sit down across from her and smile slightly. She just looks back at her work.

"I'm sorry Silvia."

"Oh really? Why's that?" She asks. Sarcasm uh? She must be really angry.

"I don't like talking about my past. But, I guess I need to open up a little." I say. She sighs and puts down her pen. She sits straight in her seat and looks me in the eyes.

"It's not that, sometimes I wonder if you still don't trust us." She says.

"I don't. Well I don't trust Matt. As for Percy, well he's him. We've known him barely a few weeks. But I do trust you. I shouldn't have shut you out."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. It's not important." She says, turning away slightly. I grab a chair and move it so I can sit next to her.

"It is, I don't want to lose anyone else, especially you." She looks over, surprise on her face.

"You mean Zelena?" She asks.

"I mean so many people, they haunt you, after they're gone. Zelena is just the most recent."

"You mentioned before that you'd lost everyone. What did you mean?"

"I meant that everyone I've known my entire life is either dead or has abandoned me in someway."

"I'm sure there's someone you have still." She says laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I have some job contacts in different places." I say with a shrug. She looks at me, horror in her face.

"Azure I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know you meant that literally. I thought you were exaggerating."

"I wish."

"So that's why you kill? To get back at the people who hurt you?"

"God no, I take out people who do horrible things, so no one has to go through what I went through. What I go through." I tell her. She nods slowly.

"Thank you for telling me, I understand. You don't have to share more." Silvia says, giving me a soft smile.

"No, no I want to. Just not here, let's go back to our room." I say, I don't want strangers in on what I'm saying. We head up together, I feel her hand brush mine and I glance down at her, she smiles up at me and continues forward without a word. Okay then, this is weird. We reach our dorm and open the door, and we stop. That guy from the Cardinal house, the one with the sword on his back is standing in the middle of our room. Silvia goes for her sword.

"I wouldn't." He says. Silvia stops moving and glances at me, I shrug and look at the guy. He's shorter than me, but he's got the space, he's in the room, we're both in the doorway. He's got the advantage. "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to warn you."

"Warn us?" Silvia asks. Her hand inches just a little closure to the hilt of her sword.

"Yes, my family has recently decided that your team can not be allowed to operate as it has been, and you will be taken out in short order." The boy says.

"And your what? The first wave?" Silvia says. Also, was that a joke? In a tense situation? I'm so proud.

"No, like I said I'm here to warn you."

"Why would you do that?" She presses.

"Because of him." He says pointing at me.

"Me? Wait, am I the reason you're helping or the reason we need helping." I ask. It's an important distinction.

"Both." Well fuck.

"I'm confused, how can he possibly be both?"

"Because of the reason that your being targeted. He can hear my sword." Silvia and I look at eachother.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea what he's talking about." I say in response to Silvia' extremely confused face.

"My family uses an old form of making weapons, called Soul Bending." Silvia gasps next to me, I look over, but she's keep her gaze firmly on him. "It's a ancient method using a metal called Iroyz. The maker uses part of their semblance and this metal to create a powerful and unique weapon."

"Okay then, how is it unique?" I ask. This sounds crazy, but anything to keep him talking.

"First of all the weapon can only be wielded by someone it deems capable of using it correctly, and second, it can directly communicate to those same people. My sword here, has deemed you to be one of the select few." He says. Silvia takes a step forward.

"He's lying Azure, there's no way this is true." She growls.

"I am sorry miss, but I am not lying."

"You are! There is no way that the Cardinal family is using Soul Bending, which means this is a trap. A badly planned one at that."

"Ah, right. Okay so all of this is going straight over my head, so if someone could really just lay things out in simple small easily understand sentences using words no longer than five letters long, that would be great. Thanks." I say, because god, if this isn't the weirdest shit I've gotten in the middle of. Silvia sighs heavily and turns slightly to me.

"Thousands of years ago my people created Soul Bending, and some of what this guy says is true, the weapons can only be used by people deemed worthy. But the weapon can't talk to the user. Furthermore the metal that's used is a metal we coined Soul Metal. So see, he's lying to trap us."

"Mm okay, even though you used some words longer than five letters I think I got you." We turn in unison back to sword guy, and I realize something I should've a little while ago: we don't know his name. "Yo, what's your name, guy who wants to trap us?"

"My name is Arthur Cardinal. And Silvia, you must be of the Terriun people to know these things. However, let me reassure you, I am not lying. Watch, I will take you to where we make the weapons. Please trust me, or you will die." Arthur says. Silvia and I turn our backs so we can talk.

"I don't know Azure, we can't trust him." She whispers.

"I agree, but I know we can beat him. Why don't we trust him, for now, see where he takes us. If he's telling the truth and we don't listen, we're screwed." I whisper back. She thinks for a moment and then nods, pulling out her scroll she dials a number.

"Hey Matt, get Percy and come up to the dorm. I have something for us to do… no it's not directly related to Noir. Please hurry. Thank you." She says and hangs up. Then she turns back to Arthur. "We'll trust you for now, but a hint of a trap, and we bring you down." She says. Arthur nods once and Silvia turns back to me. I grip her shoulder briefly and she smiles up to me. A few moments later Matt and Percy come running towards us. Percy is slightly out of breath.

"What is it?" Matt asks, and then he notices Arthur. "What is a Cardinal doing in our room?" He growls.

"He's offering help." Silvia tells him.

"Help? From them? Bull shit. We can't tr-" Matt starts, but Silvia stops him.

"We aren't, we're just checking to see if what he says is true. I need you to go to Marlo, see if he'll help us if we need it."

"Help us with what." Matt asks. Arthur finally speaks up at that.

"To kill my family."


	15. Chapter 15: Weapons Shouldn’t do That

Chapter 15: Weapons Shouldn't do That

"Excuse me?" Matt snarls. "I don't ki-"

"Yeah bud we know." I interrupt. "Let's just do our jobs and see where it leads us okay?"

"Agreed. Matt if it comes to it, you won't have to help us." Silvia says.

"But you will? You'll kill Silvia?" Matt asks.

"I- I don't know." She admits while looking at me. She knows I won't hesitate, is she trying to protect me?

"Wh-what about me?" Percy asks from behind Matt.

"Stay with Matt." Silvia orders, he nods.

"Silvia, I don't approve of this. This is a dangerous path." Matt says. Silvia looks at Matt, her expression serious. So pretty standard for her.

"I know, we'll be careful." She says, gesturing at Arthur and me.

"I wasn't worrying about them." Matt growls.

"Thanks bud, love you too." I say, a grimace on my face. Like, what an asshole. Matt snarls slightly.

"Shut up. I'll go, but keep in mind, I won't help you commit murder." He says, grabbing Percy's arm and marching away. Arthur, Silvia, and I stand in silence for a moment before Arthur speaks up.

"Let's get going, we're fighting a clock here." He says. Silvia nods, turning from the door.

"Fine. Azure, get your stuff. We're going." She orders. And fifteen minutes later, I'm sitting in a plane headed to god knows where. Actually god may not know. Who knows. Only god does. Oh wait, you know who knows where we're going? Arthur, I'll just ask him.

"Hey, Arthur buddy, where are we going?"

"A small area neat Atlas. It holds our mine and forge." He says. Silvia shoots him an angry look.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove," Silvia growls "But I know that it won't work. I was going to be a leader of my people. I can wield the weapons just like Azure, why does your sword speaking to Azure mean shit?" I raise my eyebrows and lookover to her. I've never heard her speak like this before. It's… odd.

"Iroyz is far more selective than Soul Metal. That's why it's the preferred metal of the Cardinal family. It rarely lets anyone outside of the families inner circle. Even if you would've been able to make and weild a weapon created using the Terriun method, that doesn't mean anything here."

"So basically, your family wants me dead because I can, what, use your talking sword?" I ask.

"My family is not keen on someone else having the ability to use our weapons." He says.

"So then why the forge?" Silvia asks roughly.

"So Azure can make a weapon." He tells her. He wants me to make a weapon? Schweet. I love it.

"Only Azure?" She asks. There's something in her voice that concerns me, it sounds pained.

"Yes." He grunts. Silvia slumps slightly in her seat, staring at the seat across from her. Frowning, I bend close to her.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

"Nothing. I just don't trust him." She says.

"You're telling me." I say with a laugh. She just nods once and goes back to staring. Nothing I do for the rest of the trip gets her to talk to me. Something has upset her, I just don't know what. So instead we sit in silence for the rest of the trip (except that one time she told me to throw away all of my chocolate wrappers).

An hour latter our plane arrives at what I assume is the forge. It's a large building. Made of stone, with several chimneys. It's pretty nice. Next to it is a cave, I assume it's the entrance to the mine. Arthur starts to lead us off the plane and towards the forge, but I stop and glance towards the mine and see several cameras. This place is under surveillance. I stop Silvia from walking off the plane, she turns to me, looking confused.

"Hey! Arthur, there's cameras here. I'm smellin a trap!" I call to him. He turns around and looks over at the cameras, then to use.

"I know about those, I put them on a loop, they won't be seeing us." He says.

"How can we be sure?" Silvia asks, I thought she'd calmed down, but apparently whatever had upset her, just made her angrier. Arthur sighs slightly, I think he's getting tired of being questioned. I guess next time he shouldn't be a bad guy. Even though I suppose technically, he's just related to the bad guys.

"It isn't a trap, how can I prove it to you?" He asks.

"Shake your butt at it while jumping up and down!" I shout before Silvia can say anything. He growls slightly. There's a muttered conversation. I can only hear whispers back and forth and nothing else.

"Who's he talking to?" Silvia asks me quietly.

"Hell if I know." I tell her. It's weird though, I can hear another voice from where he's standing. She nods and turns back to watch him. Finally he sighs and does exactly what I told him to. It is glorious watching him shake his butt. Sadly he stops quickly.

"Happy?" He snarls, glaring at us.

"I mean, I guess," I mutter. "Could've been longer."

"Let's go Azure." Silvia says, taking my arm as she does so and leading me off the plane. Arthur takes us inside the forge, inside is rows of different weapons, a suit of armor, the hearth, and a large cabinet. I bet you that's where the Iroyz is held. He goes up to it and opens the door, showing that I was right. There's a bunch of it, it sparkles weirdly in the light. There seems to be a weird sound coming from it.

"You hear that?" I ask Silvia. SHe frowns at me.

"Hear what?"

"I told you, she isn't chosen by the metal. She can't hear or pick it up." Arthur says. "Only we can." Silvia growls slightly, but doesn't say anything. Arthur points to the metal. "Choose one."

"Does it matter, or like should I just close my eyes and point randomly?"

"The one you choose is the one you were meant to have."

"Yeah, thanks for nothing." I mutter. Walking closer I take in the different metal pieces and the way the seem to shine. I frown slightly before reaching out and touching one. I wave goes through me, like warmth. I hear a small voice call my name. I blink once and I'm suddenly looking up at my father, from my childhood bed. I'm safe.

"What's wrong son?" He asks, his voice deep, the feeling of warmth deepens.

"I had a dream. That a bad man took you away, that I was a scary person who did things I didn't want to!" I cried. My father smiles and hugs me.

"It's over now child, he can't hurt you he isn't real." I smile softly before suddenly I feel my father's weight disappear.

"Aren't I though?" A dark voice asks. My eyes shoot open and Noirs standing there. "You won't ever be safe." He says, laughing. Screaming, the world seems to shatter around me, and I hear Silvia's voice calling my name. Things start to slowly come back into focus.

"What did you do to him?" Silvia shouts.

"The metal is feeling his soul." Arthur says, tension in his voice. I blink a few times and realize I'd fallen to my knees. Struggling to my feet I try to speak.

"S-Silvia, stop, I-I'm fine." I croak.

"Azure! What happened?" She asks, grabbing my shoulder. I look back at the metal I'd touched and I could see my warped face in it. I take a deep breath and pick it up. It feels cold and warm at the same time, my reflection shifts in it, sometimes I look older, the blue of my eyes dimmed to a grey, void of any hope.

"Nothing. Just saw some cray cray stuff. Really wacky things." I turn away and walk towards a workstation. "You know, like flying sausages." She laughs slightly and sits next to me. Looking at it I think about Noir. He'd made me who I am, saved me in a way. I hate him, but without him I wouldn't be where I am. Someday I'll kill him though, someday soon. He always hated bow and arrows, I can't use a bow, never learned how, but, a crossbow, that I do know how to use. "Silvia?"

"Yeah?" She asks from where she's seated.

"You've been upset, what's wrong?"

"I- I guess I'm jealous." She mutters. I glance over, she's kidding right?

"What? Why?"

"I was destined to get one of these, it's an honor to get one. Only a select few have one. My brother does, and the highest ranking troops. I always wanted one. So when I left, I stole the book, so I could learn how. They have the metal though, so when Arthur came and told us about this, I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't believe that you were just that lucky. I guess… I guess I want to be you right now. To be chosen."

"No." I say.

"Wh-what?" She asks, surprise evident in her voice.

"You don't want to be me. You want to know what I really saw?" I ask, she just nods. I lay down my current work and sigh heavily. "I saw my father, I saw him like I did when I was a kid. I hadn't seen him or the rest of my family in so long I'd started to forget what they looked like. I forgot what they sounded like a long time ago, and now I can barely remember their faces. Do you know what that's like?"

"No, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." She whispers.

"It's fine. But Silvia what I'm trying to say is that if the price of being chosen is to lose something like that, you don't want to be chosen. If it makes you feel better though, I'd choose you." I look up at her and smile, she smiles back softly.

"Thanks Azure, now get that done." She says. "I'm going to look around a little." And she walks off leaving me alone. I fall into a seat and play the visions over and over in my head until finally I shake my head, clearing it and get to work. Several hours pass and I finish up, the metal being incredibly easy to work, falling into place faster than it normally would've. I take in my handy work. It's about a foot in length and all silver. It shines brightly, I made it so it would have a relatively fast reload time, twenty seconds max. It's weird, isn't it supposed to talk. I pick it up and head outside where the other two are.

"Sup, kiddies, what's cooking?" I ask, a smirk in place.

"Azure!" Silvia says running over. "It's done?"

"I think so? It's just that, well it's supposed to talk right? It's not."

"You have to name it." Arthur says walking over, sword in hand.

"Name it?" Silvia asks. "That's not how it says it' sup-"

"I've told you, the Terriun invented it, we made it better. The naming process gives it life, makes it so that it isn't just a piece of metal, even if that metal is already special."

"A name?" I mutter, then look at the sword in his hand. "What's the name of yours?"

"Mine?" Arthur asks, surprised. "It's name is Caliburn."

"Caliburn uh? Nice." I whisper, looking at the metal, the blue of my eyes visible clearly in its surface. I remember the greyness from before. I can't lose the small amount of hope I have left, I then remember than moment of safety I felt when I saw my father. As long as he's there, I'll have hope. "I think I'll name it Punnane."

"Bout time! Jeez, thought I was going to have to wait forever." A voice suddenly says. I jump and look down at my crossbow.

"Holy shit!"

"Yes, it startled me as well." Arthur says.

"I did enjoy that a fair amount." a voice says. It was the same voice from the Cardinal house.

"Bro! Look! I'm a fucking crossbow!"

"I can tell."

"Wait hold the fuck up, they can see?" I ask.

"Not really. Caliburn can't explain it, but basically it's like sensing everything around them. We should get going. Remove my family before they have time to get ready." Arthur says and immediately walks away.

"Wow, that guy needs to chill." Punnane says.

"Eh most of the people I know need to chill." I tell him.

"Uhhhhh." I look over and Silvia is looking incredibly confused. "Who are you talking to? Is it working?"

"Wow! Hello baby! You gonna hit that?"

"Shut up!" I shout at him.

"I'm sorry!" Silvia says taking a step back, looking hurt. Oops.

"No no! Not you, yes it's working, he's just very mouthy is all." I say laughing.

"Ha, well, looks like you two will get along just fine." She says, a smile on her face before she heads off towards the plane as well. It's time to go, to fight the Cardinal family, and see if this crossbow named after my father can help us do it.

Wow I really just glossed over that didn't I? Yeah Punnane was my father…. I was going to say father in another language. But I don't know another language so that's not going to happen. Anyway, time for some approved mass murder.

 _Authors Note: This took along time but now this can and will have my full focus so here it is_


	16. Chapter 16: Infiltration Fancy House

Chapter 16: Infiltration Fancy House

"No Azure." Silvia groans.

"I'm just saying, infiltration fancy house has a nice ring to it. Like the name of a chapter in a book or something."

"That's ridiculous." She says, laughing just slightly, leaning close.

"Kiss her." Punnane says from my back (I'd put a strap on him for quick pulling if necessary).

"What? No!" I shout

"Pretty sure it is." She says.

"Do it!" Punnane says, I think he's laughing. It's really hard to tell though. Before I can respond to either of them though Arthur walks over to us.

"You two ready?"

"Wait we aren't going yet. Aren't we meeting Marlo and Matt?" Silvia asks.

"Marlo contacted me a minute ago. He's agreed to lend his help. Him and a team are headed to the castle now, and so are we."

"Are Matt and Percy going?" I ask. I doubt it, Matt won't kill, and Percy isn't the type.

"No. They're staying back. And Matt has a message for both of you. He said something like 'You both know that killing is wrong, doing it will bring you nothing but pain. Find another way.' Or at least that's what he says." Arthur tells us. "Be ready. We're there in twenty minutes." He says and walks back to the cockpit. Silvia and I sit in silence, I can tell she's thinking about what Arthur had said Matt had said. Wow uh, did you get that? Did I? I don't know. Anyway, I look over at her and bump her shoulder with mine.

"What're you thinking?"

"Is he right?"

"Pf heck nah."

"You once said he only sees the world in black and white, and that you see what he doesn't. The grey."

"Sounds like me yeah."

"But sometimes… sometimes aren't things just black and white?" She looks up at me.

"Silvia, I've spent a lot of time trying to figure out if killing is right or wrong. And it's not always the solution. Someone steals something? They don't die. Someone kills someone, they die. That's pretty black and white I know, and there are exceptions. I won't always kill someone who's murdered. There's so many circumstances you have to take into account. But these guys. The Cardinal family? There are no mitigating circumstances, they're just bad. You're right, it is black and white. And it's that they need to die. You don't have to kill if you don't want to. Just knock them out. They'll be finished up by someone else. I won't judge you." I tell her. She hesitates and nods slowly.

"If you're sure." She says, leaning against me.

"I am." She sighs gently and I can feel her smile. Unfortunately I am less than chill. She's going in somewhere, somewhere it's kill or be killed, and she won't kill. I can't blame her, it's hard to do. I don't enjoy it as much as I did when I was younger, but it's still something I do. This mission, it was made for me. I kinda think I should send her back to Matt, but she won't leave me. Probably. AHH! What should I do? Seriesly! Tell me! Wait, fuck, you can't talk to me, you bitch ass hoe!

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's not your fault you're a bitch ass hoe. I look down at the top of her head resting on my chest and smile slightly. It's been a long few months, and we've already been through so much. I know they've all had hard lives (expect Percy, but then again, he hasn't like been around for everything, and I guess he might still have a dark backstory), they deserve a normal school experience. After this, they'll get it. Noir is my problem, a problem I'll handle myself. Because then I get to be edgy. It'll be fun. I'll walk around and brood about how sucky my life is because my family is dead and how I have no friends. Wow, it'll be like Death Hurts All all over again. That's fun? I guess, I dunno that story was pretty dark. Wait wasn't there something happening right now that's important? What was it? Oh right the whole murder family.

So there I am, hanging out in front of that castle house of theirs with Silvia and Arthur. I glance at Silvia next to me, she glances at me and smiles before turning around and looking at the sky.

"Where are they? I thought you said they were headed here?" She asks.

"They are. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Arthur tells her. And is if by some magic above a ship comes flying down at the exact moment, landing twenty feet away. The three of us head over to meet Marlo. He exits the ship with a group of ten soldiers, all heavily armed with different kinds of guns. The one carrying a sniper rifle steps forward and removes the mask that covers his face (they all have red and white armor and masks). He's probably mid thirties and looks very edgy. Like Matt, but older. And not a faunes. And with black hair instead of white.

"My names Grandle Con Yon. I'm the leader of this squad. I hear the people here are threatening you and your teams lives." He says, his voice is this weird horse growl. See? Edgy.

"That's right. You're here to help us with them I take it?" Silvia asks. He nods and glances at Arthur and me. I smile and wave. He frowns and looks away. What a duck face. Shit I meant fuck face. Or did I? Maybe he has a duck like face, you wouldn't know otherwise. If I told he did you'd have to believe me. Because I'm the only narrator there is. Hell if I wanted to I could tell you the world blew up at that moment and the story ended and you'd have no choice but to accept it and find a different not shitty thing to read. Oh damn it. I got sidetracked. Grandle Kan- I mean Con Yon was talking to us edgily.

"Yes we are. Now we're breaking the group into two groups of seven. Theo here to my left," he gestures at a soldier carrying semi-automatic rifle. "Is going to take point on one. I'll lead the other." He turns and starts pointing to people, including all three of us. "You're with me. The rest of you follow Theo. Keep radio silence unless absolutely necessary. This is a powerful group of people. We don't have a second chance."

"Or you know room to mess around. Trust me I have a PHd in messing around." I say with a wink. Everyone ignores me except Silvia who gives me a disappointed look.

"Alright. Let's move out. You know where to take your men Theo." Grandle says, then he turns to Silvia, Arthur, and yours truly. He pulls out a map of the castle and shows it to us. "It's simple, we breech through here," he says pointing near the front of the castle. "And Theo's group breaches through here. When inside take out every person you see who isn't one of us. The Cardinal family has ran this portion of the criminal world for decades, no longer." Everyone else nods and then follows Grandle as he leads us towards our entry. As we walk Silvia leans in close.

"I thought they were doing this because the Cardinal family was going after us." She whispers. I sigh and shake my head.

"They're just using it as an excuse to come in here and kill them. What Grandle said is true. They've been doing this kind of shit for a crap load of years. I won't lie, I'm using it as an excuse as well."

"You are?"

"Of course. I've wanted to hit them for years." I mutter as we approach the breach point. I see Silvia prepaid to respond before Grandle shushes her. She nods, but has a weird look on her face. Grandle examines the wall where we're going to go in. He pulls out a small silver rectangle and places it on the wall, a few seconds pass and it extends, silently opening a hole in the wall.

"Hey that's neat." I say happily.

"Shut up." He growls and leads the group in. I pull out a knife and follow him in, yawning. I can feel Silvia beside me, shaking slightly.

"How are you so calm?"

"Uh what do you mean?" Seriously, what does she mean, how am I calm? It's not like we're doing anything stressful.

"We're about to kill. You're about to kill." She says correcting herself. "How can you be calm."

"I dunno, it's the life." A man turns the corner in front of us and blinks in surprise, but before he moves farther Grandle had grabbed him and snapped his neck. Silvia flinches and covers her eyes slightly. I gently lay my hand on her shoulder and give her a nod. There's a pause before she nods and the group continues forward. It's quick and easy, cutting through the guards with ease, Silvia disarms them and I cut them down. It's pretty awesome. Until we hit a boss character. I mean…. a family member. It's oh man, what her name. The lady one. With the female bits.

"Isadora." Grandle growls. Right right. That's her name.

"Grandle Con Yon. I see that Atlas military finally found a way into my home." She says. Walking forward towards the group. She's dressed for combat, a chainmail dress hanging from her body, two swords are crossed over her back. The two soldiers move towards her, their guns trained on her. There's a moment of silence, before all hell breaks loose. I see it happen in slow motion, yet unable to do a thing but push myself and Silvia away. Isadora, lunges drawing both swords, and in one swift move cuts both heads from their owners bodies, before kicking Grandle in the chest. He flies past us and into a wall. His gun sliding away from him. She turns to us.

"Two kids. I don't want to hurt you. Please. Let it go." I glance at Silvia who looks back. I swallow when I see the fear there. I have to do something. I glance at Grande who's still struggling to get up. She hit him hard. Okay. Time to stall, just like Percy Jackson in all of his climax's. Ha. Climax.

"Okay. You're right. Silvia and I'll go. We'll just our little friend over here and leave." I say with a smile, backing up slowly, pushing Silvia with me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm keeping the toy soldier." Isadora says, smiling sweetly. I glance back at Silvia. She'd backed up a few more feet, getting ready. I turn my attention back to Isadora and smile.

"No no, I'm sorry." I say with a smile. She frowns and then lunges at me, I duck, and as I do, Silvia draws her sword and cuts Isadora's stomach. In her brief moment of shock I stand and stab her in the throat with a knife. She does that hole gurgle thing and then dies. I drop her and the knife to the floor. I turn to look at Silvia but she'd already run to Grandle's side. I jog over as well as she helps him to his feet.

"Ugh. Thanks." He takes her in and nods. "Good. That's one of four." He growls, going over to pick up his gun.

"Four?" Silvia asks. "Isn't there only Sage and Lewallen?"

"No. We're taking out the whole bunch. That means Arthur as well." Grandle growls. Silvia gasps and looks at me. I can see the shock and horror on her face.

"We can't! He's helping us!" Silvia cry's.

"I dunno Silvia, he's apart of them." I tell her.

"Hey Silv. Gurl, he's a bad dude." Punnane butts in from my back. She turns and looks at me, shaking her head.

"But, there his family!"

"That makes it worse kid, eventually turn against us. Nothing like the bond between family members. We have to take him out." Grandle says.

"Please don't. Family doesn't decide your fate!" She pleads.

"They can Silvia." I say quietly "If it comes to it, I'll help." Her face falls. The anguish clear.

"Azure. He gave you a weapon." She says.

"And Noir made me one. Don't see me gettin all chummy with him do you? No!" I say with a smile and a shrug. We turn and see Grandle checking his men and sighing. Then he gestures for us to follow him and continues down the hallway. I glance back towards her and do as he, uhhh, gestured. I can hear her following me, but there's a hesitation in her step.

"Check in Team B." Grandle hisses into the com as we walk. "How's your progress?" There's a pause before they answer.

"This is Theo checking in. Team B managed to take down Sage." Theo says over the com. Quick reminder, Sage was the weird kind of Snake like Cardinal that could control people's minds. Kind of thought he'd be a bigger threat then he apparently was.

"Good. We took out Isadora. We'll meet up at Checkpoint L to take down Lewallen." Grandle commands.

"Rodger. Team B out." Theo says and the com cuts out. Grandle trudges along ahead of us in silence. Watching the halls. I finally look around and take the castle in again. It's high ceilings and tall walls make even the largest of people feel small. Everything is in maroon or gold. Lions, both male and female are everywhere, in paintings or statues, in the carpets, even outlined on the ceilings. It's strange really, how vast it is.

Finally Grandle stops on one end of a long hallway. The other end are those huge (though not as huge as the entrance) door. Which means we're right outside Lewallen's office. Fun. A few moments later Theo's team comes running up. Oh hey look. They didn't lose their unnamed soldiers like we did. Though both Marlo and Arthur looked worse for wear.

"Where's Damon and Andrew?" Theo asks as he approaches us.

"Who?" I ask. There's a long moment of silence as everyone turns to look at me. That can only mean I did something wrong. Unfortunately, I don't know what I did. "Ha ahhhh. What did I do?"

"Well Azure, Damon and Andrew were the soldiers assigned to your group." Marlo says. A slight tone of annoyance in his voice. And by slight I mean extreme.

"Uh."

"Uh?" Marlo growls. Silvia steps forward before I can say anything.

"Let's hear the plan." She says.

"Bust in and mow everything that's alive down." Theo says, as he checks his clip.

"That doesn't sound to, I dunno. Tactical." I mutter.

"I agree." Marlo says.

"I know. But I've been talking to Arthur here. And apparently if we let him talk at all, we're done. We simply have to overwhelm him." Theo counters.

"This is true. He shouldn't have more than three guards in there with him." Arthur says, drawing his sword. I sigh and glance at Silvia as she readies her own sword. I'm not a fan of this plan. But, looks like I don't have a choice. I reach for my gun (that's also a sword), when Punane speaks up.

"Hey. Boss man, you gotta let me do it." He says.

"No dude, guns are faster."

"But I can talk." I mean he's not wrong.

"Do you really wanna?"

"Yeah!"

"Jeez okay fine." I shake my head again and pull out Punane instead. Then I turn and face the group. Everyone but Arthur and Silvia are giving me a weird look. Right yeah. They can't hear him. This is awkward. "Ha don't worry guys let's just go kill lion guy." Another pause as they stare until Grandle finally grunts and shrugs and leads the way towards the doors. We get there and line up, guns ready.

"Azure. Break it down." Grandle hisses. I look at him for a moment in confusion. How am I supposed to break down a door. Then it dawns on me. My semblance. Duh. I back up a few feet, I hold up my arm, and focus. The larger the object the harder JT gets. My fingertips tingle but after just a few seconds I manage to create a glowing blue battering ram. I swing my arm back, the ram following my movements, and with one swift stroke, bash the door down. Grandle and his man don't waste any time running in and firing on the people inside. I follow in as well, Silvia just behind me. The blast had knocked up a bunch of dust, making it difficult to see. After only a few brief seconds Grandle and his men stop shooting. There's silence, the dust slowly settling around us.

"Is it over?" Theo asks.

"I do not know. You tell me." A dangerous voice says from somewhere. Then the sound of a snapping neck echoes through the room. I crouch immediately, backing towards a wall. Peering around, searching for the source of the noise. I find it quickly though. A dark shadow lunging through the dust, taking us out one by one. I aim and fire, but the man shouts and the bolt shatters in the air.

"Well shit. That didn't work boss. Any better not stupid plans?" Punane asks.

"Well Punane I would like to invite you to suck a dick." I fire back. Then the voice echos out again, the dust almost gone now. Making it soooo much easier to find the source.

"So Arthur, you made this obnoxious child privy to our most sacred secrets?" Lewallen growls.

"Hey. I am um not a child…. technically." I say, then fire again. He shatters it again by shouting. The sound waves knock Silvia and me back as well. Arthur comes out of nowhere, swinging his sword. Lewallen and he back away, fighting. I pull Silvia to her feet and reach to brush some dust from her shoulder, but she knocks my hand aside.

"Are you still going to do that? Look at him." She says. There's anger in her voice.

"I- I don't know. It's what I do." I mutter. Then I see Marlo and Grandle. They don't look too hot. They also don't seem to be in the greatest shape. "We have to help them."

"And Arthur?" She asks.

"Tch. Fine. I'll help him. You help them." She hesitates and nods. I run towards the two fighting dudes just as Arthur flies towards me. I slide under and come up firing. This time Lewallen is forced to dodge it instead. And because of this distraction gets a swift kick to the chest. I take aim again and fire at his throat, but yet again he just shouts and it shatters.

"Small child. You can't use our ways against me!"

"Yeah. You may be-" I get cut off by him shouting louder and throwing me across the room. I slam into a wall, Punane sliding away from me. "Ouch." I can see the others charge, I can't make out to much. But there's shouting and screaming and flashes of metal through the air. I struggle up and blink several times, clearing my vision. Silvia is swinging her sword, trying to maim but not kill him. Unfortunately it's heavily limiting her. Marlo however is standing back and firing at him with his handgun. Unfortunately for him, Lewallen apparently has a flying shield that's blocking all of his attempts. Arthur is still missing and Grandle is trying to get close enough to stab Lewallen with his knife. So basically, nothings working. I pick up Punane and take aim again, just as he knocks Silvia back Marlo gets a bullet past the shield, he turns just a second to late and it finally hits its mark. It pierces his neck, coming out the other side with a ggfoog kind of sound. No no, more like gfoogh. Eh something like that. Anyway Grandle also stabs him in the chest a few times because he likes to be overly sure that way. Lewallen's body falls to the floor with a gentle thump.

"It's over. You're free." Arthur says. He walks forward, using Caliburn as a cane, clutching his left side. Grandle looks at me, after a brief and silent conversation I sigh and shake my head. I put Punane back on my back and shake my hands out.

"Thank you Arthur." Silvia says, sheathing her sword. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Agreed." Marlo says walking forward. He's using his cane as a cane. Original. "And your team owes me. I look forward to that."

"I do not." I remark, I can feel Grandle's gaze on me. I watch as Arthur turns around, staring at the destroyed office.

"I never thought I'd see the end of my family." He says slowly. "They did so many horrible things. Not that you need telling. They planned to kill your team. And that's rather tame for-" the ringing sound the gun shot made wasn't half as bad as the look Silvia gave me as her eyes found the barrel of my gun, or the way her expression shifted as they traced my arm to the stone cold look of my face. I'd done it, and she hated it.


	17. Apparently Death has Conseguence

Chapter 17: Apparently Death has Consequence

As you can probably tell for the title just above this, my actions had consequences, I know that's hard to understand but, do try. Marlo packed up and left fairly quickly saying we owe him. Grandle did the same, but he said he owed us. This unfortunately left Silvia and me to fly home, alone. She basically ignored me the whole flight. Which sucked. Because I'm a modern kid, so I need constant stimulation so I don't get bored and kill people. Uh. Do you think that maybe now isn't the time for those kind of comments? Probably. Will I still make them? Definitely, it's not even a question. We're almost to Beacon before she finally speaks, her voice is cold, and void of feeling. Because it's cold.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Silvia. I had to." I tell her.

"No you didn't. You didn't have to try and kill him." She says. I can hear her struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"Of course I did! And he proved why after!" I don't bother and go straight to the almost shouting voice.

"What would you do if someone tried to kill you?" She fires back. Wait what's that? Right right you don't know. Because I didn't tell you in favor of that awesome cliffhanger and then I forgot to tell you at the beginning. See when I tried to shoot Arthur he'd unexpectedly leaned down to pick up Lewallen's shield. After it missed there was a moments silence before he tried to run. Grandle got in his way, and before Arthur could behead him I shot his hand. Arthur dropped Caliburn but he did manage to escape. Alright, now you're caught up.

"I wouldn't try and behead someone!"

"Really?" She says. Her voice rising.

"No! It's not my style! I'd probably shoot them or break their neck!"

"Ugh. Azure, see! You'd fight back! He didn't deserve to die!"

"It's called thinking ahead. The Cardinal family have been killing people for hundreds of years. He was the heir, eventually he'd turn and do the same. You'll see. He's going to turn on all of us."

"Maybe that's because of what you did! He hasn't done anything you haven't! Why does he deserve death and you don't?"

"I never said I didn't! There's just no one who's been able to hand it out!" I scream. "Silvia this life, it's a death sentence. You may not kill, but what you fight does. Matt and you need to realize that the only way to survive as long as I have is to be what you fight. Killing is necessary, and Arthur wouldn't have hesitated. I know he wouldn't have."

"You don't have to kill to live. Azure he was your friend!"

"He's a danger. Next time I see him, he won't make it back." I tell her. She looks at me, pain in her eyes.

"I wish you weren't this way." She says. She gets up and walks away. I look around, we'd arrived back at Beacon. I sigh and get off slowly and walk off after her. I see her go into the school, I'm about to follow her when I hear someone call my name. I turn and look, Matt's walking towards me. I raise an eyebrow and walk up to him.

"Since you and Silvia are back I'm going to assume your mission was a success." Matt says, an edge to his voice.

"Yeah. It's over. They Cardinal family won't be bothering us." I tell him. He nods slowly.

"I appreciate that, getting killed off by some crazy family wasn't something I was looking forward to." He says. Then he looks towards the door that Silvia had walked through. "Did she…" his voice fades as he leaves the question unfinished, but I know what he's asking.

"No. No she never killed anyone." I mutter.

"Good. I couldn't look at her the same way." He says. I frown and look up at him, trying to understand him.

"Matt, what if you have to kill? What if your brother calls you in, and he asks you to fight with him, to kill with him. What will you do?" I ask. Knowing that that's coming to him soon. "What about Noir, would you kill him?"

"My brother taught me not to kill. He wouldn't be about to ask me to turn around and betray that. As for Noir, he's your demon isn't he? You handle him." Matt growls. I grimace and shake my head.

"Matt I'm going to need help with him. He wants you anyway. He doesn't care about me."

"Perhaps not. We will cross that bridge, when we come to it." Matt says and walks in the direction Silvia had gone in. I watch him go and grit my teeth. This isn't good, like seriously, we're more than halfway through this and Matt still won't kill. There's a war coming, I hope he's ready.

Anyway enough grim stuff. I head off towards the dorm, trying to figure shit out. Spoiler alert, I'm not doing to good at it.


	18. Chapter 18: This Shit, Again

Chapter 18: This Shit Again

You know when someone does something just a little different than they normally do, and it just bugs you. Like it seriously! What's wrong with them? It's the worst thing a person can do. Yes I know what I said, don't question me. Now I'm sure you're wondering why I'm thinking about this, well it's very simple. Noir, that bitch doesn't usually make a splash and then just disappear again for no reason. No reason I say! But he has. So that's what I'm doing right now, trying to figure out what Noir is up to.

"What are you doing?" Percy asks walking up to me and sitting down. Wow, that was really inconveniently timed on his end. Good thing I'm really good at summarizing.

"Stuff." See what I mean?

"What kind of stuff?" Percy asks, because he apparently can't take a hint.

"Interesting stuff about interesting stuff." I say.

"Oh- oh right, right okay." He mutters awkwardly. I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"I'm trying to find Noir." I tell him.

"Noir? You want to find him?" He asks, sounding scared.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" I ask.

"It's just… why look for someone who wants to k-kill you." He stutters out.

"Well right now he wants Matt so really and truly I'm helping him." I say with a shrug.

"I don't think Matt needs help. He's strong." Percy says.

"Dude. Matt needs the most help, he and Silvia have a shit storm coming, I'm just trying to get Noir out of the way before that happens." I mutter.

"What do you mean, shit storm?"

"They've got some family troubles." I mutter.

"How do you know about it?" Percy asks.

"Because I've got a cute face and people trust me." I say as I scroll through several searches, coming up with nothing.

"Should we be worried?" Percy asks, his voice wavering.

"I mean, probably but I wouldn't worry." I say absent mindedly. Where is Noir?

"Wh-what?"

"Sorry dude, what did you ask?" I ask turning my full attention towards Percy.

"I- I asked if we should be worried." Ah. Right. Okay see now I get why my response confused him.

"Oh. Uhh, maybe. We might need to be concerned, they are our teammates after all." I say standing and cracking my neck. I walk over to the closest and grab my jacket throwing it on. Turning around I see that Percy looks horrified and has curled into himself. Poor dude. I should probably say something. "Something."

"What?" He asks looking up confused. Damn me and my flare for saying things only I find funny.

"Sorry I meant to say try not to worry. Percy we'll be fine. It's always fine." I say with a smile, knowing that very well must've been the biggest lie of my life. Other than that time I said I was fine. Man was that a lie.

"It is?" He asks, an edge of hope creeping into his voice.

"Of course dude." I say with a smile. A moment passes and then Silvia walks into the room and looks at me for a brief second before turning away and speaking only to Percy.

"Come on. We have class in ten minutes." She says before walking right back out again. Dang, she must be mad.

"Why is she mad at you?" Percy whispers.

"Dude. She's not here anymore, you don't have to whisper." I say, as I pick up my notebook.

"I know," He says still whispering. "Just in case though."

"Uh. Right then, whatever floats your boat." I say nodding slightly.

"She is mad though right?" I glance at the door, wondering if Percy is right about whispering before deciding fuck it I can do what I want I'm a grown seventeen year old.

"Back at the Cardinal place, things happened, and Silvia, well Silvia saw apart of me she had never seen before." I tell him, opening the door and walking out, him hot on my heels.

"A- a part of you she hadn't seen?" He asks uncertaintly. I honestly can't decide if his constant fear is charming or annoying.

"She saw me in action, in real action. Not against Grim or against a few people, she saw what I truly am." What I try not to be. What I wish I wasn't. But I guess I won't tell Percy that last bit. Don't want him scared of me as well. More scared I should say.

"Oh. I get it." He says quietly. Shuffling along behind me. There's a stretch of silence where we just walk, which is just so extremely awkward.

"So Perc, how about you, are you doing good?"

"Oh me? Oh yes, I'm fine."

"Neat." I say. Damn this dude just does not have a lot to say. How am I supposed to riff off someone who doesn't speak? I'm not that, that's how. Four minutes later of the most awkward walking I've ever done and the two of us arrive in class. Percy spots Silvia and Matt sitting next to each other chatting happily and runs over. I hesitate for a moment, watching Silvia brush her hair over her shoulder as she talks to Matt before walking over and sitting next to Percy, sitting on the far end from Silvia.

"Hello stranger." I say with a playful smile, Percy just smiles uncomfortably back and starts setting up his paper to take notes. Wonderful, maybe I'll sit next to Matt next time. There's scattered conversations in the class until Oobleck walks in and the student's conversations slowly fade out.

"Good Good." He says as he speeds around his desk. "Today we'll be discussing past actions in the Faunes wars." Yawning I tune him out and start doodling absentmindedly in my notebook. I'll be straight with you (something that isn't a strong suit of mine), I rarely take any notes. Notes are for scrubs, and I don't mean the tv show.

I look around to see if I can find something in the room to draw, I'm not to great at it but hey, doesn't mean I can't try. I scan the room and my eyes land on Matt and Silvia, who're talking. Silvia's head tilts in towards his arm as he says something and pats her leg. This is really odd. The two of them so rarely talk in class, and by rarely the only times I've seen them do it is to the teacher. Now I'll admit I sleep a lot so perhaps that's why I haven't seen them do it.

"Hey. Percy." I lean in, talking under my breath.

"Y-yes?"

"Do they talk in class a lot?" I ask.

"No. But you're here as often as I am, right?" He asks uncertainly.

"Well sure, but dude. I sleep a lot." I whisper. He gives me a look and then looks away again. Uh. Okay then, that's a little odd. Maybe I'll ask Silvia about it later, try and break this tension between us.

Having made up my mind I draw a robot duck until the end of class, which looks epic by the way. Like seriously, it's the coolest thing you'll ever see. Unfortunately for you, you don't get to see it. When the bell rings Silvia and Matt get up together and start walking out, I get up and swing around a still seated Percy, causing him to yelp. I follow them out and when the reach out of class they give each other a half hug thing and part ways. I quickly jog after Silvia and pull even with her.

"Hey!" I say smiling at her. She glances at me and then looks away, speeding up.

"What do you want?" She half growls.

"Just wanted to have some witty banter like always." I say smiling.

"Well go have witty banter with someone else." She says, speeding up again, we're almost running now.

"The only people I know besides you are Matt and Percy, have you tried having witty banter with broody pants and scared boy?" I ask with a smile, one that is not returned in the slightest.

"Matt isn't as brooding as you think. If you actually spent the time to get to know him, you'd see that." She shoots back.

"Speaking of that, since when do you speak in class?"

"I do when it's necessary." She says evasively. "Now I have things to do. Goodbye." She says and somehow picks up her pace again, disappearing into a crowd. I slow down to a stop and sigh. She's still angry at me? Damn. Grinding my teeth I sigh and turn towards the stairs that'll take me to the dorm rooms. There's another class, but I'm not feeling up to it.

Reaching my dorm I open the door and walk in, kicking it closed behind me. I throw my notebook at the desk, and for the record I don't mean that I like, gently threw it. I mean that I had a full wind up and just chucked it as hard as I could. Because that's more fun. Then I stumble over to my bed and flomp face down on it. Where I gently fade to sleepy town.


	19. Chapter 19: After Sleepy Town

Chapter 19: After Sleepy Town

I wish I never had to stop sleeping. Now I know that's technically just death, but I don't care. Actually I do, but that's not relevant right now. Unfortunately I don't have a Genie to grant my wishes so here I am, awake yet again.

It's midnight and everyone else is fast asleep. Groaning I get out of bed and head to the bathroom just down the hall from the room. I'd tell you what I did in there but you probably know and you don't really want to know how it felt for me to take a shit so I'll jump to the end part of my bathroom experience.

As I leave the bathroom I notice a dark shadow opening the door to the room.

"Hey!" I shout, probably disturbing a great number of gently sleeping folks. The shadow flinches and sprints away, with me hot on its trail. A person comes stumbling out of their room and the shadow seemingly slips through them. Jumping over the confused person, I keep pace with the shadow as they reach the roof.

"Stop!" I shout. The skid to halt at the edge of the roof. "Thank you!" The shadow turns slowly and then unleashes a volley of knives, I roll back, feeling one brush past my shoulder. I come up and charge it, sending a punch at its throat. It knocks me fist aside and sends its own punch in. Dodging back I grab it's wrist and twist it around, kicking the shadow forward. It stumbles and I spin, kicking it against the wall. It bounces slightly against the wall and I jump forward, smashing it once more against the wall. "Who are you?" I growl.

"Azure!" A voice says. A hit him once more again the wall.

"Lies! I'm Azure!" Then I hear footsteps and look over seeing Matt and Percy. "Oh. I really should've put that together."

"Who is this?" Matt asks. Walking over, he's gotten his bow. Wish I had thought of that. Oh Punnane, cometh, I need your sass. "Azure! Who is this?" Matt asks again, snapping me into reality.

"Uh not sure. Was just asking it that myself."

"It?" Percy questions. "It's not h-human?"

"Dude, I'm not going to assume its gender or species for that matter." I tell him. Then a muffled voice comes from the shadow.

"Let me go." It says.

"No." I counter.

"Please?"

"Nah."

"Come on, my nose hurts."

"So what?"

"I think you broke it!"

"I've broken worse!"

"Yeah but like, you're still pressing on it!"

"I know!"

"Seriously!"

"N-"

"Azure let him go!" Matt finally shouts. I look over, having completely forgotten about the others.

"Okay fine. Only because this is going no where." I drop the shadow and it struggles back up to its feet and rips off his mask (revealing that it is indeed a he).

"Thank you." He gasps, rubbing his indeed very broken nose. "Shit, why'd you break my nose?"

"You want me to break something else?" I ask.

"Wait!" Matt shouts. "I know who this is. You're Twan of the Marked Men. Why are you here, is my brother alright?"

"Your brother is fine, but he needs you at home." Twan of the Marked Men announces. His name is ridiculously long by the way. Maybe I should just call him Twan. Should I ask or just do it? According to Shia I should just do it. So I will.

"A war?" Matt asks shocked. Wait what did I miss? I should stop tuning out.

"The Chief needs you back, a war with the Terriun is on the way."

"Shit." Matt mutters a ruffles his hair. "What does he want me to do?"

"Help us beat them back! They want to get rid of us, we've been around long before these kingdoms. We won't fall now." Twan says.

"You're right. But you don't need me! I'm not a warrior, I'm a huntsman. I don't kill people." Matt says.

"Dude Matt. This is a war, you need to go help your brother!" I tell him. Seriously, he is still holding onto his no kill rule? What is he, Batman? Wait does that make me Green Lantern?

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Azure. You're a mass murderer, you have no morals. But I do." Matt snarls. Ouch. That hurts. Right here, in the little segment next to my kidney. I bumped it on the way out of the bathroom. I hope it doesn't bruise.

"Matthew, Aaron sent me personally. He wants you at his side when the war begins." Twan tells him.

"No. I won't kill. I'll only go if he promises that I won't go out into the field." Matt growls.

"He needs you for your strength. You're one of our best fighters!"

"Dude he's like seventeen." I say.

"A little hypocritical don't you think hm? Master assassin." Twan counters, I shrug. He got me what can I say?

"I can't kill. It wasn't how I was raised! My brother should know this, seeing as he's who raised me!" Matt shouts, losing his cool. Which wasn't very cool to begin with.

"He does, and now he asks you grow into the General he needs you to be." Twan says.

"General? Hey if I agree to help, do you think I could become a General?" I ask. Twan gives me a dirty look and I shrug again. This guy really has my number.

"I won't, do you understand? I will not." Matt says and then storms off. Leaving the three of us (don't forget about Percy who's currently hiding behind me) standing awkwardly on the rooftop.

"So how's your nose?" I ask.

"Shut up." Twan mutters and walks away. I turn and look at Percy who is hiding in his pajama shirt.

"Dude it's over you can come out now." I tell him.

"Th-this sounds bad." He whispers. I chuckle slightly and take him by the arm, leading him back to the dorm.

"Yeah. You really got placed in the wrong group didn't you." I say with a small laugh.

"Are other teams not like this?" He asks.

"Dude I heard the team down the hall is going to have a party next week."

"Re-really?"

"Yep. So we are nothing like the other teams." I tell him as we reach the room. He goes over and lays down, pulling the covers over his body. I turn to go to my bed when I notice Silvia sitting up on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Where's Matt?" She asks, her voice thick.

"I dunno. Probably brooding."

"You say that a lot. He doesn't brood that much." She says, annoyance heavy in her voice.

"I know I know, but this time he probably is." I say raising my hands and plopping down on my own bed.

"How come?"

"His brother wants him to go home. Apparently there's a war coming and he's needed."

"A war? We have to help him!" She says, clearly no longer asleep. Wish I could wake up that fast. Or in general, I've chased someone through the halls and had a short scuffle and I still don't feel awake.

"Don't think he needs it. He's not going."

"Oh. Oh good." She mutters and then lays down. "We'd have to help him. He isn't like you, he won't kill." She says as she slowly drifts back to sleep. Apparently her awakeness was an allusion, just like my happiness- I mean, uhhh- oh look! A duck! Made you look. What were we talking about? Oh right everyone was going back to sleep while being happy, and absolutely nothing else.

The next day I woke up to an empty room. The others must've gone down for breakfast, without waking me up. Which is rude because they know how much I love eating food.

I swing my feet off my bed and grab my clothes out of the closet. Deciding that I am far too tired to walk all the way to bathroom I start changing in the room. I'm just picking up my blue t-shirt when Silvia enters and gasps. I spin around and hold my shirt in front of my chest.

"Uh, hey there." I say, smiling awkwardly. There's a pause as Silvia stares at me. She takes a hesitant step forward.

"That's your brace?" She whispers.

"No it's my shirt." I say, deflecting away her question.

"Azure." She says, anger seeping through.

"Fine fine. Yeah it is."

"Can… can I see it again?" Damn, this conversation would be weird without context.

"Sure." I mutter turning around. I hear her gasp again.

"It's so- so bad." She says so softly I can barely hear here from only a few feet away.

I know what she means though. You look at me without a shirt and I'm just countless scars. From training, to the few times someone got a got lucky shot in, to the far more even fights, to Noir himself, my body is a series damaged skin. The worst is the back, where, after he broke my back in two places the ruble cut deep into my skin all over, causing severe damage. It's not pretty.

"It could be worse." I say with a shrug, turning and pulling my shirt over my head. I see her eyes track the scars on my arms.

"This is why you're the way you are, isn't it?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Silvia, you've had a hard life, running from your people, living alone. You should know the worst damage is never physical."

"Maybe not the worst, but you've got so many."

"Everyone needs something to collect." I say with a shrug.

"No, don't make jokes. Be serious, please. I want to understand you. You tried to kill your friend. Zelena died when you wouldn't stop. Why do you have to kill so much?"

"Because it's the only way." I tell her, and I see her grimace. "It is! Look Silvia, you can talk peace and all of that, but when you pick up a weapon and walk out that door, you have to be ready to kill. Because everything you meet out there will be ready to kill you."

"Not everything Azure. There's good."

"Thinking there's good gets you killed. This isn't Heaven on Earth, because there is no Heaven."

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" She asks, backing up and frowning at me. And I sigh slightly.

"When I'd go on missions there'd be a lot of guards, and after I left Noir, I tried not killing them. Sparing them because they were "innocents". It slowed be down and almost got me killed loads of times, because they were still trying to kill me."

"You kill them now?"

"Of course. I want to live. It's either they kill me or I kill them. I'll be fair, I don't kill if I can help it, but often, there's no helping it." I tell her. She shakes her head.

"It's not that simple. You don't have to kill them."

"I wish you were right." I mutter.

"I am!" She says. She storms over to the door and stops. "Azure, you can't keep killing. It's going to catch up to you."

"Silvia, you can't keep not killing. It's going to catch up to you." Alright I'll admit that was one of my weaker comebacks.

"Whatever Azure." She says and walks out of the room. I watch her go and shake my head. She doesn't have a clue. The war between her and Matt's people is coming, and neither of them are ready to fight. Which means someone is going to die.


	20. Chapter 20: This Came From Nowwhere

Chapter 20: This Came From Nowhere (Unless You

Payed Attention to the Small Details)

After Silvia left I finished dressing, and went down for breakfast. Which is where I currently find myself, with Percy and Matt, eating some good old waffles. Love waffles. Waffles are the only good things I have left in my life.

"Azure why are you looking at your waffles like that?" Matt asks. I jerk my head up and look over to him and his cold cereal.

"Oh I was judging thinking about how much I love waffles."

"I- I like pancakes better." Percy says. I turn slowly and look at him, and he squeaks slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"Pa-pancakes, I like them better."

"How? Do pancakes have little holes to hold your syrup? I think not!" I shout, brandishing my fork at him.

"But I like to dip my food." He says uncertainly.

"What the hell? You dip your food? You don't drench it? Are you some kind of beast?" I ask, grabbing my chest in horror.

"Azure please calm down. I don't even like pancakes or waffles." Matt says as he stands up. I feel my chest tighten and my eyes burn.

"You- you what?" I choke out. He shrugs and walks away without another word. "You can't leave us like that!" I shout, standing up and drawing way more attention than Percy is comfortable with. "Come back here! I'll defend my waffles! You fiend!" I shout and Percy grabs me and pulls me down.

"People are looking!" He squeals.

"Yes Percy. Yes they are." I say nodding. He's smarter than I give him credit for.

"It's not worth it." He whispers. "They're just breakfast food."

"Percy, the most important thing I can ever tell you is that breakfast food, is the most important thing there is." I say gripping his shoulder tightly. "Now imma go train. Stay safe." I tell him. I give him a half salute and leave him looking horrified, so pretty standard for him.

I head to the armory first and head to where I keep my gun and belt, and Punane. I set Punane aside as I strap my belt on.

"Where ya been boss?" Punane asks from the table.

"Busy with classes mostly." I tell him.

"Boring, why aren't we fighting anyone? I'm sure there's someone who wants to kick your teeth in."

"Thanks buddy." I mutter, chuckling. Picking him up I start heading to the training room. I'm forced to ignore his endless talking because of the other people in the hall. When I finally get there I get inside as quickly as I can so I can scold him, but stop when I hear voices.

"I just don't know how to feel?" A female voice says. Wait a hot second, I recognize that voice.

"It's Silvia!" Punane shouts, making me glad for about the tenth time this day alone that only I can hear him.

"What do you mean?" A male voice says, this one I recognize as Matt's growl. It was softer though. Which is weird because he never speaks softly.

"I mean, why does he insist that killing is the right thing?" She whispers. Oh lord, are they still on the whole killing thing?

"Silvia how many times do you and I have to go over this?" He asks. Apparently Matt and I are almost on the same page.

"It's fresh. I just talked to him about it. He told me it'd catch up to me." I hear her shift her weight. I scoot slightly and get a view of them. They're sitting close to each other. Silvia resting her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. Matt's gently rubbing her back.

"Silvia you told me about what happened with the Cardinals. Sure it was sanctioned by the military, but what he did to Arthur. I didn't trust him…" Matt finishes with a head shake.

"He got away, that's the least I can say. Azure's soul is still intact." She says.

"I doubt it. I doubt he's had a soul for a long time." Matt says, standing up and walking away slightly. There's that old angry Matt growl.

"Why do you say that?" She asks, following a few feet back.

"I put some more research into he and Noir. There's not a lot more for Noir, probably covered by the government, and Azure doesn't have much either, other than being a very successful hunter of high priority criminals." I take a slight step forward, what did he find? "However, there's some speculation on the web that the boy Azure is also The Dragon." Oh shit, he got me.

"The Dragon?" She asks, taking a few more steps forward. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not, but it seems… plausible." I mean, he's right so yeah, plausible.

"No, no I can't believe it." She says, falling back to the benches.

"Silvia I know how you felt about him, but we may have to except that we can't trust him." How she felt? What does he mean.

"He's a killer, not a torturer." She whispers. "That's bad enough."

"I agree." He walks back and sits with her. "My brother wants me to kill for him."

"Why?" Silvia asks, putting her hand on his knee. A small twinge hits me in the chest.

"He claims a war is on the horizon. It scares me." Matt mutters. What, Matt has feelings other than anger and softer anger? Is softer an anger an emotion? Eh I don't really care.

"You'll be fine." She tells him.

"I'm not afraid for myself, I'm afraid for my people. What if a war does come and I sit here? Should I kill for them? Is war a time that excuses it?" Clearly the answer is yes, though I mean they won't listen to me.

"Matt, war is different from what Azure does. If it comes to it, for your people is the best reason to kill." She says and kisses him on the cheek. He turns to face her better, but I don't see anymore as I stumble from the room. That conversation was illuminating, and not altogether enjoyable.

"You feeling alright there boss?" I hear Punane ask. I ignore him again and instead walk towards the courtyard, snippets of the conversation running through my head. They can't trust me, eh? "Boss?" The arguments far to dull at this point, killing or not killing, it's not as simple as that. It was never that simple, but they could see that could they? "Boss? Hey boss we got some company."

"Azure, it's so nice to see you again." A voice says, I give my head a sharp shake to clear it and turn around to find that boy who'd approached me after I'd been released from the hospital. Silvia's brother, what's his name.

"Oh hey there. I vaguely remember you from like a million years ago."

"So you do remember me?" He asks walking around me slowly. Which is super creepy by the way. "I was wondering, because you never called after you met back up with my sister."

"Well you know how things go, got a little busy with murderous families, finding a crazy crime lord, and plus I didn't know how to reach you. Or your name. Or anything." I say with a smile, turning around backing away from him.

"It's true isn't it? I did forget to give you my name." He says, rubbing his chin thinking to himself.

"Are you going to tell me, or just continue rubbing your chin?" I finally ask, after my patience runs thin.

"Right of course, my name is Dray Danvers, General of the Terriun army, and their future Chieftain."

"Honestly, I feel like that's what you should've opened with when we met."

"I was preoccupied. Now Azure, where's my sister?" He asks, taking a step closure. I think he wants to win an award for creepiest older brother. I think he's going to win.

"I'm not sure, she's a little angry at me." I tell him, with a small shrug. He glowers at me and takes another step closer, I clock his hand brushing the hilt of a knife.

"I'm sure she'll come if you call her though." Dray whispers.

"Probably not." I whisper back. He shifts quickly and I react immediately, dodging the slash of his knife. He goes for another slash and I catch his arm with mine, headbutting him. He stumbles back, but recovers immediately, spinning the blade in his palm and stabbing for my throat. He knocks it aside and he swing back again, I lean back, avoiding it and jab at his stomach. He grabs my fist and twists my arm out, sending a sharp pain through my shoulder. I fall to my knee, he raises the knife to stab my throat. A rush runs through me and I grab his foot, pulling hard. He falls back on his butt, releasing my arm. Spinning around on my hands I kick the knife from his hand. He rolls away from me and stands, charging me while I still kneel.

"Shit Boss, I thought you were supposed to be good at this." Punane quips from my shoulder. Ignoring him, I roll back and into a handspring, flying up and over him. Once he passes I twist in the air and kick the center of his back, launching him into the wall. I land, rolling and then spinning around. Dray struggles to stand, holding his side.

"Sorry Dray buddy, but I'm me and- what's that?" I ask, cutting myself off. Dray is now holding a single shadowy ball in his hand.

"You're about to find out." He shouts and flings it at me.

"I don't really want to." I shout, grabbing Punane and shooting the shadow ball, but the bolt flies right through it. The ball meets me, and sucks me inside of it. For a brief moment there's darkness. Then the moment passes and I'm in an office I haven't been in ina long time. Noir's old office.

"Ah there you are child. How'd the mission go?" Noir's deep voice says from behind me. I turn slowly and face the huge man. I remember this, standing before him after a mission as he questioned in what ways I made the target suffer before I'd killed them. Back then they were its, not even a human being, they couldn't be, not if I wanted to stay sane. If you could call me sane. "Azure, the mission?"

"Oh! Oh yes of course sir. It went well," I tell him. I honestly don't remember which mission this is for, there were too many.

"Good, good! There's already images, and a news story. The Dragon Strikes Again! So dramatic, right up your alley." Noir says, clapping his hands together. "Those images by the way, horrifying, even I'm a little disgusted."

"Really sir?" I ask, my voice thin and weak. I definitely don't remember this. I don't like it either.

"Really! Tell me, what inspired this fresh batch of horror. What did the Danvers girl do to you to do deserve this?" He asks, his voice a gentle whisper in my ear. My eyes follow his hand as he turns the monitor screen towards me, to find images of Silvia all across them. Silvia wasn't right, she'd been tortured to no end. Limbs missing, holes, burns, tears, and horrors I'd done only at my worst.

"Silvia?" I squeak slightly.

"Yes yes, the Terriuns turned against the state, they had to be put down. You did fantastic by the way." I know Noir was speaking, but how could this be real? It couldn't be, I wouldn't do anything like that to Silvia. I reach forward and turn off the monitor, may be hiding it will take it away. I see my reflection in the dark screen for a moment before Noir turns it back to him. I look older, more serious (somehow), and angry.

"I really put her through the ringer uh?" I ask, trying a smile, buying time to figure out what's going on.

"You did indeed. I haven't been this pleased since you came back to me, crueler than ever." Noir says, standing from his desk and walking towards his liquor cabinet. Something in my brain starts spinning and the pieces start coming together.

Noir approaches his window and pulls the draps back, revealing a devastated landscape. "I'm glad you're here with me for this. Together this kingdom will be secure for as long as we live. You'll always be my weapon." That's when it finally drops all the way. This isn't the past, it's my future!

Panike and fear run through my veins and I fall backwards into the door. I see him turn and say something, but I can't hear him over the rushing in my ears. I scramble for the door knob and turn it, falling backwards from the room. I sprint full tilt from the room, but I never pull away from it, the hall never moves, I never move. I can't escape him, he'll always be there, here, rulling my life. I'll be his puppet till the day I die, killing, and torturing, and-

"AZURE!" A voice screams and suddenly I'm laying flat on my back in the schools courtyard, looking up at the sweating face of Percy.

"Hey, I was sleeping." I tell him, frowning heavily. I hear the tap of a cane on the ground and tense voices. I struggle up slightly and find Ozpin talking to Dray.

"Who-who's that?" Percy asks quietly.

"Dray, someone who's apparently more dangerous than I thought. Help me up." Percy nods and grabs me and helps me to my feet. I use him for support (i'm a little wobbly after living through an extremely realistic nightmare) as we watch them talk. There's a long moment and Dray growls and storms away, as he passes Percy and me, he makes direct eye contact with me and gives me one clear message, next time he won't hold back. Which is super dramatic of him, it's like we're in a tv show or something, but not a good one, a really bad and cliche one.

Percy helps me turn around as we watch him walk away. Ozpin walks up beside the two of us and leans heavily on his cane.

"Stay within the schools boundaries children. I know you know what's coming, and I urge you, don't seek it out. Wars can't be fought without soldiers."


	21. Chapter 21: Clearly Adice is Not Good

Chapter 21: Clearly Advice is Not Something I should Listen To

You know when Ozpin told Percy and I that we shouldn't leave the school's campus? Wait of course you do, it was literally a chapter ago, if you were that dumb you'd be reading something slightly worse, like Twilight. Luckily for me, you aren't dumb and you're reading this.

Okay where was I? Right right, Ozpin telling us to not leave the school. Well we passed the message onto Silvia and Matt, who'd kindly told us that Ozpin had already told them that. And by kindly I mean that Silvia nodded politely at the news and Matt growled that they knew that already.

The most annoying part about being stuck in the school was my inability to hunt Noir. According to my intelligence he's behind the uptick in White Fang protests in Vale. They don't tend to work with humans, then again he isn't a normal human. The team had a discussion (which Percy filled me in on later), and came to the conclusion that the protests were to lure Matt out, something we couldn't fall for.

In all honesty the only person still talking to me was Percy, which was incredibly unfortunate because that means I was spending way too to much time in the music room. Which is where I currently am, listening to Percy compose something sad.

"Dude, does it always have to be sad?" I ask from the couch. He misses something and a sour note rings out.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Sad. Does it have to be sad?"

"N-no, but my music reflects how I feel." He says, setting aside his guitar. There's a pause and from the looks of it, he's building himself up to say something huge. After a moment, my suspicion holds true and he speaks up. "We aren't a team anymore!"

"Percy buddy, I've been apart of a lot of groups, they never last. Best not to get to attached to anyone." I say with a yawn, I roll over and grab my bag. I want some chocolate, and it's in here somewhere.

"Is that how you've always lived?" Percy whispers, or maybe he's just speaking at his normal low volume and I just think he's whispering because he's across the room.

"Since I was eight." I mutter absentmindedly. "AH HA!" I shout, triumphantly holding up a chocolate bar. I unwrap it as I turn my attention back to Percy, who's looking extra shakin. "You good buddy?"

"I just…. I've always had my family. Even when they aren't super supportive, they're there. Guess it's just strange to me that you've been alone for so long," he says. My companions and help have been so inconsistent, every time I think I'd found something good, it'd be taken from me in some way. Death or abandonment, good shit.

"Eh, it's no biggie." I take a bite of chocolate and shrug "I'm serious dude, the three of you are still close. That's what matters!"

"But you and Silvia were so, you know!" He gestures wildly, clearly to awkward to put a name to it.

"Yeah well, that's not important to her anymore," I mutter, taking another bite. Why's Percy making such a fuss? "I've got to go." I jump up and nod to him before walking out of the room. I think I hear him make a noise but I don't turn back to see. Once out of the room I hesitate, I had no idea what I wanted to be doing. Actually, that's a lie, I knew exactly what I wanted to be doing. I wanted to be out in the city right now, taking out Noir. However, because of Ozpin being afraid of war, well you know the rest.

I make my way aimlessly through the halls, finding myself at the large balcony near the rear of the castle. It over looks a huge mountain range, the sun just at the peak of the highest of them. It's rather relaxing, and that's coming from me. I hate nature. This view though-

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice says behind me. The gentle tap of a cane shows it to be Ozpin. He comes up to my left and leans on his cane next to me. He takes a gentle sip from his cup.

"I guess it's pretty yeah." I mutter, running a hand through my hair.

"I know what you want to be doing, but you can't."

"Yeah yeah. A war can't be fought without soldiers. I just don't like being cooped up." I groan. It's just the worst. I'm not a chicken! I'm a turkey! Wait. No

"I'm protecting you." Ozpin says, taking another sip. "It may be hard to see right now, but what I'm doing is wh-"

"Oh shush."

"Excuse me?" Oh dang that was funny. I'm pretty sure Ozpin isn't really used to people speaking to him like that, especially a uh younger person, such as myself.

"We both know I'm not just a kid, I can handle myself."

"This isn't another job Azure. You've failed three times to kill Noir, do you know why?" Ozpin asks, turning his full attention to me.

"Because I didn't believe in the heart of the cards?" I fire back with a wink.

"No. It's because you can't kill him, not alone at least."

"Oh god, is this the power of friendship speech, or team work, or that kind of shit? Because I'm so tired of that." Though come to think of it, I'm not sure if I've ever received that speech in it's pure anime form.

"Not exactly no. You tried once with a team didn't you? And yet you failed."

"That's right. They abandoned me." I mutter. Grumpy at the memory of Zane and the rest leaving me.

"That's because they weren't invested in killing him. You do need a team. A man like Noir, with power as great as his, you can't do it alone. Few could, I admit even I would not seek a solo confrontation with him."

"So if you can't do it, I can't do it, and a team of pro assassins couldn't do it, who can, oh wise wizard." I ask him.

"I'm no wizard." He says with a small smile.

"Could've fooled me." Seriously, he could've.

"Mm. I'm sure. What you need Azure, is a team, but a team of people you trust who want him dead as much as you. Zane and the other two just wanted out, they were simply trying to get the Amplifier and run. Perhaps if they'd cared enough to do what you wanted it would've been done. But they did not. Because he's scared them, as he always does."

"Scared them uh? Figures." Stupid cowards. They left me alone.

"Noir defeats his opponents before the fighting starts, that's how he's lived for as long as he has. Think to your fights, what happened before each?"

I frown and think back. Before our first fight, he'd disowned me, and tossed me aside, before the second he'd shown me… well you know what he showed me. And the last one, I don't know what he did to the others, but by the time I got there I'd seen what he'd done physically to them. That bastard, he'd psyched me out every time!

"So you think that without these mind games I could beat him?" I question.

"One on one? Doubtfully, he always has the advantage over you due to your past. But with a good team. Perhaps."

"Uh. Well I should go try that then!" I turn quickly before he grabs my shoulder.

"However, I don't want you seeking him out still. Or leaving the school in general."

"The war doesn't bother me! I'm not involved."

"And that's the reason I don't want you seeking out Noir either."

"That doesn't make sense!" I practically shout, ripping my arm out of his grip.

"It does, think about it, and you'll understand. Hopefully you can fix it." He says gently. He takes a slow sip, and with a final nod turns away and walks down the hall, to where I don't know. Or care.

Stupid Ozpin and his weirdly cryptical advice. Fix what? Do I need Bob the Builder? Who knows? Not me!

Whatever, I'm going to get something to eat, that's not chocolate, and then after that, I'm going to eat some chocolate.

Down in the cafeteria I found an amazing plate of waffles, which I am now eating. I eat alone, which has become the norm recently.

I'm so absorbed in eating my waffles that I don't notice anyone approach until I hear the loud scrape of a chair being pulled back. I look up and find Silvia sitting down with something sad, a salad.

"Uh hey?" I ask, I'm sure the uncertainty is super clear. She sort of stabs the salad a few times before looking at me.

"Percy told me to come talk to you." Wow Percy, I'm not sure if I should thank him or not. Guess I'll find out.

"Well… that was nice of him." I say, with a smile.

"Azure, he wants things to go back to the way they were. They'll never go back there." There's a moment of silence after she says this that drags on. The words of wisdom that Ozpin literally just imparted onto me slide through my brain. Heh, slide.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you're a killer!" She cries out.

"You know that before Arthur, what changed?"

"I got to see it, truly see it. It was horrible." She mutters rubbing her forehead. "This was a mistake, I should leave." She starts to stand but I grab her hand. There's another, awkward pause. I wish I'd thought that through before, you know, doing it. I slowly let go, trying for another smile.

"Sorry. It's just that… I understand that it's hard to see, but that wasn't bad, it really wasn't. Killing for you and Matt is taboo, something that is gross. For me though it's been a necessity for years." I tell her, trying to reason with her. Reason is good, it's reasonable.

"That doesn't make it right!" She counters.

"Maybe not, but it's how I'm alive right now. You two haven't had to, not to survive."

"That's right, because we weren't paid killers." Silvia growls. She is not wrong.

"You weren't, but Silvia please, I except that you don't kill, why can't you except that I have to!"

"What you're asking me to except impacts other people!" She whisper shouts. She's being kind enough to not draw attention to us with our argument.

"Silvia, why do you have such a huge hang-up about this?"

"Because it's not necessary." She hisses violently.

"It is! Noir can't be held! And as for Matt, well… you see why he's being dumb right?"

"I… it's war. It's different!"

"How? How is it different? Are there less people trying to kill me, less pain, less blood? Or maybe there's more loneliness, is that it? Where's the difference Silvia, because I don't see any!" She takes a step back, pain on her face.

"Azure I'm sorry, it's not right-"

"Stop! Stop." I interrupt her, breathing heavily. "Just stop. Silvia all I want to do is help people, and you think I'm what I've tried not to be. So you were right, this was a waste of time, but not because you're done with me, but because I'm done with you." I growl, standing as well. I turn around and walk away, I hear her shout something, maybe asking me where I'm going, or maybe asking if I'm going to finish my waffles, but I don't stop. I'm tired, and I'm angry, so now I'm going into the city. There's a protest to break up.


	22. Chapter 22: Oh Deary Me, Isn’t this Bad

Chapter 22: Oh Deary Me Oh My, Isn't this Bad

Sometimes I wonder why I'm the way I am. And I mean, sure I know it's because of the crime lord who killed my parents and trained me to be a heartless mass murderer. I more mean like, not listening to others, acting without thinking, and being a generally stubborn person. Why couldn't I just give in to Silvia, explain how I feel and then like, promise to not kill. It's because I can't not kill, it's a serious problem. There's so many bad people in the world, and they have to be stopped. Honestly, I just wish she'd understand.

"You could try it her way!" Punane tells me from my back where he hangs. I'd grabbed him and my gun on the way out. I also have a prototype of a watch I've been working on. Meant to transfer my weapons directly to me, it's some advanced stuff, but then again, I go to an advanced school.

"Punane buddy, I'm not going to do that."

"Why not! It might work!"

"You're new to fighting him so I'll let it slide, but talking to Noir never works." I tell him. I glance around the empty ship and sigh. Other than the pilot who can't hear me, I'm alone. So you know, at least no one thinks I'm insane for talking to myself.

"He's in a public setting though, are you sure this is smart?" Punane asks.

"It'll work, trust me."

"Stop making me the reasonable one! It's not a good look for a talking crossbow." Poor buddy, but he doesn't understand, I've got it all planned out. He'll see.

After a short ten minutes the ship lands in Vale and I start heading out. Checking my scroll I find the location of the protest, a major street in the middle of the city. As I walk I go into the public documents that city keeps online and pull up the blueprints of the buildings around the street.

"What are you doing?" Punane asks, butting into my planning.

"Finding which building I want to use." I mutter softly.

"Wait you didn't plan this out?"

"Eh, it'll be fine. I've had plans two times before and they didn't work. Maybe if I just wing it, it'll work."

"Hate to say it boss, but that sounds dumb as fuck."

"Oh shut up." I mutter. A small part of me knows he's right, but I ignore that part of me because he's a little bitch. I can't keep my mind from wandering back to the conversation I just had with Ozpin not even an hour ago. I know I can't beat him in a straight up fight, that I can except (mostly). But who needs to have a straight up fight? Not me, that's for sure.

Arriving at the building I'd selected with the best vantage point, I go straight to the roof. There I can see the whole street, and the other rooftops.

"You can see everything." Punane says loudly.

"I still don't know how you see things." I mutter, scanning the street below.

"Best to not ask questions." He replies. Because that makes me so much more comfortable.

The street was filled with faunes carrying signs and chanting something. It takes a few moments before I spot the large man that is Noir. He's near the center of everyone, and everything revolves around him. In a perfect world I'd simply take the shot from here, killing him with ease. But that bitch has an Aura that makes his skin stronger than actual steel.

"What're you going to do Požar?" A voice asks from behind. Turning I find Grandle standing there, duffle bag in hand.

"Still thinking on it." I tell him, turning back to the street. "What are you doing here?"

"Repaying my debt to you kid." He grunts. Walking to my side and dropping his bag. "It's busy down there."

"I know, but it's only a matter of time before it turns violent," I say with a shrug.

"And that's when you'll strike." He finishes with a nod. Smart growly boy isn't he. "But, what if it doesn't turn ugly."

"Well, I can always help that along." I mutter, kneeling slightly on the roofs edge. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Ozpin called, said you'd ran off to go do this, and instead of stopping you, he decided to help you." Grandle tells me, pulling out his sniper rifle from the duffle.

"Right because when Ozpin was thinking to himself, man Azure needs help who should I call? You're the first person he'd think of." I tell him sarcastically.

"No, I'm the first person Silvia thought of." This statement catches me off guard. Does that mean she's here as well? I should probably ask him that instead of thinking it, you know, so I can get an answer.

"Is- is she here?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't say if she was on the way."

"Oh. Yeah, that's fine. Neat." I try a smile, but he just gives me a dry look.

"Get down there, and stop giving me dumb faces." Grandle says. I nod once and run off, leaving him alone on the roof. It only takes me a few moments to back to street level. I bust out the door and onto the street. The sidewalk is crowded with people watching with disgust or annoyance at the marching Faunes.

"I can't believe they're doing this shit again!" I hear a voice spit.

"Shit these shits have got to be shitting us, for fucks sake these shits or fucking dumb." Another color voice shouts. What a smart person, very large vocabulary.

I slip around the crowd, dropping a knife on my way past, and head into the group of protestors. I weave in and out of the protestors, dropping knives here and there. Once on the other side I drop another few among the viewers before ducking inside of a nearby building.

"Hey, what's up kid?" A man asks from behind a desk. I turn and look over, giving an awkward smile.

"Sorry sir, I just got overwhelmed." I say quickly. I shuffle forward awkwardly, stumbling over my feet on purpose.

"Careful there, don't fall." The man grunts.

"I won't I won't." I mutter.

"A little awkward for someone armed as you are." He gestures to Punane and the gun on my hip.

"I mean, courage doesn't come from weapons." I take a glance back. I should set them off soon.

"Perhaps not for you, but don't it for some?"

"For some." I reach around and hit a button on my watch. This sets of the first, and they go off in a random chain, blowing up the street, and causing a mass panic. I'd brought my weaker knives, no one should die from these explosions, they aren't big enough. Just enough to cause an alarm.

"Oh crap!" The man shouts, backing away from his desk. "Get back kid!"

"We should help!" I shout, the screaming and shouting making talking difficult.

"You do you kid, but I'm hiding." He runs off farther into the building. I can't blame him, I've seen what happens when these turn violent before.

Running out into the street I can see I had succeeded with ease in creating the panic I wanted. I look around and spot Noir, he was standing above the crowd on a raised platform. He was safe from them, but not me. I climb the nearest building side and start making my way to him, avoiding anything flung at me. I land with a dull thud on the platform.

"Hello my child." His deep voice greats me.

"I'm not your goddamn child." I growl.

"Perhaps not by birth, but I did raise you." He turns and faces me, his dark skin showing just the hint of anger under his calm face. I take pride in the fact that I can anger basically anyone.

"You know why I'm here." I growl. He sighs dramatically, must be where I got my own dramatic side from.

"I do, though I feel as though we've played this game before."

"Yes well it's got great replay value." I fire back.

"Azure please, you aren't dead because I've had mercy on you so many times, must you continue to seek me out?"

"You taught me to catch criminals." I growl.

"I'm no criminal." Uh what? You're not a criminal? Buddy, pal, friend, you dumb as shit.

"Noir, you're a huge fucking criminal, and not just because you're fat." You dumb fuck.

"Perhaps in the past, not now." I see he's ignoring the bit about being fat.

"What do you mean?" I growl.

"You destroyed my criminal organization, and the laws of the land state that since I didn't commit murder or other high degree crimes directly, I'm off the hook." Noir says, raising his hands in a small shrug. Well shit, wasn't that smart of him.

"I… so what! I know what you did!"

"So you're going to try to kill me? Again?" He asks, laughing.

"Yep." I growl, doing the Matt thing.

"It's sad, it doesn't seem like you've learned at all." He growls. He takes a step forward and a half a second later gets shot in the face, forcing his head to turn roughly to the side. He turns his attention towards the sky as another bullet grinds into his forehead, this time leaving him unphased. "At least you aren't alone." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his scroll. Realizing what he's doing I run forward, drawing my gun and firing a round at his chest. Before I reach him I see him hit a button on it and toss it aside.

"Shit." I mutter as I see his fist turn towards me. I lean back, falling to the ground as I see it fly over me. Rolling several times I jump up and flick my wrist (for dramatic effect) and the blade springs out.

"Your friend is already too occupied to help you, I have no want to hurt you."

"Oh spare me." I sneer and raise my gun, letting of a few rounds, hitting him harmlessly.

"I wish you would let me." Noir brushes off his jacket, taking a full step forward. There's a brief pause and then I'm running forward, slashing at his chest, he blocks it and jabs at my throat. I bend out of the way and send an elbow into his stomach. There's just a bit of give and I spin away slightly, stabbing at his now exposed back. It glances off and he back kicks me away.

I fly backwards and land roughly on my back, sending jolts of pain through my body. I roll over as fast as I can and stand unsteadily to my feet.

"Azure, try and underst-" he starts, but is interrupted by a flying knife courtesy of yours truly. No talking for the fat guy. I should say that.

"No talking for the fat guy." I say with a smirk. Noir kicks the knife away from him and storms forward. I roll back, taking a few shots at him as I go. They don't phase him, but they'll chip away at his aura.

Rolling into a standing position I prepare to stab once more at his chest, but instead I receive a face full of fist, sending me flying against the closest wall. I fall back to the platform hard. The air is pushed from my lungs, making it difficult for me to move. I can hear his footsteps coming closure to me, as I try to pull air into me. I manage to roll myself over and I see his face looming over me, my breath still not coming back to me.

"I'm sorry Azure, but it seems like you won't ever leave me alone." Noir raises hit foot and brings it down roughly, I just manage to get my blade in between it and me at the last second. He presses down harder, crushing me slowly. I let out a breathless scream and shove him off. I roll to my feet, swaying heavily, dark clouds swarming in front of my eyes.

"Go left!" I hear Punane shout, and I do so without hesitation, feeling something large move past me. I back off, unleashing a flurry of rounds randomly.

"Are you even trying Azure?" Noir growls from somewhere in front of me. "It doesn't feel like you really want to kill me."

"God do you not shut up." I say as I shake my head, clearing my vision. He's right though, I don't really feel like I'm trying. That changes now, as one would say, it's time to kick it up a notch. Hm, that would be a really good song.

I charge forward, firing. They bounce off harmlessly and he sends a punch towards me. I duck under it and move behind him, kicking his leg out from under him there. He stumbles forward slightly, off balance. He spin kick him in the center of his back and jump forward, aiming to stab him in the middle of his back. However, he rolls, grabs my blade and chucks it and me away. My sword bounces away from me as I slide along the platform.

"Jeez Boss, he's faster than he has any right to be."

"I know I know." I mutter, running forward again. He sends a bunch and I'm forced to redirect it as best as I can. He starts putting pressure on me, his heavy fists like large scary rocks. Backing up I look for an opening as fists fly. Ducking under another I see my chance, and pounce. Sending a jab into the underside of his chin. He recoiles just enough that I follow it up with a flurry of kicks and punches. Putting my acrobatics to serious use, as I avoid his feeble attempts at striking back. After a decisive backflip kick, I send him stumbling onto his butt. Landing, there's a silence that follows, with him eyeing the short silver knife I pull from my belt. I'd won, if finally won.

"I win."

"Do you?" He asks, his confidence having not even wavered. He won't be playing these mind games with me, I've won. Then the explosion happens.


	23. Chapter 23: Something Finally Clicks

Chapter 23: Something Finally Clicks

It's times like this time that I begin to why my life sucks as much as it does. I mean I've got the stereotypical superhero sad back story, the training to make me said superhero, and just messy enough morals to give me angst.

Then there's the rest of it, and by rest of it I mean the dead friends, the now always angry at me friends (and whatever Silvia is), and of course, the constant problem of things always going wrong. Now you might say "But Azure, things can't possibly go wrong every time!" and you would be right. They don't always go wrong. They just go wrong when it matters the most or them to go right.

Just like right now. I have Noir defeated, his aura weakened, and on his butt. Then the explosion. It comes from the building I'd left Grandle on, where it was fair to assume he was currently (or had been) fighting some of Noir's people. Forcing me once again to make a horrible decision.

"What will you do Azure? I think we both know though." Noir asks, using my temporary distraction to stand to his feet. Ran or Noir? Tomo or Noir? Zane or Noir? Grandle or Noir? The question never changes, just who it's about. It hits me then and there why the question never changes. I can't beat him, just one look at him tells me that my fight with him is much farther away than I'd thought. At least not alone I can't, but I can save my friend (or work proximity associate in the case of Grandle).

"I don't think we do." I mutter silently. I'm about to turn and run when an arrow flies through the air. Noir catches it moments before it makes contact with his skin and tosses it aside. Both of us look towards the direction of the arrow and see Matt, Silvia, and Percy standing there (Okay Percy is shaking more than standing, but you get my point).

"Where are you going Azure?" He growls, and they both jump down onto the platform, Matt's bow transforming into his axes.

"Grandle needs help." I mutter, pulling Punane off my back.

"Don't worry, called in the favor we had on Marlo, he's taking care of Grandle." Silvia says with a smile.

"Uh, neat." I mutter and turn my attention back to Noir. "Guess I'm staying."

"So, the four of you will fight me?" Noir asks, amusement clear in his heavy voice.

"No." Matt growls. I love it when he does that, leaving us with those one word responses.

"Oh, explain." Noir mutters, reaching into his jacket. Next to me Percy quivers, his sword shaking violently.

"Against my better judgement, I've come to help Azure kill you." Matt says.

"Wait really?" I ask.

"We all have." Silvia says, resting her hand on my shoulder. I glance at her, wanting to take the time to wonder why the change of heart, but I know now isn't the time. No right now the four of us need to take down the seven feet of heaving muscle in front of us. He's been weakened sure, but it's a tall order. Get it? Because he's tall, it's a joke. A big one at that. Okay I'm done.

"Matthew, I come from the White Fang, they want you back." Noir steps forward, opening his palms to us. Silvia and I both react, her readying her blade and me pulling out a second knife.

"Stay back fatty! Matt don't want to go with you!" I shout, using perfect grammar. He turns and growls at me.

"You know what, I'm a little tired. Looks like I'll opt for option two." He says, his eyes dangerous.

"Wh-what's that?" Percy says shivering.

"You all die." He shouts, whilst sprinting full tilt at us. Instead of standing and fighting the truck sized man, we all scattered. Percy jumped off the edge, Silvia right behind him. While Matt and I went the other way, dashing straight into the crowd.

"So what's the next step?" I shout to Matt, weaving past the fighting people, the police attempting to break it up.

"I don't know, we didn't get that far when we saw him corner you!" He shouts back, momentarily disappearing from view.

"I was so not cornered." I mutter.

"That's bullshit boss." Punane says. What a lovable weapon. Hm, is that an oxymoron? Though it was sarcasm, so maybe not.

"You're a douche." I shoot back, to which he laughs. Somehow.

Several more moments of running we hit the end of the street, where the police had successfully barricaded us all back.

"Shit." Growls Matt, I look over and I can see Noir making his way towards us.

"Now what?" I ask, spinning the knives in my palms.

"Fight, and hope Silvia or Percy find us before it's to late." He mutters. Then without hesitation he steps forward and releases an arrow from his bow. I know what'll happen before it ever reaches him though, Noir will catch it, he taught me to do the same.

I chuck my knife at Noir as well though, hoping to finish off his aura with an exploding knife, but he ducks the knife and continues forward. I roll to the side as Noir comes charging in, Matt jumps straight into the sky, transforming his bow into twin axes. He brings them down on Noir's back, where they bounce off and throw him all wonky.

Jumping up I run forward and send a kick towards Noir's knee, but he shifts his leg, using it to sweep my feet from under me. I hit the ground hard, hearing Matt do the same somewhere to my left. Remember kids, sound moves faster through solid objects.

I see him turn away, he's handling Matt first. I struggle up and jump on his back, pulling out a knife and jabbing it away into his exposed neck. While it may never penatrate, it'll still fuckin hurt. Roaring, Noir spins in circles trying to grab me. Unfortunately for me, I'm not a smal target anymore so he grabs me pretty quickly, tossing me several feet away into the crowd of angry people.

Here's the thing about angry people, they don't like it when something is thrown at them, they like it less when it's a person. These are both things I learned today, and now so did you. Like I always say if you didn't learn anything new today, it's because you're binge watching a show you've watched already and it's completely alright.

"You son of a bitch!" Someone shouts and punches me across the face. Now I'm already upset, it's been a few hard weeks and I'm like so far past my breaking point I've broken so much I don't think even a master builder at LegoLand can put me back together. Which is very fucking broken.

Back to my point, this fucker punches me right across the face and I finally snap. I jump up, spin, kick the closest person, grab another and flip them over.

"Behind you!" Punane shouts. Reacting immediately I duck, and sweep behind me, feeling a body fall over my leg. I spin grab a person and head but them, sending them backwards, probably in need of some headache medicine. I punch one guy, and am about to turn on another when I see Matt swing his axe at Noir, he blocks it and then punch him straight into the ground, breaking his leg from the looks of it. Avoiding a punch, I jump over a semiconscious dude and run towards the fight, wiping out Punane as I go.

"Fuck yeah Boss! Time ta get this party started!" Punane shrieks as I unleash several arrows into Noir's huge back. Noir spins, while trying to deliver a devastating punch. I use my amazingness to jump and twist around the punch, kicking him across the face while airborne. He stumbles back just a tad and I press my advantage, releasing several rounds at him. As you guessed I am sure, they were ineffective.

"This is the part where we go back to the witty banter for a few moments before fighting some more." I joke, trying to catch my breath. However, Noir doesn't seem to be in the mood. He grabs one of Matt's axes from the ground next to him and runs at me, swinging it violently. I duck and flip around it, avoiding it, but he presses on.

"Boss, do something!" Well, Punane, I would, if I could! I see movement out of the corner of my eye, and I get distracted for the reifest of moments. Just long enough though that I mess up a jump, and get caught in the stomach by the axe. It was the blunt side luckily, but that doesn't stop it from sending me crashing into the the barrier. Luck is with me though, because the movement I'd seen was Silvia and Percy running to the rescue. Struggling up I feel my back glitch slightly and I stumble. Noir looks around at the three of us and raises an eyebrow.

"Avengers Assemble!" I shout, thrusting Punane into the sky.

"Didn't they all die in the last movie?" Percy asks quietly from Silvia's shoulder.

"Don't, don't you fucking dare." I growl. Sadly before Percy and I can continue are vital conversation about the fate of the Avengers, Noir charges us, possibly because he's angry about spoilers, or because he's a DCEU fan and he knows those movies suck.

Silvia spins her sword at him, where he catches it against his axe, behind him Percy runs to Matt and check on him. I fire off a few arrows, that don't do anything as he and Silvia fight sword versus axe. He clearly outmatches her, so I throw caution to the wind, and run over.

Springing up at the last second a send a kick towards his neck. He deflects a stab with the axe and leans back, the kick just nicking the tip of his nose. I fall to the otherside, and roll to my feet. I'm about to try shooting him again when I get backhanded, knocking Punane out of my hand, and me to the floor. I see the feet of Percy run past, the sound of several blades hitting each other and the grunt of pain as he falls back, then Silvia must of rushed back in, because the sounds of fighting continue.

Getting up I see Percy lying limp on the ground. My veins run cold and I grab him dragging him away from the fight. I can't be long, or Silvia will get hurt, but I grab at him looking for a pulse. My heart settles when I find one.

"Thank god." I mutter. I turn in time to see Noir twist Silvia's blade from her hand before kicking her back. She falls back, and he follows, preparing to strike.

"He's going to kill her." A voice echoes in my head. It's right, he is. I look up, seeing it in slow motion as he raises his axe, not his Matt's. My friends, they all came to help me. I'm not alone anymore. I won't let him hurt anyone I care about again.

"NO!" I scream, as I run I pull out two knives. Diving down, I slide between his legs, coming up in front of Silvia I catch the blade of the axe with the knives. "Hands off."

Pushing up, I dislodge the blades, kick him the in the dick and take a swipe at his stomach. The only thing that seems to hurt is the dick kick, which sends him falling onto his ass. He swings the axe towards me causing me to lean back to avoid it as he gets up. He takes the long handle in two hands and growls. Then the real fight begins.

It's difficult to describe and do it justice, it's so fast so brutal that I'm not entirely sure what was going on sometimes. One second I was deflecting the blade of the axe and taking a swing at his chest, the next he's slammed the butt of the axe across my face sending me reeling. Then only a moment later I was back flipping over a slash, into a spinning handstand, kicking him in the face. Only a second after, I righten myself and try to stab him, but he knocks it aside with the palm of his hand and swing the axe towards my face. I duck and spin under it, coming up with a knife into the exposed part of his neck. It doesn't penetrate, but it causes him great pain. I hope. He falls back, just enough to give me enough space to get a kick in there and knock the axe from his hand. I spin both my knives around and stab towards his chest.

He moves so fast though, that I don't see it coming when he grabs both my wrists and twists just slightly, causing me to drop them both.

"Enough." He growls, his voice thick and crackly.

"Are- are you sure?" I squeak. I can feel my fear spiking. He's controlling it, causing me to become more and more afraid. My leg starts to shake, and I can't get my hands from his gr-

"Fuck!" I shout, grabbing my head. He'd headbutted me! Mid thought! The pain skyrockets and I double over. I feel him grab the back of my jacket and lift me up off the ground. There's pause where I can only feel pain and fear before he punches me in the stomach. Again and again, unrelenting. He speaks, and I can only just hear his words.

"There was a time I was saddened about the idea of killing you. That time has long since passed." He throws me into the ground with the last word. I look up, dark fog covering my eyes. He hisses and raises his foot, but before it connects, a blade pierces his chest, sticking through all the way to my end, Silvia's blade. She did it.

There's a moment's silence where the world seems to hold their breath and then sound seems to explode. Literally, explosions are suddenly going off city wide, not contained to the street with the huge ass riot on it.

"What's going on?" I weeze. The effects of his semblance are gone, but I'm still feeling this thing called, massive pain.

"Bombs." Matt growls, limping over. He glances at Silvia who's holding her bloody sword with a look of horror on her face.

"Sh-should we do something?" Percy asks.

"We will. Matt, Percy, go find Grandle, help him out if he still needs it. Silvia and I will go see what we can do." I order. There's a brief moment where I think Matt's going to argue but then he doesn't and he runs off with Percy.

"Silvia, hey Silvia." I whisper, walking closure. "You okay?"

"I killed him." She mutters.

"It's alright, don't worry, no one will blame you."

"Maybe not, but I didn't want to. It's wrong, it's horrible it's-"

"Who I am." I finish. She gives me a look, a confused one, full of pain. "But it's not who you are. You're a hero, you saved someone who needed it. That's who you and Matt are. You rescued me."

"By killing?" She asks, her voice tight.

"This time, yes, next time maybe not. But that war is coming Silvia, and you have to be ready to do what's necessary. You were today, and so was Matt, and that's a good sign."

"I dunno, I hope it is."

"It is, it really is. Now, why don't we go help those people with some bombs hm?" I ask, pointing to the now burning city.


	24. Chapter 24: Barks as Big as the Boom

Chapter 24: The Barks as Big as the Boom

Thus far things have been straight forward fighting and all of that. This is when it got weird though. Sometime during our emotional conversation Noir's body disappeared. Now I know what you're thinking, that he's alive, well he is not. Trust me, there literally no way he's alive. Unfortunately the disappearing body of one crazy lunatic isn't the big problem, it's trying to figure out what to do about the explosions. Which is exactly what Silvia and I are currently doing, as we run blindly back down the street.

"Azure how the hell are we going to do anything?" She screams as people run around in terror. The riot had shifted into a mob of fear. Not really a good mix of emotions going on in the people today.

"I dunno, carefully!" I shout back at her. In my pocket I feel my scroll buzz. I grab it out and answer. "This is blue. How's it cookin?"

"It's Matt." Matt's voices buzzes through in the other side. "Marlo is handling the explosions and the officers are running a full rescue of the civilians."

"Well that's awesome sauce!"

"What isn't… awesome sauce," I can hear the strain in Matt's voice when he says that. It's amazing, I love it. "Is the group of Faunes and assassins running around at the sources. They must be the people who set them off for Noir."

"Alright. I like the way that sounds."

"You, do?" Percy asks. Wait, how'd he hear me.

"Am I on speaker?" I'm so damn insulted if so.

"Uhhhh, yes." Wow, what a day. Noir is dead and Matt is super awkward. I dig it.

"Insulted by the way. More on that later. For now, yes that's a good thing. People the four of us can handle."

"Six." Marlo's voice says from over the phone.

"Affirmative." Grandle says as well.

"Glad to know the whole main cast is here." I mutter with a look to Silvia. "Let's just split into pairs and handle the people. Aight?"

"S-sure. Who do I go with?" Percy asks.

"Fuck if I care. Silvia, you're the boss. Who does he go with?"

"He?" She questions. Fuck the pronoun game.

"Percy. Who does he go with?"

"Why not Grandle. Then Matt and Marlo together."

"The Ms together uh? M squared." I mutter. "Alright, autobots roll out."

I hear groans from the other side as the call gets cut short. Chuckling slightly, I flick my scroll and up pops a holo map of the city. It has six little red marks on it, I tilt my head finding the closest one and nodding.

"What's that?" Silvia questions as we pull to a stop in an alley. "Map of the city? What's the red marks?"

"Where our targets are." I smile with a smirk. "We're taking that one."

"No killing right?" She asks. There's a moment of silence.

"If I can help it."

"Help it, please." She asks, pleading in her eyes. "I don't want to… never again."

"I know, I'll do my best. Promise." Another moment of silence and she nods.

"We should hurry." She says, running off. I shake my head, following. Even after shes killed someone she hesitates to kill. Maybe it's a good thing, but probably not.

We zig zag through the crazy mob. There's chaos everywhere, and the police aren't cooling it down at all. I don't even see them, Matt said they were helping though. Finally we arrive outside of the pinpointed building. Silvia and I give each other a single nod before running into it.

It was the first floor of a rather squat office building. The floor was bare though, no furniture anywhere. The lights aren't even on, making it very hard to see, even without furniture blocking the view. It's just not a great place for a fight, unless you're alright with just a straight up fight. Which I am, it's just not prefered. There's two kinds of people, one that prefers fighting smarter instead of harder. The other prefers uh, fighting harder. Guess that was obvious. It's an honor thing I think.

"This is a really good place to fight." Silvia mutters, drawing her sword. Well then, I see how she likes it.

"I guess." I respond, I'd normally have made a joke, but where's the people we're here for? The higher levels maybe, but it's open on this floor, they could easily ambush us.

Then, as if on cue, the floor above us caves in. Reacting on instinct I thrust my hand out, feeling a rush of energy as a dome shield bursts up around us. The rubble for the floor cascades around us, cracking the dome slightly.

"What's happening?" Silvia shouts over the crashing of the floor. I grit my teeth, much to focused on keeping the shield up to respond. Finally the floor stops falling and I drop the shield, almost falling down from exhaustion. It's so not easy holding a shield like that.

"You okay?" Silvia asks, holding me up.

"Didn't I just say that it's not easy to hold a shield like that?" Jeez Silvia, you gotta listen better.

"Um not Azure you didn't." She must be kidding, but with a glance at her face I gather that she is not. Oops, I must be really tired.

"Haha, pranked ya." I shoot her a cheesy grin, and she rolls her eyes. Something crunches behind us and we both spin, pointing our weapons towards the sound. There stood a man I know named Chip Rolland.

"Azure!" He says happily waving. "How you been!"

"Heya Chip." I mutter, scanning the room. He couldn't have been the one to set off the bombs.

"You know this guy?" Silvia whispers. I give her just a fraction of a nod, so I don't break eye contact with Chip. He may be a nice guy, but he's still a dangerous one.

"What're you doing Chip?"

"I'm doin my orders!" His voice insufferably happy, still.

"And what orders are those?" Silvia questions questioningly.

"Oh, to set off these bombs!" He says with a smile. He couldn't have.

"I think your friend has problems with smiling." Punane says, showing yet again, the weird ability to see everything.

"Who's orders were those?" I ask, gently pushing down Silvia's blade.

"Came from the top of Atlas' Military. Ironwood himself."

"You're lying." Silvia growls. I glance at Chip then Silvia. The weird thing is, there's no lie in Chip.

"I don't think he is." She whips around and looks at me in shock.

"How can you say that? You can't believe Ironwood would do that?"

"Yeah I do, I just don't know why." I mutter. "Trust me, I know him personally." Silvia's eyes widen in horror. Probably realizing that the government she'd put her trust in, is as fucked up as it is.

"Hey, guys. I hate to ruin this moment for you. But you should get going. There's more set to go off here." Chip says as he starts walking towards the door.

"We're here to stop you!" Silvia says, she tries to run towards him but I grab her shoulder.

"No, we're leaving!" I shout, pulling her back. She looks to me, anger in her eyes as Chip runs out the door.

"We can stop him."

"Doesn't matter, bombs going to go off. This areas clear of people. Let's just go." I tell her. Please Silvia, we can just go. Please.

"Alright, fine." She mutters. Together the two of us sprint out of there. We get maybe a hundred feet from the building when it blows, along with half the street, tossing us off our feet. We tumble head over heel several feet before skidding to a agonizing stop. Rumble and debris rain down from the sky, dusting us lightly in powdered cement.

"Fuck." I whisper before blacking out.


	25. Chapter 25 and Prolouge

Chapter 25: Hello? Yes This is Azure, I Need Help

I hate pain. So god damn much. And right now everything hurts. Hurts physically and mentally and… something else. It hurts there as well. Sometimes I want the pain to stop forever, but doesn't. It never will, will it?

The four of us were in the hospital wing of the school, looking at Ozpin, who was not pleased. Well sort of, it's hard to tell. He just sort of sips coffee and stares. I think that's somehow worse, silent judgement. Normally I'd say something sassy, but my head hurts, and I don't want to talk.

Something like ten painfully awkward minutes later General Ironwood walks in. His presence is just how I remember it, all business.

"Well then, you four certainly got yourself into some serious business didn't you?" He says. Like it's a question sure, yet it's more of a statement.

"Sorry sir, we were just doing what we thought was right." Silvia tells him, speaking confidently. Ironwood sizes her up and nods.

"Perhaps, and I agreed. Grandle may have had a debt to pay, but he still had to clear the outing with me."

"And the bombs?" I ask, risking the pounding in my head in order to ask the risky question.

"Bombs?" Ironwood asks, looking at me.

'Yeah, we ran into this man named Chip at the location Azure and I went to, said he was ordered by you to set off the bombs."

"Ah yes, Chip. He did indeed set those bombs off under my orders."

"Excuse me?" Matt shouts, attempting to sit straight and falling back in pain.

"Wh-why would you do that?" Percy whispers. Ironwood exchanges a look with Ozpin who simply nods once. Ironwood seems to understand and sighs heavily.

"The bombs had been placed there by Noir, they were almost definitely placed to go off at the worst possible moment. Despite our best efforts we couldn't disarm them, instead we took advantage of the riots drawing in most of the city, and set them off ourselves." Ironwood explains. There's silence as we all look at each other, Silvia and I exchange a significant look and she nods.

"What about Noir?" She asks quietly. Ironwood nods again and starts pacing.

"Security cam footage of the surrounding areas show him dying yes, what they don't show is where he went. Rest assured however, he is dead."

"Are you sure? Because like, that'd suck a lot if you were just wrong about that." I say, knowing that I'm upsetting him.

"It would, wouldn't it." Ironwood growls. He stops pacing and composes himself. I'm glad I got under his skin. "That's all I need to say, so I will turn you over to your headmaster now." Ironwood grunts before walking out, slamming the door slightly harder than I think he intended.

There's a long silence as Ozpin takes the center of the room, leaning heavily on his cane. He looks over his glasses at us, his green eyes piercing.

"I am proud." Ozpin says simply after a moment.

"Excuse me?" Matt growls from his bed. He's probably all upset because Silvia killed Noir.

"You are clearly wondering why, it's however, rather simple."

"Is it because we're all cutie pies?" I ask.

"Shush, let him talk." Silvia mutters from her bed. I chuckle slightly and she shakes her head. There's a small twinge inside my stomach, I'm glad I can joke with her again.

"No it's not because you're all cutie pies." Ozpin says, taking a sip from his cup.

"Wha- are you sure?" I ask, glancing at Silvia as she shoots me a stern look.

"Yes. It's because the three of you," He starts as he points to Matt, Percy, and Silvia. "Stood by your friend, despite making a decision you deemed unwise."

"But he went out to-" Matt starts before faltering under Ozpin's gaze.

"I know what transpired in the city. You, my young sir, have a strong moral code, and as admirable as it may be, you must find where it does not apply."

"Murder is murder!"

"That is correct, but killing isn't always murder. It's a horrible act yes, but as Azure will tell you, occasionally a necessary one." Ozpin says in a heavy voice. I glance at Matt who looks shaken, he probably didn't expect that at all. I sure didn't. Ozpin knows what faces Matt, the war.

"Yes sir." Matt mumbles.

"Now, all of you need rest, and much of it. When you're all healed you will be able to return to classes. Stay in them this time please." Ozpin says as he excites. There's a long silence before Matt finally speaks.

"He knows about the war?" He asks the room.

"Apparently." Silvia whispers.

"Is it- is it really going to happen?" Percy stutters.

"Yes." I groan as I lay back in my bed. I hear some uncomfortable shifting from the beds around me. They probably don't want that.

Three weeks later we're all released from the schools hospital. We immediately were forced to return to classes (of which only Silvia seemed to be up to date on, don't ask me how she did it). All the other students were constantly bombarding us with questions. News that we were directly involved in the riots and bombing of Vale had somehow got leaked (it was me, I never got much publicly before, sue me). Not long after finals came (with a brand of stress that is more horrible than any I have ever faced before), and then we were set on ships back towards Vale. Which is where the four of us currently are sitting.

"So Silvia what's your plan for the break?" I ask, popping my neck and leaning into my seat. Finals are seriously hell, I've been tired for days.

"I'm not sure. It's my people that's going to war with Matt's, I'd like to stop it if I can."

"That'd be preferable, War is not something I'd enjoy taking part in." Matt growls. "With that said, I'll be using my break to help my people prepare."

"Ah look at you two, so young but so responsible." I take out a chocolate bar and take a huge bite with a wink at Percy who laughs slightly.

"More of a necessity really." Matt grumbles. He has a point there.

"But Silvia aren't you estranged from your people?" I ask, breaking off a piece of the bar and tossing it at Percy who catches it.

"Unfortunately, that will make it tricky business." Silvia says groaning, catching a piece that I throw at her. "Thanks."

"No problem." I shoot her a half smile. "If you need help I'll grab Percy and we'll be right there."

"Wha- what?" Percy stutters out.

"Percy, it's called being there for your friends." I joke.

"That's right Percy, I expect much more from you." Matt adds, in what I think is an attempt at a joking tone.

"Matt, was that a joke?" Silvia asks, laughing. I lean forward, chuckling myself.

"Now, buddy, I don't want you to get Silvia's and my laughing confused, that wasn't funny, but I like the attempt."

"Oh shut up." He growls.

"I think it's for the best that your stent in comedy only lasted thirty seconds." I say, Percy sniggers slightly. The ship jerks slightly and Silvia bends around and looks out the window.

"Looks like we've arrived." Silvia tells us, before turning back towards us. "You know Azure, you never told us what you plan on doing."

"The only thing I'm good at." I say with a wink. School has been fun, but I'm definitely will enjoy my break.

Our ship lands and the four of us file off first, many other students filing off behind us.

"I will see you soon." Matt says with a nod before hiking his bag farther up on his shoulder and walking away. Percy gives us both a shaky nod and runs off as well.

"I'm worried about him." I say with a shake of my head.

"You, the guy that I know is going to actively seek out bad guys, is worried about Percy?" Silvia asks, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I mean he might fall down or something." I'm not wrong, and everyone knows that tripping is horrible. There's like a horrifying shot of adrenaline, then you're falling and you can't save yourself, and it's just like fuck!

"Okay Azure. Whatever you say."

"You are correct, it is whatever I say." I shoot her a half smile. She rolls her eyes.

"Just be safe dumbass." She gives me a swift kiss on the cheek and runs off as well. I stay rooted to my spot for just the briefest of moments before giving me head a shake.

"Right! Cool, cool, yeah cool." I mutter widely. I'll be chill, I'll be chill, very much so.

I take in the surrounding city, and sigh heavily. There's people to hunt, I need to solve this war before it's too late. Time to get back to basics.

Prologue

Viridian Blaine sits alone in the darkened cell. He yawns and shifts his weight, checking the time. He'd been in here for just over forty minutes, and he was bored. He glances at the cell door and sighs heavily, knowing he could leave whenever, but would prefer not to have to break out. Luckily at that moment footsteps started to echo through the hall leading to his cell. Several seconds later two men escorting a third came into view. The unlocked the door and chucked the man inside.

"Stay here. You, Blaine," one guard growls. Viridian tilts his head up with his signature smirk in place.

"Yes darling?" He drawls.

"The General is on his way back, when he gets here he'll want to speak to you." The man told Viridian.

"Well of course." Viridian says, tilting his head just slightly. The man sneers and relocks the cell door. Their echoing footsteps fade away.

Viridian shifts his weight and takes in the man kneeling in the center of the cell. "And who may you be?" Viridian asks. The man grunts and sits up.

"Zane. Zane Cyan."

"That's spiffy. What'd you do to get tossed in here?" Viridian questions. He didn't really care, but there was little else to do but chat.

"Made a large disturbance in the middle of the city." The man named Zane said, groaning. "They sure are rough here aren't they?"

"If they don't like you, I can't relate." Viridian says, smirk still in place. He enjoyed showing his superiority, and it was clear this guy was vastly inferior.

"I suppose. Well Viridian, I gotta ask, what did you do?"

"Oh the normal, illegal gambling and the-" Viridian halts, confusion pressing in on his mind.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't remember telling you my name." Viridian mutters.

"Didn't you?" Zane asks.

"No." Viridian says simply. The two look at each other for a moment. Zane finally opens his mouth to speak when the echoing of the guards returning footsteps reaches their ears.

"I'll tell you this," Zane starts hurriedly. "There's a powerful individual that's interested in what you are about to talk about. They will pay you handsomely for that information."

"How handsomely? As handsome as I am?" Viridian asks, standing. Adjusting his black blazer and vest. He glances at his reflection in the dirty cell mirror, finding his pale smooth skin to be as blemish free as always. His bright green eyes sparkle under his dark black hair. "Because if so, I may be interested."

"Do be, this individual doesn't like being told no." Zane says, standing to face him. They're eye to eye. Before another word can be uttered the guards arrive at the cell, and unlock it.

"Let's go Blaine, the General is here." The guard calls. Viridian makes one last adjustment to his appearance and heads out with them. The three of them walk in silence, the echoing of their shoes being the only thing breaking it. Several minutes pass before they arrive at a door, one of the guards opens it and Viridian walks through it, shooting just the shortest of winks back to the guards.

Viridian turns his attention the room, taking in the large form of General Ironwood behind the equally large desk. Viridian makes his way to a chair on the opposing side of the desk and sits, kicking his feet up onto the desk.

"General." He says simply. Ironwood glances from Viridian's polished shoes to his perfectly tousled hair and sighs.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

"I don't care to much if I'm being honest dearie." Viridian counters with a yawn. Truth be told though, he was greatly curious about why he was here.

"I should've known. I've been informed of your… attitude." Ironwood says roughly. Viridian smiles slightly, thrilled at the effect his 'attitude' was having. "However I've also heard you're the best man for this kind of job."

"Probably." Another growl from the general, furthering Viridian's enjoyment of the conversation.

"A man was killed recently, a man by the name of Noir. Have you heard of him?" Ironwood asks.

"I believe I have yeah. Dead uh?"

"Yes. Killed by several students from Beacon academy." Ironwood says.

"Killed by school students, shameful." Viridian says, shaking his head in mock disappointment. In reality he knew he was most likely just a year older than whoever was responsible.

"Yes well, we recovered his body using several explosives to disguise what we'd done."

"Ah yes, I just love our upstanding military." Viridian says, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. Ironwood sighs once more.

"We've fed the public a false story, so don't spread this far."

"Alright, see I'm getting bored now because this is really just standard you. Tell me something interesting soon dearie, or I go home." Viridian says, no longer interested in the conversation.

"Fine," Ironwood growls. "The Terriuns in Vale managed to use the distraction to their advantage as well, destroying the entire Vale section of the Marked Men."

"I don't know who these people are." Viridian says, his disinterest growing.

"Two groups of people who are now about to go to war." Ironwood says, Viridian almost laughs out loud out how dramatic he'd made that sound. He just barely manages to contain it, and nods dramatically instead.

"And you want me to do what? Stop it?"

"I want you to help the Marked Men win."

"Uh why?"

"I have my reasons, you'll be paid of course." Ironwood says.

"Handsomely?"

"Beyond."

"Then I see no reason not to." Viridian's says with a smirk. "Time to go to war, eh dearie?"

 **Beacon Year One End**

 _Authors Note: This the end of Year One. In a few weeks (or more) I'll start uploading Year Two. It should be fairly clear as to how that'll start. But let me tell you I have plans. Please enjoy Year one in the meantime_


	26. Update!

Author update: I'm going to start Year 2! It's been a long time I know but I'm coming back with the first chapter of the story in less than a week. Now as anyone who knows me knows, this story (and one other that has since been deleted by me) are simply rough drafts. They don't hold all the plot lines, characters, or scenes that will be in the final product. As a matter of fact the RWBY setting is simply a tool to make the writing of this draft simpler for me (I have created my own world that the real story is set in). I will complete the version of the story I'm putting on here and put it here, and it

will stay up for awhile. However eventually it will also be removed as I move towards me real finale goal. I encourage you to find them in the real world if I ever get there. Thank you for your support and enjoy the story while you can.


	27. Year 2 Chapter 1

Year 2 Chapter one: Oh My God… Wait That's How The Last One Started

"Ten dead in street scuffle!"

"A town is leveled after a full scale battle in south Vale!"

"A child is missing after an explosion tears apart a low income housing building."

"The Marked Men are deemed responsible for-" That's enough news for the day don't you think? I definitely do.

Hello there, how's it going? Good I hope. If you're wondering how I'm doing I'm doing below average. Yeah yeah I know that I'm on break, but the last few months have been rough to say the least. The war between the Marked Men and the Terriuns has escalated as you just saw. Before it was in the wild lands, outside the kingdoms. Recently it's started to leak into the kingdoms, fighting in the different embassies they all share. In alleyways and so much more. A simple glance back towards my screen show a new slew of reports on attacks throughout Vale itself.

"Shit." I mutter, turning my attention back to my work. I'm cleaning out the extensions for the sword attached to my gun.

I hate the war, I hate that I can't do anything, but most of all I hate how my friends are caught up in it. Matt probably still won't kill, and that puts him in a dangerous spot. Because everyone will want to kill him. Silvia… I'm just worried about my friends okay?

I hear my scroll ring somewhere in the room and spin in my chair, scanning the basement, trying to locate it. Among the hanging blueprints for weapons, the weapon capsules, and the computer screens everywhere I finally spot it. It's a few desks down, with Silvia's face on it. She'd sent me the picture over the break a few weeks back. I haven't heard from her till now.

Sliding over quickly I scoop up the phone and press the answer button. The sounds of gunfire and explosions reach my ear the moment I do.

"Hey Silv what's going on?" I ask. Even I can hear the worry in my voice.

"Help! I need a way out of here!" I hear her shout and then swords meeting.

"Where are you?" I ask jumping up from my rolly chair.

"I'm at a Terriun embassy near the old antic shop!"

"I don't know it." I respond quickly fixing the blade back into place, testing it once. It pops out smoothly.

"It's about four blocks south of the transport station!" She growls loudly.

"Maybe I'll just follow the sound of fighting." I tell her as I tuck my scroll into my shoulder as I buckle my holster on.

"Sounds goo-" her voice suddenly cuts off. She'll be alright, she's Silvia.

I quickly make sure I have enough knives on my belt (I do) and then sprint up and out of my basement.

"Code 8912!" I shout yanking my door and running out. Behind me I hear it slam shut. My place will be completely locked down now until I give the unlock code.

As I run through my shortcuts to get there I see how the city has been damaged. There's so many less people out and about. Replacing the shoppers there police, everywhere. I suppose a perk of the war is that the amount of petty crime has dropped astronomically.

Running into an alleyway I use the walls to jump up and onto the roof of the shorter building. I'm about to start running when I notice the spots throughout the city where the bombs and gone off. The damage had been huge, and the true start of the war. If Noir had wanted this, then he truly fucked me over one more time.

A small explosion a few buildings down snaps me back into focus. Backing up slightly I give it a running jump and then run hard towards the next building, throwing a knife into the window I'm aiming for, shattering it and then jumping through the glass. Rolling safely I come through with minor scratches.

I run through the apartment I'd broken into, hearing a couple screaming in another room about getting the bat. Reaching the next window I can see the embassy down the street. It's on fire in several spots. The high roof has holes in multiple areas, and what was once a magnificent oak entryway has been blown apart. There's several people fighting in the streets. The police are trying (and failing) to stop it. It's hell.

Jumping out of the window I slide down to the ground. Peaking out I make sure the fighters don't see me before making my way across the street.

Why did Azure cross the street? To get to the other fight. Ba dum tsss. Great joke you say? Well thank you!

Edging around I find a ladder to the rooftops of these buildings. Sweet no hard core parcore this time. Swiftly climbing it, I scan the roofs carefully, finding that I'm alone. I jog across and find one of the larger holes in the embassies roof.

Inside is even worse, I can see bodies scattered everywhere, fire, and what I assume was a grande interior shredded to bits. Unfortunately I don't spot Silvia. Guess I'll have to go inside.

I'm about to jump in when a blunt arrow slams into my chest, knocking me back into the stone roof of the building next to the embassy. I quickly stand, throwing a knife in the direction the arrow came from, hearing the sound of it get deflected.

I pull out another knife and fall back defensively, trying to locate the threat. Until I finally spot him. His white trench coat is in tatters now, reaching just above his knees, and it's barely white. His hood is down, revealing his dark skin and angry brown eyes.

"Hello Azure." Matt growls, bow in hand.

"Hey Matt, looking good. I like the new tattered vibe." I quip, not lowering my guard.

"Shut up Azure, we don't have time for your antics." Matt growls taking a few steps forward, collapsing his bow.

"There's always time for my antics!" I counter, letting my arms fall to my side, relaxing.

"No there isn't," he says holding up a hand as I open my mouth. "Azure I'm assuming you're here because Silvia called you?"

"Well yeah, why are you here? To hurt her?" I question. Matt grimaces and shakes his head.

"No, she's with the Marked Men."

"She turned on her people?" I ask. "That really just doesn't sound like her."

"Doesn't it? She left them because they tried to get her to kill a kid, and now they're trying to take out all of my people!"

"You're doing the same thing. It takes two to war." I counter.

"Azure, they started it." Matt says, making him sound super mature.

"Fine, I'm assuming you stopped me here to have a three minute conversation for a reason?"

"Yes. Don't kill anyone." Matt says.

"Typical. I'll do what I have to to survive."

"I'm not meaning for that. Silvia needs to keep her cover, so you can't kill her people, and it'd be really great if you didn't kill any of mine." He argues. I sigh, seeing what he's saying. It makes since unfortunately.

"Fine, I won't kill anyone this time. THIS time!" I say with emphasis before saluting and jumping through the closest hole in the ceiling.

Landing inside I quickly scope the room, finding a blocked door and a shattered decorative window. On the bright side there's a few spots in the walls that could be broken easily to escape.

I make my way through a large crispy arch and into a hallway, there's bodies scattered here and there. I see the Marked Men symbol of a masked face, with a mace and a axe behind it. It's plastered over the Terriun symbol on the wall. I make my way towards it, the sound of fighting getting louder. I still haven't see Silvia. Which means she's one of the people fighting, that's what that means.

Rounding the corner I spot five people fighting. Quickly ducking back behind the wall I take a breath to slow my breathing. Silvia was one of them. She's alive, for now. Pulling out another knife I hold both of them tightly before running around the corner, throwing the knives into two of her assailants. The fall back, hurt sure, but they'll live.

The other two turn on me, which was their first mistake. Silvia kicks the closure of the two in the chest and slams the flat of her blade into the other ones back. He falls towards me, setting me up for a strong kick to his head, knocking him out cold.

"Took you way to long!" Silvia says tossing her hair slightly.

"Matt slowed me down, wanted to brief me on the sitch." I tell her.

"What's the sitch?"

"Your whole double you know," I finish by waving my arms in a cross. She chuckles slightly.

"Right, of course." Together we turn and run back the way I'd come. Reaching my room I look towards the hole in the ceiling where I'd come in from and shrugged.

"You want to go to the second floor?"

"I don't think there is one Azure." Silvia says, giving me a weird look.

"Don't be so silly, think outside the bun." I hold my hands down, focus, feel the familiar tingle in my hands and a glowing blue platform forms below us. It slowly raises up, next to me I hear Silvia laugh slightly. Once we're at the top, we both hope off and find Matt still standing there waiting.

"Ah perfect!" I say clapping my hands together. "Are you the guy I see to get my quest prize?"

"What?" Silvia and Matt ask at the same time.

"He's making a video game reference." A slow sneering voice calls. The three of us turn and find Matt's older brother, Aaron and someone else in a three piece suit. His black hair making his green eyes stand out. He stands easily, and with the clear air of someone who thinks he's better than everyone else.

"Who're you?" I ask the green guy.

"My name is Blaine, Viridian Blaine."

"He's been helping the Marked Men with strategies for the war." Aaron explains. "Like this one."

"This one?" Matt asks. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah I had no idea!" I say loudly.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Viridian drawls.

"I'm Azure fucking Požar and-"

"He's here because I needed him to be." Silvia quickly says, cutting across me. "Matt's right though, why didn't he and I know about this? I got cornered in there!"

"Which is why I'm here by the way." I mutter quickly. Next to me Silvia stifles a smile.

"Viridian and I agreed that it would seem more natural for you to not be expecting the attack. Help with keeping your cover." Aaron tells us.

"Next time tell us." Matt growls heavily.

"Please sir, I would've liked to have known." Silvia says. I can hear the anger in her voice. Understandable of course but still.

"There's not going to be a next time dearie." Viridian says casually, adjusting his tie.

"Dearie?" Silvia says, the anger is no longer contained.

"What he means," Aaron says holding up both hands to cool everyone. "Is that the three of you need to go back to school."

"But they have homework!" I groan loudly.

"Also we want to help fight in the war!" Matt shouts.

"Yeah that too, definitely want to do that." I add helpfully.

"I know you do Matthew, but you still refuse to kill. While Nobel, it puts you in danger. School will be safer, for now." Aaron says gently.

"Fine." He grunts, crossing his arms in anger.

"Thank you brother. We'll be returning to home base. You should be leaving Silvia." Aaron tells her. She nods, and with a single waive towards me she jumps off the building and disappears into the haze from the fire's smoke. I watch her go and turn back to find a near empty roof, only Viridian remains.

"You're Azure Požar?" He asks dryly.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing dearie, simple curiosity." He replies. "I hope I won't be seeing you!"

I watch as he walks away, probably in the direction the other two had gone. Looks like there's someone new I'll be looking into now. Viridian Blaine, what a douchebag.


	28. Year 2: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: School is Back Like a Bitch**

I fully agree with my friends that school is just an annoying distraction. However it'll be nice to have the ability to keep closure tabs on my friends. Out of all of them I worry about Percy the most. He lives out there, right where the war is at its worst. It'll be nice to know that he's safe.

"I just hate Viridian!" Silvia shouts loudly over the scrolls speakers. I grunt in agreement as I toss a book about Grim into my bag. Silvia and I were talking about this and that as we packed for school.

"Yeah, he's not a huntsman, at least professional." I tell her and I hear her drop something on her end.

"What do you mean?" She asks loudly.

"I searched him up. He's our age, and the only thing he's known for is gambling on some pro circuits."

"You have to kidding! Aaron would never let the Marked Men be helped by someone like that." She says, distressed.

"Hey Silv I'm sure there's a reason!" I tell her, attempting to calm her down. "You could always ask Aaron or Matt."

"You saw Matt, he was just as surprised as we were." Silvia mutters loudly. Does that make it muttering? A stage mutter? I dunno, just another way that language is fucked. Like look at the work language, that word is screwed up as all hell visually.

"Yeah you're right." I say, shuffling through a notebook I'd stolen from Zelena. "Man Zelena kept some really trashy notes."

"Zelena?" Silvia asks surprised.

"Yeah. After we got back to Beacon after that happened I took all her notebooks," I tell her, noting the doodles scattered throughout the pages.

"How come?"

"Because why not?"

"I hate that as an argument and you know it!" She huffs loudly.

"Oh well, bummer city! The point is I'm finally looking through them and-"

"What took you so long?" She asks cutting me off. She's come much ruder, I'm so proud.

"You see I have this thing called an active social life." I say with a smirk.

"We both know you never leave your place unless it's to do a job." She says confidently. There's a mostly unsaid agreement, I don't tell her what the job is, and she won't ask. Silvia will never agree with it, but I think after the whole Noir thing, she understands.

"You have me there."

"I know." She says, and I can hear the smile.

"Anyway, the point is I found something weird in the notes."

"What is it?" She asks, and I can hear stuff some things in her own bag reminding me that I need to pack.

"Something about a person named Komodo. A lot of somethings actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Notes on him, all over the place her notes. Things like, he's responsible for the attack on Horn. There's actually tons of those. This guys is apparently responsible for tons of attacks. It says here he wants a war. Do you think he wanted what's happening?"

"Impossible! This war happened because Matt's and my people hate each other." Silvia tells me, sounding assured.

She's probably right, I can't imagine how one person could be responsible for starting this war. Then again I can find blame in Noir for starting this War. There's so much here about this Komodo it's crazy.

"Did we learn about a Komodo in history class?" I ask Silvia.

"No, but you should know that Azure." She says, but I don't respond, a chill had set in. "Azure? Hey where's the comeback? Azure!" Her voice snaps me back into reality and I look towards my scroll on my bed.

"Silvia I…" I can hear it in my voice, it's horse and rough.

"What's wrong?" She asks sharply.

"It says this person will stop at nothing to kill someone named the Dragon, but that's- thats,"

"That's you." She whispers.

"Only a few people in the world know that the Dragon is me." I tell her. "According to these notes Komodo knows. And has been hunting me for years."

"Then, and excuse me for this, but why are you still alive?"

"Because Komodo likes to play with his food first. At least that's what it says here."

"How has he been doing that?" Silvia asks quietly.

"I don't know." I respond. I do not like the idea of someone having been hunting me for several years without my knowledge. It's beyond chilling. There's a silence over the call before Silvia does something on her end and it breaks. "I should finish packing. I'll see you tomorrow Silv."

"Alright, bye Blue." She says before I terminate the call. I drop back against my bed and let out a long sigh. What the hell did I just find?

I shake it off quickly though, it's not the first time I've been hunted. And if I'm being completely honest, I don't think I'll ever stop being hunted by someone. He's probably not the only one out there.

Finishing packing, I toss my bag in the corner. It's heavier than it was last year. Everything feels different than it did last year. I have friends.

I lay down and take a long breath, it doesn't take very long before I'm fully asleep. As always my dreams are erratic, full of screaming, a lot of crying, people in pain, and of course death.

For once I'll skip the more gruesome details and go right to when I wake up, feeling what the kids like to call refreshed.

Grabbing the toast I'd made for breakfast I walk out, yet again leaving the place on lockdown. I probably won't be back here in months, so it's best to just let it sit safe and sound.

The city in the early morning is just as empty as it is later in the day, but it feels different. It's weird for the city to not be clogged with people and cars mid day. This early though? It's common. So instead of feeling tense and out of place, it's calming.

I take a breath and feel the cool air fill my lungs and sigh happily. Cooler weather far surpasses that of its warmer sibling. I pass an old shop that had been burned down a few weeks back and groan. It sold the best chocolate. Or did sell.

Twenty minutes more of walking I arrive at the transport station. walking in I look around at all of the ships. There's tons, from small ones that can carry one person, all the way to larger ships that can carry twenty some odd.

I find one of those ship people, whatever they're called. You know the ones, the ones who tell you where to go. That's why I found one, to get directions.

"Hey there, I'm a returning student, where's the ship?" I ask the man I'd approached. He wore the standard uniform with a high collar and an arm patch with the Beacon symbol on it.

"Second year uh?" The man grunts, pulling out a pad as he does so.

"Yep, that's me, a second year." Why do I sound like I'm lying? I'm not lying, you know that, but it sounds like it.

"It should be an interesting year, it's been a long time since a war-"

"War isn't interesting." I say roughly. The man blinks, looking up from his pad. He sizes me up and nods slowly.

"Right, sorry kid." He mutters. "Ah here it is, you'll be in ship A-113."

"Thanks." I say walking off quickly and locating the ship he'd told me. I board it, the feeling of the engine gently shaking the ship greats me as I do.

No one else is aboard yet, long benches line the walls of the interior. They look out at windows, which when we're in the sky, will give us a fantastic view of Vale.

I lay down on the seats, taking up probably three of the seats and doze off. I'm awakened what feels like a mere two minutes later (however a glance at my watch shows me it's been a half hour) when the ship jerks.

There's now maybe four other people sitting on the benches, looking at their bags or fiddling with weapons. None of them look familiar, but since I purposely didn't learn people's names that's not surprising.

The shaking of the ship increases as it takes off. It's accent takes us up and out of the hanger, giving us our first view of Vale from the sky. It wasn't the same bright city it used to be.

It doesn't take long before we're arriving at Beacon. The ship settles down on the landing pad and the five of us all file off.

I naturally walk straight to the courtyard, knowing that's where my team will meet up when they all arrive. I'm taken aback though when I see that I'm not the first one here. Percy beat me to it.

"Heyya Perc!" I holler, approaching him. He turns and waves, the same nervous smile as always.

"Hi Azure, h-how was your break?" He asks awkwardly.

"Not too shabby. Maybe not the most fun, but what can I say?" I give him a shrug, and he cracks a nervous smile.

"Th-that's good, I'm glad for you." He says, the stutter less prevalent than it was last year.

"What about you kid?" I ask, joining him by sitting down on the fountain.

"Rough." He says heavily. I glance over and see pain in his eyes. I was right to worry it seems.

"You good Perc?" He jerks and look around at me, wide eyed.

"Oh- oh yeah! Sorry," He says, rubbing his neck and giving a clearly forced laugh. "Sorry, it was just rough. We live so close to the war zones down there."

"Hey don't worry dude, you're safe here with us." I tell him, clapping him gently on the shoulder. He nods and smiles, glancing towards the sky as the sound of several more ships comes in.

"The freshies." Percy whispers.

"Now Percy remember what I said about being worried?" I ask, he looks at me with a weird look.

"Yes, y-you just said it."

"I'm glad, because now is the time to be worried." I whisper dramatically.

"Because of the freshman?" He asks uncertainly.

"Yes, exactly." I mutter. He raises an eyebrow and turns back to the ships that are now releasing the new students.

Hoards of new students file out. Watching them I know that about half don't make it through to the next level, that this final entry exam is said to get rid of the weak links. Glad there isn't any on my team.

"They look scary." Percy whispers nervously. I glance at Percy and chuckle slightly. I know you may be thinking that he's a weak link, but you'd be wrong and you should feel bad.

"They are scary Percy. Stay away from them." I say. A tall girl with long brown hair and twin short swords walks by. She has a high nose, and looks very strong willed. Interesting.

"Is that possible?"

"Did we run into any upperclassmen last year Percy?"

"Yes."

"Shit I need to start paying better attention." I curse, then check the time and smile. "Dude, the other two should be getting here soon."

"G-great, I can't wait!" Percy explains excitedly and looks up to the sky. I smile watching him. Even though we're the same age, I can't help but feel responsible for him, like a child.

A chill runs through my neck and I turn quickly spotting that girl watching me. Instead of looking awak though she holds my gaze, a furious look sits in her eyes. Then she spins on her heel and storms away.

The symbol on the back of her jacket causes a lump to form in my stomach. It's the sign used by the Cardinal family.


	29. Year 2: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Is This What They Call, Double Jeopardy

You ever try to kill a friend but fail, then less than a year later run into someone who knows them and you're like, fuckin hell? Because that's what's happening right now. It is, as they say, not a good sign. Especially for my future health.

"Are you sure she had the symbol on her jacket?" Silvia asks, worriedly. Percy and I had met up with her and Matt thirty minutes ago. Right now we were sitting on a high roof, watching the freshmen gathering for their first night in the commons before the test.

"Yeah I'm sure." I mutter, my chin resting in my hands. Percy shifts to my side.

"I s-saw it as well." Percy says.

Matt groaned and looked over at me. "This wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't tried to kill Arthur."

I return his gaze, frowning heavily. For once though I don't try to argue with him. He's right, if I hadn't tried to kill Arthur the four of us would be meeting that girl with open arms.

The silence stretches on as we stare down at the freshman until silvia speaks up. "Which one is she?"

Looking around quickly I spot her long brown hair flouncing past a group of short people. "Right there next to that group of short people, with the long brown hair."

"The short people with long brown hair?" Percy questions.

"No, the girl with the long brown hair."

"Oh I see her," Silvia says, pointing. "But she's not next to short people, she's by the buffet."

I jerk my head around to Silvia. "Buffet? Did we have a buffet last year?"

"No, no we didn't." Matt grumbles.

"Wait look!" Percy exclaimed, jumping up.

"What?" Matt asks.

"There's t-two of them!"

I blanch and choke slightly. "Excuse me?"

Percy points aggressively at the buffet table where I spot the girl Silvia had seen, and then I see another her walking towards her. Percy's right, there's two of them.

"They must be twins." Matt grunts.

"Amazing," Silvia whispers. "You don't see that everyday."

I chuckle slightly. "Yeah, only when it's inconvenient for me."

"D- do we have to fight them?" Percy asks.

"No, we won't fight them." Matt tells him, I can see him look at me and I hold in a sigh. I sure hope he's right.

Standing up carefully I back away from the edge of the the roof. "I'm going to get a snack, watching these guys get their buffet has made me jungry."

"You are what?" Silvia questions, giving me a disturbed look.

I smoosh my fist into my hand and rotate it around. "You know, jealous and hungry."

"Are you hungry only because they have food and you don't?" Silvia asks dryly.

I look at the three of them and their looks of confusion before awkwardly taking another step backwards. "Yes." I mutter quickly.

"Stay out of trouble." Silvia says with a small smile, which I return.

I climb down from the roof and walk silently. I will openly admit that I know how to get to a grand total of six places in this school. The library, dining hall, two classrooms (otherwise I just follow Silvia), the courtyard, and finally the hanger. That sounds like a lot, but there's over a hundred classrooms so I really don't know shit. However, I'm going to assume they keep their chocolate in the kitchen. And since I'm making assumptions, I'll go further and say the kitchen is by the dining hall.

I move silently through the halls, the dim lights from the fixtures above barely show the way. Since the first day of classes isn't for another full day, the curfew isn't as tightly enforced. With that said, I don't want to be caught out of bed near the kitchen. Stealing is frowned upon.

I get to the dining hall and try the door. It's locked. Glancing either way I press my hand to it and concentrate. There's a tingle in my hand and a key forms inside the lock. Turning it I open the door and slip inside.

Several long tables fill the hall, there's no light in here. I hold up my hand and a small light blue ball forms in it, casting a sliver of light in front of me. Jogging slightly I approach the door where I've seen the food come from. The kitchens. Pushing it open I enter, immediately casting my light around for the switch that turns on the big lights.

Locating it I smirk slightly and flick it, and bright lights blink on. I make my way to the cabinets and start looking for the candy bars I know they have, because they have to. It's just like, a must. Finally after a minuet of looking I find a box. "And to the victor go the spoils." I mutter happily, prying it open.

Behind me I hear Matts voice. "Victor of what?"

Turning I see him standing there, arms crossed. "You followed me?" I ask as I step away from the cupboard, box in hand.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something." He says, going over and sitting down. Raising my eyebrows, I follow suit, looking at him to continue. Noting this he runs his and through his hair and nods once. "Protect Silvia would you?"

"Protect Silvia?" I ask, startled.

He looks at me, immense stress clear in his eyes. "From herself, she wants to fight in the war so badly. It'll get her killed."

"Dude, she'll be fine."

"How can you say that?" Matt growls.

I chuckle slightly and pull out a bar, setting the box down after. "Silvia is way too smart to just run into battle because she wants to fight. She wants to stop her people sure, but she's not going to risk anything unnecessarily. If anything, I'm more worried about you."

Matt groans, rubbing his eyes. "I know what you're referring to, and I'll be fine."

I shrug as I unwrap my bar, taking a large bite. "Then so will Silvia." I say past a mouthful of chocolate.

There's a moment of silence where Matt hangs his head and I eat chocolate. He can't let this get to him, there's already so much holding him back. He'll end up dead by the end of the war unless he figures this out. Unfortunately it seems like it seems like it's too late.

Finally he looks up at me, his eyes red. I drop my arm slightly. "Matt?"

"How do you do it?" He asks, his voice straining even more than before.

"Do what?"

He shakes slightly before speaking. "Kill, how do you kill? How do you do it and not care?"

I swallow hard, the after taste of the chocolate makes my mouth feel like cardboard. "I care." I mutter, then shrug slightly. "Or I used to. At some point I became numb. I still see all of their faces when I sleep though," Tomo's and Zelena's faces flash through my mind. I supress I shudder for his sake.

He croaks slightly and gets up, leaning on the counter. "You'd make a great soldier."

I fight back a laugh. "No Matt, I'd be a shit soldier."

"What do you mean?" He whispers, his voice barely audible.

"I kill because at some point I liked it, and I forgot what it was like not to. But a soldier? A real soldier? The kill because if they don't, others will die."

He looks around at me desperately. "Then why can't I do that as well? Am I just weak?"

"There's a time I would've said yes, but now I just think you want something from the world that it can never give you. So you fight, but you won't kill."

"What do I want?"

"A world at peace." I say simply.

"That would be nice." He mumbles. Then he meets my eyes. Tears in the corners of his eyes. "I saw someone I knew since I was a child die the other day."

"I'm… I'm so sorry." I say quietly. Matt stumbles slightly and I catch him. I'd never seen him like this before. I hear him breathing heavily, crying into my shoulder.

"People are dying Azure." He cries into my shoulder, gripping me tightly.

"Matt, I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't kill." I feel him pull back, and see his tear stained face. He wipes his face clean and looks at me, confusion on his face, waiting for me to explain. "I told you once to survive you would have to kill, I was wrong. I have to kill to survive, but you're stronger, you can bring that peace you want, without ever killing."

"Are you sure?" He asks, his voice soft.

"I am Matt, I am."

He thinks, wiping his face again and nods slightly. He heads to the door, but stop and turns slightly.

"Thank you Azure."

"No problem dude," I grab the box of chocolates and walk over to him, holding it out. "Here, take one."

"Didn't you steal these?"

"Matt, buddy, you're here with me, you are already an accessory to the crime. Just eat the fucking chocolate bar."

Matt looks at the box before giving the smallest hint of a smile and taking one out. Together the two of us walk in silence eating our chocolate bars. Okay, I had five, but that's irrelevant.

We reach our dorm to find Percy and Silvia fast asleep already. Wordlessly the two of us grab our night clothes, change, and conk out for the night.

For once I have a pleasant dreamless sleep, or at least I don't remember whichever nightmare I had by the time I wake up. Which is far to early in my opinion.

Because at half past seven, Silvia is already waking us up. "Wake up you three!"

"Shhh!" I hear Percy say, and Matt just groans loudly. I feel you Matt, I feel you.

"Don't shush me, get up!" She hollers.

"Silvia," I groan, sitting up slightly in my bed. "We don't have class till tomorrow. Why can't we sleep?"

"We need to get used to this sleep schedule Azure." Silvia scolds.

"Plus I heard the school is showing the new students entry exam." Percy adds from his bed. He's writing something in a small notebook.

"Oh wonderful." Matt grunts sarcastically.

Silvia makes an annoyed little noise and turns on her heel and walks to the door. "I expect you all down in thirty." Then she walks out without another word.

The three of us exchange glances, then Percy scrambles around crazily on his bed, grabbing pens and notebooks and stuffing them in his bag.

"Perc, you good?" I ask, as Matt gives him a weird look.

Percy jumps off his bed, and looks at us, wild eyed. "I can't be late!" Then he full on sprints out of the room.

"Percy needs to chillax." I mutter, swinging my legs out of bed.

"I agree." Matt grumbles also getting out of bed. An hour later the two of us walk down to find Silvia and Percy watching one of many large monitors. They'd found the one that showed the twins, who'd managed to team up together. Matt glances at the screen before shaking his head and walking away.

"You two were late." Silvia says, giving me some serious side eye.

"Yes, well, morning routine is very important. I have a self care thing I have to do."

"Don't bullshit me Požar." Silvia cautions.

I chuckle giving her a slide glance. "Never Silv, I am a man of truth!"

"More like an idiot of uh," She fades away slightly.

I pat her shoulder. "It's okay, you just aren't on my level as far as quick banter goes."

Silvia shakes her head though. "No, it's not that, look." She says pointing.

Turning my attention to the screen, I see what she means. The twins are tag teaming a Nevermore. They'd cornered it somehow near a small river. The girl with the red jacket and Cardinal symbol was on its back, swords stabbed into it. While her sister was on the ground controlling the water to drown it from below.

"It-it's horrible." Percy stammers. And I have to agree with him. The bird couldn't do a thing to fight back.

"Those two are really good." Silvia says, rubbing her chin.

"Th-they won't be able to do this to us right?" Percy asks.

Silvia reaches over and grabs his shoulder reassuringly. "They won't even try."

Unfortunately I don't agree with her sentiment. I honestly think attacking us, or more specifically me, is exactly why they're here. And they will definitely try and us those skills against me.


	30. Year 2 Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Have You Heard The Rumors?

Many things are wrong in this world. One of those things is pancakes. They are so vastly inferior to their main competitor, the waffle. The waffle manages to hold the syrup in place, whether you're dipping or not. It's truly an iconic food.

"Azure please stop making weird faces at your waffles." Silvia's dry voice says, cutting into my thoughts.

I set aside my fork, as to better focus on other things that aren't my beautiful waffles. "Sorry, I just really-"

"Like waffles, I know." The suppressed laughter clear in her voice. Matt's eating the disgrace to her left, while Percy sits on mine, eating a bowl of oatmeal.

I look over at Matt, who has slightly dead look in his eyes. I've seen that look before, in the eyes of those who're lost. I've seen them in me. Just as I'm opening my mouth to speak, Percy beats me to it.

"I- I was wondering if someone would join me in- in a playing music." Silvia shoots a look at me before turning to Percy.

"Playing music?"

He shuffles his feet slightly under the table. "You know h-how we all have to do a year long project this year?"

"Yeah." Matt and Silvia say in unison. I however am extremely shook.

"We have to do a year long project?" I shout, drawing the attention of many surrounding students.

"You didn't know that?" Silvia asks.

I shrug slightly. "I mean we haven't even had class yet, how would I?"

"They announced it on the ride over." Matt grunts. Both Silvia and Percy nod to support him.

"Oh… I slept through that." I mutter, scratching my neck.

Percy knits his eyebrows, but seems to decide to press on. Taking a breath, he spits it all out at once. "Well, a-anyway, I was hoping one of you would help me put on a small show."

Silvia smiles softly. "I'd love to, but sadly I'm not really the musical type."

"I already have too much to do." Matt says softly. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Silvia give him a concerned look. She's right to be concerned. I'll talk to her later.

That's when I notice Percy staring at me, and it dawns in me, I'm the only one who hasn't answered yet.

"Please Azure!" He begs.

Looking at those puppy dog eyes I know I can't say no. "Sure kid, I have some skills."

"Thank you so much!" He says jumping up and running away.

"Where's he going?" I ask the table, I'm greeted with silent confusion. A moment later he comes skidding back inside the room. Most likely to answer my question.

"S-sorry, I uh forgot to tell you where I was, um, going." He says, giving a weird nervous laugh. "M-meet me in the music room so we can see what you c-can do!" Then with that, he's off again.

"Alright then." I shake my head, trying not to laugh.

"I didn't know you played music Blue." Silvia says.

Picking back up my fork, I start eating perfection again. "I don't need to use it a lot."

"What do you mean?" Matt asks, scraping the last bits of pancraps onto the edge of his plate.

"Well I was taught a bunch instruments so I could hide in different places while on missions." I tell them. "I've never used them for anything else."

Silvia makes a weird face but doesn't say anything. Matt just finishes cleaning his plate of any crumbs.

"I'll see you two later." Matt grunts, and stands, walking to put his plate away and leave. Silvia scoots over so she's right in front of me.

"What's wrong with Matt?" She whispers softly. I look off in the direction he'd walked and sigh slightly.

"The war, it's taking its toll on him."

Silvia nods slowly. "I understand that."

There's a moment where we both watch the door Matt had left through. Turning back to Silvia I notice her stressed look. I take her hand, jolting her back to reality.

"It'll be fine Silv. We'll find a way to stop this." I tell her carefully. She smiles slightly and nods.

"Thanks Blue." She says quietly. Clearing her throat she sits straight. "You should go to the music room."

I lean back, rubbing my neck at the same time. "Right right yeah… where is that?"

Silvia raises her eyebrows slightly. "Just follow the signs on the walls."

"The What now?"

"The signs that are posted around the school. They give directions to different classrooms and rooms." Silvia says carefully.

"Uh those are a thing?" Because if they are, that's some bull shit. I never saw them.

Silvia gives me an even more confused face now. "Yes! Haven't you seen them?" I feel like I should say yes, but at the same time, I feel like I should say no.

"Uhh…. no?"

"Good lord Azure, how are you so helpless?" She mumbles. "Just follow the signs."

"I feel like, out of context that would be super motivational."

Silvia gives me a dead eye glare and I quickly give her an awkward smile. Then I jump off the bench and jog out of the dining hall.

The first thing I do is discover that Silvia was right. There really are signs. It's so crazy. Who would think to put up signs to guide people around a large castle. A genius that's who!

The next thing I do is bump into a girl with bright pink hair. She looks vaguely familiar. Like I saw her last year, but didn't mention her at all.

"Watch where you're going Požar!" She snarls. I take a step back, holding up my hands.

"Wow there uh…"

The girl rolls her eyes. "You don't even remember my name do you?"

"No. Is that why you're angry?"

She scoffs heavily, crossing her arms. "That certainly doesn't help! And neither did running into me."

I raise my eyebrows, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're even less popular than you were last year."

"I was unpopular?" I ask, my eyes widening. I didn't know people didn't like me.

"You're a dick Požar."

"Oh… I mean, I guess."

She shakes her head, clearing fighting back a sour chuckle. "Not to mention you're apart of that team."

"That team?"

"You fucking idiot! You're apart of the team that holds the two people responsible for the war!"

She gives me a dirty look and hold up my hands in surrender. "Sorry uuhhh…" I fade away. I've forgotten her name.

"It's May you dick." She says crossly. "Hey now, Silvia and Matt didn't do shit to start this war!" I shout back.

The girl throws her hands in the air. "They're apart of the opposing groups fighting! They could stop it at anytime."

"No they couldn't, neither of them lead their people." I tell her, hopefully my anger at her stupidity is super clear. If it's not I must not be frowning enough. Which is weird, I frown a lot. Come to think of it, everyone does.

"That's not how it comes across Požar."

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe we should amplify our helplessness."

"Everyone knows you four were in the city when the bombs went off." The girl snaps.

This catches me off guard though. We were there, but how do I tell her we were trying to stop Noir. That we killed him. That he set the charges. That he started this war, for whatever reason. "Yeah, that's what I thought Požar."

"Hey, kid-"

"May Johnson you dick."

"Okay, fine, May." I relent. "May we were in the city for a different reason, the bombs weren't our fault."

"Maybe not, maybe the hate you fucks have been receiving isn't fair. But the point is Požar, that people are dying, and so are their families."

"That's not our fault."

"It has to be somebody's fault." May tells me. She shakes her head. "Now there's people I actually want to talk to."

Without another word May flounces away, her short pink hair bouncing behind her.

What a wonderful girl. Not really. You get the idea. I can't believe people are blaming Silvia and Matt for the war. Actually I can. People are the worst.

Groaning silently I drag myself to the music room. Hopefully Percy won't be attacked like that, he's too soft for it.

Entering the music room I look around all the instruments. I see an assortment brass and winds in the corner, a piano, and a few different string instruments. What I don't see is a Percy.

Cupping my mouth I call out. "Yo! Perc, where you at?"

"Here." A small voice says from behind the piano.

Going over I peak around the edge and spot him. "What's wrong dude."

"May Johnson…" He fades off, giving me a look. Then it dawns on me where she'd been coming from. Down here there's that only a few other class rooms. She'd already said something to him before she got to me.

"I know dude, but it's not their fault." I tell him. He nods slowly, and looks up at me, his eyes watering.

"But people are dying." He croaks. "Is there nothing that can be done?"

"The war is being fought, that's all that can be done."

"What about us?" He whispers. "What can we do?"

I open my mouth to respond, but shut it quickly afterwards. Despite what I'd told Silvia, I'm not sure what we can do, and that's terrifying.

 _Author Note: Sorry for the long break. I'll have chapter five out later this week as wel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	31. Year 2: Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Darkness… not the Yugioh Kind

You know when the best time to sleep is? Class time. You always wake up feeling super rested. Like you spent the last hour avoiding the most boring thing in the world. Which is improving yourself with an education. Wait, what?

Uh… anyway.

Sleeping in class is what I'd been doing about ten seconds before this chapter started. Now I'm being forced to listen to a boring history lector. And by listen I mean tune out and think about chocolate waffles.

Unsurprisingly I'm not the only person not listening (because history is actually the worst). Percy is writing what appears to be music and Matt's eyes are glazed over. Silvia is of course doing her Hermione best to stay focused. But she's still slipping in and out of interest.

Time to go back to- "Darkness was the creatures main power."

What was that now? I glance at Silvia, who's blinking, very slowly. I rub my eyes and do the unthinkable. Focus on class.

"This dark force doesn't have a known name, but according to historical research it's responsible for many of histories known wars." The teacher continues, pacing back and forth. "It's reportedly huminode, but is most definitely not human, due to the near thousands of years of history credited to this force. However, this dark force hasn't been heard of in nearly six hundred."

A dark force? Like the one in Zelena's notebook? But if that's the case, then this ancient force is back for the first time in thousands of years. Which would be incredibly inconvenient, because I'm alive right now. And I really don't want to deal with a dark force. I'm very confused, which means I must go further into the belly of the beast.

I take a breath and raise my hand. "Sir? I has a question." I say with perfect grammar, making no mistakes.

Silvia perks up and looks at me, eyes wide, behind her Matt makes a slight movement of surprise, and next to me Percy just stares. The shock of me participating in class might kill him. I couldn't live with myself if Percy died.

"Yes Mr. Požar?"

"Do the historians know why this dark force surfaces?" I ask. The teacher nods slowly, and flips through some notes on his desk. Turning to face me, he taps his foot and nods.

"In fact they have speculated, that this dark force arises in times when the most chaos can be caused. Focusing on the people who can help it cause such great disturbances."

I rub my neck slowly. "And these people just help an evil dark monster thing?"

"There's several letters and writings from major people involved in the events of that time staying that they'd been tricked, hoodwinked, forced, and manipulated." The teacher states.

Meaning it could be here, right now, manipulating the people behind this war. He could be manipulating Aaron and Drey into hating each other. Okay maybe not hating Drey. Silvia has a lot of awesome qualities, like she's really cool. But her brother sucks.

Zelena knew about this dark force some how. She might have even known what it was planning. It's my fault that she wasn't here to stop it.

I'm broken from my daze by the bell, ringing out the end of class. Jumping up I grab Silvia and drag her to a corner not far down the corridor.

"Azure!" She shrieks, pulling her arm from my grasp. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Silvia, Zelena knew!"

She blinks, and raises an eyebrow. "Knew what?"

"About this dark force. It's back, and it's causing this war." I tell her rapidly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"She talks about a dark force, trying to cause chaos. She called it Komodo."

Silvia nods slowly, squinting. "Right I remember. You think it's what the professor was talking about?"

"I do yeah." I say, then hesitating. "You don't?"

She makes a face. "It's just a bit convenient is all. Instead of blaming Matt's and my brother for this, we can blame a dark evil force. Maybe people are just, this way."

I groan slightly. "Silv, I'm not Wonder Woman form Wonder Woman. I know people are bad, and that they aren't innocent in this. But isn't odd that after thousands of years of tension, a war starts now?"

"People we're setting it up, people like Noir." Silvia tells me.

"Yeah, I know." I grimace slightly. "Will you at least help me look into it?"

Silvia licks her lips, thinking, and then nods. "Yes, I'll help you look into it Blue ."

"Thanks Silv." I sigh, patting her shoulder. She smiles slightly, gives me a quick hug and then runs off. I watch her go smiling softly. I turn and come face to face with the twins.

I note the red jacket on the one girl. They both have their long brown hair in a tight bun, twin high noses, and piercing mud brown eyes. "Uhh Sup?"

"Azure Požar." The girl with the jacket hisses. "My name is Alice Zimmer, and this is my sister."

"Brianne." The girl named Brianne growls. What a lovely duo. Not weirdly scary at all.

"Right, hey there kids. How's it hanging?"

"We know who you are." Alice snarls.

Nodding slowly I glance over and see Matt talking to the professor. Help me Matt! "Ah goodie." I say instead of calling for help.

Alice takes a step closure "Arthur told us all about you."

"So you know Arthur or what?"

"Don't act dumb blue." Brianne sneers. Silvia's nickname for me not sounding half as sweet from her.

Alice smirks slightly. "I don't think it's acting sis."

"You know that like, I have like, not this to do?"

Brianne rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

"We just stopped by to let you know that Arthur has plans for you. That the three of us, will be bring you to justice."

"Ah… who's Justice?"

The two of them don't respond, instead they give me a twin deadpan stare. I gulp and give them a wave. Shaking their heads in unison they turn on their heels and prance away.

They don't talk a hell of a lot, but the words they do say, are mean. I don't like them. Hopefully you don't like them either, because like that would be sad. I'm supposed to be the one you guys root for.

"A-Azure! Are you okay?" I jerk my head around tweaking my neck.

I grab my now searing neck. "Shit!" I grimace and hold up a hand to calm Percy, who'd jumped. "Sorry Perc, I was okay, then I tweaked my neck. Now I am in temporary agony."

Percy stares at me with a gaping mouth. A few seconds pass, and reach over and close it. "Perc, dude, what's up?"

"O-oh! Uh right sorry. I was wondering if you'd come d-do the music with me now. Since last time we, Uh we Uh, well…" he fades away, looking at his feet awkwardly. I know he's referring to what amounted to a free therapy session. For him and me.

"Sure, let's go kick it."

"Wh-what?"

"Let's just go play music."

"Y-you're good?"

I look over at Percy from the piano. I'd just finished showing him the piano, cello, bass, clarinet, and the triangle. "Are you sure? You don't sound sure."

"Well uh, it's j-just lacking?"

"Lacking what?" I ask, trying to keep the offense out of my voice.

Percy rubs his hands quickly, swallowing. He clearly doesn't want to tell me this. "Heart and um, soul?"

"Heart… and soul?"

"Y-yeah." He stammers.

I scratch my neck, frowning. What's that got to do with music? It's all about playing perfectly. Which I definitely did, he can't tell me I didn't. Imma tell him that!

"What do you mean, I played perfectly."

Percy gulps and nods. "Well, yes, you did play the music uh perfect. But it was just, boring."

My face falls. "Boring?"

He must've seen my disappointment, because he jumps up quickly. "D-don't worry, w-we'll work on it!"

"I… yeah." I mutter. Blinking hard as a memory surfaces. One of Noir. Looking up I suddenly feel like I'm nine again, listening to Noir lecture me.

"You will have to hone this." Noir says, patting the piano I'm at. I feel myself nod, and look at the hulking man, much larger than I remember. "It's an important skill, music helps you hide in plain sight."

"Why not just the shadows?" I feel myself question.

Noir gives a small smile. "You can not always live in the shadows Azure. Some missions require you to be right there, where everyone can see you. But that can't stop you, so you must stay in plain sight."

I feel myself hesitate. Noir is only accepting of a certain number of questions. "Will I always have to hide though?"

"Yes Azure. The world doesn't want to look at you." Noir growls heavily. He opens his mouth to speak but I'm jerked wildly.

"AZURE!"

"Wh-what?" I look around, grabbing blindly. I blink, clearing my vision, finding myself having pinned Percy to the wall. I drop him and back up. "I'm sorry Perc, I didn't mean to… sorry."

Percy rubs his neck but smiling. I can tell it's forced though. "I-it's okay Azure."

"I'll work on it for you dude. The music." I tell him. This time his smile is genuine.

"Thank you so much Azure."

Together we walk silently back to our dorm, Percy gently rubbing his neck. I'm not sure what happened back there, but I hated it. That had been so real, so painful. Then I hurt Percy.

Then I hurt my friend.


	32. Year 2: Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Studying Up

The next three weeks made it clear how badly people were affected by the war. It's become a regular sight to see someone crying in the corner of the hallways. Or if not that, they're shooting us a dirty look. May was right, people blame Silvia and Matt.

Which has made class so much fun. My last sparing class I went up against this kid named Chadwick, and he was trying to seriously hurt me. That wasn't the first time someone's used sparing to go after us either. It's getting dangerous, we've been keeping Percy close at all times.

The wars been hard on the outside. Nether Matt or Silvia have had any updates from their families, which is upsetting to say the least. Which seriously hasn't helped Matt's mental state.

"Where's Percy?" Silvia asks from across the table. I scan the last grispy page in the book I'm reading and set it down on a growing pile of discarded books. Matt, Silvia, and I are in the library.

"What's that now?"

Silvia shakes her head slightly. "Percy, where is he?"

"Oh! Right, he's practicing his music." I tell her as I pick up another ancient book.

Silvia carefully turns a page in her own ancient book. "Why aren't you with him?"

"He said he wanted to go over some things." I say with a shrug. "I dunno what though."

Silva squints slightly. "Go over some things?"

"Music Silv." I mutter, picking up a book, and I start flipping through the pages. I don't see anything about Komodo, or a dark form. At least not anything the teacher didn't already tell us.

"I've been mostly ignoring the two of you reading old books," Matt says. "However at this point I've gotta know, why are you two reading old books?"

"You know Matty, I think that may be the longest sentence you've ever said."

Matt looks at me and blinks once. "Thanks."

"Ignore him Matt."

"I was planning on it."

"Hey!"

Silvia waves me down. "Anyway, Azure believes that shadow we learned about in class is the person named Komodo that Zelena wrote about."

"What did she write in?"

I rub my forehead slightly. Because that's honestly not what I expected. And imma tell him that. "Honestly dude? That's what you're asking? Not about the dark force we think may or may not be responsible for the war?"

Matt raises a single eyebrow slfurmg. "I mean, she's been dead for almost a whole year."

Damn he's right, she died twenty one chapters ago. That's like, a lot of stuff. "Also I'm doubtful that our war was started by a several century old monster."

"Well Matty, that's why we're reading these old books, to figure out if it really is responsible." I say, wagging my finger. Matt just shakes his head and goes back to scrolling through whatever he's scrolling though. Unlike him, I didn't ask. And if I'm being honest. I don't plan to.

After a few minutes of pleasant silence Silvia shatters it by slamming down an old book. Matt and I both shush her. She shoots us our own personalized glare, then flops back in her chair.

"What's wrong Silv?" I ask setting aside my own book. I'm not done reading it, but I'm fucking done with it. It was boring as all hell.

"This is pointless! We've been at it for days!"

"Weeks." I cut in, for the laughs. You know?

"Do not test me Blue!"

"Right… go ahead." I mumble, Matt shoots me a glance. He may not express much through his face, but it was clear what that look meant. Don't push her when she's tired of reading.

And he's right. Neither of us have ever seen her uninterested in reading a book before. It's horrifying to behold.

"There has to be other books, older ones!"

Matt and I both look at the rather ancient books sitting on the desk in front of me.

Matt rubs his brow slightly "older?"

"Yes, older! Much older, a few hundred years older actually."

"Oh my, that's old. Older than us."

Silvia turns a warning eye on me again. "Blue!"

"Right right, sorry!" I say holding my hands up. "But, we asked the librarian for the oldest books they have."

"And Silvia, this is the best library in the area, where else are we going to find books that can compete?" Matt questions, heavy on the speculation.

"My village might, they have many old books from before Vale was around." She says excitedly.

Matt grunts softly. "And we haven't checked in on our people in awhile."

"Uh, but isn't that because you guys were told to stay away?" I ask, forcing a smile. It eases the tension. So I've heard.

"We can visit." Matt tells me. "The question is when?"

Silvia picks up her planner to check, but I already know. Because like a good slacker, I have all the dates of the breaks memorized. "We have a break in two weeks, for four days."

Silvia sighs and sets down her planner. "How do you know that and not when class is?"

"I'm a slacker!"

"You have class everyday!"

"I'm a very good slacker!"

"Can you two not, please." Matt asks heavily. Silvia gives me one last eye roll before nodding to Matt that she'll stop. Which is completely unfair, because that means I don't get a chance to eye roll back. Then I guess I'll just leave! Just like all totally not bad losers.

"Yes well, I need to go shower," I tell them, standing up. Matt grunts in response and Silvia nods once.

"I'll see you after Blue." Silvia says, I shoot her a smile and walk off.

On my way out of the library I catch Alice staring at me, and we make brief eye contact. She's always around these days. Which is super annoying. I'm still waiting to meet Justice, but they haven't introduced me to him. Or her, I don't judge.

I shake off her gaze and make my way to my dorm, grab my clothes and shower. In the hot water (cold water is for chumps) is one of the few times I feel truly relaxed. Except for the gun and set of knives I keep with in grabbing distance.

The shadow, it must've started the war. Obviously us humans had our own plans. The Terriuns want what the Marked Men have, and visa versa. The military wants this, Marlo wants that, and I want waffles. It would be so easy for an evil twisted monster to use those desires, to push them over the edge. Maybe killing it won't stop the war, I know that, doesn't mean I won't fucking try.

Because killing things is my game, and I play to win. Luckily it's not pay to win, because I have no money. Unlike my DD campaign. I play as this tall nerd. He's lame. Likes card games. Luckily he's rich as fuck. I made his bond a solid gold waffle and I got loaded with gold within the first two hours. It rules.

Shutting off the shower I start drying myself off. As I dry myself my mind wanders to the world beyond the school. This school is a bubble away from the real world. Yet it's still so dark here. I can barely imagine what it's really like out there.

Suddenly my scroll rings. Jerkin my head around to it I pause, thinking. Who's calling me right now? Not coming up with a good answer (because I doubt it's Coldplay) I grab it up and look at it. It's a number I vaguely remember but I don't know where. Wrapping the towel tighter around me middle I answer the call.

"Sup?"

A angry voice responds immediately. "Azure Požar." That angry voice is all to familiar. Since I've become very good at discerning the different angry voices in my life (Matt, Grandle, Matt's brother Aaron, Marlo). I feel like there's a theme there, I just don't know what.

I growl slightly, the owner of the voice not bringing me comfort. "Arthur."

"So you recognize my voice." He states coldly. Deciding to be a douche I respond accordingly.

"No I just said Arthur and lucked out it was you."

I can hear the subtle sound of his growling through the call. I chuckle loudly. "What do you want Arthur? And how'd you get my number?"

"I'm a Cardinal Požar, I can get what I want."

"That's dirty."

"As for what I want," He says, passing over my comment. "I want you to know I'm coming for you."

"Oh yeah I got the message from your girlfriends."

"You can make your jokes Požar, but this is real. You are finally go to answer for you decade worth of crimes."

My what now? I didn't do shit! "Hey now, the people I went after aren't innocent!"

"Is that why you went after me?"

"You said it yourself Arthur, you're a Cardinal!"

I hear Arthur scoff loudly. "Guilty by association then? Or maybe it's just because of family?"

"I…" He's right, and I've felt horrible sense then. "Maybe I made a mistake Arthur, and I regret it. But I don't think I'd change my actions."

"I know you wouldn't. That's why your reign of terror has to end."

"I'm going to school dude."

The sound of grinding teeth reaches my ears. "Yet you've been active still. Not as regularly perhaps. But I discovered reports of a dropped body not more than eight weeks ago."

Shit, I thought I'd gotten away clean. It had been before school started, and I caught wind of a particularly nasty individual. So I handle it. Arthur caught me though.

"Fine, but I'm not wrong."

"Does telling yourself that help you sleep?"

No, no it doesn't. But I'm not going to tell him that. "Telling myself that gets the job done."

"Well you're relieved from duty. This is your courtesy call, you're done Požar."

"Why am I even getting a courtesy call?" I question. Because honestly I don't warn people when I'm about to kill them.

"Because Požar, I, unlike you, have honor that guides my actions." Arthur's line cuts off. He'd hung up.

A chill runs through my spin as I rub my wet hair. This isn't good.

Tossing on my night clothes a rush out the door, bumping into Silvia. "Wow! Sorry Silv."

Rubbing her chest where I'd bumped into her. "Don't worry about it. I was waiting for you actually. Did I hear voices?"

Shit. "Oh yeah! I like to give myself mock interviews."

"For what?"

"Assassins News weekly?"

Silvia chuckles slightly. "That's not real."

"Yeah well, a guy can dream."

"Perhaps..." Silvia fades away. There's clearly something on her mind. Should I push her? Probably not. Okay just a little bit.

"Silv?"

"Sorry Blue, just thinking." She mumbles. She hesitates and then finally speaks. "Do you think going to our people is really the best plan?"

I struggle not to frown, because I can tell from her face that isn't what she wanted to say. "Your the boss, what do you think?"

Silvia sighs slightly and nods. "It is. This Shadow, or Komodo, we need to track it down."

"Okay Silv, just don't worry. You aren't alone."

"I will be though." She says, her voice tight.

I grip her shoulder and look into her eyes. "I'm a call away, I won't hesitate to fight a whole army for you."

Silvia's cheeks pink a little bit and she nods slightly. "Thanks Blue, let's go to bed yeah?"

"Good call." I mutter, stretching. As nice as it is to Silvia smile and blush, Arthur's words come back to haunt me. Maybe me leaving the school isn't a good idea. But I can't stay locked up here forever.

Yet the feeling of a trap is heavy.


	33. Year 2 Chapter 7

Chapter 7: When Things Go Far. Maybe not too Far, but Far… Actually it's Probably too Far

School is hard. So after two more weeks of essays, projects, and finding ways to avoid doing the work, a break is appreciated. If you've ever gone to school you can sympathize. In my honest opinion, avoiding work is the hardest part.

If I was to create a hierarchy of hard things (which I did once while avoiding to do work) this is what it would be:

1: Avoiding work

2: doing work

3: going to class

4: eating food that isn't waffles 

5: eating waffles 

6: sleeping

I'm very proud of it.

Silvia always gets after me. It's kinda cute how upset she gets when I don't do my work. Telling me if I don't try there's no point. Clearly there's a point. My sword. It's very pointy. Luckily it collapses on the gun. Which means I can pack it much easier. And packing is what I'm doing.

I currently have eighteen knives packed, my gun (which is also my sword), two boxes of waffle mix (they'll have eggs and milk there), and some chocolate bars.

"Guys I think I have everything." I tell the others, turning to face them.

Silvia, without even bothering to check shakes her head. "No, you didn't pack clothes."

"What?" I ask, turning to look at my bag. She's right of course, I hadn't packed a single article of clothing. Not even a sock. "Uh, you're right."

"Why do you have so much food?" Percy asks, peering into my bag.

"The real question is why don't you!"

"O-oh, Sorry! I didn't realize." He mumbles quickly.

"Don't let him get to you Percy." Silvia tells him, giving me a scolding look.

Matt grunts and looks over at Percy and I. "Don't bother packing food, we'll just eat his."

I gasp dramatically, covering my heart. "You certainly will not!"

Matt smiles softly, which as you know is the closest he'll get to laughing. It's nice to see the group so relaxed. But I catch something in everyone's eyes as they go back to their own packing. Everyone is afraid. Percy is always afraid so that's not new. But Matt's hands shake, he doesn't look angry anymore, just queasy. As for Silvia. Well Silvia always seems like she wants to say something, but never does.

These last two weeks she's been so close to telling me something, but always stops in the last second. Changing the topic to the plan.

I don't know what she wants to say, and I'm to afraid to ask. Which is definitely a weird feeling for me, because I always say whatever I want. Not saying what I want is incredibly peculiar.

Well, I guess there is one thing I don't say, but that's irrelevant.

Right?

Right.

We all finish packing (yes I have clothes now). Then we jump in bed. I doubt any of us are actually sleeping, at least soundly. This may not be the biggest mission I've been on. But the worlds never been at war like this before. Going out into the open world is more dangerous than it's ever been.

It's not a city, it's not a school, it's barely two hundred miles from where most of the fighting is happening.

That's really close. Plus Silvia's going to be even closer than us, and alone. I can't help her. Not quickly enough at least. It feels different, less like a mission, and much more like a death trip. Which is not fun.

After a night of tossing and turning, morning dawns, the sun hidden by heavy clouds. Just feeding the mood of doom. And I don't mean the video game.

The room is completely silent as we grab our bags, and trudge our of our room and to the hanger. The ships aren't quite ready yet, so we stand outside, a harsh wind blowing against us.

"Y-you think it'll rain?" Percy asks, pulling his jacket as the wind whips at his clothes.

I glance at the sky, the dark clouds above definitely predict that. "Yeah, probably."

Silvia groans and shifts her weight from foot to foot. I agree with the sentiment. The wind keeps blowing my hair in my face, and it's super annoying.

I look over to Matt. He's standing as silent as ever. It's not the same stoic silence though. There's huge bags under his eyes. He's letting his fears get to him. I'm about to say something when one of the workers comes up to us.

"Heya kids, goin' out for the break ya?"

"Yes sir." Silvia says stepping forward. "Two places actually."

"Got it! I'll take ya to your shops, ya?"

I glance at Percy who grimaces in confusion. Turning to the man I smile to him. "Thank ya." Silvia elbows me and gestures for the man to lead us forward.

I shoot her a smile but she just shakes her head. He takes us to Matt, Percy, and my ship. "Alright lil lady, I'll take ya now!" He walks off immediately.

Silvia hesitates and turns to me. "Can you help me real quick?"

I turn and look at her, frowning slightly then nod. "Ya!"

She just rolls her eyes and walks off, I fall into step with her. "You don't need my help, so what's up Silv?"

She sighs heavily. "No, you're right. I don't…"

There it is again, she isn't saying the thing she really wants to say. I glance back at Percy and Matt tossing our bags inside the carrier. They better be careful, my food is in there. And my weapons.

"Silv, what's really on your mind?"

"Excuse me?" She asks, startled.

"You've been wanting to tell me something for weeks, what is it?"

Silvia scoffs forcefully. "That's ridiculous! I don't have anything to tell you!"

"Mhm right." I sure hope she can't that I don't believe her. We reach her ship and she looks up it apprehension on her face. "Silv?" Silence. "Silvia. Silvia!"

She jerks and looks at me. "Are you scared?"

I'd be taken aback if I wasn't expecting it. The time for bravado, real or not is not now. "Yeah, I'm scared. But hey, you're just going to your people. You'll be fine."

"Azure, you don't know what it's like. They want to kill all of Matt's people. And Dray wants to kill you!"

"He isn't the first, and he hopefully won't be the last." I tell her, my mind wondering to Arthur.

"They have the support of the governments, if they win, it's the end."

"But they aren't. Last we heard the dick Viridian was doing wonders. The Marked Men may be outnumbered, but they're better fighters."

Silvia nods slowly, then looks into my eyes, like right into them. "I can't lose you Blue."

"I'll be fine-". I'm cut off by Silvia, as she kisses me.

Electricity shoots from my lips to my heels, as I feel her hand grip my chest. I grab her hips to steady myself, kissing back. Several far to short seconds later we part.

"Sorry." She whispers.

"I- I… you know. Words." I say charmingly. She stifles a nervous giggle and smiles up at me. "Now we both have to get home safe. Deal?"

"Deal." She manages. We both stare at each other for several more seconds, the tension of what we'd been talking about before returning. "You should get back."

I nod, and glance towards my ship. I can't see it from here, there's to many other ships in the way. "You're right." Turning back I give Silvia a smile. "Be safe."

"You too Blue." We hug slightly and she runs into the ship. Licking my lips I turn and start heading back.

A drop of water hits my forehead and I look up, the clouds were even darker now. The rain had started.

A huge gust of wind catches me and I stumble. Well that's embarrassing. Infamous assassin pushed by wind. Then something else hits my back, this time something solid. I can tell by the severe pain I'm feeling as I fly forward. I crash into the ground in front of a ship.

Rolling over a grab for a knife, finding nothing. I'd left all my weapons in my bags.

Scrambling to my feet I see what had attacked me. A large ball of water. Now I know what you're thinking. What the fuck Azure? But you have to remember that people can do weird things.

It flies at me and I roll to the side avoiding it, I come up and I'm suddenly surrounded by water. I dive though it, feeling it freeze around my ankles.

"Shit!" I shout, spinning around, the ice shatters and I roll away. I start sprinting away when another blast of water side swiped me. The water flows over me and it grabs my wrists and starts dragging my backwards. Before I can call for help, it covers my mouth.

The water drags me onto an empty ship, and then it suddenly freezes in place, holding me there. I struggle pointlessly to get away as two people enter the ship. It's the twins. Fuck.

Alice steps closer. "It's time for your trial Požar." I'm helpless as I watch her swing the pommel of her sword straight into my face. Blackness instantly taking me.


	34. Year 2 Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Where's Perry Mason When you Need Him?

I'm not sure how long I'm out before I'm awakened to the sound of a descending ship. Unfortunately that means a fair number of things. The first is that I don't know where I am, the second means I can't contact anyone. The third I'm hungry.

Oh yeah, one more thing. I'm unarmed.

But if Arthur thinks he's got the better of me, he's wrong. I still have one thing that no one can take from me. My sarcasm. No one will take that from me.

The ship lands, and I get dragged, ice first, from the ship. As Alice and Brianne drag me to whatever horrifying situation awaits me, I take in the place we're in. It's a dark forest. Or that's what it is now. From the ruins and large columns I'd say this is an ancient castle of some kind. It's darker here than at the school, yet there's no rain here. Which is rather nice. Out of the corner of my eye I spot a large circular "room".

I say "room" like that because, well it's not a room anymore. No roof and large portions of wall is gone. It was most likely a magnificent place once. But weeds have a way of making a place… not that.

"Welcome Azure Požar, it's been a long time." A voice calls, echoing slightly through the "room". Alice spins me around, and there stands Arthur.

He's a wreck. A long red tattered cape hangs loosely from one shoulder, his white pressed outfit from before no longer white or pressed. Arthur does still carry Loyalty on his back. The large sword menacing from here.

He's on what was maybe once a stage of some kind, a gap in one of the many trees casts a broken beam of light on him. Which means somewhere above the dark trees, there's light.

I would give him a snappy comment but my mouth is still covered. Instead I settle for an angry glare. He slowly walks forward, his eyes never moving. "Do you know where we are Azure?"

I don't even give him a muffled response. He raises an eyebrow and gestures at Brianne. The ice recedes from my mouth. "Well, do you?"

"Somewhere cold. Or maybe that's the ice I'm inside of."

Arthur shakes his head and turns around, taking in the huge walls. The ones that are standing at least. "I'm not surprised you don't know. It's not something talked about very often."

"Is it because it's boring?"

"No, it's because it's Cardinal history."

I laugh softly. "So a history of murders and weapons sellers?"

"You see that because that's what you want to see. That's why you want to kill me."

"Actually I wanted to kill you to avoid this."

Arthur shakes his head and turns back to me. "This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't tried to kill me."

That sounds fake but okay. He can think that. I definitely won't sue him. I'll just do what I failed to last time.

"Do you regret it?" Arthur asks. The real answer is yes. But that doesn't mean it wasn't right. I hate it, but he's what he is and there's no changing it. Never.

Not that I'll let him know.

"In one since yes, in a much truer since, nah bitch."

Arthur growls. "This is sacred land to me, can you refrain from cursing?"

I glance around the decaying room. "Fine fine, I'll bite. What kind of sacred land can someone like you have?"

"Before my grandfather changed us, we were an honorable family. Aiding those in need, bringing peace where it was needed. We were rulers, and peacekeepers. We had castles-"

"You still do." I interrupt. He gives me a look of annoyance.

"Castles where anyone could come for aid. We were a noble family, we saved people." Arthur says sadly. "My ancestors helped rule this land, this was one of their courtrooms." He gestures around the huge room, and I can see it. It's vaguely circular shaped, and tall. This would've been a good place for high crimes.

"Eh let me guess, divine punishment?" I quip. I'd like to get out of my bonds, but I'm stuck tight. Which means I can't reach my watch.

"No, we didn't think of ourselves as gods. Just mortals, no better than anyone else."

"Yet now you stand above me, forcing me to kneel."

Arthur rounds on me. "You are the accused!"

"And who gave you the power to accuse me of shit?" I counter angrily. "Definitely not your dead family!"

"I'm the last of the Cardinals Azure, I have all of their power now."

I laugh heavily. "You're kidding, What power? You and I made sure they didn't have any power!"

"There's an undying power that cannot be taken by anyone."

"Oh really, and what's that?" Oh golly I sure do hope I'm not being to sarcastic.

That actually hurt me. That was super sarcastic. Why aren't people watching me? Oh that's right I got kidnapped.

"Honor." Arthur says simply.

"Pfffff honor is just another word for 'this is my reason I can kill'. Like honors a bunch of crap."

"Perhaps your honor is, but mine is not." Was that a burn! It was!

Arthur takes a few steps away from me, adjusting his cap. "Now, let me list the charges against you."

Brianne comes forward and hands Arthur a slip of paper, looking over it. I'm going to assume that those are the charges. There's a lot.

"Wow hey now, I didn't do that much to you!" I argue.

Arthur looks over the paper at me and shakes his head. "You have a lifetime of crimes to answer for, and you're about to."

"Oh goody." I mumble. Arthur steps back onto the stage and turns around. Brianne raises her hand and a puddle of water forms into a frozen pedestal in front of Arthur. Which is a neat trick.

"Azure Požar, you come before this court one of the worst mass murders of our time. Before me I have twelve counts of a mass slaughter by your hands, forty nine counts of first degree murder, four counts of attempted murder, sixty eight counts of mutilation, and an innumerable amount of assault. How do you plead?"

Holy shit? Is this for real? There's no way those numbers are right. Some are to big and some are to small. Not telling you which.

"Well Azure? How do you plead?"

Time to think fast. "Honestly I find fault with the courts numbers. Oh kind judge, I file for a mistrial because of to much bullshit."

Arthur takes a slow breath to calm "We both know your numbers have never been confirmed. This is the best estimate of your crimes."

"Fine, then I plead not guilty." I growl. Hoping this will upset him more. Instead he smiles. Which was not what I was going for.

"I'm not surprised, you've never been one to admit your mistakes. Like the time you let all of your friends die in order to try and kill Noir."

My blood runs cold, remembering watching Tomo and the rest murdered. The emptiness in their eyes as they hit the floor. They didn't move, no matter how much I'd screamed.

"Or Zelena, how you caused her death because you wanted to kill someone else!" Arthur continues.

I try and open my mouth to argue, but he's right. Those people are dead because of me. "B-but I didn't kill them. That's not a crime!"

"It's to show your character, to show you care more about killing than the people you call friends."

"It was a fight! We were all fighting for our lives!"

Arthur shakes his head. "Was Zelena?"

I gulp. "She-she shouldn't have been there."

"Yet she was!"

"I told them to leave!"

"You're as much responsible for her death as you are for the people you killed with your own hands!" Arthur screams.

I shake my head. "No! I didn't kill her! Those people were horrible people! Rapists, and murderers, and terrorists! The world is better off without them!"

"So the world is better without murderers?"

"Yes!" I scream. A moment passes, both Arthur and I breathing heavily. Then he smiles. He's smiled several times now, and honestly I'm not here for it. Especially since I don't know why he's smiling. "What?"

"If the world is better without murderers, then it's better without you, one of the most prolific murderers out there."

"I'm not-"

"Don't, don't!" Arthur shouts. "Don't deny it, you have just admitted to being a killer."

"Well yeah, but of dicks!" I counter. Arthur shakes his head.

"It does not matter, you are proven guilty of what you've been charged, by your own admittance-"

"Are you going to take care of them? No! But I do! You need me!"

Arthur ignores me, continuing right through. "The only sentence I can see that's fitting of your crimes is death."

Oh this is bullshit! I struggle, attempting to reaching my watch again, and failing. "I do not agree with the ruling!"

"The guilty get no say!"

"How is this honorable?" I scream.

Arthur turns beat red and draws Loyalty, pointing at my chest. "I gave you a fair trial!"

I glance at Alice and Brianne. Neither of them have moved since this charade had started. "Is this what you wanted when you said Justice?" I shout at them. "A person unjustly bound and held, accused of crimes, and given no chance to defend himself! Is that your justice?"

"No it's YOURS!" Arthur bellows, sweat rolling down his chin. He's pale face flushed.

Struggling against my frozen bonds, I look into his eyes. My voice reaching a fever pitch. "Then how are you better than me?"

Arthur takes a step back, eyes wide. There's a moment, then he roars, tearing back with his sword.

I see a fleeting mental image of Silvia, this is the end.

Not! But I got you didn't I? No? Damn, I was really hoping I had. Bummer city.

Alice steps swiftly in front of Arthur, hand out. "Arthur, wait! This is not how you wanted this to happen."

Arthur takes several heavy breaths, closes his eyes. Loyalty glows slightly. "Listen to him Arthur, he knows of what he says."

Arthur nods slowly. "You're correct. I'm in control again. Thank you my dear" Alice nods and steps aside again, giving me a murderous look. Which is threatening enough despite the blush that's krept into her cheeks.

"Arthur my dude, I've got a question for you." I tell him. Even right before I tried to shoot him in the face he didn't react so violently. Which has made something occur to me. Something that will make this much worse.

He considers me for a moment and then nods. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Have you heard a voice, seen darkness, someone whispering to you, something evil?" I ask. Hoping that the darkness hasn't gotten to him.

He looks at me, confused. Then to Alice and Brianne, both of whom shrug. He shakes his head slowly looking back to me. "No." He finally says gruffly. But there's something in his eye. His lying.

"Uh, are you like, sure?"

"Yes." He grunts. Then takes a breath and flexes his empty hand. "Now back to your sentencing. You are sentenced to death. Immediately."

I have to think of a way out of this, I glance around, a half baked plan forming in my mind as I look at the ruins. "You're a honorable dude yeah?"

Arthur frowns. "Yes, my honor is my bond."

I repress a gag. That's disgusting. "Right cool," Not. "And you want to bring back the ways of your people. The old ways?"

"Yes..." Arthur says fading away, clearly wondering where this is going.

Awesome! That means my half baked plan is fully baked. But still really bad.

I turn my full attention onto him. "Then if there's no other way for you to see, I demand trial by combat!"

Alice makes a choking noise and we all look over to her. "You good dude?" I ask.

"You want to do what?" She asks, clearly shocked.

"Trial by combat! It's ancient, hasn't been done in a couple like, years, but if Arthur wants to bring back the old days… well I say let's party."

"We are not going to do that." Alice growls.

"No, we are." Arthur says, sounding dejected. "He has that right."

Brianne steps forward. "Then I want to do it!"

"Hey, she speaks!"

"Shut up Požar." Brianne growls. This is a sucky day.

"God this is one big revenge party."

Arthur ignores me again, looking to her. "Are you sure, it's a fight to the death."

"A bit ironic, given the charges." I mumble. Again no one pays me any attention.

"You and Alice are the ones who will rebuild the Cardinal name, not me."

Arthur shakes his head. "That does not make you expendable."

I nod wisely. "A great man once said that we don't trade lives."

Brianne walks to Arthur and grips Arthur's arm and then looks to her sister. "Let me do this, I will get your justice. He will learn what happens when he breaks his word. What true honor is."

"Guys, I don't feel so good." I call, attempting to bring some attention to me. It fails. I suppose they do have something more important going on.

"Thank you Brianne. This means everything to me," Arthur says, gripping her back. "You'll do us proud."

Brianne turns to face me, her face stern. She takes a breath and waves her hand, the ice melts and fall to the ground, my muscles sore.

"Fuck- sorry, I mean gosh dang it I'm sore. Can I stretch?" I ask, popping my shoulder, slyly tapping the aid button on my watch. Hopefully they'll get here soon.

"No." Arthur says. He takes Alice and then to of them go to the highest part of the stage. Several steps above us. Brianne and I are left alone. She grabs two swords from a bag, walks back over and tosses one to me.

I grab it and look it over. A bit heavier than I'm used to for a single handed sword, but it's fine. I guess. It's balance is wonky though and I prefer a shorter blade normally as well. Especially for one on one like this. Though I suppose beggars can't be choosers.

I glance at Arthur, his face shadowy. I need to convince him he's being manipulated. Before it's too late.

"Arthur, this isn't really you! This isn't honorable, no matter how much you tell yourself it is!"

"Silence, this is what you requested." Arthur calls down.

While he may have a point, I did it to stall for time. I look over at Brianne, who ready for me. Without taking my eyes off her, I shout to Arthur again. "There's a shadow Arthur, called Komodo! It's responsible for so much evil in the past. And I think it's back! I think it's affecting you!"

Arthur doesn't acknowledge me. Which hurts because I said something important. "The trial will be to the death. If Azure wins he will be set free, no further harm will come to you… from us."

Thanks for clarifying buddy. God this is going to suck. I honestly rather be camping right now. And I fucking hate camping.

"There's a darkness Arthur, we both know this is just revenge for what I did to you!"

Arthur sighs heavily, his face turning red. "Azure, you attempted to murder me, after I aided you. That's punishable by law in and of itself, so do not try to tell me you don't deserve this!"

I swallow hard. I'm about to saying something. "Maybe I do, but you were the prosecutor and the judge. That's not fair."

"So were you once." Arthur states directly. Then he turns and hold up his hands.Brianne is ready, and I'm definitely not. Arthur's voice breaks the sky. "Begin!"

Brianne rushes me, stabbing at my chest with her blade. I parry, step back, and hit her head with the flat of the blade. "Arthur, this darkness manipulates people!"

Brianne rounds on me, growling. "Focus on me."

"I'd rather not fight you." I tell her. She growls again and runs, our blades clashing. She tries to push me back, but I step into her and kick her legs out from under her. She falls over, her sword sliding away. I step away, looking to Arthur. "Arthur listen, you've become what I expected you to! A revenge seeking a-hole!"

Arthur just looks at me and smirks. The sound of quickly approaching feet reaches my ears and I turn, blocking Brianne's first strike. She slashes again, and I block, our blades meld together long enough for me two send an elbow into her chin. She goes reeling and I kick her to the ground. She rolls over, slashing with her sword. I'm forced to jump back.

"Bri-" but I don't have time and she's already up. She tires to get under my guard, stabbing and slashing. But I'm faster, by a lot.

Brianne screams and brings her sword down hard, I block it over head, opening her stomach. Kicking her, she hits the ground hard, I send another kick into her sword hand. Her sword goes flying. I point it at her neck. Then turn my partial attention to Arthur yet again.

"This doesn't have to end with death!"

"I wish it didn't. But when you tried to take my life, you broke an oath. That is unacceptable."

"An oath? You dumb bitch, I saw in you what's happening now! If you wanted to show me I was wrong, what the hell are you doing!"

"You need to face justice Azure!"

"I regret what I did, especially how I did it." I tell him, stepping away from Brianne, dropping my arm. "But I don't think I was wrong."

Arthur shakes his head. "You're a criminal!"

"Yeah! But I'd rather be the one doing the crime than someone who doesn't care. What you're doing Arthur is revenge, not justice. There's a voice, a darkness. I know there is."

There's a long pause, Arthur looks to Alice before sighing heavily and stabbing Loyalty into the ground beside him. "There is."

My breathing quickens. "Tell me about it."

"Why?" Arthur ask, a confused look on his face.

"Silvia and I think this darkness? The one talking to you is also responsible for the war. At least partially."

"How?"

I brush my hair back, tossing my sword aside. Next to me Brianne scrambles to her feet. "The same way it did to you."

"It knew of something I wanted to do?" Arthur asks slowly.

"Yep, then just sort of pushed you into doing it in the worst possible way."

Arthur nods slowly. "It's true, I never wanted it to be like this. At least originally." He grabs Loyalty and sheaths it on his back, walking towards me. "I still respect you. But I can't condone your actions."

"What did you plan on doing originally?" I ask. Alice comes forward to Arthur's side.

Arthur considers me for a minute. "Do you think defeating this dark force will end the war?"

I shake my head sadly. "It won't no. It just pushed us to do what we really wanted to do already. There's so much hatred in the world, we just fed into it."

"Agreed," Arthur mumbles. Then he gives me a sad look. Which I'll admit isn't comforting. "This is what I was planning to do a long time ago."

Before I can react both Brianne and Alice thrust their hands out. Water explodes around me, freezing and coiling everywhere. I turn wildly, my sword discarded to far away.

"Arthur stop!" I scream. I feel ice clamp my wrists together, pulling me backwards from him. The movement stops and frozen in a ice cell, my hands frozen together.

"My apologies Azure. But I told you, I can't condone your actions. They're wrong and unlawful."

I give him a dry look. "You're actively kidnapping me, again."

"I know, I'm also outside the law here. But once wrong to remedy your countless wrongs? There is no question of what I choose."

"Spiffy."

Arthur gestures at Brianne and pulls out his scroll. Pressing some buttons the sound of a ship starts up.

Which isn't good. Because my friends aren't here yet.

"Arthur don't-"

Just then, as if called by negative thoughts shouts wring out. Several small explosions occur around the room. About twenty armed men charge in, lead by one well dressed, black haired, green eyed dick.

"Hello dearies, I believe it's time to stop this rather ridiculous charade." Viridian snears.

Alice growls, drawing her swords. "And who are you!"

Viridian nods, shuffling a deck of cards. "Now darling as much fun as it would be to see you get put in your place, I fear we need to be going."

Arthur draws a glowing Loyalty, Brianne her twin bladed hand guns. Arthur speaks loudly. "This is private business, I don't know who you are, but I need you to leave now. Or be dealt with."

"God you lot are just so dull. You need better companies Požar." Viridian complainers.

"Yes well, if you could stop being snarky and get me out of here I'd love it."

"I suppose I must." Viridian says and starts walking forward towards me. The moment he does the three start to move. He makes a single relaxed wrist movement and a moment later the ground explodes in front of them, sending all three reeling. "Tsk tsk. Don't try that."

Viridian gesture to the Marked Men he's brought with him. "Do handle them will you?" He reaches me and gives me a disdainful look.

"Don't look at me that way. Get me out now!"

"You're rather horrible aren't you." Viridian mutters.

I roll my eyes. "Why'd they send you."

"Because I'm the best." He drawls. He reaches down and touches the ice. He glows and then shatters. I stumble slightly and frown at him. Viridian however is already walking up to the Marked Men. They've taken their weapons (except Loyalty who's stuck in the ground, none of them can move it) and tied them up. "Good. Now let's get going."

One of the Marked Men walks over to Viridian and gestures at Loyalty. "Sir, we can't move it!"

Viridian looks over at it and shrugs. "Oh well, leave it. Let's get out of here."

Together the Marked Men And Viridian lead the bound Arthur, Alice, and Brianne away, to where I assume a ship is. I glance back at the once maginfect court room. A single sword stuck from the ground, and an abandoned ship remain.

I turn back around and watch Arthur's retreating back. I'm sure arresting him will have a fun effect on our relationship.

Can't wait to see where that goes.

Twenty minutes of walking later the group arrives at the Marked Men's ships and they start boarding the three prisoners. I walk up to Viridian.

"What's the plan?"

"Well dearie," Arthur says turning to face me. "We go back to base camp. And fill you in on the hell of war."


	35. Year 2: Chapter 9

Chapter 9: That's a Bad Plan

The trip to the Marked Men's war camp is rather lovely. Compared to my trip to my trial at least. I can't help but shake the feeling that my trip isn't going to get better. It's probably got something to do with all the dirty looks Arthur and Alice are giving me, but hey whatever.

I look around the ship. The Marked Men aren't very technological, so seeing them on them ship is odd. Admittedly they aren't as bad as the Terriuns who seem to barely know what a scroll is. This war could be stopped (probably) by the Atlas Military, yet they refuse.

Something to do with not wanting to get involved in outside ordeals. I'll have to call Grandle, ask him what's the deal.

Finally my eyes fall on Viridian. His black hair covering his eyes as he seems to sleep. I can't tell if he's a dick or he just doesn't care. Though in a war not caring makes you a dick… so I guess he's a dick. But boy is he pretty. He seems untouched by life, and yet it's clear his lived through some shit. Honestly he can't be too much older than me.

"You lookin at the boss?" A Marked Man grunts. I glance over and nod.

"Yeah, like what's the deal, why're you guys being led by a kid?"

The man shakes his head. "We aren't being led by a kid, Aaron is our leader."

I sigh slightly. "Yeah okay, but like, you follow his orders yeah? You just called him boss."

The man shrugs slightly. "Correct, because Aaron told us we had to."

We're getting somewhere slowly. "And why did he say that?"

"I don't know." He grunts. Then he shifts in his seat and leans in weirdly, shooting looks at Viridian as he whispers. "Honestly me and the guys have been wondering about that. He's barely seventeen, and an outsider. Yet Aaron trusts him unconditionally."

"None of you know why?" I whisper back. He shakes his head slightly.

"No, the boy showed up one day and offered his services. Aaron is always sceptical of outsiders so the two left for a week. And when they got back he stated that Viridian would help them in our war effort."

"Interesting." I mummer, my mind racing. It's obvious that Viridian and Aaron did something, probably dangerous, and whatever Viridian did earned Aaron's trust. The Marked Men aren't as skeptical of outsiders as the Terriuns, but they don't like them either. Percy and I can only go because of Matt.

The rest of the trip passes in silence, my mind trying to piece it all together. There's so many moving parts about this war that what's what doesn't seem to fit how it should. Which is fucking annoying. If I do say so myself. Which I do.

The moment we touch the down the Marked Men jump into action, dragging Arthur, Alice, and Brianne from the ship. Viridian steps next to me as I watch them get taken away.

"Well that was mildly entertaining." Viridian drawls. I glance at him and frown.

"Uh yeah, not really."

He glances over and smirks. "Ah did they hurt your feelings?"

"Oh shut up." I growl. Trying not to show him that Arthur's words did get to me. Even though Arthur was controlled, he was right. I've done horrible things. And someday I should answer for them. Just not today.

Viridian chuckles. "Whatever dearie." He glances at his watch and shrugs. "Well I suppose I should take you to Aaron now."

He starts walking without another word. Which is rude, but I don't have time to complain about that.

"Hey! What is even going on?" I ask catching up. Viridian gives me a lazy look.

"You don't know?"

"Well I know we're at the Marked Men's camp, you saved me because I send out a distress signal to Matt and Percy, you're being a dick, and that's about all I've gotten."

Viridian nods and ruffles his black hair. "That's about right dearie."

I suppress annoyance. "Stop calling me dearie."

"Now I don't know if you've noticed, but I call everyone dearie, so if you want me to stop, I've got some bad news for you. I won't."

I grab his shoulder and stop him. Turning him towards me. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Temper temper." Viridian tsks.

I shove him slightly. "I asked a question."

Viridian rolls his eyes. "I'm the Marked Men's strategists dearie."

"Why do they need one uh? I know these guys they could kick your pale ass."

Viridian seems to hold back another eye roll. "They're outnumbered three to one. The Terriuns also have support from the governments."

"What, no they don't!" I counter. Neither side is getting military support from the government. That's public knowledge.

Viridian however looks at me like I'm a naive child. "Oh you naive child." This bitch. "Just because it's not being told to you doesn't mean it's not true."

"Hey here's an idea, stop being a dick."

"No." Viridian says simply and starts walking again.

"At least explain yourself!" I snarl.

"Fine." Viridian groans. "If you pay attention to the news you'll notice how the media is presenting this war. Headlines and all of the positive things are about the Terriuns, while the Marked Men are being presented as terrorists."

He's right, which is annoying. "So they're just waiting for the right time before they send out support for them?"

"That's right kid. Now keep in mind that not everyone in the government supports the Terriuns, but enough do."

I shake my head and then look at him. "How do you know this?"

"Because I'm smart dearie."

What a douche.

Around us the camp is active, people running weapons back and forth. There isn't a single person not doing anything. One tent is full of people sharpening their weapons, another running maintenance on their guns. We get to a tent with guards out front and Viridian shows me in. Inside sit Matt, Percy, and Aaron.

Aaron stands when we walk in and holds his hand out to me, shaking it. Which is a warmer welcome than I honestly expected.

"Welcome Azure." He says in his rough voice.

"Hey." I say, waving slightly. I walk over and sit next to Percy. Viridian walks over to a cabinet, and starts poking around in it. Weirdo.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asks, ignoring Viridian. Must be normal for Viridian to ignore conversations.

"Yeah," I lie. "Arthur was just trying to string me up for what I did to him. He wasn't the same."

Aaron nods slowly. "Revenge darkens our soul."

"Uh yup."

Matthew leans forward. "Brother, we need to ask you something."

"And it's also partly why Arthur did what he did." I add. Aaron looks at me in confusion.

"Why would I know why he did it."

"No not like that… okay yeah I see why that'd be confusing."

Matt sighs heavily and turns fully to his brother. "What he means is we think you and Arthur may have been affected by the same force."

"The same force?" Aaron asks.

Viridian comes back from the cabinet holding a somehow heated can of beans. "What kind of force?" He asks, taking a bite.

"An evil force. We believe it's named Komodo." I tell them. Percy shudders slightly.

"Why do you believe this?"

"I've been reading." I start, which is a weird start for me. Because well, reading. "And so has Silvia. We've found that there's this dark shadow, it's been around for ages, and it's been responsible for countless conflicts."

"And you think it's back and, what, had us start a war?" Viridian asks spectaclly.

"Basically yeah." I say with a shrug.

There's a moment of silence. Everyone but Viridian is tense. Even the three of us that already knew are bothered. Viridian however casually eats beans, watching us.

My anger at him peaks again. "How are you so fucking calm about this?"

Viridian sets his spoon into his can. "Cuz it's bull shit dearie."

"W-what?" Percy asks. Speaking up for the first time.

"Here's the thing, we can want it to be a thing. It'll make us feel better, think that we're not so bad. Really though, people are shit. And we're going to hurt each other at the first opportunity we get."

Well that's grim. Even if it's not wrong. However he can't be fully correct either. And imma fuckin prove it.

I look at Aaron. "Dude, a year ago would you have gone to war with the Terriuns?"

Aaron contemplates me for a moment, thinking deeply. "Doubtfully. We would've had to have been heavily provoked."

"You were, they blew up your embassy in Vale. Along with other places Marked Men were staying at." Viridian points out.

"True, but Matt told you that that was Noir." I counter.

"He did." Aaron mutters. "It felt right though. We'd been at odds with them for ages."

"But without proper provocation…" I say, trailing off so he fills in the blank.

"I wouldn't have." He mutters.

"Exactly, so why did you?" I ask. Aaron sits in silence, staring at the ground. Next to him Matt glances from me to him, his forehead creased with worry. Percy simply shakes beside me.

This is the moment. If Aaron says anything about voices it all but confirms Komodo's involvement.

"Aaron?" Matt asks.

Aaron looks up to Matt, his eyes not quite focused. "There was this voice, telling me it was time. They needed to pay. And I thought in my head, it's right. It's been long enough."

"Oh g-god." Percy whispers. A disturbed silence false. Well a short one at least. Because it's almost immediately broken by a sigh from you know who.

"Doesn't matter though dearies." Viridian says taking an obnoxiously large bite of beans.

"And whys that?" Matt growls.

"Cuz the wars started, and finding this so called evil monster isn't going to change that."

I nod slightly. "Maybe, but we can put that thing in the ground before it does anything else."

"Y-Yeah." Percy agrees.

Aaron clears his throat slightly. "So this Komodo, it's influenced the Terriuns as well?"

"And probably different government officials." I add.

"Noir perhaps." Matt says. I frown at him, that thought having never crossed my mind. Could Noir have been influenced into doing what he did? I don't want to believe it. How can I keep hating him.

Because he was evil anyway. He did so many horrible things before the bombing. Enough to hate him for eight life times.

"Either way we need to find this creature." Aaron says standing. "For now though go to your rooms and rest. Tomorrow we'll discuss ways of locating it."

Before Aaron leaves a raise my hand. "Hey Aaron, where's Arthur, I want to talk to him real quick."

He hesitated and then nods. "Understandable, he's in the prison tents two rows over. Be careful."

Aaron nods and let's himself out. Matt, Percy, and I immediately look to Viridian. Who after a moment looks up from his beans in confusion.

"What?"

"I dunno, figured you'd have something annoying or sassy to say." I tell him. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Not now dearies." Viridian says waving his spoon. "Now scat. Let me eat my beans in peace."

The three of us exchange tired looks and exit. Matt grunts something about our tents being over that away and went off to the left.

Percy and I however go off towards the prison tent.

"Thanks for coming with me." I tell Percy.

"N-no problem."

We arrive quickly and find the prison tent. There's two armed guards in front. When I get there I step forward and they open it up.

"Stay here Perc, I won't be long." He nods once and steps to the side. I duck inside and find a chained Arthur. He's sitting against the far wall of the tent. The tent is completely empty. Nothing for him to use to escape.

He looks up, anger set in his face. "I didn't think you'd be one to gloat."

"I'm not here to gloat." I mutter, running my hand through my hair. This is going to be about as hard as I thought.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to understand a bit more. Where'd you find the twins?" I sit on the ground in front of him, the dim light in the tent making it difficult to make him out.

"The twins?" He asks, his voice hoarse now.

"Yeah. I heard the way you were all talking. It was weird, so how'd you find them?"

His chains rattle slightly. "Weird?"

I hold up my hands. "I'm just worried that Komodo got to them."

He seems to settle slightly. "I doubt it. I found them in the north. Their village was barely surviving the winter. It was colder than it had been in years."

I smile slightly. "And you control that."

"Exactly. I helped save their village. They were impressed and I told them my story, the decided to help me bring back my family's honor."

I nod, trying to suppress how disturbed that makes me. It sounds like a weird cult thing. It's not religious, but it sounds the same. "Well okay then."

I stand to go but Arthur shifts and stands up as well. "What's going to happen now?"

Licking my lips I shake my head. "I don't know. Nothing good."

"Protect them. They're innocent."

"They're just as guilty as you." I remind him.

He rubs his knuckles slightly. "Please, do what you can."

"Honestly I don't know why you're asking me for help." I growl. "It's pretty pathetic."

"Are you a good person or a bad one?"

I breath in slowly and turn away going to the tent flap. "Azure?" Arthur calls. "What are you."

Grimacing I turn back. "I am what I am."

Ducking out I come face to face with a nervous Percy. "Is e-everything okay?"

Shrugging slightly I turn in the direction Matt had walked. "I mean it's like, nah." I turn expecting Percy to be next to me, instead Percy had started going in the other direction.

Which strikes me as odd, because when does Percy explore. So instead of going to take my well deserved rest I run off to see what he's up to.

"Hey dude, where ya going!"

Percy turns slightly and grimaces. "B-before you got here Aaron was explaining Viridian's plan to Matt and I."

"Okay and?" My curiosity peaked even further.

"A-apparently despite the Terriuns' number advantage the Marked Men are winning." He mumbles stopping in his tracks. Then he looks around furtively. Seeing nothing apparently he slips inside the tent we stopped next to. I quickly follow him inside.

"Well that's good." I tell Percy. Still confused as to his odd behavior. It's like that time with the time in the show.

Wow. I must be losing my touch. Where's my funny reference that momentarily distracts you from the depressing plot. The humor that makes this more than a knock of Game Of Thrones with a central character instead of multiple.

There we go. Much better.

"W-well y-y-you see, the war has come to a standstill now. The Marked Men don't have the numbers to break through the Terriuns, and the Terriuns can't figure out how to get past the Marked Men." Percy says, typing at the computer he found.

The tent has the one computer in the room and one large table with a smooth black top. Along with three stiff wood chairs.

I look over Percy's shoulder and see he's looking at maps. "What's the problem dude?"

"Viridian's plan is to start throwing battles."

I blink once and then chuckle. "Yeah no, that's a bad plan."

"He says it'll lure the Terriuns into a false confidence." Percy says, his voice unsteady.

"So what are you doing?"

Percy gulps and clicks a button. A holographic map pops out of the table. It shows a section near Vale. "Looking f-for this."

The map has maybe ten red dots on it. I walk forward examining it. They appear to be over small to medium towns. "These are the attack locations aren't they? The places the thrown fights are going down."

Percy walks up next to me and nods slightly. He's looking closely at it. "You want to save the people there don't you?" I ask. He nods again. I look back to the map and smile. It's a nice idea. I don't have the heart to tell him that we don't really have that power. But someone has to. I take a deep breath readying myself when he gasps in horror.

"No!" He shrieks stumbling back from the table.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I ask grabbing his shoulder so he doesn't fall. "One of the attack spots. It's my home."


	36. Year 2 Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: A Good Man**

"VIRIDIAN!" Percy bellows. Which is two words I never thought I'd put together.

"Percy stop!" I shout, chasing him down. He avoids me and jumps over a bucket, running at his full speed. We weave in and out of confused Marked Men. Percy knocks several tents askew in his rush. He's headed back towards the tent Viridian was in.

"VIRIDIAN!" Percy screams smashing into it. Aaron and Matt come running as I skid to a stop in front of it panting.

"What'd you do Azure?" Matt hisses. I look at him, gasping for breath.

"Oh come on, it's not always my fault!" He raises his eyebrows. "It's not! And this isn't!"

Aaron opens his mouth but the sound of crashing comes from the tent, then shouting, then Viridian getting tossed from the tent. He rolls over several times before standing. Percy charges out and slams into him again.

He grabs his dagger off his belt and swings it towards Viridian, who calmly avoids it. "Can someone calm this brat?" He calls, avoiding another swing from Percy.

I shrug. "Nah, seems justified."

Viridian gives me a dry look, matt however grabs Percy, who screams struggling against Matt. "Let me go!"

"Percy calm down!" Matt shouts. Glancing around I spot people starting to circle around. Aaron however quickly waves them away.

"He killed them!" Percy screams, kicking his legs as Matt drags him back.

Viridian smirks and holds up a hand. "Rest assured, I never purposely kill."

I scoff slightly. "Key word, purposely."

"Yes well, my line of business is dangerous." Viridian snarks.

Aaron steps between us towards Percy. "Who'd he kill?" He asks calmly.

Percy chokes slightly. "My village! He staged one of his attacks there!"

Viridian grimaces and drops some of his attitude. "I don't choose those. I'm placing them where the Terriuns are targeting."

"But why throw that one? You could've protected it." Percy cries, a tear leaking out. Viridian glances at Aaron who nods slightly. Viridian takes a breath.

"Because it wasn't important." He says dryly. Percy wails and tries to get at Viridian again. Matt stumbles slightly as Percy shakes and screams.

I grab Aaron and pull him back. "Is there a way they're still alive?" I ask. Aaron hesitates and shrugs slightly.

"I don't know. There's a chance yes, but I doubt a large one." He mutters.

I watch Percy breaking down. One of the nicest people I know destroyed. Is it kinder to let him live like this. Or give him hope. But if that hope is crushed, it's the end for him.

A small voice comes to me, speaking words of hope. "Without hope we're nothing. Give him the hope he needs." It whispers in my head.

Shuddering I step forward. "Percy! Hey, hey Percy!"

Percy looks at me, his face red and wet. "Y-yes?"

Looking at everyone slowly I take a shaky breath. "They might be alive."

His eyes widen, along with Matt's. "R-really?" He asks, his voice rising.

"I can't- I _won't_ guarantee it. But there's a chance. A small chance." I tell him. I can tell without looking that literally no one agrees with my decision. I've lost enough though and become the dick I am now. I don't want to see Percy like that.

Matt glances around and let's go Of Percy. There's a moment where Percy looks at Viridian. After a moment he looks to Aaron.

"I- I need to go check." He says. Aaron smiles slightly, his eyes showing the truth. That he isn't keen on this idea.

"Fine. But tomorrow."

Percy frowns. "No, p-please, now.

Aaron shakes his head, and steps forward. He grips Percy's shoulder. "Tomorrow, rest up. Viridian will go with you. You'll all go." He says looking at us. "Along with some more people. You need to prepare."

Percy hesitates then nods. Aaron gestures to Matt, who takes Percy by the arm and guides him away. Viridian and Aaron approach me and we stand together in silence.

Viridian finally speaks up. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do." I say confidently. I turn my back on them and head off towards the edge of the camp. I need a moment to myself. Because I do _not_ know what I'm doing.

It's dark. The sun hidden by high mountains. Silence presses in from all sides, making me wish there was something to fight. To just wail on.

My stomach flips as I think to tomorrow. If they're dead, it's over, and Percy won't ever be the same. But I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try and make it better for him. Percy isn't a fighter, he's an artist. He shouldn't have to suffer more.

I take a slow shuddering breath, the cold night air chilling me in and out. Turning away I head back into the camp, walking to where Matt and Percy had gone.

It's a tent not to far from the central tent. Big enough for probably about five people, propped up by several rods. The rods make it tall enough for us to stand straight in it.

Ducking inside I spot Matt and Percy checking their weapons. They're standing in silence and nod to me when I enter. Percy doesn't have a weapon that he feels strongly attached to, just a simple handgun and sword.

I hope he never has anything more. Because he shouldn't need it. He shouldn't be like Matt, Silvia, and I.

I feel myself staring and turn away before I'm caught, because it would be awkward. Instead I throw myself on my bed and groan. Percy stops cleaning his sword and Matt whispers something and the sound of cleaning resumes. Thanks Matt.

That sounded sarcastic. Well it wasn't supposed to be. You know honestly that wasn't much better. I keep saying it but I need to stop being so sarcastic. Okay this is it. From now on I'm going to be less sarcastic. Just you watch.

It doesn't take long before I'm asleep, and it feels like an even less amount of time before I'm awake again. Oh goody. Wait…. fuck I already failed. Hey it's my cheat day so it doesn't count.

Looking over to the other beds they're empty. Must already be at the ship. Wonder why they didn't wake me. I swing myself out of bed, change out of the clothes I'd slept in (gross) and into a fresh pair of jeans, a t-shirt, pull on my weapon belt, and finally slip on my black jacket. My t-shirt has a dragon on it. Hehe. God I'm stressed.

Making my way out the tent I walk towards the Marked Men's "hanger". It's not really a hanger, especially at a camp, but they have a few ships and they keep them in one place. So a hanger. It's outdoors and has a large metal fence surrounding it. Along with about fifteen guards. So no one's getting in. Unless they get a high stealth role.

Or they're allowed, which I am. I slip through the gate and start peering into different ships. Some are empty, some have Marked Men doing work in them, and some closed up. Finally though I find the one we're using. It's not the best ship in the world, far from it. But a look back over the lot, it's the best the Marked Men have to offer. They may be an advanced society, but they don't really keep up to date on technology do they.

I step inside finding Matt and Percy already there, like I'd expected. No words are exchanged, just silence. I sit down next to Percy, and look across to Matt. His face is pale. He's thinking what I am. That I made a mistake, and his family is gone.

I grip the hilt of my weapon. No I have to keep a positive outlook. For Percy. He needs positivity right now.

The sound of voices disturbs our silence and in unison we look towards the ramp leading into the ship. Viridian's voice floats in.

Matt just grunts and turns away. "It's just Viridian."

"Well actually," Viridian starts, stepping into the ship. "It's also our back up."

Arthur Cardinal steps into the ship. His high collared shirt and dress pants clean and pressed again, a fresh red cap hanging from one of his shoulders. His brown hair trimmed and combed.

Percy jumps up, anger in his face. "Why is here?"

"And who gave him the makeover?" I question loudly.

Viridian steps forward and in front of Arthur. "I brought him here, and I thought the grunge look didn't fit him so I fixed that too."

Leaning back in my seat I smile at Viridian. "I believe the point of concern is why you brought him."

Viridian makes an oh face. He looks at Matt's and Percy's angry faces and nods slowly. "Right because he tried to-"

"Murder me?" I ask. He nods and I continue to smile in a charming way. "Yes I think it's a good question."

"I didn't try to murder you." Arthur hisses. Ah I love bad guys in denial.

Viridian ignores Arthur and waves his hand. "It's fine guys, he's just here because he can fight and he's expendable."

"I don't trust him." Matt snarls. What a dude, Matt is really standing up for me.

Arthur holds out his hands. "I'm here to help, you have nothing to fear from me. I've never betrayed you."

I chuckle slightly. "Come on dude, you're the bad guy."

"Actually Azure," Arthur says, locking me in an intense stare. "You're the only bad guy here."

Percy takes a step towards Arthur. "If you do anything, I won't stop Azure."

Matt and I exchange glances and then look at Percy. We both know that as much as Matt hates killing, Percy is the real angel of the group. So hearing him make such an obvious threat… it's not a good sign.

Arthur blinks in surprise and opens his mouth, looking at the rest of us. He receives icy stares from all of us and nods. He shuffles over and sits in the nearest seat. Viridian smiles and claps once.

"Great, well no time to waste. I'm sure we all want to know the answer to the question," especially you the reader. "So pilot!"

"Yeah?" A hidden voice grunts.

"Away!" Viridian says, flourishing wildly with his hands. He's taking this about as seriously as I take everything else. Which is annoying because only I'm supposed to be apathetic about serious situations.

The pilot though takes off and carries the five of us off, towards Percy's home. All of us knowing there's no turning back now.

The ride over is long and silent. Made longer by the silence. So it's like adding salsa to more salsa. It makes it spicer. I think. I'm not really good at cooking. Unless it's waffles or chocolate. I can make that. Okay buy. GOD STOP COMING AFTER ME LIKE THIS!

Anyway, where was I? Right the group is on the way to see what happened at Percy's home village. And I'm praying that his family is alive. If they aren't, I've killed something innocent.

We land on the outskirts, which don't leave me with a warm feeling inside. There's broken and burned trees, along with a destroyed house. Percy is the first off and he runs into the house. I follow behind him, ducking under the broken door frame. Inside he's kneeling next to a dead man muttering to himself. Arthur walks up next to me.

"This place smells of death." He whispers. I glance at him and raise an eyebrow in confusion. But he shakes his head. "I don't mean the house. I mean the village." This time I'm left to just nod. He's right. It does.

Percy stands shakily to his feet just as Matt and Viridian file in. Viridian grimaces and looks around the destroyed home. "Who was this?" He asks, pulling back on his normal drawl. So at least he has empathy. Unlike Sam Winchester in season six.

Percy sighs and brushes of his hands, his eyes watering. "A friend of my families. He brought me cupcakes on special occasions."

Matt goes and holds his shoulders. "Let's get going, check the rest of the town." Percy nods and the two of them walk off through a knocked down wall. The three of us that remain form a small triangle.

"We should separate, look together." Arthur says.

Viridian scoffs loudly. "That's a rather shite idea dearie."

Arthur frowns but I speak first. "Yes and no, we need to cover more ground. So why don't the two of you go together and I'll head off alone."

Viridian rolls his eyes. "And how is that idea better?"

"I don't have to be with you two?" I offer. Viridian sighs and throws his hands in the air.

"Whatever, suit yourself dearie. Let's go inmate 4587." Viridian gestures for Arthur to follow. Arthur gives me a long look before walking off silently.

Curiosity at what he said to convince Viridian he was trustworthy itches at me. But I can't think about that right now. Matt and Percy had gone straight and the other two had gone left. So I guess that means I'm going right. Unless I want to head back to the ship. Which I don't.

Stepping over the downed wall i head to the right. The main village was just as bad, if not worse. The Terriuns and Marked Men had gone through this city with reckless abandon. Bodies scattered everywhere. They hadn't even bothered to come back and take care of the dead.

Kneeling next to a girl I flip her over. Maybe fifteen. Just like- no. I can't think those thoughts. Gotta keep my head on straight. I look around from where I'm kneeling and something hits me. Not physically don't worry, I just realized something. Either the two warring factions didn't lose a single person in the fight, or they did come back through and clean up the dead. Just not the dead of the village they'd destroyed. The lack of caring it makes me sick.

Standing up I spot something move about twenty feet away. It was dark and fast. Pulling off a knife I start moving towards where it had been. Suddenly something moves to my right and I spin to look there. Whatever it is, it's stupid fast. Moving quickly I jump over some ruble and come up where it had been. There's no sign of anything though, not even prints.

A chill runs down my neck and I spin, throwing out my knife. A dark figure, about six foot eight catches it. Then it disintegrates, falling to dust on the ground. The shape moves oddly, hiding completely in a cloak. Cold seems to over take me as it comes closer.

"Wh-what are you?" I ask, the cold making my teeth chatter. I grab my gun and extend the blade. "I won't hesitate!" I shout taking aim.

The figure stops and tilts what I assume is it's head up slightly. The glint of something peaks out from under its hood. "Hello, Dragon." A voice hisses out from under the hood.

My arm drops a fraction of a centimeter. "How…"

The figure starts to cackle. "I've always been curious about the human boy known as the Dragon!" The figure takes a shuddering breath to hold in its laughter. "Do you know, I know really dragons."

My brain is clogged. What is this thing. Then one thought surfaces. Kill. Man is that a good fucking idea. I raise my gun and let lose a flurry of shots, straight into its chest. I smile and take a breath, closing my eyes. At least that's gone. The silence of the foggy village returns.

I'm about to turn away when a long high laugh breaks through the new silence. I spin again, finding the figure standing up like it'd never been hit. "Come now dragon, don't you want to meet a real one?"

"I- I…"

the figure brushes back its hood to reveal a scary face with sparkling red eyes. It has a long reptilian snout, that seems to somehow twist into an evil grin. "My name is Komodo, and welcome to my playground!"

 _Author Notes: Sorry this took so long, I'll be doing more and more as time goes on. The entire story is completely planned out. Along with the full version that I'll hopefully be able to write someday. As many of you should know this story is a rough draft that holds only glimpses of the true story I want to tell. However I do hope you still enjoy the story you're getting. The delay was do to school and the amount of theatre I was doing. Hopefully my classes won't take as much out of me this next semester and I can do more._


	37. Thanks!

It's come to my attention for the first time (because I've never had comments before) that there are and have been comments on this story. I thank you all (the small number of you ther is) for continuing to read and support this. And in response to the comment about why keep writing when only a few people read it's simple, I enjoy it. I do theater, and as anyone will attest, as long as there is one viewer, the show goes up. So as long as one person reads I'll continue to write. Because I enjoy it, and that's why it's not a waste of time. So thank you for leaving comments and following this story. I know the dream I have for thus story is a long one, but I'll stick by it, and it's made easier by all of the support I get from you. Thank you


	38. Year 2 Chapter 11

Chapter 11: If They Aren't Grumpy, They're Creepy

Komodo is a dragon. And I don't mean like in the way I'm a dragon. The whole dramatic "I am the Dragon, it's time to burn." Schtick I used to justify mass murder slash torture (what can I say, I was fucked up… and twelve). I mean a legitimate dragon. Or at least something resembling a humanoid dragon. One with a creepily large smile. Which shouldn't be physically possible, and yet...

Not to mention that the whole situation is made worse when it welcomes you to its playground. A playground filled with the dead villagers of one of your best friends. Azure rule one, don't go (or stay) in a place a crazy person calls their playground.

Sorry, did talking in third person throw off the first person narrative structure of my story? Allow Azure (I mean me) to apologize. I thought it would be funny. And if you didn't, well that's your loss and my gain.

Oh, and one last thing. Shooting it didn't seem to hurt it. Which means I have about, oh I dunno, zero ways of killing it. And I don't like not being able to kill things. I like being able TO kill things. It comforts me. My inability to kill it leaves me with one weapon. My words. Time to mind fuck it.

Yeah I worded that correctly.

"Your playground uh? It could do with some work." I tell it, backing away slowly. Trying to put distance between me and the evil dragon of craziness.

"Now now young one, fret not, you'll get to play too!"

Shouting and crying from somewhere else in the city reaches my ears, pulling my attention. "No…"

"Yes!" It giggles, pulling my focus back. It claps clawed hands. "I actually have a little game I want tested! You will help me yes?"

"Oh, I dunno, a test sounds hard."

It wags a finger. "Don't be like that, help your new friend!"

I gulp, shooting a quick look over my shoulder, trying to spot the others. But wherever they are, I can't see them. There's a blur of movement and the shadow in right there, practically on top of me. There's no heat from it, only cold. Even it's wretched breath is cold. "It'll be fuu-uuun!"

"I dunno, I think my friend just found out his parents are dead so-"

"Oh yes." The shadowy dragon says, suddenly solemn. "Truly tragic, the pain of war." There's a pregnant pause where a bead of sweat travels the length if neck. It's broken by it clapping happily. "Do you want to see?"

I blink, it's letting me go? "Yes!" I shout desperately.

"Wonderful! I'll take the boy with us!"

My stomach drops. "What?"

Komodo snaps its fingers and Percy, it, and I are floating over the village. But it isn't destroyed yet. Not entirely at least. There's screaming and fire everywhere. It mid battle.

Percy grabs me, tears in his eyes. "What's happening Azure!"

I shudder slightly and look wordlessly to Komodo, who's humming happily watching the destruction. "Close your eyes Percy, don't watch."

Below us a man runs by dragging a little girl, and Percy jerks wildly. "That's my family! I have to warn them!" He screams. Trying his hardest to get away.

I grab at him and spin him around. "We aren't really here! We can't do anything!"

Underneath us the man screams when an arrow tears through his shoulder. He falls and yells at the girl to run. She tries but is overtaken by a large man with a glaive. Fire burns towards them as Percy screams and cries, trying to get to them.

I pull him back, trying to hide his face. "This is long over Percy, we can't stop it." My voice is hoarse and weak. Komodo is just giggling there watching people get murdered.

"Hehehe that's enough of that!" Another snap and I'm on my knees in front of it. I hear a loud wailing from somewhere else.

"Why?" My words coming out thickly.

Komodo shrugs. "Thought it would be fun! And it was. Now about my game!"

"Go to hell!" I gasp out. Komodo wiggles in close to me, his scaly skin, sliding across mine.

"I made hell, don't cha know?" He licks his lips and stands straight. "It'll be a fun game, sadly your girlfriend isn't here, maybe next time yes?"

He just threatened the wrong fucking person. I growl getting to my feet. Komodo laughs and waves his hand. Everything goes fuzzy, but I can still make him out. I take aim and fire, the bullet travels right through him as he turns to smoke. That bastard!

I stand there, mind fuzzy. I need to do something but what. I can feel my spinal brace pulsing weirdly. What did I need to do? It was something to do with Percy. Percy?

A soft female voice calls out, one I recognize from somewhere. It's calling my name. I turn, the village slowly being replaced by a white landscape. The girl becomes solid, the only solid thing.

"Hello Azure." Its Zelena… and she's naked. "What the fuck

Wait, what? "OI!" I shut covering my eyes. "Put on some clothes!"

"Azure I'm dead, stop judging me. But fine, there." I peak out and she's in a long white robe.

I take a moment, looking around. It looks vaguely like Noir's old base. "Please tell me the afterlife isn't Noir's old base."

Zelena walks towards me, looking around. "Everyone sees something different Azure." I look down at her and smile, but it's instantly replaced by regret.

"I'm so sorry." I mutter. Zelena rubs my arm.

"Don't be, it's okay."

Then something occurs to me, something I'm not a fan of. "Am I dead?"

Zelena shakes her head. "Komodo is separating you soul from your body."

"Oh goody." I mutter sarcastically. I'm literally like Sam Winchester in season six now. "Let me guess, mind control, killing my friends?"

Zelena blinks in surprise. "How'd you guess?"

"I'm a smart cookie." I mumble. If I focus I can break out, I know it. Closing my eyes I pull all my focus on breaking out, of fighting Komodo. Of killing him.

"You're doing it wrong."

I open my eyes and frown. "What?"

Zelena smiles. "You're thinking of fighting him, of killing him, but you must focus on the good. He's a dark being. A god older than anything we know. One of chaos, who does whatever suits him. Thriving off pain and chaos. He sowed the seeds of this war, pushed the humans into fighting themselves, just because he wanted a laugh. The only way to beat him is to focus on your love."

"That's not my strong suit." I mutter.

Zelena smiles softly. "Think of Silvia and your friends."

I grimace but nod, closing my eyes again. I let memories of my friends flow through my mind. The four of us sitting in the courtyard making fun of teachers, Percy writing a dumb song about waffles, Matt and training, and Silvia. I think of her the most. About the kiss.

There's a crack, and everything hurts. I open my eyes and I have Arthur pinned, Viridian is standing bo staff ready (otherwise he seems unaffected), and Matt's helping Percy stand. He's got one axe at the ready, the other is logged into a wall. I quickly scramble off Arthur, holding up my hands. My sword falls to the ground. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Matt growls. "You attacked us!"

"It wasn't him, I tried to tell you." Percy says, pushing off Matt so he can stand alone.

Arthur stands up, brushing off his clothes. "I highly doubt he wasn't in control."

"Oh shut up." We all say in unison. Matt takes a step closer. Looking at me hard. "Did you really not have any control?"

I return his gaze, just as hard. "No, I really didn't."

There's a pause and Matt nods. "He's good."

Arthur blanches. "Excuse me, I was two seconds away from dying and that's all it takes?"

"Yes." Matt says simply. I look past him to Percy, who's staring at several bodies. I make my way over and grip his shoulder. He looks up, tears in his eyes. He wraps his arms around me and cries. Matt comes over, and lays a hand on his back. Percy shudders and cries.

"Let it out man, it's okay."

"T-they're gone! And I couldn't do a-anything." He says thickly.

"I know." I mutter, pulling him close. "I really do."

Several minutes pass and Percy finally takes a shuddering breath, stepping away. He rubs his red face and he looks around. "What now?"

"We go back." Viridian says stepping forward. I can tell he wants to get out of here. It's the weirdest thing, he seems completely untouched, physically and emotionally.

Percy nods and he and Matt start heading back to the ship. I hang back though, making sure Viridian and I are the last two.

Viridian looks over at me when I start walking next to him. "What's got you down dearie? Is it the boy?"

I look over to Percy and nod sadly. "Mostly."

"Oh? Mostly is it? What did I do now?"

"Guilty conscience?"

Viridian holds in a laugh. "No, you're dramatic, so I know you're here to confront me about something."

I growl slightly. "Fine, it's simple really. How are you still so… so calm and collected. Everything went to shit."

Viridian shrugs lightly, fiddling with a playing card he pulled from somewhere. His ass probably. "Rule one, everything always goes to shite."

"Oh come on, that's not true."

"Really dearie?" Viridian asks in mock shock (ha that rhymes). "You've had a plan where it doesn't fall to pieces?"

I open my mouth, but close it quickly. He's right… AGAIN. Why is he always right? Not only that he never really answers the questions I want to be answered. He just sort of steers the conversation to some place he wants it to be. The rat bastard.

But before I can further my line of questioning to get answers I actually want, we're back at the ship. Matt and Percy are already buckled in and ready to go, while Arthur is stowing the sword he'd borrowed in a compartment. Sighing I pull Viridian short of the ship. So we're out of ear shot.

"Wait, I… I have more questions for you-"

"Shocker."

"Shut up." I growl. "I need to tell you something about Komodo."

Viridian stills for a moment, focusing with true interest. "Ah yes, you have my attention now."

"He said he was using me for testing-"

"And that means he plans on controlling many more people." Viridian finishes. There's a moment before he shakes his head. "I'll have to think about what this could mean. For now dearie, can we just go home?"

I grimace but nod. "Fine."

We board the ship and buckle in, the ship taking off with a wave from Viridian. Yet again no one speaks. But the ride over is far from silent. Percy keeps sniffing and rubbing his eyes. Matt seems to be whispering to him, but he might just be rubbing his back.

As for me? Well I'm stuck. Percy is mourning, but I made it worse. The attack in the group, I don't have to remember it know that it damaged him worse. Percy is different now, I don't know in what way, but I've destroyed the innocent boy that used to sit next to me in class. My chest tightens as I watch him shudder violently.

The ship dips and I look up, we're starting our descent. Wow impressive, I managed to spend the entire flight over in self loathing. A truly incredible feat if I do say so myself (not really I'm always in a state of self loathing).

After landing everyone gets off, except me. I stay sitting in my seat, still trying to except my most recent failure. The sound of steps approach me and I look up, greeted by Aaron.

"I heard what happened."

"Oh goody! So you heard how I screwed up!"

Aaron gives me a look and pulls me to my feet. "That's not what I heard."

"Uh what?" Because that's definitely what happened.

"You underestimate Percy. He isn't broken, and you didn't break him."

"How could you say that? He lost his family!" I shout. "I know first hand what that does to someone!"

Aaron shakes his head slowly. "You know what it did to you, when you were right and alone. Not what it'll do for him. Because he isn't alone is he?"

I open my mouth, but for the second time today, am unable to find the words. Percy isn't me, he's stronger. He has friends.

"Do you see Azure? You see the world as dark, and he sees the light. You should focus there as well."

"I… thank you Aaron." I whisper.

"Now, get to bed, you have to go back to school tomorrow." He tells me and walks off.

Fuck school I want to sleep. But there's one silver lining. I'll get to see Silvia again.

 _Authors Note: I know another chapter! Already! A shocker it's true. And I know I can't keep this pace up, but while I can, I will!_


	39. Year 2 Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Who's Doing What? 

After a nice long totally not nightmare filled night I awake to chirping birds. At least I wish I did. Nah I had tons of nightmares (the use, ha!), and I wake up to nothing but fog. And while fog may not have a sound, it has a mood.

Like how sometimes rainy weather is good, and you're like fuck yeah this is romantic. But other times it's like, oh… I just wanna die. And it's all rain but it elicits different moods. This is the sad fog. I don't even know if there is happy fog. And if there is, it isn't this fog.

Which seems appropriate for some reason. I may have gone to bed with the hope that Percy will continue to be Percy, I'm never truly happy.

Hmm… we should just ignore that right? Right! Moving forward.

I pack quickly, wanting to get back to school. I'm tired of being in a war camp. And I'm tired of not hanging out with Silvia. I did that enough in chapters 20-24 of Year One. So after three chapters of darkness and death, I'm going back to school and I'm going to see her! So ha! I don't know who I was haing, but still.

I grab my duffel and head out (yes I'd been left again. They keep not waking me up). They're probably at the-

"They're in the main tent." A Marked Man says.

"Oh right thanks!" I say with a smile and wave. I turn in the other direction and head towards the middle of the camp. The main tent is still being guarded by two guards. They let me in, and inside is- Silvia?

"Silvia?" I ask, my heart jumping. She spins around and smiles at me. Everyone else is seated like they were listening to her. "Wait, what's going on?"

Silvia's smile falters and she looks over her shoulder towards Aaron. But it's Viridian who speaks up. "We've got breaking news. Komodo's possession of you isn't all he did yesterday."

"Pardon me, his possession?" Silvia asks cutting in, her eyes wide.

However Viridian waves it aside. "Nothing important." Douche. "What is important is his alliance with the Terriuns."

I balk, looking to the others to make sure Viridian isn't pulling my leg. Sadly, he isn't. "Why though? Why would he need that?"

Silvia grimaces. "He wants them to recover something for them."

Percy raises a shaky hand. "What exactly?"

Silvia shakes her head. "I was just going to say, I don't know. It only told Komodo."

"Be that as it may, our most immediate problem is not what Komodo wants from the Terriuns, but what the Terriuns got from it." Aaron tells us.

"Wait!" I shout holding up my hands up dramatically. "A super weapon!"

"No." Aaron responds dryly. "Silvia you explain it the best. If you will."

She nods and swallows hard. "He's giving them some kind magic boost."

"Sounds like a video game, what's it do?" I ask.

"Stronger, faster, who knows what else." She tells us.

Matt sits forward in his seat, looking sick. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but…" he clears his throat and ruffles his hair. Whatever it is he wants to say, he really needs to work his way up to it. "Can they bleed?"

Silvia makes a face. "Probably yeah, I don't see them being that strong." She takes a shuddering breath. "God, I hope not."

Everyone (but Viridian, who appears to eating something now. I don't know what it is. Beans maybe) nods in agreement. Matt continues, his voice heavy. "Then we can kill them."

Aaron looks at him, his eyes wide. "Mathew?"

Matt stands up roughly. "I'm tired! I just can't take it! Brother, if our people can go out there and fight and kill everyday, I should as well!"

Aaron swallows hard, looking to Silvia and me. After a long moment he turns back to Matt and shakes his head. "Mathew don't, this isn't you."

"That's right dude." I chime in. "Remember what I told you, you can change the world without killing. Be the man I-" I shoot a half glance at Aaron and he nods. "we can't be."

Matt looks between us and sighs. "But they have to die don't they? Someone has to kill them."

I smirk. "Don't worry, that's why I'm here. You three set 'em up, and I'll knock them down."

He nods and sits down. A sober silence falls over the tent. He's right of course. They have to die. And as much as I like to make light of the situation, it's definitely a bad one. The sound of popping metal snaps everyone's attention to Viridian. He's a holding a cold can of beans. He stares at all of us, eyes wide. Several long seconds pass and the can glows slightly, steam rises from it.

I look to Silvia who looks dumbfounded. Then I slowly turn back to Viridian. "What the fuck?"

"What?"

"We're over here spilling our guts, and you're eating a second can of BEANS?" Silvia asks, utterly bewildered.

"I was hungry, and you guys were being dramatic. So I wasn't going to wait!"

I open my mouth for a pithy retort, but Percy waves me down. "C-can we just go home?"

Aaron tears his gaze from Viridian who's now using the lid as a spoon. "Of course. My men got a ship already for the four of you. I wish you luck."

"Thank you brother." Matt says, standing up. Percy stands as well and shakes Aaron's hand, then the two of them quickly make their way out towards the ship.

"Silvia, if you could walk with me for a minute." Aaron says, gesturing for her to follow him. She nods and shoots me a look that says "we'll talk after." Then runs off.

Viridian slowly creaks around in his chair. "This is the part where you tell me something dramatic to make me gasp right?"

I take a steadying breath. I'm done with his apathetic doucheness. It's time I kick his ass. And for that, I wanna be calm.

"Shut up Viridian."

"Come now dearie, I have important exposition to exposit!"

Ignoring his stupid comments I palm a knife and throw it hilt first at his head. Where it- he caught it?

"How rude." He drawls. "I could've gotten hurt."

"You annoying dick!" I shout, advancing towards him. He sets down the can and stands up examining the knife.

"Explosives uh? With my powers this could be insanely deadly."

This is enough to stop me in my tracks. "But I don't enjoy killing. Not really."

"Who even are you?" I question, and I can hear the desperation for an answer in my voice.

"I'm Viridian, genius strategist!" He says, pocketing my knife.

"And?"

"And the person who will help the Marked Men win a war they wouldn't otherwise be able to."

I frown, knowing if I don't push the matter I won't get an answer. But I need to know this first. "Do you think they can still win, even with Komodo on their side."

He ponders silently for a moment and then nods. "Oh I'm positive we have it yes. This Komodo may have some indirect responsibility for this war, but it's not a hands on kind of creature. So we don't have to worry about it."

"I'm worried about it." I tell him. The thought of him controlling me again sitting uncomfortably in my mind.

"Of course you are dearie. Because you're a worrier. I however am not. And that's our biggest difference."

I growl, making a fist. "We're nothing alike."

"Are we?" Viridian asks, raising a single eyebrow. Just before I can counter Percy pops his head inside the tent.

"I-it's time to g-go Azure." He stutters and then runs off again.

I huff loudly and turn away, heading to flap when Viridian calls for me to stop. Stopping I look over my shoulder. "What?"

"I'll give you a call, if anything big happens."

Confused I turn all the way around to face him fully. "What do you mean?"

Viridian shifts his heavy black hair. "If anything big is happening, I'll let you know. And I'm always available, so call if you have to."

"I'm… I'm confused, why are you being nice all of a sudden. Two minutes ago you were being a giant douche."

Viridian chuckles. "Because I'm a nice douche dearie. Now scram."

I scoff slightly. "Okay gramps."

I head to the ships where Silvia is waiting for me outside the gate. I pick up my pace and jog up to her.

"Hey Silv!" I say, holding out my free hand for a hug. She smiles softly and pulls me into a full hug. The hug lasts a little longer than maybe necessary. I can't complain though, she smells nice.

Eventually though she pulls away. "How have you been Blue?" She asks, leading the way into the yard.

I smile softly at the nickname. Man I've missed her. "The usual."

"That badly uh?"

"About yeah." I say with a laugh. Viridian's words about all plans falling apart coming back to me. I wave them aside and continue with a much more enjoyable conversation. "But I got uh…."

"Was there really no good part of the trip?"

"Well I mean I got kidnapped by Arthur and then went to see if Percy's dead family was dead, spoiler they were. Then I got mind controlled. So honestly I can't think of a single good thing that happened."

"That's… unfortunate."

"Mild understatement don't you think Silv?"

Silvia rolls her eyes. "You're an understatement."

"Pfft what? That doesn't even make sense!"

Silvia is about to counter with something glorious I'm sure when an always angry voice calls out. "Can you two please hurry!"

We look over and see Matt looking at us from the ship, with Percy peaking around the corner. Silvia examines Percy. "You think he'll be okay?"

"I hope so."

"He's just like us now." She says. I shake my head though.

"I certainly hope not."

She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't have to. We both don't want him to be like us. I'm a killer, and she's a spy against her own people. We're dark and edgy, while he's squishy. Like a baby octopus. Weird animal choice you say? Well look them up and you'll see what I mean.

As much as we would like to continue chatting pointlessly we do need to get back. So we quickly board the ship to Beacon.

I don't know how the flight goes. If it's bad, if it's good, if it's mediocre, if a giant bird tries to kill us all and one of passes out from exhaustion, or if anything happens at all. Because I sleep the whole time. All four hours and eight minutes of it. Luckily my napis actually nightmare free. Which means I get good sleep for once and I feel refreshed afterwards.

I get gently shaken awake but someone. Looking around, only partially focused, I find Silvia standing over me. Rubbing my eyes clear I stand woozily to my feet. "Thanks Silv."

"Of course Blue."

The two of us disembark, to be greated by Ozpin. He's leaning heavily on his cane, drinking from his cup. Matt and Percy are standing with him looking confused.

"I'm glad you're safe children, follow me. We need to talk." Ozpin says calmly. Turning instantly on he's heel and leading us away.

We all exchange looks, having a silent conversation. Together an agreement is met. Don't say anything.

Which is smart because we don't know what Ozpin could be on about.

We reach his office and he walks around his desk, facing the four of us. He takes a moment to drink from his cup before setting it down. "You four get into the worst situations don't you?"

"Sir?" Silvia asks, prompting more from him.

He smiles slightly and sits. "You, Miss Danvers and Mr. Anderson here," who? Wait… Matt? "Are currently being blamed for the war. Now we know it's not true but the world doesn't."

"Yes sir, and forgive me, but so what?" Matt asks.

"Well instead of trying to change public opinion and stay as far from the war as you can, you both visit your families for our short break. My question is why? And why did your friends go with you?"

Silvia stiffens. "Just visiting family sir."

Ozpin shakes his head slightly. "I don't think so no. You may not have to tell me, but I suggest you be careful."

"Don't worry Ozzy, we'll be careful." I tell him waving a relaxed hand.

He nods considering us for a minute. "This is more than just a war." He says slowly. "But a test, of everything you have inside."

"Thank you sir." Silvia says standing up, Matt and I follow suit.

"One more thing," he says, picking back up his coffee. "Trust and caring get you farther than anything else."

We thank him, and pulling on a scared Percy the four of us head to our dorm. Reaching it we silently start tossing out stuff inside of our closets. The creaking of a bed pulls my focus. Percy has say down.

"G-Guys, I'm scared." He whispers. "And I know that's so common for me. But this time I'm really scared."

Silvia looks at him, worry in her eyes. "It's okay Percy, everything will be okay."

"But what if I lose you guys as well."

I cough slightly. I'm going to say something and I don't want to. Because it's emotional and I hate emotions. "Have you ever lost anyone dude?" He shakes his head slightly. "Then listen here. People will tell you things like they're still here. The people you lost aren't really gone because you're here. That's crap, they're gone, and they aren't coming back."

Percy looks shocked and Silvia appalled. "Azure, don't-"

"But!" I say loudly cutting across her, with a soft look. She frowns but backs down. "You aren't gone, and trust me that's what they would've wanted. So take comfort not in some vague idea that they're still with you, but what you can do to honor their memory. Every breath and act of kindness says true to them, and you're the kindest person I know."

There's a beat and Silvia smiles. "He's right Percy, if anyone had this, it's you."

Matt grunts in agreement, patting his shoulder. "And we'll help you."

I clap my hands, throwing myself on my bed and grinning. "That's right Perc, together the four of us can do anything."

"Y-Yeah, thanks guys!" He says happily.

"And Perc."

"Yeah Azure?"

"We're all scared."

 _Authors Note: I got another one out yes! Please enjoy!_


	40. Year 2 Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Probably some Reunions, Maybe some Fighting, Definitely an Emotional Talk

I feel like all I talk about anymore is the war. Which is real downer topic. Now you might say that of course I keep talking about the war, it's the whole plot of year two. To that I say shut up. I think the plot should be about waffles and how many I can eat at once.

Instead it really is about a war. A war that's getting worse. Apparently despite the "master" strategist that is Viridian, whatever that thing did for the Terriuns its working. The whole tide of the war has changed. Instead of the Marked Men winning, well you get the idea.

As I'm sure you can figure out, we don't want that. Though I suppose the governments are about to be really happy.

It's been three weeks since our little trip. Honestly, three weeks ago I was missing school. However, now I am not. Five essays, two work packets, eight fights (won them all), and a lecture every single day will do that to you.

Every

Single

Day!

But today is a weekend day, so sleeping in!

"Wake up Blue!"

Fuck me. I roll over and open a single eye to look at her. "What?"

"Do you know what the school is doing?"

"Hopefully teaching us." I grumble.

"They're holding a dance! A dance Blue!"

"Oh no," I mutter dryly. "A school is having a dance, the horror."

Silvia shakes her head, flopping into a chair. "Oh don't be sarcastic! This is serious."

I sit up slowly, fearing that I won't be allowed to go back to sleep. "Okay, I'll bite, what's wrong with a dance?"

"The war Azure." She sighs heavily. Right of course, the plot. "Why should we have a dance?"

I shake my head. "Silv we can't always be at war."

"What do you mean? We have to be constantly vigilant!" That sounds like a reference.

"No we really don't. We need a break, everyone does. Especially us! We need a reason to smile!"

"But the wars going to get here eventually, and we need to be ready!" Silvia argues.

I nod in agreement. "You're right, it is coming. And soon. Which is why we need to smile, even just a little. Because we won't be much longer. So we should take them up on it, and go to the dance."

"You really think we should go?"

"Yep, and we should go together."

Silvia blinks several times and then smiles. "Fine Blue, but if something bad happens it's on you."

"Isn't it always?" I quip (covering real pain). I stand up and pop my back, grabbing some clothes. "I'm going to go to breakfast I think."

Silvia nods and swivles in the chair so she's facing the desk. "Text me if you can, I'm going to do some work."

I smile, give her a quick hug, and go to the bathroom down the hall. I shower and dress before heading down to breakfast.

I'm on my way there when my scroll goes off in my pocket. Who could be calling me? Oh, I could just look. So I do. It's Viridian. Oh god, I bet it's plot related. I should answer.

"But waffles." A small voice whispers in my head. That voice is right. Waffles are good. I definitely want waffles. But a short call won't stop me from having waffles. I press the answer button and hold it up to my ear. "Hello this is Azure's Waffle House, how may we service you?"

Viridian's voice crackles over the speakers. "Yes can I have three pancakes."

"You slut." I growl. Viridian snickers quietly.

"What did you expect?"

I walk to the side of the hallway so I'm out of the way. "Oh, just tell me what's wrong."

"Well I ordered some pancakes and you haven't told me how much yet."

"God dammit, what is going on?"

Viridian audibly sighs, seemingly disappointed that I wasn't playing along. "Nothing good dearie, but I'm actually calling because Arthur wanted to talk to you."

Uh what? Oops I need to say that outloud.

"Uh what?"

"Arthur," Viridian says, speaking slowly and carefully. "He wants to speak to you."

"Yeah I got that much you fuck. What I'm confused about is why?" Then after a beat of thinking. "And why are you making the call?"

"He said it was about the war," it's called the plot. "Weapon or something. And I'm making the call because he's chained up." I hear a voice that sounds vaguely like Arthur say something, but Viridian ignores him.

"Okay fine fine, put him on the line."

There's shuffling and talking, the sound of chains rattling, and lastly the distinct sound of it being put up to an ear. Arthur's gruff voice coming through. "Hello Požar."

"I love how we go back and forth between first name bases and last name."

"Azure this is important."

I sigh dramatically. "Can't you just call to see how I am ever?"

There's a pause. "We hate each other?"

"Fuck you got me there." I mutter. An awkward silence falls where we both just sort of stand there (or sit for him maybe) doing nothing.

Arthur finally coughs, clearing his throat. "I called to talk about Punnane."

I squint, remembering my over talkative crossbow. "Yeah what about him?"

"Why wasn't he with you?"

"Oh you know, he was hitting the casinos and the race tracks." I crack, not wanting to give anything away. At least not yet.

Groaning Arthur audibly shifts his weight. "Whatever your reason, you need to retrieve the weapon."

My curiosity peaked, I turn so I'm facing the wall. "How come?"

"Those enhanced Terriuns, they can barely be brought down with normal weapons. But Punnane and Loyalty are made from magical steel. They can do it normally."

I blink once and then again. It makes since, but why wasn't this mentioned before. I should ask. I'm going to ask. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I never thought we'd be fighting magically enhanced super soldiers." Arthur growls. I can't fault him there, neither did I.

"Fine, thanks for the info. Give me back to Viridian please."

"Wait, Azure why did you really stop carrying Punane."

I open my mouth, thinking quickly. I don't want to tell him. "Because he talks to much."

"Fine." Arthur snaps angrily. "Don't tell me. But know that he has feelings. He won't appreciate being closed away."

"Just give me back."

More sounds of movement, chains clinking, and yet again the sound of someone raising the scroll to their ear. "Hello dearie, why do you joke with him and not me?"

"Because it's funny to watch him get angry."

"That's true, I enjoy watching you get angry." Excuse me what? Are you saying we both do the same thing… for the same reason? I don't like that. "Aaaaanyway, I'm sure you want to know how my War is going."

"Badly." I grunt. "It's on the news."

Viridian huffs. "It's not going as badly as the news makes it out to be."

"Yeah yeah, fake news I know."

"I'm going to win Azure, you'll see." Viridian says. He starts to say something but stops.

"Viridian?"

"Sorry gotta go." He says and hangs up. Which is definitely odd. However I've got more important things to do. Like going into the city and picking up Punane. I'd left him back at my place… for reasons. Secret personal reasons. But first, waffles!

I turn around to head into the cafeteria just as the put out a sign that reads: Breakfast Has Stopped Being Served.

No… no, no it's not possible. The phone call wasn't supposed to stop me from having breakfast. I want my food!

However this isn't a board game, and no matter how many twenty's I roll, they won't give me my waffles.

So instead I drag myself down the ships so they can take me to the city. On the way I bump into Percy, who's arms are filled with music.

"W-Where are you going?" He asks.

"Oh, to the city, gotta grab something."

"B-be careful, the city isn't as sage as it was before! I'm just going to s-see if my new music sounds right." He says quickly.

"I'm sure it will dude, it always does."

"T-thanks Azure!" He says happily. It falls quickly though. "It's for my family."

I catch the look in his eyes, the distance. I smile softly. "That sounds great Perc."

He nods slowly, hesitates on his toes and then starts to run off, skidding to a stop almost immediately. "Did you do the history assignment?"

I scoff. "Dude I'm not Silvia, of course I didn't."

"It's due tomorrow, w-what are you going to do?"

I shrug heavily, my smirk in place. "Copy her probably."

Percy shakes his head. "G-good luck with that!" Then he runs off for real this time.

Pfft it'll be fine! I copy her work all the time. Otherwise I'd never be able to pass. It's not that I don't know the material, I'm just lazy.

From there I get to the hanger, and board one of the transports. It takes off and starts carrying me and a couple other students into the city.

Normally the transports are full of students. They go down and shop and frolic or whatever they do. I'm a lazy, antisocial, assassin. So I don't go to the city much. You understand how it is I'm sure. Though maybe not. I certainly hope none of you are assassins.

But I guess Percy was right. The city just doesn't have the same appeal now that the war is doing, well doing what wars do.

Arriving in the cities port the few of us that are in it disembark. I make my way out and into the city, a true husk of its former self. Stores are either closed or empty, the few people on the street keep their heads down, and then there's the apartments. They all have large metal doors over the normal doors. Not to mention the bars over the windows. People are caging themselves in. And honestly I can't blame them.

Then I get to my apartment. The only one in the area that doesn't have all the safety features. But that's because mine is much safer. I have two inches of solid steel behind my door, along with the door being a specially reinforce to begin with. Then I have eighteen hidden cameras surrounding my building, and if anyone comes close to it my other hidden stuff pops out. The hidden stuff in question are automatic mounted machine guns. Then if you manage to get through ALL of that, there's more surprises inside. Saws, guns, murder machines, traps (not the anime kind), and more. However my face is coded into the cameras (I also put Silvia's into it), so I'm clear.

I suppose it'd be counter productive if my own surveillance system killed me. So I'm glad it doesn't!

Walking up to my door, a previously hidden keypad appears (I like hiding things). I enter my passcode and my door slides open. I walk inside, the door sliding closed again, a series of clicks occur inside it. Indicating that it was locked, and very secure.

My place is simple, a living room immediately to the right and then a set of stairs leading down to the left. Punane is in the basement, along with all the rest of my weapons. My room is up another set of stairs to the right, a guest room to the left. Then there's another room down the hall on the first floor. The kitchen is right next to it. There's a cupboard under the stairs. And that's my place. I think it's cozy.

However there's no time to rest. I quickly make my way down the stairs to the basement. Naturally my basement is where I spend most of my time. It's got all of my weapons, and my computer set up. It's where I make sure the targets I get hired for (or choose), are actually you know, guilty. Gotta make sure they're actually murderers, or worse.

I walk over to my weapon containers and slide my finger across them. Until I come to Punane. He's locked away safely inside, just where I left him. I heave a sigh, hoping Punane doesn't hold a grudge against me. But after everything that happened at the end of year, I just couldn't continue to use him. Noir blowing up the city, and me doing, well nothing. Just didn't feel worthy anymore. But I guess I don't have a choice anymore.

I enter the code for the capsule, and it slides open. "About fucking time you bitch!" Punane's crass voice IMMEDIATELY says.

"Hey man, how are you."

"Tired of being in here, I sure hope you're going to pull me out… that's what she said."

I groan and roll my eyes. Leave it to a sentient weapon to make sex jokes. I grab him out of the container and start checking him to make sure he's in working condition. "Yeah I'm here to get you back out."

"Why the change of heart? Realize you're never going to replace my amazing ass?"

"You don't have an ass."

Punane gasps dramatically. Which is odd for a weapon to do since something like eighty percent of gasping is the facial expression. But he pulls it off. "I do to!"

"Ha, whatever you say."

"Just tell me why you're here!"

"Fine!" I grunt loudly. He's in perfect condition, which is nice because I don't have to wait around. Instead I explain everything that's happening in the world as I make my way back into the world.

I make sure my place is locked up and Punane is secured to my back. I continue to explain the war, the Dragon God thing, and of course the super soldiers.

I'm just finishing up when I get a call from Silvia. I quickly answer. "Hey Silv, how's it going?"

Her voice comes through the speaker sounding upset. "You're in the city?"

"God damn it Percy." I mutter to myself.

"Why did you tell me you were going to the city?"

"Well it was a short trip, just picking up some stuff."

She pauses, thinking probably. "Like what?" In response I quickly scan the surrounding stores, spotting a flower shop. It's open, but no ones there.

"Oh you know, the regular, but out of curiosity, what's your favorite flower."

"Petunias why?" She questions.

"I told you, curiosity!" I cover quickly. Being the smooth dude I am.

"Azure you get back here!"

"Oh I'll be okay."

"I know, I just don't like the risk." She tells me, her voice soft. Take a moment to appreciate how much she cares and smile to myself. I still don't know what we are exactly. But we're definitely more than friends.

"Hey it's okay Silv, I'm on my way back now-" what was that? Two shapes moving quickly in the distance is what. But over rooftops.

Silvia's voice brings me back to the ground. "Azure, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just gotta go, I'll be back shortly!"

"Don't cut me out like tha-"

"Gotta go, love you!" And then I hang up. It takes me a moment to realize what I just said to her, but by the time it dawns on me I see the figures again. One thing at a time.

First the weird figures, and then my confession of love. And for once, in that order.

I run full tilt towards a one story building, climb it, and scan the rest of the buildings. I finally spot them five rooftops over. I make quick work of them, landing on roof that over looks there's slightly. They seemed to be talking about something the bigger one was holding.

"Who are they?" Punane asks loudly.

"I'm not sure. But let's find out." I mutter, reminding myself that only I can hear him. I hold out hand and concentrate. My hand tingles as a glowing blue set of binoculars. I look through them, zeroing in on the two figures.

Ones a dude, maybe six foot, bulky, and very angry. The others a smaller petite women, also angry looking. I've got two angry douches here, and honestly why. They're dressed in all black, black hoods, pants, shirts, belts, even their weapons (a gun and sword each) are black. A small white symbol that I can't quite make out stands out from the black though. I zoom in a bit more and gulp. Loudly apparently because Punane speaks up.

"A gulp? That's not good. Who is it?" He asks loudly. "Wait! Let me guess. Other assassins who hate you? An ex? Wait there's two… two exes? Or wait, are they cosplayers?"

"None of the above. They're Terriuns soldiers."

"Oh shit." Punane curses, whispering suddenly.

"Yeah yeah, let's see why they're here uh?"

"Ohhhhh action! Finally!" He exclaims loudly as I tug him off my back. I attach a small device to the bolt head, take aim at the guys knee and fire. He reacts quicker then I'd expected and grabs it out of the sky.

"Oh crap." Punane and I say in unison. There's a pause where the two of them look at me and I look at them. Guess the silent approach won't work.

I jump down and smile at them. "Hey guys, just wondering what's up." I say with a smile. The girl holds the man back when he tries to step forward.

"I'll kill him, you take the package and go." She says, her voice high and grating.

"Oh nah, you're going to kill me?"

She takes a step forward, drawing her gun. "Yes."

"Turn me into a dagger!" Punane calls, distracting me.

"What? I say. The man takes something from the women and starts to run away.

"I can turn into weapons of about the same size! Just focus!"

I blink once, then smile. I hold Punane out in front of me, focusing on a curved dagger. The lady takes aim, and just in time Punane transitions into a dagger.

She fires, forcing me to dive to the right, avoiding the gun shots. I fling one of my knives when I land, which knocks her gun out of her hand. Without missing a beat she's on top of me, our blades clashing. We spin around each other, blocking and slashing as we go.

She's faster than me, by a lot. Actually she's faster than anyone I've ever seen. She's forcing me on the defensive.

She swings her sword hard into Punane, knocking me unbalanced. She stabs at my chest and I barely manage to grab her wrist. I attempt to twist her arm, but she's way stronger than she has any right to be. Instead she twists her arm the other way, and sends me flying to the wall.

She runs forward and tries to stab my again, I thrust my arm out, pain rushing through it, and a wall appears between us, her blade stuck in it.

"Sorry about this." I gasp out. I stand to my feet and she let's go of her sword, falling back to a defensive stance.

"I said I would kill you, I don't need weapons for that."

I grimace. "Okay then."

She charges, avoiding my slash and punching towards my face. I bend backwards avoiding it, rolling as I go. I come up just as she's kicking at me, I knock it aside and pull her other leg from under her. She catches herself, flipping over onto her feet. I slash towards her with Punane causing her to jump back. She thrusts her hands out and a purple liquid spurts out at me. I flip backwards, avoiding it. It splatters on the rooftop, where it quickly melts through the solid stone.

"Don't touch that." Punane says from my hand.

"No shit." I whisper. I throw him at her, and she dodged to the side, leaving her open to a flurry of kicks. She stumbles back from the onslaught of blows. Using her superior speed though, she slips through and gets back to her sword where it had fallen when my wall disappeared.

"Heads up!" I shout throwing a knife at her, she deflects it with the blade, causing it to explode in her face. Serves her right!

I run to Punane and scoop him up, just as she's coming through the smoke looking bartered. I focus on him, transforming him back to a crossbow. I aim, firing repeatedly at her. She catches the first two, but the second two peg her in neck and chest. She falls back, struggling to breath, but mostly just looking angry.

"Why aren't you dead?" I groan.

"Dark magic!" Punane cries. "Even my awesome self can only do so much damage. You'll have to kill the heart!"

I groan slightly but walk towards her. She strikes out and I block it, twisting her arm around, and stabbing her heart. Let her body drop to the ground "Now for the other one."

"How are you going to find him?" Punane questions as I pull out my scroll.

"Like this." I raise my scroll up. "That first bolt I fired had a tracker on it. I wasn't sure if it'd work. When the guy caught it, the tracker latched onto him. And now it'll show me where he's going."

"And where is that?"

"I'm not sure yet." I mutter as I watch the screen. He's glowing dot I fair distance away. I start running, knowing it'll take some time to a catch up.

I jump from rooftop to rooftop, thanking god that they're close enough together so I can write that awesome sentence. He's fast though, much faster than me. Luckily though it doesn't appear as though he knows he's being followed, because at long last his dot stops moving. According to my map he's under a bridge, maybe waiting for his partner.

Ten minutes later I land on top of the bridge. "Hey." His gruff voice calls out. "Took you long enough," his heavy footfalls indicat he's about to show himself. I take aim, hoping to cripple him. To get some answers. He steps out, looks up, and gets shot four times. Two in the shoulders, and two in the hands, pinning him to the ground.

"What happened Xilian?" He growls.

"She didn't make it, sorry." I tell him calmly, jumping down from the bridge. "Now what were you stealing? And from where?"

He struggles pointlessly against the bolts. "This won't hold me forever."

"I know." I say. "But long enough." I put Punane back onto my back, and unholster my gun.

"That won't kill me anytime soon!" He scoffs loudly before laughing. At least I think he's laughing. It might just be him choking on air.

"Yes I figured. But it'll hurt yeah?" I ask. He stops laughing, eyes wide.

"Wait, don't-" he protests, but it's in vein, because I've already pulled the trigger. It hits his knee cap and he screams loudly.

"Wait!" Punane protests. "I thought you didn't do this anymore?"

I turn slightly, muttering so only he can hear. "He's not exactly human now is he?"

"We both know you'll regret it if you go farther."

He's right, the annoying crossbow. It's been four years since I'd tortured anyone. Maybe this isn't the right way to get the information. After all he probably had the device on him, and I can just back trace it. I lick my lips and turn back to the man, who's still struggling against his bonds.

"When I get out, I'm going to kill you."

I roll my eyes, unable to contain how done I am. "Whatever." Holding out my hand again, I concentrate, the familiar rush of pins runs through my hand as a glowing hammer appears in front of my. I swing my hand up and then down, and it wacks him a good one. His head rolls to the side, he's out cold for now.

Walking over I pat his pockets finding the device and pulling out. Luckily I immediately recognize it, sadly it's not something I want them to have. It's a-

"What is it? A taco?" Punane asks, interrupting my narration.

"Must you ask so many dumb questions?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh fine, it's an AI." I tell him. He's quite for a few moments. "You okay?"

After another pause he speaks up. "Why do they have something like that?"

"Good question," I mutter. I squint, trying to figure out where it came from, and coming up with nothing. For now. "But it's not a good sign."

I ruff voice speaks up from the ground. "That's not all! We almost have the Cardinal!"

I turn to the newly awakened goon and smirk. "Arthur is locked away nice and safe."

"Not that one! The other one, Sage!"

I blink one and then again. Of course Sage lived the purge. Just then my scroll rings, it's another call from Viridian.

Okay let's take a beat, he's about to tell me a long ass story. In favor of it not being super boring, I'm going to let him tell you as well. So buckle up, this is going to be one hell of a ride.


	41. Year 2 Chapter 14: Virdians Story

Chapter 14: Viridian's Story, From Viridian's Perspective 

Ah yes, hello there dearies, my name is Viridian Blaine. That's right, the one, the only, master strategist. The best man for any job, and an all around sex beast.

You might be thinking "wow, this guy is really cocky!" But when you've been swindling fools as long as I have, it's earned. And trust me, I've been doing it my whole life. I learned from the best, myself!

You're probably wondering why my parents didn't teach me. Well as you can expect from such a deep and relatable person like myself, they weren't there for me. Oh don't worry, nothing as boring and played out as them being dead (or even more drab, the whole family, and even worse that the murder of the family was carried out by my new mentor. So boring). No my mother was just extremely abusive, something about how I scared her for life. And my father was a massive alcoholic. So a bit of self preservation.

Now I know your glad I'm removing you from the grip of that boring story teller that is Azure, but this isn't a long story. So I fear you'll be back in his dreadfully drall story soon enough. However for now, you're being graced by my presence. I'm about to spin you a story so grand, you'll never want to look away.

It all starts near the end of my phone call with Azure.

"Yeah yeah, fake news I know." He says to me. The way he phrases it, he clearly thinks it's a genius joke.

"I'm going to win Azure, you'll see." I tell him, because that needed to be repeated. And still does. People can't lose hope, that's the worst thing that can happen.

That's when a Marked Man came in, looking flushed. "Sir, we have a problem."

I lean away from my scroll, giving him a tired look. I'm not keen on being interrupted. "What's the matter now?"

"It's about the Cardinals, one of the heads of the family. Their alive."

Panic sets in briefly, and then flushes away. That's not actually a problem. "That's not an issue that should concern us."

"The Terriuns appears to be trying to recruit him."

I take a moment, considering the depths of that conundrum. I suppose it really depends on which head it is. Arthur appears to be thinking along the same lines, because he speaks up. "Who is it?"

"Sage Cardinal." The man says. Hm. Perhaps I should learn their names. No that's ridiculous, there's far too many of them for that.

However the news that it's Sage Cardinal is chilling to say the least. He was definitely the last one I would want it to be.

"Viridian?" Azure's voice calls over the speaker of my scroll, reminding me of his existence. I can never truly forget about him, an ass like his. Then again he is busy being all mushy with that Silvia girl (another looker, oh my) so maybe I'll forget about him. Oh I should hang up.

"Sorry gotta go." I tell him, hanging up without waiting for a response. How bothersome this whole situation is. I guess I'll go delegate now.

I'm almost to the door when Arthur pipes up, to annoy me. "You can't outsmart Sage."

I tilt my head around to give him my signature look of 'I know better so shut up'. "I'll be fine dearie, no one can outsmart me."

Now this isn't entirely true. I'm here because I was paid to help them out by the government. Turns out they wanted the Marked Men to start winning so they could paint them as the bad guys early on. They always intended for the Terriuns to win.

All but that one guy, Ironwood. He actually wants the Marked Men to win. Rather odd. Oh golly, look at me go. Ranting about things you don't care about. Let me get back on track for yes?

I arrive at Aaron's tent, it's bigger than mine, but with less cards. So much more boring. I walk inside and appraise the mood. Which is grim. Aaron is sitting alone, looking at a massive map of the areas of conflict. Four weeks ago we controlled the major areas, now we control less than half.

I'd say I have a plan, but I'd be lying. Luckily I'm fine with lying, so I always say I have a plan.

"What's the problem exactly?"

Aaron turns in his chair slowly. The new found strain of losing the war making him appear more worn than before. Which is a rather astounding accomplishment. As he always looked worn out previously.

"The Terriuns seem to be recruiting Sage Cardinal. And after what Azure told us about Komodo using mind control, I fear both Komodo and the Terriuns are attempting mind control on a massive scale."

"Lovely." I mutter to myself, my mind working fast. "Clearly we would like to put a stop on that little plan."

"Correct, he's in Mistral."

"Lovely." I say again. I consider some options. Probably in one of the more crime heavy areas, which means we need a special kind of person for this mission. Some doubts on my ability to delegate this out are starting to wane. "Do you have anyone with any kind of history in gambling, lying, cheating, stealing, and swindling?"

Aaron tilts his head slightly. "How are some of those different?"

"Right… I have to go don't I?"

"I would say so my friend." Aaron confirms. I groan internally, only my respect for Aaron keeping it in. It's not that I won't enjoy myself, it's just that I don't want to.

"I'll leave immediately then, want to get this done quickly." I tell him. He gives me a single nod, and turns back to his map.

Aaron needs to relax. Maybe go on vacation, sleep in a little bit, or just generally stress out less. He isn't going to do any of those things. But he really should.

Now I go to my tent to prepare. I'm sure you've had tons of times where Azure has prepared for one of his angst ridden missions. This time though, I'm preparing, and I'm a joy.

First step in my preparation isn't weapons, it's clothes. Looking sharp is the key to success, in the business world and the crime world. Now admittedly there isn't much of a difference but I digress. For this mission I select one of my black three piece suits. It's made of worsted wool. It's higher durability material, and looks good. Now the shirt I choose is green, to match my eyes. It holds the black tie I choose firmly in place. And for the final touch on the perfect outfit, a shiny pair of black dress shoes.

This style of outfit has been carefully selected over years of consideration. It's the best match for my black hair (that I carefully tossle), green eyes, and pale skin. Everything fits perfectly. Because I paid for that.

I also paid for hidden pockets. And a fair number of them at that. I use them to hide cards. Not for cheating mind you, but as weapons. I grab the silver suitcase out of the corner of my closest and make my way to my personal ship.

I don't leave it in the hanger, if you can call it a hanger. Rather I keep it safe and sound in a small enclosure I had built after I came here to stay.

Now there's a story behind this ship. It's not very long don't worry. It was about a year past, and I was conning this bloke out of his life savings and I nabbed the ship in the process. Now I'm sure you're wondering why I would do something like that. But as always I'm going to steer your train of thought somewhere else by making a clever remark.

Ah yes there's my ship! I board it with a wave to the pilot sitting in his tent. Several minutes of patient waiting she comes out, gets on and starts preparing the ship for take off.

"Hello Mr. Blaine, where are we going tonight."

"Back to Mistral love." I tell her. She's my personal pilot as well, so she gets a different pet name. Her real name is Caitlin Lures. Rather irrelevant though.

"Are we leaving them sir?" She asks as she does something to the controls.

"Not yet love, we're doing a mission for them."

She nods as the ship starts to take off. She's the best pilot I could find that owes a lot of money to a crime lord and is willing to fly for protection. That was a ridiculous sentence. But I'm sure you understand what I meant.

We fly in silence for a long time. She knows I like to silently plan ahead. If I run in half cocked, something bad will happen. Ask Azure, that's what he does.

Obviously I need to locate Sage, he could be in a number of places. But knowing him, and the superiority complex he has, he won't be slumming it. Which means he'll find Roman Torchwick.

Now there's several things working for me here. One I know Roman Torchwick. Two the Terriuns are about as subtle as the Marked Men (which is why I'm here isn't it dearies). And three last I heard Torchwick was running a high stakes game of poker for some high crime lords. And since I'm me I don't have to earn my way to the table. I have a standing invitation to all of them.

Things that are working against me. Torchwick hates me. Actually they all hate me. That's what happens when you beat everyone and take all their money. Now I don't cheat, technically. I just count cards. It's not that hard, a second grader with a good mind for math and an excellent memory can do it.

Anywho, when we're about ten minutes out, Caitlin speaks up. "Will you be needing me sir?"

"No love, I fear I'll be doing this one solo."

Caitlin shifts in her seat slightly, but doesn't look back to me. "You'll have to fight her won't you?"

I take a calming breath and shrug in a 'fuck if I care' fashion. "I would say so, Torchwick likes his fun. Though I may be able to talk my way through again." Noticing the new tension in her shoulders I smirk slightly. "Don't fear love, I'm mostly there for the poker."

She makes a small noise, but doesn't say anything. Admittedly our relationship is an odd one. She's about double my age, but calls me sir and listens to what I say instantly. As the only real adult in our situations you'd think she'd say more, but no.

I grab some contacts and start putting them in, they're itchy to be sure, but one hundred percent necessary. I'm not sure what I'd do without them.

She drops me off and I make my way through the slums. It's dark here, literally and figuratively. Dressed like I am I attract a lot of attention. But I come this way knowing that. I'm known, not by everyone, but by a couple of these dogs that they'll tell the boss.

Movement behind me catches my eye and I calmly reach backwards, grabbing the arm of the person who's trying to pick my pocket. I look over my shoulder, giving them major side eye.

It's a boy, maybe ten years old. His eyes are huge. He wriggles against my grip, trying to break free. Smart, he knows what it might mean if the wrong person catches you. And you never wait around to find out who's the wrong person.

"Please Mista, let ma go!" He shouts in an odd accent. I roll my eyes and toss him slightly away from him.

"Kid choose your mark more carefully." I tell him dryly. He frowns at me once and then scampers away.

I turn, coming face to chest with a huge man. I look up slowly, until I see the man's chin. That's right, he's so huge I can only see to his chin, the rest is obscured. "Hello Dearie, did Roman send you?"

The man nods once, grabs me firmly by the shoulder and starts "steering" me farther into the city. At long last we arrive at a large building, relative to the rest at least.

"Ah lovely place, a true treasure." I say, laying on heavy snark.

"In." The man rumbles, shoving me towards the door. I think he was pushing lightly, but I almost trip and fall on the way in. However I right myself just before entering, and I manage to walk into the small room with all of normal ease and grace.

Inside there's a single wooden desk in front of a door. A women in a uniform stands behind the desk. She appraises me briefly before nodding. "How may we service you?"

My mind jumps to multiple less appropriate things before settling back to what I actually need. "I would like in on the game."

She pauses, apparently thinking before giving me a single curt nod. "Yes we've been expecting you Viridian." That's never a good sign. Though maybe it's just the low graders telling their boss. Then again I haven't been here that long, so who knows. Not me, and I hate it.

She opens the door behind her, and gestures for me to go in. The large man behind me does the same with his trash lid sized hands. I grimace, but I don't think I should push any unnecessary buttons. So I go right on in.

The room I've now entered is much different. It's lit darkly for the most part. Though that's to hide the stands that line the room, and those who sit in them. The only source of light is a single bright bulb hanging over a large table. Sitting at it is three men and a woman. I don't know one of the men and the woman. But the other two men I do know.

"Viridian Blaine, I'm glad we could meet." Drey Danvers growls. Making it very glad he's not glad I'm here. The other is Sage who just smirks and laughs slightly.

"Hello Green, long time no see!" A snide voice calls out. Followed by the gentle click of a cane. I turn and another light comes on. There stands a man in a long white coat, a black bowler and red hair. Standing alongside him is a tiny girl with pink hair and an umbrella.

"Ah Roman!" I reply warmly, spreading my arms. "And is that Neo? A pleasure to be sure!"

"Oh cut the crap Viridian." Roman replies, an annoyed edge to his voice. "You want in and I don't want you in."

"But you need me in." I counter. We both know the game will be more beneficial for him if I play. "Plus I'm always invited!"

Roman flicks the lighter in his hand back and forth. "But you aren't always welcome." Touché dick bag.

"Come now Roman, help a guy out!"

Roman considers and then smirks broadly. "I'll let you in if you can beat Neo."

I nod slowly. "Well I'm not playing the quiet game."

"Haha," then under his breath. "Fuckin' kid." Roman coughs spinning his cane, his smirk returning. "Nope, a fight fight. Neo here and you."

Neo walks forward, smiling, umbrella over her shoulder. My mind spins around fast. I've always been able to talk my way through before, now shouldn't be any different unless…

My eyes fall on Sage. Unless he made sure I have to fight in. Did Drey already turn him? If so I'm just wasting my time here. But I need to be sure, which means fighting and beating Neo. Wonderful.

"From the look on your face Green, you've realized you have no choice." Roman calls his glee clear.

I walk over to the table and set my case down. "You know I hate fighting." I shoot a look at Sage you sneers.

"Sorry." He whispers. The S sound seemingly carrying on.

"But I don't think you're going to get what you expected, dearie." I flip the latches on my case and pull out a cylindrical steel stick approximately a foot long. I walk back to the center of the room where Neo stands, letting it slide back and forth through my fingers.

"Well then," Roman shouts, grinning like a cat as he backs up, allowing Neo and more space. "Begin!"

And no one moves. Well Neo doesn't need to, she's already behind me. I calmly set my pole on my shoulder, turning my body fully to the fake Neo.

The key my loves is to pretend you've been fooled by the enemies strategy.

"Hey Dearie, get a move on." I shout at the fake. I need to wait, until right……. now!

I press the button on my pole, and it extends by five feet, slamming into something behind me. I casually look over my shoulder, my face full of mock surprise. "Oh I'm sorry Dearie, I didn't know you were there." I drall. She'd flipped in the air, and she's gliding gently to the ground with her umbrella, a look of anger on her face. Then she dashes in and the fight devolves from one of strategy to one of:

Jab, block, dodge, parry, spin, backflip, summersault, jab, stab, dodge, block, duck over and over and over. It's fast, a bit to fast for me.

She swings her umbrella at me and I lean back, letting it fly over me, then (with a cocky smirk) I jab the end of my staff at her head and she tilts her head out of the way. She grabs the end, spinning her small body around and trying to kick my head. I go with the staff, rolling forward and launching her over. She somersaults in the sky, and lands smoothly. I run forward, stabbing with my staff, she opens the umbrella and stops it in its tracks, closes it and kicks me in my face. I go reeling backwards and she lands another kick on my back. I fall onto my knees. Her shoes click behind me and barrel roll to the side, swiping my staff backwards. She jumps over and back. Then she spins in and we exchange a quick flurry of attacks against each other.

I spot an opening and kick her at her chest, she avoids it and floats back. This causes the opening I want. Grabbing a card, I pour my energy into it and throw it.

The card goes in an arch around her, so she doesn't even try and avoid it. No one's ever seen me fight, so I get perks like people not figuring out my shit. Because as soon as the card touches down behind her it explodes. Launching her forward, I jump towards her, staff first. I peg her in the chest, the neck, the abdomen, and the shoulder quickly, before finishing with a kick to the stomach. She hits the ground hard, bouncing as she goes. But before she can recover I throw three more charged cards at her, this time they connect in front of her. They launch her into the stands, where she smashes a few of the seats.

I turn and walk, sauntering slightly as I go, up to Roman. "I think I earned my spot."

He flicks his lighter. "Not yet."

And suddenly Neo is there, kicking me backwards. I come up, swiping with my staff to clear the immediate area. And there Neo is, standing ten feet away fine as can be.

"Well hello Dearie." I sneer slightly. This is rather bothersome. I press my hand firmly into the ground, charging it. As I do this with talk, fast. "How'd you do that? One of your illusions? Or are you just tougher than you look? I guess I won't get an answer any time soon now will I."

I stand, finishing the charge on the spot, and start my slow retreat. One she doesn't allow me to have, by stalking forward, her umbrella held in a loose grip over her shoulder. I take slow steps, calculating my next move carefully. I have to hit harder than last time, by a lot.

Her foot comes in range and I smirk. She seems to notice my change in attitude and tilts her head. Yet before she can make a move, the ground erupts. She is sent soaring, and I send a hoard of flying cards at "random". The explode around the room, everyone screaming and running for cover. It's chaos, and just what I wanted.

Neo had landed hard on the ground, but was already up and looking for Roman. When there's a fire, you run to your baby. Or in lamemens terms, your most important thing. And for Neo, that was him. Roman's her weakness, and I exploited the hell out of it.

I move quickly, undeterred by the panic. She hadn't even noticed me yet, so getting behind her and slamming my staff her into her head was easy. She falls down, out cold, her umbrella rolling away from her. I stand there, leaning against my staff, waiting for everything to subside. Which of course it eventually does. I hadn't hurt anyone. Except for Neo.

"You fucking kid!" Roman bellows at me, and then notices Neo. "What the hell?"

"I believe that now I have earned my seat." I say gesturing at the table. That's when I noticed that Sage was still there. My ruse hadn't fooled him.

Roman takes a calming breath, coming over and helping a dazed Neo to her feet. "Fine, it'll be interesting to say the least."

Yes it will, but that's beside the point. I smirk, walking back over to the table. The other three players, Drey included, are also getting themselves resituated.

I collapse my staff and slide it into its cushioned spot. Closing the case, I lock it, sit, and set it beside me on the floor.

"Let usss play." Sage says, clapping his hands together. A lady comes forward and starts dealing.

For the next three hours we play, I learn and forget the names of the other two people in the first hour (we play them off the board), and learn that Drey is a crap player.

"I'm surprised, Drey you're a quick learner." I lie easily. He gives me a clear look, of leave me alone. Instead of being polite and following his unspoken request, I continue my one sided small talk. "At the beginning it was clear you had no idea what you were doing. Now though, why you're playing like me dearie."

Sage throws several chips into the middle of the felt table. Then making steady eye contact with both of us. "Shusshh." Immediately I fall silent, and Drey continues his own silence. "I know why the two of you are actually here."

I glance at him and then at my cards. I've got a winning hand, so I'll raise. I toss my own chips, the gentle click of them hitting other chips the only answer to Sage's comment.

"If truth be told, I don't care about either of you and your war. It's very sssilly."

Drey frowns and tosses out own chips. He doesn't have the kind of hand he wants, that's for sure. He then turns in his seat and looks hard at Sage. Sage gives him heavy side eye till he rolls his eyes. "Right, my apologies, you may speak."

Drey smiles warmly at Sage. "Thank you sir. But I think you underestimate us! We have far more resources and the ability to get you where you want to go!"

Sage chuckles and shakes his head. "Don't insult me Danversss."

Drey opens his mouth in shock before snapping it shut. He takes a moment and then shakes his head slowly. "Sir what do you mean, how did I insult you?"

"I can always have what I want."

"Sir?"

Sage smirks and sets his hand face down. He looks at Drey, like he's piercing his soul. "Dismiss yourself from the game."

Drey grinds his teeth, but stands up from the table and looks over at the lounging Roman. "I'm done with the game."

"Are you sure you're done?" Roman asks, sitting slightly straighter.

Drey looks at the still seated Sage. "Yes I'm sure."

"Good-bye then, get out before I kill you."

Drey turns, seething and walks from the room. Sage then turns and looks at me. "Now how about you?"

I cast my gaze around the room and shrug, shuffling my hand and reorganizing it. "Honestly I could care less if you work with us."

"Is that so?" He hisses, leaning in close. "You want something though so what is it? Tell the truth."

I need to be careful, extremely careful. "I don't want your help, I just want you to not help the Terriuns."

"Is that your truth?"

"Yes!"

Sage sits back in his seat, looking furious. "Everyone leave us, now!" Everyone jerks in there seats, Roman looks upset and strides towards us.

"Now you may be a Cardinal, but this isn't your territory, it's mine."

Sage turns to him, dead in the eye. "Leave!"

Roman stops in his tracks, gulps, spins on his heels and walks out, alongside every other person.

He turns his attention back to me. His full attention. I'm rather uncomfortable if I say so myself. He speaks slowly, with an air that he'll always get what he wants. And I have a feeling he's always gotten what he wants. Which means he probably won't be a fan of me. Though I'm a big enough fan of me for both of us.

"How are you doing it, Blaine." Last name usage? Not a good sign. I'll play dumb, for my safety.

"Do what?"

"Lie to me." He snarls, baring his sharp teeth. "When I told you not to!"

"I haven't lied!" I counter. Which is kind of true.

"Then what do you want from me? Tell me the honest truth."

Crap okay fine. You're about to learn something about me, don't let it change your opinion of me. Please.

"I want you, I would like you to- to…" I look him dead in the eye. I want him to change my life. "I don't want to live like this."

"You don't want to be a criminal gambler do you?" He asks, his smirking.

"No." I whisper.

There's a theatrical pause before Sage bursts into laughter. "Pathetic! The Danvers boy offer was much better."

I flex my hand, cracking the joints. "What was his?"

He bares his teeth again, his beady eyes lit with desire. "To work with a real dragon. One of immense power. Together we could control… well, everyone!"

"Shit." I whisper, standing up and backing away from the table, grabbing my case as I go. "Well dearie, that sounds like my-"

"Kill yourself." Sage snarls with a toothy grin.

I swallow and smile, opening my hands to him. "No can do."

Sage stands as well, licking his lips in what I hope is curiosity. "I'm curious as to how you're doing that, no one resists me."

"Ahhhh well, rules are meant to be broken?" I ask, my voice raising in pitch. I look around the over large room. I wish I knew where another exit was.

His voice falls from a sneer to a growl. "Kill, your, self."

"Nah!" I shout, turn heel and flee. I slam through the only door I know the location of, barreling past Drey, and into the street in front of me. Behind me Sage orders Drey to follow me.

I need an out. And I need it now. I spot an alleyway and duck inside. There's not much down here. Two trash cans, a book shelf, and a ladder leading up. I grab a homeless guy.

"Climb this!" I tell him.

"Wha'? Why I do tha'?

I groan and crab cash from my pocket, shoving it into his hands. "Climb!"

"'Kay!" He responds excitedly. Without even checking to see if he's listened I'm climbing into the closest trash can, and under the trash inside.

Not more than twenty seconds later I hear the heavy foot falls that mean Drey had found the corner I'd turned.

"Ha you fool! You can't beat me!" He shouts. The sound of him climbing up the the ladder reaches my ears and I let out a silent breath I'd been holding.

I wait a couple more seconds till I'm sure he's out of sight and then I jump out of the trash can, and run as fast as I can, taking back streets and alleys, to my ship.

"Go Love Go!" I scream, skidding on board the ship. Caitlin, all to experienced with my ways doesn't even hesitate, throwing the ship into gear (or whatever, I don't know the terminology) and blasting us out of here.

And that's my story. It's exciting I know. Full of intense action, drama, dark truths, and twists.

Unfortunately it's worse than it seems, because of what Azure tells me next.

 _Authors Notes: This is my longest chapter ever. That I have ever written on my own. It's also a bit of an experiment. And don't forget this takes place four years before the events of the show. So any character can be alive. Anyway please enjoy!_


	42. Update

I'm still hard at work on the Chaper for this story. School started again and thus a less frequent update rate. However I am still hard at work. I'm posting this on both of my active stories. So if you read this one and want to read more of my work, look there!


	43. Year 2 Chapter 15

Chapter 15: No Fun, At least I'm (Azure) Narrating Again

That's right, I'm back. Me Azure Požar, the master of self hatred and artful humor. I'm sure Viridian took you on a fairly interesting journey. But let's head back to my more important story.

What's that now? You're saying that his story was important to the plot? Well you're correct, but I don't think that matters. I wasn't narrating it. So I don't like it. As you can tell I'm as open minded and thoughtful in my critics as all people who troll the internet. Especially comic book fans. You should know that all comic book fans are open minded and thoughtful people, who carefully consider all aspects of something before sitting down and presenting us with their opinions. Okay that's a rabbit hole, instead imma just continue with the story.

"And that's my story. It's exciting I know. Full of intense action, drama, dark truths, and twists." Viridian says, sounding weirdly proud of himself.

"So the Terriuns offered Sage a chance to work with Komodo?" I ask, my stomach uneasy.

"Yes." Viridian says. "Now I have a very important question for you."

"What is it?"

"How did Komodo take control of you?"

"I'm not exactly sure. He separated my soul from my body, and I felt a power pulse through my back brace." I hear Viridian make a noise. I can't be sure, but he sounds upset.

"Damn it." He's upset. "You know what Sage's semblance is right?"

I knit my eyebrows. "Mind control."

Oh.

Oh shit.

"Oh shit." I whisper.

"That's right Azure. Komodo needs Sage to complete his plan."

I curse, kicking the guy in front of me. "And they're working together now."

"Yes." Viridian says simply.

"Then what's this for?"

Viridian groans slightly. "Azure I can't see what you can see."

"Shush bitch. It's an AI."

There's a pause. "I have no idea what they need that for. But I'll figure it out."

"Okay. Give me a call when you do." I say and hang up. Then I look at my bound friend.

"So you guys want to control everyone? How come." I ask. The man grins.

"I won't tell you anything."

"I guess I don't need you to. Just would make it easier."

"No, you won't be making it home."

I blink, and look at his bonds. Or what remained of them. Oh-

I rolled back as he lunged at me. Pulling out a knife I jam it upward just in time, but it barely cuts into his stomach. He punches my face, and I fly back several feet into the ground. Before I can recover, he's already picked me up and slammed me back into the ground. Pain courses through my body. I can barely move.

He lifts me again, and I twist my body around and kick him in the face. He lets me go, more in shock I'm sure and I roll away.

"Use me boss!" Punane shouts. Unnecessarily because I was already grabbing him off my back and firing. The bolt hit the man in the shoulder. He stumbles and I charge forward, kicking the knife deeper into his chest.

"Bastard!" He screams and punches out again, but ready, I roll safely away. I take aim at the knife in his chest and fire.

The bolt connects with the hilt, and it blows up. The force knocks me back and away into a wall. My vision blurs for a moment as I hack up a lung. My body is doused in pain.

I struggle to lift my arm, pointing Punane around. "Is he gone?" I croak.

"I think so, I don't see anything moving."

I drop my arm. "Thank god." And I pass out.

The blackness doesn't last long, before I'm blinking away at the school's medical wing, and Silvia is standing over me. "About time." She says crossly. I blink a few times until she fully comes into focus. Her face is red.

"Sorry. I would've called-"

"Then why didn't you?" She cuts across. I smile lazily. I must be on a ton of meds.

"Didn't have a chance. Caught off guard."

She seems to deflate and then sits in a chair next to my bed. "The person you were fighting got away."

I try and sit up, immediately regretting it as my head swims away. I grip ky sheets focusing. "That's not possible." I manage.

"They did though Azure, you can't get everyone. And shouldn't you be glad you didn't drop another body?" She asks.

"No I mean. I stabbed him in the chest with a knife, and then blew it up. Inside of his chest."

"So Komodo's magic…" She trails off.

"Yeah, we're screwed." I said to her. "But that's not all."

"What do you mean?" Silvia asks. I grimace and then I tell her about my encounter, Viridian's story, and how much more of a threat Komodo is now. By the end of my story her eyes are huge. "What're we going to do?"

"I found something. But I need to look it over with a computer first before I can be sure what it means."

"Do you want help?"

I smile softly. "This is some advanced stuff."

"I've been around computers awhile Azure, I'm not an idiot." She reminds me.

"Alright fine, but if you get confused, don't blame me."

She scoffs. "If anything you'll get confused." She looks around. "I'll go get you a computer."

"Thanks Silv." She gets up and leaves with a parting forehead kiss (I'm lucky).

I'm probably only waiting twenty minutes. But with literally nothing but my own mind (drugged mind at that) to entertain myself, it feels more like a year. I'm left to dwell on the possibility that I'm going to be controlled, again!

How many times is that now? Once when I was fourteen and Noir alerted the mind of everyone in that Church, and I went on a killing spree. Then again not that long ago. And another is looming. With huge consequences if it happens. Not just for me.

Jee golly I'm a real downer. Maybe Viridian is right. And I'm drab. I sure hope not. Should I try and be funnier. I can make jokes more often. Though I don't know any real jokes. I'm only funny (to myself at the very least) when I'm playing off of someone.

"I'm back!" A voice says. I look over and it's Silvia and Matt. I guess I'll figure out some jokes later.

"Hey you two, how's it going?"

They walk up to me, computer in hand. Matt sets it down on my little table. "Fine." He grunts. "Silvia filled me in on everything."

"Good. And Percy?"

Matt and Silvia exchange pained looks. Silvia drops into a seat, cradling her head. "He's locked himself away after you got brought in. We tried to tell him you're okay, but he won't come out."

"I'll talk to him." I say. "I'll be out soon. And I'll talk to him."

Matt nods. "I hate to be insensitive, but what do you have?"

"Ah right." I press the button on my bed. It slowly starts to raise so I'm in more of a seated position. "Sup."

Silvia smiles softly and swings the computer towards me. "Stop it you dork."

I chuckle. "Where are my pants? There's a drive in one of the pockets."

Matt and Silvia look around, spotting them folded at the end of my bed. Matt grabs my jeans and pats the pockets, and pulls out the drive. He tosses it to me.

Catching it I slide open it's port and insert it into the computer. It takes a few moments before it finally boots up and a tab in the shape of a book appears. Silvia leans in close and examines it. "So what is it?"

"Well it's an AI, but I'm curious on how it came to be."

I click on it and files after files come up. "Weird." I mutter. The AI blocked itself from being used. For whatever reason, it made the choice to shut off itself. And now it's hiding itself.

"What's weird?" Matt asks. Crap I just explained it. In my head. I don't want to do it again.

"Oh, for whatever reason, the AI shut itself away." I say, giving them the short version.

"So we have nothing?" Silvia asks, he face falling.

I shake my head. "No, not nothing. It'll just take longer."

"How much longer." Matt questioned.

"Dunno." I shrug. "I'll work while I'm here."

As it turned out, it would take longer than a week. By the time I was going to be let out of the medical wing, I had yet to break through to the AI. The firewall kept adapting and changing to fight me. This AI was smart, and annoying.

It was just Matt and I, he was holding the computer as I was making sure I had the rest of my stuff.

"Percy came out the same day, but only for class or food." Matt was saying. "And he won't talk to us while he's out."

"At all?" I ask, pulling my jacket on.

"No." Matt said sadly. Groaning I turn to face him and together the two of us make our way of the medical wing. We walk in silence towards our dorm.

A flash of a red jacket catches my eye. I turn and follow it spotting the Cardinal symbol stitched into it. It's Alice. "That's Alice! What is she doing here?" I ask loudly, reaching for my weapon before realizing it was stored away. I look over at Matt who simply looked uncomfortable. "Well?"

"I encountered them a little while ago. Apparently they made a deal."

After a moment of consideration, I stop. "I'm going to talk to them."

"Is that smart?"

"No, but I haven't forgotten what the did." I hiss.

"I don't think they've forgotten either."

"Good." I mutter before storming off, leaving Matt alone to ponder on whatever he wants.

I found the corner I'd seen Alice turn and start storming down it. I must look scary because people part around me. I turn another corner and find the music room. I blink slowly, and feel my anger fading. Percy is inside there. I'll confront her later, right now Percy needs me.

I peak inside, looking around the music room. It looks the same as ever. Including the boy sitting at the piano. "Heya Perc."

He looks up, eyes out of focus. "Why'd you go?" His voice lacks feeling and emotions.

I shove my hands in my pockets and walk over. "I needed to pick something up in the city."

"You could've died." Percy says.

"You can't let fear of death rule your life Perc."

"I'm not afraid for myself."

"I know." There's a moment where Percy plucks at the piano. "What happened, I thought you were good?"

Percy stops playing and looks up at me. "You went out and got yourself beat up three weeks after… w-well you know. Not to mention. If you can't beat them, who can?"

"I beat them Perc. And I got their AI."

"R-really?" He asks, something like hope in his voice.

"Really." I confirm with a smile. "And hopefully I'll get it open soon. It locked itself from them."

"It locked itself?" He asks. I nod sadly. I'm embarrassed to say it out loud, but I haven't made any progress. "On its own?"

I frown, tilting my head. "Yeah, where are you going with this?"

"W-well, if it's smart enough to lock itself, maybe it's smart enough to unlock itself. Y-you know, if we a-ask."

"No that wouldn't… wouldn't… oh," I scratch my neck and then look at Percy with a smile. "You're a goddamn genius."

Percy smiled slowly. "Really?"

"Yeah! Come on!" I shout grabbing his arm and dragging him along. I hear him squeak. "Am I squeezing?

"I think you broke my arm!" Percy calls. He says something else to, but I'm already at the stairs. People give us weird looks, well mostly Percy, given the amount he's flailing about. Together the two of us burst into the dorm, scaring Silvia and Matt. A cup flies through the air, and lands on Matts bed.

"My coffee!" Silvia cries.

"My bed." Matt groans.

Silvia turns to the two of us. Her face a mask of calm. "What is wrong?"

I push Percy into the room, smiling more than I have in months. "This guy figured out how to get the AI out!"

Silvia jumps up, now a smile on her face. "That's great! Matt did you hear?"

The three of us turn and find Matt poking at his bed with a towel. "How will I sleep?"

"Dude, put it in the washer."

Matt sighs, and starts pulling off his sheets. "This is why my life sucks."

I chuckle slightly and go over to the computer. I pull up the files, and instead of trying to break the codes and walls, I type this message:

Hello, This is Azure Požar. I am an enemy of the Terriuns, and I'm opposed to the war we are now faced with. I believe you were stolen in hopes of being used for some evil deed. I wish to stop whatever that deed would be, but I cannot do it without your aid. Please. Help.

There's a moment were the three of us stand still around the desk, watching the blinking cursor on the screen. For several long moments nothing happens. Maybe Percy was wrong, or maybe it just doesn't care. Then the message disappears and the whole screen turns black.

"What's happening?" Silvia asks sharply.

I shrug, giving her a worried look. "I'm not sure." The screen fades away to white and black words reading "Holoprojector enabled" read out. A small hole opens in the desk and a blue beam of light shoots out, forming a book. It starts rotating slowly.

"W-wow." Percy whispers.

"Hello." A vaguely female voice says. I blink and look at Silvia, and then back at the book. "My name is Paige, it's nice to meet you Azure Požar."

"Uh, hello." I say uncertainly. "How did you come to be Paige."

The book floats in a circle for a moment before the voice speaks again. "I used to be a book of magic," Silvia's breath hitches next to me. I look over but she waves me down. "But this creature needed help performing magic beyond even itself. Magic steeped in darkness deeper than anything ever before."

"Was this creatures name Komodo?" Silvia asks, putting an arm on Percy's shoulder as she does so.

"Yes, but I don't speak its name." Paige responds.

Silvia leans in close. "I'm confused, why did he want you like this?"

"He said the only way to produce the effect he wanted so widely, he would need aid from modern technology, and the natural mind powers of another. He shipped me off to a scientist in Atlas, and they, along with Terriun mages, transfered my soul into this computer."

"So with Komodo's magic, Sage's mind control, and you, how many people can they hit."

Paige floats silently for a brief moment, she fluctuates from blue to red. "Anyone and everyone. They could choose who and where and how strong of an effect each person had. They could force people to do anything. As long as they have a prosthetic of some kind."

Silvia and I look at each other with fear in our eyes. The whole world?

"B-but, they can't do it anymore, they no longer have their AI." Percy points out. He's right, almost.

"Unfortunately, it's not the easy." I mutter.

"What do you mean?" Silvia asks. "It definitely seems that easy."

I stand straight, running my hands through my hair. "No, because they can get a new AI, by stealing it from Marlo Han."


	44. Year 2 Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Great(ish) Escape

"If it's that easy, they could've done it by now!" Silvia cries. "It's been a week since you stole this from them."

"Crap, you're right." I mutter rubbing my forehead. They could already have one, and now they're just biding their time.

"They do not." Paige states. The three of us whip around and face the glowing book.

"H-how do you know?" Percy stammers out. His eyes are big and fearful.

Paige floated in silence for a moment, then answered. "Based off of their past actions and plans that they have constructed, I would estimate we have another two days before they attempt to retrieve an AI from Marlo Han."

Silvia and I let out a collective breath, and she flops down onto Matt's sheetless bed. "Thank god. That gives us some time to plan."

"We don't have time to sit around!" Matt's gruff voice says sharply. He was standing in the doorway, a crazed look on his face.

I groan and join Silvia on the bed, dropping my hand into hers. "Why?"

"Get up!" He snaps, storming into the room and grabbing a duffle from the closet. "I just got a call from my brother. The Terriuns are mounting an attack."

"Where?" Silvia asks, visibly startled. Matt stops grabbing clothes for a moment and turns to us. I notice for the first time how pale he looks. Silvia stands slowly, and I feel the tension in her hand. "Matt?"

He swallows hard. "Everywhere there's a Marked Man."

"We have to go." Silvia agrees, grabbing her own duffle. I jump to my feet and grab my own.

"Okay, but I'll stop by Marlo Han's office on the way. Someone needs to warn him."

Silvia nods, smiling. "Good idea. The rest of us will go ahead and set up with the Marked Men."

"Nice." And we lapse into silence, stuffing clothes into our bags, and searching for other small things we'll need. Tossing my now full bag on the bed I start looking through it, seeing if I have everything I need.

The buzz from the overcome crackles through the school, and Ozpin's voice pipes through them. "Students, word of a large scale attack has surfaced. Vale to Atlas is now steeped in a full on battle." He pauses, letting us soak it in. "Due to this we have locked the campus down, no one will be allowed in or out. Please, confirm yourself to your dorms. Thank you for understanding."

Matt belies and punches the closet door, cracking it. It's good I already came out, or he would've hurt my closet. Silvia pats his back as he breathes heavily, holding his hand.

"Don't worry Matt," She says softly. "We'll figure it out. We'll help your brother."

"Here, I'll call Viridian, he'll know what to do." I tell them. I go to the door, passing a frozen Percy. I'd stop, but this call is too pressing.

Out in the hallway I sense the fear in the air. Normally there's a few students roaming the halls. You can hear music coming from a couple rooms, loud and cheerful conversations. People having fun.

Now it's quite. You could hear a needle drop from across the hall. It's disturbing, chilling to an extent.

Swallowing I pull out my scroll and call up Viridian. It rings a few times and he answers. "I don't know."

"I- what?" I ask, caught off guard by what he said.

I hear him groan. "I don't know okay? I wasn't expecting this move."

"You're kidding, you weren't prepared for this?"

"Oh no, I was prepared for this. I just didn't think it would actually happen!"

"How come?"

"I didn't think they would do it. Even with their numbers and magic boost, sieging is still harder. There's places even still they've been unable to take."

"So they're risking everything, right now, on this attack that might fail."

"Basically yeah." Viridian agrees. "It's in the cities as well, meaning innocents will be dying."

"Crap, why would they do this?"

"I'm not sure. I'm missing information."

Oh shit. I know why they're doing this. This is a distraction, Paige was wrong, we don't have two days. It's today, we're out of time all together. I hang up, and rush back into the room.

"Guys, they're moving on Marlo Han today, this is a distraction!"

Silvia groans. "Shit!"

"We have to break out." Matt says. "We'll split up, you and Silvia go to Han, and Percy and I will meet up with my people at the main base."

"Why?" A voice whispers. We all freeze, turning to look at Percy.

Silvia and I exchange glances and she nods slightly. She's giving me the first shot. Percy and I are closure. I turn to him take him in. "Why what?"

"W-why does it have to be us?" Percy asks, his face pained. "The Marked Men have a whole army! They don't need four kids! And Marlo Han, he can take care of himself!"

"Percy, we're the ones who know, it's Matt's people!" I tell him.

"So, anyone could know! Why does always have to be us!" He cries. He's afraid. Of course he is, what am I thinking. He didn't really ever want to be here. He's not like the three of us. Percy is a musician. I shouldn't push him.

"I'm sorry Perc, I should've realized." I mutter. I go up to him and look into his eyes. He looks up, his eyes round and afraid. "You don't have to come."

He gulps, biting his lip, a crease forming in his forehead. "You three are going no matter what aren't you?"

I nod, knowing the other two are doing the same behind me. I see defeat settle into his face. He rubs his face and tries to set it into a confident look. "T-then I'll go too. I can't let you guys go without me."

I grin, grabbing his shoulder. "Thank god, we can't do it without you."

A bag hits Percy and he grabs it, shocked. We turn and see Matt, and he's smiling. "Oh god, Matt your face! It's broken!"

He rolls his eyes. "No it's not you dick. I packed you a bag Percy."

The others make sure they have some last minute stuff, while I go over to Paige. "Hey."

"Hello, you want me to accompany you." She states. Because I guess she's just smart like that. Annoying, but useful.

"Well yeah, you're really helpful. I could use another thing that can talk in my ear."

"You are very forward thinking, and I fear you're correct. They managed to come up with a plan two days earlier than they should have. So yes I will aid you."

Cracking a smile I hold up my scroll. "Nice, hope in."

"Understood." The book flickers and fades away. Several seconds pass and then her book appears on my screen. I dig in my pocket and pull out my ear piece, putting in.

"You there?" I ask.

"I am, yes." Paige says stiffly.

Turning I find the rest finishing up and putting their bags over their shoulders. A rather bleak mood settles in me, and I can see it in the faces of my friends as well. I want to say something, I just don't know what.

"We can do it." Silvia says. "Trust me guys, we've been through enough together. We can stop Komodo, and help the Marked Men."

I smile softly. "You got it boss."

Silvia blinks, then smiles. We've made it this far after all. "Follow me."

Together the four of us slip out of our room, locking it behind us. Careful to make as little noise as possible we sneak through the school. We slip into the large entrance hall, looking around. I don't think I've ever seen it empty before. At this time of day at least.

"And where are you four going?" A rough female voice calls. We turn, and find the twins standing there, also packed for a trip. I step forward, ready for a fight.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Alice meets me in the middle of the hall. "Arthur is in danger, because of you, again. We're going to save him."

"No you're not." I hiss. Alice snarls and jumps forward, sword drawn. Unsheathing my gunblade, our blades connect. The sound rings through the empty hall.

"I'm going to save him!" She yells.

"So much for stealth!" I shout. Alice stabs and I parry, kicking her chest. Slashing at her side, she's forced to roll back, leaving herself open. Kicking her again I knock her onto her back. I cut downward, but she rolls avoiding it. She draws her second sword growling at me.

She sprints forward and I duck under both her swings. Coming up, I meet her back cut, and kick her leg out from under her. She slashes back with the other, and I jump to avoid it. We back away from each other for a moment.

"Guys you should-" someone starts saying. But a stab from Alice cuts it off. I block, avoid a stab from her other blade, and elbow her.

She's gotten better. The two blades making a challenge for me as we fall into a a furious rhythm. Parry, stab, dodge, block, slash, parry, dodge.

I cut upward and she catches it in her blades, cutting at my neck. I shout, feeling pins in my arm as a shield forms on my shoulder, catching the strike. Twisting my blade her one sword gets flung aside. I hook my leg with hers and pulls, knocking her over. Twirling my blade, I smack her hand, and her other sword flies out of it. "Come on Alice. This keeps happening."

"You won't stop us from protecting Arthur!" Alice cries, scrambling to her feet. Brianne makes a movement but haults with a wave from her sister.

"This is more than that!" Silvia interrupts, drawing everyone's gaze. She gives me a pointed look that means one of two things. She wants me to sing a song explaining the plot, or let Alice get up.

It's probably the later. So I do.

Alice brushes herself off, walking over to her discarded sword and picks it up. She examines Silvia cautiously. "What do you mean?"

Silvia looks at me and I shrug. Silvia then quickly explains what's happening as quickly as she can, and what we plan on doing. By the end of her story Alice and Brianne's faces are what you'd expect.

"Holly crap." Brianne whispers, shaking her head. She and Alice do the twin look and nod. "We'll help!"

"Wait what?" Alice and I say in unison.

Brianne looks over to Alice in confusion. "Didn't we just agree on that?"

"I said we shouldn't help!"

"I-I didn't hear anything." Percy squeaks. Bless his soul. Matt mutters something to him and he makes an Ah noise.

Silvia clears her throat. "What is it? Will you help?"

Brianne nods encouragingly to Alice, who finally sighs and nods as well. "Fine, but I don't like it."

I shrug. "Noted!" Then I sheath my gunblade. The now six of us run off, no longer worrying about stealth. Silvia and I fall in step with each other.

"Thanks Azure."

"Of course."

She smiles, and a few moments later we all make it to the hanger bay, unnoticed. Or so we thought. But when we round the corner, Ozpin is standing there waiting for us.

"Shit." Matt grunts, turning to run.

"Don't run Anderson." Ozpin says calmly, sipping from his cup. "I'm not here to stop you."

"You're… not?" Matt asks, looking over to Silvia and I. We both shrug. We're the most helpful friends ever.

"No, I could possibly stop you six, though I feel like it would be a wasted effort."

"Then sir, why stop us here?"

"I know your plan, and I have a warning for you." Ah damn, I bet it'll be full of riddles we have to solve. Though if we're in the third act already, we might just get a straightforward answer. "I know you plan on simply warning Marlo Han, but that won't be possible." Shit.

"Why not?" I ask.

"His building has been cut off from communications. If you go there, expect a fight."

"Understood." Silvia says. "Thank you Professor."

Ozpin walks closer. "You six must be careful. It will be a miracle if you survive."

"Well on that cheery note." I mutter.

"I wish I could do more, but I've given you two ships, and pilots for each. Farewell my children." He says. He turns, and walks away. We watch him, exchanging nervous glances then run to our two ships. We separate into our groups and the twins and Silvia board one, while Percy gets on the other. Matt however holds me back.

"I'll see you on the other side Azure."

"We'll meet again."

"I guess you were always right. I have no choice."

I shake my head. "You have a choice. And you're a good man."

"Thanks Azure. You're a good friend."

I hold his arm. "We're brothers."

"Good luck, brother." He says with a smile.

"You to." He pulls me in and we hug. There's a feeling of hope in the pit of my stomach that I latch onto. We break apart, then wordlessly walk onto our individual ships.

 _Authors note: another new chapter so quickly after the other? And I'm in school? What are the odds, pretty low. But it happened. Please enjoy!_


	45. Year 2 Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Struggles Of Big Business

If you've read this far, you're probably wondering if I actually have any real downtime to be happy. You know, relax by the fire and read a book while sipping fine wine kind of thing. Or something age appropriate like eating chocolate while reading a comic book. The answer is actually yes, but it all happens of page to allow for a more streamlined reading experience.

Okay, hard truth time. I don't really do that. I mean sure, while I'm in class i do, but that's different. I spend anytime out of class, training, or running maintenance, or making weapons. I'm not one for a fun social life.

But recently Silvia and I have been hanging out. Just doing random stuff. Nothing earth shattering or amazingly important. Just fun normal people stuff. It's one of the most out body experiences for someone like me. Who's entire life since the age of eight has been fighting. Every relationship I've had is built on fighting. Now though, Silvia and I are building something more than that, and I'm honestly unsure of what I would do if I lost it.

It's done something else as well, it's given me more insight to how she is feeling. Which right now, is not putting me in a happy position.

The four of us sit in silence in our ship. The twins share a corner, Silvia and I another corner. Silvia cradles her head in her hands, looking at the ground. I can feel the tension in her body, the worry.

"Rub her back!" Punane shouts loudly, making me even happier that no one else can hear him. I just ignore him, which starts him chanting about how I should rub her back. I internally groan and lay my hand on her back, rubbing slightly.

Silvia lifts her head slightly and opens her mouth to speak.

"About time!" Alice cuts in rudely. I blink and look over.

"Uh what?"

"That thing is almost as annoying as you, nothing like Loyalty." She responds. Brianne nods vigorously next to her.

"What thing?" Silvia asks.

"The damn crossbow." Brianne says, rubbing her head.

"It just keeps shouting!" Alice cries.

Punane vibrates on my back. "I'm expressing myself!"

Brianne claps her hands over her ears and Alice growls. "Shut up!"

"No one said anything!" Silvia responds angrily. Then a visible thought passes her face. "It's Punane isn't it?"

"Yeah, he keeps talking." I admit.

"What's he saying?" Silvia asks sitting up.

Chuckling I wave my free hand. "Nothing importan-"

"Azure?" Silvia asks. I think she says more, but I just had a stroke… of genius. Not an actual stroke. Which would be really bad for my health.

The point though, is that the most wonderful thing in the world just occurred to me. And it's all thanks to my incredibly annoying crossbow. I'll have to give him an extra good tune up later.

"Azure!" Silvia snaps, and I thud back into reality.

"Oops sorry." I mutter, rubbing my neck.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asks. I honestly feel like she could have worded that in a way that didn't automatically make me feel like shit, but moving forward.

"Nothing is wrong with me," I shouldn't lie. "I just had an idea. Have the pilot take us to where Arthur and you guys were planning to kill me."

"We weren't planning to kill you, but find justice for your crimes-"

"Tomato tomato, just do it." Uh, I feel like you guys didn't get the full effect of what I just said.

Alice growls, and nods to Brianne, who runs off to the cockpit. Then she flomps back in her seat so she's facing me and Silvia.

"Are you going to tell us your fantastic revelation?" She snarls.

Silvia rolls her eyes at Alice, but then looks to me. "I would like to know as well actually."

"As we all know, the Terriuns are magically enhanced-"

"We do?" Alice cuts in with. Groaning I nod, and Silvia pats my leg.

"I'll explain." She says softly. "In exchange for their aid in getting Sage and an AI, the Terriuns are being granted some kind of enhancement by Komodo."

"Oh shit." Alice whispers.

"You summed that up really well." I tell Silvia with a smile. She chuckles and shrugs lightly.

"It's not that complicated."

I grimace, because I've felt like we've spent ten chapters trying to figure this shit out. "But yeah, it makes them hard to kill."

"We don't have to kill them." Brianne says from the doorway to the cockpit.

Silvia sighs, something heavy seems to pull on her shoulders as she does so. "I don't kill, ever if I can help it. But this is a war, and we may have to."

"And if you guys don't, I will." I tell the group. "I don't like to," Alice scoffs loudly and I turn to her directly, staring hard into her eyes. "I don't, and haven't for a long time. But I will do it. Better me than you right?"

Brianne pats her sisters shoulder. "They have a point."

"I know." Alice grumbles.

"Anyway, I still haven't got to explain my groundbreaking idea." I complain, flopping back in my seat, shooting Silvia a pouty face. She lets a small laugh escape before she stiffles it.

"Okay okay, what is this idea?"

"Well Punane can hurt them normally, just requiring a heart shot to finish the job. SO wouldn't it be nice to get a second weapon just like him?"

"Yes, but why are we returning back to your trial sight?" Alice questions.

I smirk, leaning forward. "Do you remember who was left behind?"

The sisters gasp in unison and, again in unison say. "Loyalty!"

"Bingo." I say with a wink.

The twins lapse into a silent and quick conversation, most likely asking the same question I'm now asking myself. Will Loyalty even let us take him. He'll never let me lift him. I was thinking of him for Silvia, but I'm not sure. Maybe Alice, she and Arthur seem to share a special bond.

In the end though, we just need to get the sword on our side. With it we'll have two weapons that can be used to fight back the Terriuns, here and in the war. The war. Shit. We've been flying for a half hour now, which means those battles have been raging for almost an hour now. I just hope the world can recover.

"We think Silvia should try." Alice says, pulling me back into the here and now.

Silvia and I exchange surprised looks. "I'm flattered, truly I am," Silvia starts carefully. "But shouldn't the sword pass to one of you?"

"The sword is not meant for us, it was never meant for us, you should try Silvia Danvers. You are wise and powerful. Loyalty will take a shine to you I am sure." Alice says confidently.

"Well I- thank you." Silvia's face is slowly turning a slight red color. I couldn't be more proud though. She deserves this. She twiddles her fingers for a moment then looks out the window. I follow her gaze and see a thick and deep ancient forest.

"Ah looks like we're here. I can't wait to relive more wonderful memories." I sure hope they can hear my sarcasm. And by they, I mean Alice and Brianne. I'm a petty bitch.

"Shut up Požar." Alice grunts.

"I have feelings you know."

"Don't care. Let's hurry. How much time do we even have?"

Oh shit that's a good question. I turn my head away slightly. "Paige, update?"

"According to my calculations, we have approximately twenty minutes to give to this. Otherwise we will run the risk of missing the Terriun attack squad." She says into my ear.

"Požar stop talking to yourself, I asked you a question!" Alice snarls. I turn back, smiling sweetly.

"Well me dear friend, we don't have long. About fifteen minutes to get this done."

"Alright then only Silvia and I will go." Alice says simply. I look at Silvia, and we both make the same 'Bitch Please' face.

"Yeah, Azure is coming before you are." Silvia says simply.

Alice looks between the two of us in confusion. "Are you kidding? Why him?"

"I trust him." She states. A warm feeling trickles through my chest. But that isn't going to stop me from making a snarky remark.

"Yeah, she trusts me!"

Alice crosses her arms. "Whatever, you'll recognize the way when we land."

I chuckle and look to Silvia to make a joke when I see her face. It's focused, intense. I look away, remembering what she said so long ago. She'd always wanted a weapon like Punane and Loyalty. And while Loyalty isn't hers, it'll be the next best thing. For a while at least.

I look over at Alice, she's watching Silvia, a small smile on her face. She catches my eye and snaps her head away. There's nothing between us but hate. Alice met Arthur, and that was it. There was never a chance for anything but tense acceptance, at the best. I understand why. Perhaps utter loathing is what I deserve, for all of my crimes. I'd like to think though, that I deserve something better. Silvia always makes me feel like I deserve the world. However, I know that's not true.

My inner depressionologue is interpreted by the landing of the ship. "We're here!" The Pilot calls.

I jump to my feet, Silvia next to me. Alice leans back in her seat, grabbing her sword from the seat next to her. "Hurry you two."

"I thought we'd take a detour actually, maybe find a nice place for dinner." I snap back.

"Shut it Požar." Alice growls. I chuckle absentmindedly as Silvia and I disembark.

The forest is thick, and dark ahead. Looks like the pilot had found one of a very few clearings in this area to land. The trees are tall, almost blocking out the sun completely. Turning sightly I frown, looking through the thick trees till I finally spot a small spark of light.

"There, that way." I tell Silvia, pointing in the direction I'd seen the light. She nods and we head off in silence. I watch Silvia as she peers around the forest. I can see the curiosity in her eyes, it's only a matter of time before she asks about it. I'll tell her before she can ask, because I'm anticipating her needs.

"It's sacred land."

Silvia looks over, eyes wide. "Pardon?"

"Where we are," I say, gesturing to the forest. "During my 'trial' Arthur explained that this was sacred land. Once it was a huge castle, where all peoples were welcome. He seemed to think his family has a noble past, and that some people in his family warped it with time."

"So where are we headed? What was there?"

I chuckle a little. "Guess where he took me for my 'trial'."

"Ah, a courtroom."

"Of sorts yeah." I mutter. She whistles and returns her gaze to the forest. Now even more interested, her eyes sliding past the different ruins we see as we walk.

Finally we come up on the broken down walls of the courtroom. "This is it?" I nod once, and step past the wall and into the oval shaped area. Silvia comes in behind me, gasping slightly. "It was massive wasn't it?"

"Most likely." I can hear the disdain in my voice. I'm not hiding it at all. Though I'm trying my best. This place brings back, well you know exactly what it brings back. I look over to Silvia, where'd she's found Loyalty. It's exactly where we'd all left it when Viridian had rescued me.

"So this is it?"

"Yep." I say, walking up to them. She kneels, examining the large sword. She's nervous, I can see it in her face. Because what if the sword rejects her.

"Hello, you are back." Loyalty says. I nod in silence, knowing somehow Loyalty will see that. Silvia however doesn't react. Loyalty isn't allowing her to hear him. "What do you want."

Punane vibrates against my back. "We need your help bro."

"Why should I help the traitor?"

"Hey now, Azure here isn't a traitor!"

"He turned against my master. You should not side with the monster that is the Dragon."

I blink, insulted. "I'm not that anymore!"

Silvia perks up, looking to me. "Are they talking, what's happening.

"Not much yet, I'll let you know what's going on in a sec." I tell her. Her forehead creases as she turns back to Loyalty.

"Loyalty, this is the right thing to do." I tell him.

There's a beat. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Let the gal wield ya." Punane responds. Loyalty seems to glow slightly, and Silvia falls back, a confused look on her face. I grimace at her, which doesn't seem to settle her nerves.

"You wish for her to wield me?"

"You got it bro."

Loyalty sits in silence for a moment. "I sense doubt in her heart."

I step forward, and kneel next to Loyalty as well. "Of course, because she's human. We are facing a worse threat than you know. A magically enhanced army, that can only be effectively harmed or killed by the magic of your metal. She doesn't wish to kill, they're her people, her family, but she understands the weight of war. She does what is right, always does."

I can sense Silvia next to me, shock settling into her features at my words. I ignore it, fixing Loyalty with a hard stare. Finally something seems to break in the air around us.

"I agree."

"Holly- Wow, L-Loyalty?" Silvia whispers. I peak over at Silvia, her face red but glowing in joy. She stands, reaches out, and pulls Loyalty from the ground.

"On the chosen can wield me. You can wield me until master is available yet again."

"Two minutes spare time remaining for this mission." Paige's voice says in my ear.

I'd almost forgotten about our time limit. "I'd love to stay and chat and all, but we can fill you in on the ride over. We have to boogie."

Silvia tears her eyes from Loyalty, and back to me. She nods and the two of us sprint back towards the ship. As we run Loyalty shrinks and changes into a claymore style sword like her own, even with dust capabilities from the looks of it.

A minute later Silvia and I slide on board the ship. "Go!" Silvia shouts as soon as we're fully on board. Like I haven't even sat down yet. The pilot seems to be on her wave length though, and we burst out, leaving the forest in our dust.

Silvia and I fill in Loyalty in on the plan, and the problem, and how we need to stop the Terriuns from obtaining an AI or there will be catastrophic repercussions. Loyalty doesn't really say much in response, other than "Affirmative." Or "I Understand." Loyalty is far from the talkative weapon that Punane is. Silvia is lucky.

"We're reaching the outskirts of Atlas, please buckle up!" The pilot calls back. The four of us exchange the same worried glance, and pull our seatbelts tighter. A moment later something explodes not far from our ship and we dip.

My heart drops, and my hand finds Silvia's leg. Her eye's are egg shaped, worry creasing her forehead. "We have entered the current front lines of the Atlas front." Paige says in my ear. "The most recent reports have Vale, this section of Atlas, Vacuo, and the main Marked Men camp still in full out battles. The rest of the battles around the globe have come to an unsteady stalemate."

Another explosion rocks the ship, Silvia whispers to herself, her eyes closed tightly. Alice and Brianne hug each other tightly, comforting each other. I lean away slightly, whispering to Paige. "Which ones worse?"

"Atlas and the main camp are said to be seeing the worst of the combat, with many dead." Paige's monotone voice replies.

I hold in a groan. "What are the odds of victory."

"At this time, the Marked Men have a two percent chance of victory."

"What could change that?" I ask, fearing the answer. I grab onto Silvia as another explosion sends our ship veering off course. The pilot pulls us back on, cursing the Marked Men as he does so.

"Several things could finish this war prematurely. Killing Drey, the leader of the Terriun army would help diminish their place in the war, and weaken them. Furthermore, the four of you entering the war could turn the tide. I should say, the two of you wielding the Iroyz metal weapons."

I look at Silvia, the tension in her body as she prays to a god who may not even be there. "Would we really make that big of a difference?"

"Yes," Paige says. "However the mission of stopping Marlo Han's AI from being stolen does take precedence."

"I know." I sigh heavily. I don't want to listen to her anymore.

I look through the window and spot Marlo Han's building coming into sight. "You'll have to jump!" The pilot shouts. "There's to much going on out there for me to safely land on the building!"

The twins jump to their feet, and start strapping on parachutes. I get up, pulling Silvia with me. She looks at me, her face red. "I have to kill my brother." My blood runs cold. Had she heard my conversation with Paige? I mean I was literally right next to her so it wouldn't be the most surprising thing. "I've been thinking about it, if he dies, the Terriuns lose their leader, they'll be crippled, and it will give us enough time to recover and strike back."

She's right, but… but well. "Why does it have to be you?"

"He's my brother." She says muttedly. Silently she brushes past me, and grabs a chute of her own, tossing me one as well. We strap them on and head to the back of the ship.

"Ready?" the pilot calls back.

"Send us off in style!" I call back. The back opens up, Silvia counts down from three, and the four of us jump out.

As we plummet to the rooftop below, I get my first real look at the city. Half of it's actively at war, fires are put out and start constantly. The sounds of explosions and flying fire are everywhere. I swear you can hear screaming from all the way up here.

"Pull the parachute." Paige commands.

I grab my strap and tug, releasing my chute. "Pull your strappy thing guys!"

I don't get any response, but I see the other chutes open up, and together the four of us land safe and sound on the roof. We gather in a small circle. Silvia gathers herself and nods. "Okay quick and quite. Azure takes point, we head straight to the AI vault and destroy them all."

"And if the Terriuns are here?"

"We handle them." Silvia says.

Brianne clears her throat. "Handle?"

"I don't like it, but this is war, and they'll kill you, given the chance." Silvia says, her voice hard. I clear my throat.

"Okay, hey now, we don't all have to kill. If you don't want to kill, just knock them out, I'll handle the rest." Alice grimaces but nods, she stand straight and pulls out both of her swords, ready to go, her sister files in next to her, her sword ready as well. "One sec guys!" I call and pull Silvia to the side.

"What?" She snaps.

"I need your head on straight." I tell her. She opens her mouth to speak and then shuts it tight. "I know how you feel about all of this, don't change who you are."

Silvia swallows hard and nods. "I won't. I don't like this, or want this, but what choice do we have?"

"Not many, but make sure it really is your last choice." I tell her. She takes a moment then nods again, letting me know she understands. Together we go over to the other two. "Ready?"

They each give a short nod, and ready their weapons, Silvia with Loyalty drawn and ready. With a deep breath I push the door open and the four of us dive inside.

Inside it's quite. There isn't a sound being made. The four of us creep silently forward. Or mostly silently. You know when you're trying to move quietly and then your bones pop, yeah that happens. Which earns me disapproving looks from Alice and Brianne. I give them a silent raspberry.

We make quick work, clearing the first floor and then the next. The third floor down we find Marlo Han's office, and it's abandoned. Alice and Brianne hang back and Silvia and I enter the room.

"Where is everyone?" She asks, lowering Loyalty as she wanders around the room, looking around.

I go up to his desk and poke through his papers. "I dunno, but it's not comforting that's for sure."

"There's nothing here boss." Punane tells me.

Loyalty glows slightly in Silvia's hand. "Punane is correct."

Silvia and I share disappointed looks, but turn to leave nonetheless. We're almost to the door when iron bars slam down, blocking the exit. I lift my gunblade, the sharp edge glinting slightly in the dimly lit room. I'm reminded distantly of the first time I tried to take down Noir, and how he separated me from my friends. Alice and Brianne's faces look through the bars, and the similarities grow.

"I'm shocked Silvia," Marlo's voice crackles into the room over an intercom. "I never thought you'd break into my office. Azure though, this is no surprise."

"He is close." Paige says in my ear.

I nod, and lower my blade slightly. "Don't be dense Han, we're here to help."

"He's right Mister Han, the Terrains are here to steal an AI!" Silvia whisper shouts.

There's a pause, then his voice returns, the edge in his voice diminished slightly. "And you're here to help me?"

"And everyone else, but yeah, you too I guess." I tell him.

"Fine, then help me." He says, and a wall opens up, revealing him. "Follow me, we'll get to my AI vault faster this way." He presses another button and the bars recede back into the ceiling. Together the five of us follow Marlo through a twisting tunnel.

"I have four functioning AIs, nothing outstanding, but very good." He tells us.

I groan, and shake my head. Modern freaking technology, always messing us up. "They only need one, where's your staff?"

"Basement. When the attack happened everyone was sent there. Security guards are still monitoring the halls though."

Silvia and I look at each other, and I know she's thinking the same thing I am. Those guards are dead, but possibly the only thing that's kept the Terrains at bay this long. We keep quiet though, and in a few short minutes, we arrive at the end of the passage.

Brianne touches the dead end, and looks at the rest of the group, raising her eyebrows. Marlo Han steps to the door and touches the wall next to him, and a panel pops out.

"When I open this door, they'll be right there, are we ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Alive says, her swords reflecting the light of the screen. It creates a sliver of light around us. Marlo Han nods and presses a button a door slides open and the five of us file out, weapons ready.

They're waiting, four Terrains. One working on the vault, three standing guard. And leading them is none other than Drey himself. He smiles lightly, and steps forward.

"Sister, Požar, I'm glad you could join us."

"We're here to stop you!" Silvia shouts, Loyalty shaking in her hand.

Drey leans his head to the side. "Our good friend Komodo has made us invincible, but you can try."

There's a pause, then the surge of blood, and the rushing. The twins take one, Silvia and Han take Drey, and I take the last. The sound of fighting fill the long hallway.

Rolling under the first strike I put my back to the wall, and I see down the hallway for the first time. Thirty or so dead bodies litter it, they all appear to be Marlo's men.

No time to mourn for them though, as my battle partner returns, slashing downward. I block, kick his leg to no effect and push up. Or try to, he holds the blades in place, and returns my kick. I stumble to the side and he back hands me into the other wall.

"Careful boss! Use me!" Punane shouts.

I throw a knife at the man, which he deflects with the side of his blade. I stab his exposed chest, the blade barely cutting his skin. He roars, and cuts down ward.

Dropping my gunblade I jump the side, his sword cracking the ground where I had just been. I fling another knife his direction, this time he catches it. "You ant."

"That's not very nice." I snarkily reply. The large man growls, and charges me. I do the same, springing over him at the last minute, I pull Punane out mid jump, and stab his shoulder. The blade of Punane's dagger form sinks all the way to the hilt. The man starts shaking around and bellowing, drowning out all other sound. I flail around like a doll, the feeling of my fingers slipping sends panic through my chest.

My arm starts to sear as I struggle to keep a hold of the hilt. I try to twist my body into his, but instead I hit the wall and I feel my fingers release Punane. I slide to the floor, my whole right arm screaming in pain.

The man turns to me on the ground, his face red. He grips Punane and tries to remove him, but can't. Chuckling I struggle to my feet. "What's the matter? Thorn in your side? Or your shoulder I guess."

He screw up his face and sprints at me. I thrust my good arm out, a surge of tingles flows through it and a glowing blue wall appears in front of him. He smashes into it, and slides down unconscious. I stumble to Punane and yank him out.

"You good boss?"

I pat my painful arm. "No, don't think so. Can you be a crossbow?"

"Sure." A brief moment passes and Punane is a crossbow again. In that time, I take in the rest of the battle. It's messy.

Silvia and Marlo are doing pretty well against Drey, but he's insanely fast. Matching each of them blow for blow. Silvia pushes him against the wall, stabs at his chest, but he knocks it aside and kicks her legs out from under her. Marlo blocks his kill strike, elbows Drey, and knees him. Drey just laughs, and punches Marlo square in the face. Marlo flies ten feet back and slides along the ground. He doesn't get back up. I'm about to charge Drey when I hear a scream.

Alice is standing there, sword through her gut. Her assaultant however is to occupied to retrieve their weapon as Brianne let's loose. Lifting Punane I take aim at the Terrain's chest and fire a single bolt straight though them. They stumble and Brianne slams the edge of her sword into their neck, it barely cuts them, but she just keeps going.

"Brianne, your sister!" I shout. Brianne stops mid swing, looks from me to her sister, drops her sword and runs to Alice. Alice is laying, bleeding out on the ground.

"Azure!" Silvia screams. I spin, and fire at Drey, not even bothering to aim. The bolt grazes shoulder just enough to garner his attention. He dodges Silvia's swing and kicks her in the stomach. She hits the wall, and slides to the ground, Loyalty at her side. Drey stands over her, preparing to strike.

I'm moving before I realize it. "No!" A bolt fired from Punane, but he deflects it. Drey turns the blade on me. "Knife!" In my hand Punane shifts into a long knife and I catch his swing, halting his movement.

Drey grins, pushing against me, I plant my feet, pushing bag. Drey tilts his head, considering something. "I think I'm going to kill you in front of her."

"Sounds peachy." I drop backwards, letting him fall forward. I roll to my knees, and stab his arm, cutting deeply. He snarls and yanks my arm away, throwing me one handed across the hall. I slam into the wall, something cracks in my shoulder.

I roll over groaning, when I feel something grab the back of my jacket. I'm lifted effortlessly by Drey, he stares into my eyes a dark smile on face. "You can't win Požar."

"Shove it A-hole," I twist my body, kicking his stomach. Instead of falling back like most people would, he just grins, and throws me back across the hall again. I land hard on the ground, my bad shoulder sending a feeling like fire through my bad arm.

The sound of Drey's laughter fills the now silent room. "You five can't stop me. I'm a god compared to you!" Struggling to my feet, I glance at Silvia, who's blinking awake. In the other direction Marlo Han is moving slightly. Brianne however is pale, her clothes drenched in blood. Alice had frozen her wound, but she can't do more. At least for a little while, it's just me. Me and my left arm. Drey seems to have come to the same conclusion. "You're alone, you can't win."

"Goddman, you're one annoying son of a-" Drey cuts me off, attempting to stab my chest. I lean back, using a knife held in my left hand to push it farther away. I back away trying to move right arm, but the pain is to much. He slashes, forcing me to duck and roll, my belt gets cut off by the knife in my hand. Once behind him, I cut the back of his leg at the joint, but it only cuts the cloth.

He kicks back, connecting with my chin. I'm sent sliding across the floor, bumping into the wall. My face feels like pins and needles, my mouth filling with blood. I get up, spitting out the blood.

Drey turns, casually spinning his sword in his hand. "I thought you were supposed to be good?"

"It's called strategy douche." I tell him, flipping the dagger in my palm.

"What's that mean?" Drey asks, lifting his sword. He's clearly readying himself for my attack.

Now fun fact, I'm not much of a dust user, but I use one very regularly. It's in my daggers, and I keep my daggers on my belt, which is now laying at Drey's feet. My gunblade lays across the room where I'd dropped it, and Punane is stuck in his arm. I have one knife, but honestly that's all I need.

I hold up that singular dagger. "Tell me Drey, what is this?"

"A dagger."

"YUP!" I just chuck it at his feet, and I see all of the emotions of confusion pass through his face. Silvia and Alice realize what's going to happen, and they both form an ice shield around themselves.

The knife connects with the others, creating a chain reaction and blowing all of us away. I'm lifted off of my feet and thrown against the wall (for the millionth time I swear), my right arm give one final pop. I fall limpily to the floor, all of the wind forced from my lungs. Dust and ice particles fill the air, and let me tell you, everything hurts.

"Dammit Azure." Silvia's voice says from somewhere. "Be more careful." I try and speak, but something between a groan and a moan escapes. I see her kneel down next to me, blood rolling down her cheek. She looks about as good as I feel. She hooks an arm under mine, and pulls me to my feet. "You doof."

We look around together, Alice is still protecting Brianne, while Marlo Han had pulled himself up against a wall. "You could have done literally anything else."

I stick my tongue out. "Be quite Han-" Punane suddenly sinks into the wall next to my head. Silvia drops my arm, and lifts Loyalty in front of her. Drey stands in front of us, dirty, bleeding, but otherwise fine.

"I underestimated you, I won't be doing that again."

I shoot a look at Silvia, who's body is tense and ready. I turn back to Drey. "I'm pretty sure that line came from one thousand most generic villain one liners."

"Didn't like itt, try this then." His hand glows purple and black and he thrusts it at me. Silvia screams and tries to move me, but it's to late, whatever it is envelopes me.

Darkness takes hold for a minute, before dissolving into Noir's old base. The hallway where I'd first fought for my independence. It's empty and bland. Just about how I feel. I hear footsteps, but I don't bother turning, I know who they belong to. "Hey Noir."

"No fear for me?" Noir's deep voice echoes disturbingly around the hall.

I turn and lean against the wall. I can't feel my pain right now. "I've been through this enough times, I'm just tired of it. I'm sure someone else will dig into my head soon. I'm tired."

"Tired?" Noir asks, joining me against the wall.

I clench my fists, anger pulsing through my veins. "Yeah I'm tired! I'm sick of this! First it was you, manipulating me, and now it's this Komodo guy! All of you want to control me!" I stand straight looking at Noir dead in the eyes. "But I'm fucking sick and tired of this shit! So yeah, I'm tired. But I won't be afraid, especially of you. There's things more deserving of my fear."

Noir nods and folds his hands pleasantly. "I agree, Komodo truly is a fearsome foe."

I look at Noir, the calm look on his face unchanging. It's been a long time since Noir and I just talked. Come to think of it, I don't think we ever just talked. But I am who I am, because of him. I finally build up the courage to speak my mind to the fake Noir. "I miss you."

Noir's eyes widen and he lets his hands fall. "You do?"

"I should hate you," I say as I flop to the floor. "But, I am what I am thanks to you. Without you, I couldn't help anyone."

"Help anyone," Noir says slowly. "That's a funny way to say murder."

I jab a finger at Noir. "I don't… I don't murder anyone."

"You've been telling yourself that your whole life, but has it ever been true?"

I shake my head, crossing my arms. "Then what would you tell me to do?"

Noir stand straight, pulling me to my feet. "Continue forward Azure, be the shadow in the light. Do what the others can't. Because you, you are the Dragon." Light breaks through the illusion. My times up. I look up to Noir, he gives me a single nod and the hallway fades away completely. Replaced by the sleeping face of Silvia.

I sit up slowly, my right arm twinging in pain. I'm in a small medbay. I look around, seeing Alice sitting next to her sister, while her sister sleeps in her own bed. I look back at Silvia. "Hey, hey Silv."

Silvia jerks slightly, taking in the room through slanted eyes. "Whats going on?"

"That's what I want to know." I tell her. She blinks several times and sits straight in her chair.

"Azure! You're up!"

"Yep Silv, now please, what's going on! Did Drey get away?"

She immediately slumps back in her chair. "Yes, he did, with an AI as well."

"No!" I groan, rubbing my face and laying flat in my bed. "You have to lock me up."

"Not yet." Silvia tells me. I turn my head and raise an eyebrow. "The first wave of attacks ended, but Viridian suspects another is one the way, this time led by Drey. We have to be there."

 _Authors Note: Spent a long time on this chapter, I hope you all_ _enjoyed. Tell me how you thought._


	46. Year 2 Chapter 18

Chapter 18: When Will It End?

Remember last chapter when I said I was tired? Yeah that super applies to now. But Matt and Percy are there, and there is no way in hell I'm not going to protect them. I will die before I lose anyone else.

"I need my weapons, where are they?" I try to sit back up, but my shoulder catches and I fall back. "And something for my arm."

Silvia rolls her eyes. "Okay your gun and Punane are over on that table, but you can't go out there and fight fight."

"Come on Silv, there's gotta be something."

She clenches her jaw and lays a hand on my shoulder. Under her breath she mutters silently, chanting. A burning sensation spreads from her hand through my arm. My bones seem to move in my arm. I stuff my good fist into my mouth, muffling my shouts. After several fiery seconds, both the burning and the soreness from before fade away.

I sit straight, rotating my arm. "Wow, thanks!"

"You still have to be careful, it's not a fix! Just a temporary solution." She tells me, crossing her arms.

"You can't do it alone Silv."

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

I sit forward, laying a hand in her leg. She looks at me, and I can see something move in the back of her eyes. "That's how I used to be. Shutting people out, or giving them easy jobs. So they weren't in danger. It never worked. I've learned that no one's stronger alone."

Silvia takes a moment, before finally nodding. "I'll go get ready, you do the same."

Silvia gets up and hurries out of the medbay. Groaning, I swing my legs out of the bed and head towards the table Silvia had pointed to. There lay my jacket, gun, and Punane.

"Heya boss, you doin' good?"

"Truth be told, I have no idea."

Punane vibrates, almost like he's laughing. I shake my head and morph him back into a crossbow. I slide my jacket on, it's familiar feel comforting me. I've had to stitch this jacket up more times than I can count, and it shows. I wouldn't trade it for the world though. Grabbing Punane I throw him over my back and pick up my gunblade. That's when I realize my problem, I blew up my belt. Which means no holster for it.

"Here." Turning, I find Marlo Han holding out a new belt. It's even got throwing knives.

"What's this for?" I ask, taking it all the same. I mean it is a gift, and it's rude not to take a gift. Also I want it.

Marlo rolls his eyes. "It's for helping me."

"I helped myself to you know," I tell him, buckling the belt. "It wasn't entirely selfless."

"Perhaps, but you did a good thing."

I roll my eyes, getting my new belt just right. "That's what I'm supposed to do." Marlo pauses and looks at the two girls across the medbay, I come up next to him. "Will she be okay?"

"She'll recover." Marlo replies simply. "I worry though, they aren't like you and your friends."

I tilt my head and look at him. "What do you mean?"

"You, Silvia, and even Matt are fighters. Those two, they just wanted to help their friend."

"Yeah, help their friend kill me."

Marlo inclines his head slightly. "Be that as it may, they didn't come here looking for a war."

"Hey now, no one should look for a war. We just happened to get up in it." I defend. Marlo gives me a look that is beyond skeptical.

"Azure my friend, I do believe you've run into every dangerous situation you've ever seen."

I'm about to respond when Silvia pops her head through the door. She waves frantically for me to come. "I gotta go, I'll see you around Han."

He gives me one last curt nod before I run out to meet Silvia. She hadn't waited, and was already briskly walking down the hall. I jog to catch up, looking at her face and see that her face is stoney. "What is it Silv?"

"We don't know if the other two are okay." She replies, her voice tight.

Her words bring up all the doubts and fears I'd pushed down. But I'd already made a decision, that I'm not losing anyone. "It'll be okay, don't worry."

"How can you be so sure?"

I swallow hard. "I just know, we'll get there and they'll be alright." There is no way in hell I'm allowing them to die. Especially off screen.

"When did you get so optimistic?" Silvia asked as she opened the door to the hanger. I shoot her a smirk, but don't say anything. Together we make our way to the closest ship. "So no one else is coming?"

I slip into the cockpit, and start getting the ship prepped. "No, they aren't." Her shoulders drop, and she falls into the co-pilot seat. "I've been meaning to ask, how long was I out?"

"A day and a half," Silvia replies.

"Damn," I hiss, pulling back on the controls. The ship lifts off slowly. I slam on the "gas", and we blast out of the hanger. "We don't have much time then."

Silvia nods, I glance over, and see how tightly she's holding the hilt of Loyalty. Punane buzzes slightly against my back. "She's got the big nervous boss."

I tilt my head. "Uh, dude?"

"Don't worry, she can't hear!"

"What're you and Punane talking about?" Silvia asks. I look over again, and see the forced calm in the way she's sitting. I won't worry her.

"Not much, he thinks that Shadoist's back story is lame and super over the top." I tell her, shaking my head. Silvia drops her hand from her sword, and stares open mouthed for a moment. Then she lets out a long airy laugh. "Hey, what? It's not funny!"

Silvia sucks in air, holding her chest. "It is, leave it you to talk about comics right now!"

"Important things are important!"

"Okay, but what's his backstory?" She pulls herself straight, and tightens her face into a calm expression of interest.

I honestly don't want to tell her, but I've dug my own grave now. "Okay okay fine, the Shadoist's backstory is that his parents were killed in front of him, and he wanted to become a hero to save people like him."

Silvia purses her lips, struggles for a second, then laughs even louder than before. "That's so lame!"

"That's my backstory," I say quietly. Silvia's face drops. I guess my funny distraction kind of backfired. "Growing up as an assassin for Noir I thought I was doing the right thing. I know 'backstory' isn't original, but it's my history. It was so comforting to see that there were people like me, even if they aren't real."

"I'm so sorry Azure, I didn't think about that."

I smile lightly. "Don't be sorry. My roots my be the same, but I'm not the same person."

"That's right," Silvia says. "You're better."

I stay quite, pushing the ship faster. I have to wonder, I am better aren't I? Several years ago, I was an assassin, killing whomever I was told. Now I'm me, and that's enough.

Five minutes later we arrive at the Marked Men camp, landing just outside it. Wordlessly we get up, and exit the ship, and head right into the camp. I expected it to be bustling with soldiers. However it's a ghost town. I don't even see the civilians and children. Silvia seems to be thinking the same way, shooting me a worried glance, and drawing Loyalty from her scabbard.

I follow suit, pulling out Punane and cocking him. "Stay sharp."

Together we creep through the camp, the large tents flapping slightly in the wind. The only sound is our feet, crunching against stray twigs and leaves. I stop at a tent, poking the entrance with Punane so I can peek inside. "No one."

Silvia turns to face me and her eyes widen. "Azure!"

Whipping around three rifle wielding soldiers run around the corner. I raise Punane to fire, and-

"Stop!"

I spin, dropping to a knee, aiming at the voice. Mathew, Percy, and Viridian stand there. "Hey guys, Silvia and I are here to help."

Viridian walks towards us, rolling his eyes. "Then don't shoot our people. Come on, follow me."

Without question Silvia and I join up with them. Percy slips in between Silvia and I, looking back and forth. "Well, how'd it go?"

Silvia and I make eye contact over his head and she takes a careful breath. "Not well, Drey got what Komodo wanted."

"That means Drey is going to be leading his men in the coming attack." Viridian says from the front of the group.

I stuff my hands in my pockets. "How'd the first wave of attacks go?"

"Poorly." Paige responds in my ear.

"Very poorly," Matt huffs. Giving me a wonderful view of just how poorly, the attacks went.

Viridian clears his throat. "While it's true, if we lose this camp the war is lost, we aren't going to lose this camp." He comes to a stop. We'd arrived at was clearly the front lines. The Marked Men had used large ruins from some ancient structure to fortify this position. "We can last here for days, even against their opening move, and their magically enhanced powers."

"You act like you already know their opening move," Silvia says.

Viridian adjusts his blazer. "I do. They'll bombard us from a distance. It won't work, and eventually they'll tire of it, and send in a full frontal attack."

"H-he's explained it all to use already." Percy pipes up. Matt nods, though he's not paying attention to the conversation. He's watching the skyline.

"I want to help." Silvia says, standing up straight. "Tell me what to do."

"Actually, I only need Azure's help for the first step of the plan."

I blink and turn to Viridian. "Me?"

"We have to get them to attack earlier than they're ready to. So we need a force field. They'll see quickly that their plan is failing, and charge out instead."

Silvia crosses her arms. "I'm failing to see how directly engaging a super soldier army is a good idea?"

"Sieging is harder, we can start picking them off. It'll be hard. But it's our only bet." Viridian replies heavily.

His normally carefree voice is gone, and that's upsetting. Next to me Percy is quivering. He's already been in to much. He sword hanging from his hip has clearly been used a lot recently. I look over to Matt, the far off look in his eyes makes me wonder what's happened to him.

"Where's Aaron?" Silvia asks, bringing me back to the here and now. Viridian nods his head, and the two of them head off farther into the ruins.

Matt, Percy, and I stand their, watching the wind blow the trees. Heavy clouds are slowly filling the sky, blocking out the sun. There's so much we want to say to each other, but at the same time, there's nothing to say. We've seen it all now. Yet, we haven't seen anything. We're in it now, and there's no going back. All that matters is getting to the other side of this thing.

Matt turns and faces Percy and I, his face set. "We're ending this war today, you guys understand?"

Percy snaps to, looking less like a soldier, and more like a boy playing at one. "Yes sir!"

I give Matt a tired look, but don't say anything. He gives me a knowing nod. "This is the end Azure, okay?"

I turn my eyes away from him and towards the skyline he'd been looking at moments before. "We'll do this together, brothers right?"

They both nod. "Right." We lapse once more into silence.

Hours pass by, Paige in my ear estimating probabilities, and chances, and all that. Wait, probability and chance are the same thing right? No, they're different. Goddamn, I wish I had the ability to just look things up. I don't have the heart to tell her she's making me panic.

Matt's dozed off against the tree, Percy laying against him. Silvia had come back an hour ago, and together we struck up a vigil among the soldiers, waiting for the Terrains to strike.

Day turns from night, all the way back to day. Somewhere in there, Silvia and I doze off. I'm having a rather pleasant dream. In it I'm-

"Wake up dearies, looks like it's showtime." Viridan's voice cuts through my dream, and I sit up, haze covering my eyes. I rub the sleep out of them, and realize some of that haze is from early morning fog. "Silvia take Azure to his place."

"Why does Silvia know my place but I don't?" I question. I feel like that an important detail that should be addressed. Instead it's ignored, and Viridian runs off, calling orders to the soldiers.

"This is it." Silvia grabs Loyalty, and looks at me. Her eyes hard as ice.

I give her a nod. "We should say goodbye to the others."

"Percy and Matt had to leave already, they wished you luck though." Silvia tells me. I scrunch up my face, because why wasn't I woken up?

"Wow are you saying you didn't wake me up to say goodbye?"

Silvia starts leading the way through the forest. "There was no time. You can see the Terrains preparing the catapults." I look towards the skyline, and see what she means.

It's too far to count, but I can see people in the distance running around a setting catapults up to be fired. "Then shouldn't I have been awoken immediately? You know, cause shield."

"They were up, they went ahead. Azure it's fine, you'll see them both after."

I grumble loudly. "I know."

Silvia enters a clearing and turns to face me. "Plus Viridian wants a few boulders to make contact before we put up the shield."

"What weird reason does he have for that move?"

Silvia chuckles and shakes her head. "Apparently it'll give the impression we weren't ready for it."

"Weirdo." I mutter. I look up to the sky. It's a perfect place. Assuming I have the power to do it, I can produce a shield large enough to cover a fifty mile radius, or more, dependingly.

Paige crackles to life in my ear. "I have been running the numbers like you requested."

"And?" I ask. I hear Silvia say something, but I ignore her. I have to focus.

"You do not have the necessary aura and power to produce a shield strong enough to cover and withstand an onslaught," Paige replies.

"Shit."

Silvia's touches my shoulder, a warm feeling fills my stomach. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have the strength to do this." I reply weakly.

"Azure, you're one of the strongest-"

"No." I feel bad for cutting off what I'm sure would've been a lovely speech, but she needs to hear it. "I brought Paige along, she's been running the numbers. I physically can't do it."

"You brought- did- numbers- running… what?" Silvia finally manages. Which is truly a fitting response. I'm about to respond when her scroll buzzes. She frowns at me and scoops it out of her pocket.

"It's Drey." She hisses.

I lean in so I can see better. "You know you don't have to whisper right? He can't hear you until you answer."

"Azure please." She begs. "What do I do?"

"Answer." I tell her. She's about to do just that when an idea occurs to me. "Wait! Paige, connect Viridian and me so we can hear."

Silvia blinks, then smiles. "Good thinking as always."

"I just hate one sided conversations." I tell her with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Silvia answers the scroll. "Drey."

"Hello sister." His voice crackles into my ear piece. I can see the change in the way they stand. "I'm glad to see you made it out alive."

"No you aren't."

The sound of Drey laughing reaches my ears, and as disturbing as it is for more, it's clearly worse for Silvia. "No, I'm really not am I?"

"What do you want?" Silvia snaps.

"All of your friends will be dead soon, but you're one of us, leave them, and you'll live." Silvia's eyes widen, and she looks at me. Why does she look so surprised? What he said wasn't that odd.

"You're offering me an out?"

"Sure, it's what our parents would have wanted."

Silvia's nostrils flare, anger visibly rising in her face. "Don't ever speak of them like you know what they would've wanted!"

"Oh Silv," my nickname for her sounds weird from another person I won't lie. "I didn't get them killed."

Silvia spins on her heels, walking away. "This war is going to finish today, and you'll be locked away for your war crimes!"

"Naive as ever. Tell your boyfriend hi for me. I can't wait for you to arrive," Drey sneers. He cuts off the call, leaving a gentle fuzzy sound until Silvia slips her scroll away. She looks up at me, a mass amount of emotions crossing her face.

I walk up to her, and take ahold of her shoulder. "There's some good news."

"What?" She asks desperately.

"Welp, he doesn't know we're here, he must think we're still on the way."

Silvia looks up to me, and pulls a forced smile. "Yeah, True."

Punane clears his throat. Wait he doesn't have a throat. What's he clearing? How does he work? It doesn't make sense. "Dudes, I think a bigger worry is, how is Azure going to make that force field!"

I clunk right back into the previous conversation. "Shit he's right."

"Of course I'm right."

Silvia rubs her chin, and then slowly raises her hand. "Well I have, a possible solution."

"Alright hit me with… what's that?" I'm referring to a loud whistling sound. Silvia shakes her head and something massive crashes into the fortifications. The ground rumbles, sending both of us reeling. "What's the plan?"

"If Paige is at all connected to her magic, she can give you a boost, kind of like what Komodo is doing, but not as strong!"

I tap my ear. "Can you do it?"

There's a moment of silence. "Yes."

Another projectile hits, both of us drop to the ground as the whole world seems to shake. "DO IT!"

I thrust my bad arm up and into the sky, and feel a huge power course through my whole body. Warmth, and coolness, and perfectness. The world is balanced, even, clear. A blue beam of light bursts from my hand, enveloping everything I see. For a moment everything is at peace again. The earth is calm, and everything is silent.

Then the world falls apart, and my body goes numb. Something huge hits my barrier, pulses of energy shoot through every bone in my body. Another blast, and another, and another. They're bombarding the shield, hoping to break it. But I won't allow that. I can do this.

"More Paige!" I scream. Her voice echoes in my brain, more mechanical than before.

"Affirmative, pulling on reserve power."

Another pulse of energy clears my head for a second, before another explosion sends me reeling. I can't even feel my arm anymore. Somewhere in the distance I hear a voice. I think it's Silvia.

It's muffled, I can barely hear anything. "A little more! Viridian says it'll be soon!"

I lift my other arm, concentrating, energy surging through it as well, and I thrust it outwards. Another beam of light joins the first one. The explosions continue, and I can feel my body shaking. Everything hurts; and nothing hurts.

"You will lose consciousness in-"

"Shut up Paige." I growl. Pouring all I can give into it.

My head lolls, my eyes droop, I'm about to crumble when something pushes me to the ground. Everything is light, and gone and airy. I think I'm lying on the ground, but I can't really-

"AZURE!" A voice screams. They sound worried. Is something wrong? "AZURE GET UP! Please, get up!"

I need to help them, they need me. There's more screaming elsewhere. What happened to the peace. It's gone. Where'd it go?

"You can't go, please, Azu-" the voice cut off. Instead I hear something else. Metal clashing, it reminds me of something. A new voice speaks this time. It's slightly robotic, still female though.

"Sir, you are suffering from extreme exhaustion," It says.

"Yeah dude," another, this time crass and male, says. "But you gotta get up. Silvia is fighting out there alone!"

Silvia… the name moves through my like a wave. I should help her. But I can't move. The world is too light for me to move. Everything is a feather.

A scream, a new scream. A loud scream. One that's right here. Right next to me. It's her, that girl. It's Silvia.

"Silvia!" And I'm moving. I barely feel it, but one second I'm floating and the next I'm standing, Punane in hand, and the man who'd hurt Silvia had a bolt through his chest.

Silvia stood there panting, another Terriun next to her on the ground, unconscious. "Azure, you're alright!"

I heave a breath. "Yeah… do you have orange juice?"

Silvia rolls her eyes. "Can you fight?"

"HA! Can I fight?" I scoff, and almost over. "I dunno actually."

"That's okay, you've done your part. Stay safe, I'll handle it from here." Silvia, straightens up and runs off without another word.

"Wait!" I call, I hefted my arm up. "Don't go… and she's gone."

"Sooo," Punane's crass voice hisses at me. "Are you really going to stay?"

"Good question, Paige, what's the verdict? How badly off am I?"

There's a lengthy pause as Paige seems to considers factors. "You have several bruised bones, a magically healed break, and overworked muscles. That is just in your right arm. You have several similar injuries all over your body."

Punane whistles. "Shit boss."

"Uh, are they new?" I ask, looking around the now empty clearing. I can hear the fighting, but not see it.

"They have all come up in the last few weeks, some in the last few days. If you want me to account for all injuries you back stands out as a prominent weak point."

"My back's fine!" I argue. I start making my way to the edge of the clearing. I feel what she means when she says that my muscles are overworked. Even just walking is beyond difficult. Almost feels like trudging through deep snow. Or going to class in the morning.

"Actually Sir, your back seems to be far more irritated than usual. The brace is struggling to keep you standing."

Well that's not good. That's very not good. "Two things, don't call me sir. And can you fix any of it?"

"Understood, I will refrain from calling you sir. Furthermore, the connection to my magical source is not strong enough to provide any more additional support."

"Alrighty then, guess I'll have to rely on the best drug there is."

Punane buzzes slightly. "Weed?"

I splutter slightly, caught off guard. "Wha- NO, not weed! How do you even know about weed?"

"How do I do anything?"

Grabbing him off my back I give him a disapproving look. "I hate that that makes sense." I take a breath, feeling the pressure in my chest. "Nope, adrenaline. With that, I can do literally anything. Like throw a boulder."

"That is not how adrenaline works." Paige says. I want to tell her to shut up, but now is the time to run, so I need to focus.

I start moving as quickly through the trees as I can. The fight hasn't seemed to have gotten to this part of the forest really, most of it being at the ruins edges and around there. Making it to the frontlines I can see the absolute chaos everything has become. Bodies litter the area, the Terrains being pepper my ranged attacks as they attempt to get over the high walls that Viridian had set for them. The ones that have gotten over, and it's more than we want, are killing nearly without stop.

I scan the fight, spotting Silvia taking on a someone and Matt, Percy, and Aaron fighting together. The four of them seem to be protecting and try to help the place that has the most Terrains breaching the wall. I lift Punane, putting him in front of, and start my trek towards them.

As I struggle with each step, I start pegging Terrains. I shoot them right through the heart. Sticking to cover, I avoid any direct conflict. The pain in my legs makes it feel like I'm wearing ankle weights. If you've never worn ankle weights (like me, which means I'm making this analogy on purely anecdotal evidence), it's the absolute freaking worst.

"Behind you!" Punane shouts. Spinning I find a burly women leering down at me. She lifts a sword the size of my body over her head, and cuts down towards me. Moving with lightning speed, I fall. Her sword cuts deeply into the ground next to me.

"Oh jeez, sorry." I smile charmingly. Instead of smiling back, she growls and yanks the heavy sword from the dirt. "Knife!" I shout, lifting Punane in front of me. He morphs, just as she makes another hefty slash. Our blades clash, and I get pushed deeply into the dirt. She belows in my face, my ear drums aching from the sound. "I love you to." She lifts the sword, preparing for another strike. I latch my foot to the back of her leg and pull as hard as I can muster. She crashes backwards into the dirt, allowing me to jump to my feet, plunging Punane into her chest.

"I- I'm going to kill y-you." She growls grabbing my wrist.

Smirking, I yank the knife from her chest. "You don't even have a character name."

I stand, me knees shaking just from that small fight. Punane vibrates in my hand. "Do you see what I see?"

"Floating spots? Yeah I see those."

"No, to ya left… ya other left."

I turn, scanning the area. "Yeah yeah, I knew that. What am I looking for?" Then I see it. Fifty feet away, Matt and Percy are locked in combat with Drey in a large crater. Hell no, he's not getting to them. "There's that adrenaline surge!"

I start running, sliding under the swing of a Terian soldier, firing without looking back at him. Jumping to my feet, I aim Punane at Drey and fire. The bolt wizzes past his head.

Percy cuts at Drey, who blocks it and kicks him back. Matt comes running in, axes flying. Drey dodges back, catches one by the hilt, blocks the other with his sword, and headbutts Matt into the ground.

I jump down, shooting a stray Terrain on the way. "HEY!" Drey casually turns around.

"If it isn't the Dragon." He smirks, raising his sword, and the earth erupts underneath him, sending him flying. I turn, finding Silvia standing above me, Loyalty drawn.

"Hello boys." She says, sliding down next to me. Matt and Percy run over to us. "Okay, Azure you look like a mess-"

"Thanks."

Silvia plows on like I hadn't said anything. "So Matt, Percy, and I will handle Drey up front."

"I approve." Matt says, lifting his axes. "Stay out of trouble."

"I always do!" I say smirking.

Matt allows the smallest of smiles to creep onto his face. "We both know that's not-"

There's a blur, and a sword sprouts from Matt's chest. He stumbles back, the shock on his face burns into my minds eye, forever. An inhumane sound issues from somewhere, I don't know if it's me, or someone else. The sound is accompanied by swords and clashing and the horrid reality that things were still continuing. Why weren't they stopping. Why didn't they realize there was no point if fighting.

My body moves before I tell it to, following his decent. I grab him before he hits the ground.

"Matt?" My minds blake. He turns his head, blood dripping from his mouth.

"I- I'm sorry." He chokes out. Faltering on the words.

I struggle to hold him up, cradling his head. His blood stains my hands. "Don't be sorry okay?" He doesn't respond, his eyes glassy. "Matt? Hey, hey Matt, Matt?"

He doesn't move, the clouds are reflected in his eyes. I can feel tears roll down my cheeks as I lay him down. I stand, turning to the others. I was wrong, there is a reason to fight. Drey needs to be stopped.

Drey is fighting Silvia and Percy now. Drey stabs Percy's foot, then kicks him, Percy falls screaming. Percy drags himself away, as Silvia sends an ice shard at Drey. He deflects it, and they exchange quick blows.

I run at Drey. "Careful!" Punane shouts.

"NO!" I below. Drey turns and I front kick him in the chest. He stumbles and Silvia slashes at his side. He blocks twisting around her, then slashes his sword at me. I deflect the blow, using a knife to stab his shoulder. It barely cuts him, but he grinds his teeth. Head butting me backwards. He spins out, grabbing Silvia's shirt and throwing her. She slides across the dirt into the side of the crater.

"What's wrong guys?" Drey asks, smiling. His smile falters when I throw a knife at his face. "Ru-" I'm there before he finishes, stabbing Punane at his chest. He manages to get his sword in the way, but I don't relent. I move as quickly as I can, slashing and cutting, forcing him on the defensive. But I'm not aiming to let him live, no I'm going to kill him.

Seeing an opening I kick his knee cap, elbow his nose, feeling the satisfying pop that means it's broken, then jabbing his throat with my hand. Drey falls back and onto one knee. He chokes gasping for air. "Don't, please."

I zero in raising Punane. "Fuck you." I thrust Punane into his chest, eyes bulging from the pain. Drey grabs my shirt pulling me close. "You die now."

"Not yet." He throws me across and land hard. I feel warm liquid and scramble to my feet. I don't look down, I already know where I landed. Silvia had reengaged Drey. I can see the tears staining her face as he tries to land the finishing blow. Drey's hurt, slower than he was, but now he's angry and hurt. Which makes him dangerous. I pop my back, drawing my gunblade. But not as dangerous as me.

I aim, popping him once in the shoulder. He jerks, and Silvia cuts his sword arm. He drops the sword, grabbing her arm and twists it. He flicks his wrist, a dagger sliding into has hand. He raises the blade, and I slash it from his hand. Drey shoves Silvia to the ground, spinning, punching at my face. I catch it with the flat of my blade. He kicks my shin, dropping me to my knee. I slip a knife off my belt and cut upwards, right between his legs. He howls, and kicks me in the face, knocking me on my ass.

"You bastard." Drey growls, but spins, kicking backwards. I hear Silvia grunt and fall. Drey pulls Punane out of his chest. "I'm not so easily killed anymore!" He lifts Punane into the air and then falls. "The hell?"

I struggle, gasping and heaving, everything in my body aches. My adrenaline is fading, and I can feel the pain worse than ever. "He's mine. Hands off." Drey leaves releases Punane, looking over to me.

"Ah, that kind of weapon." He considers me, scooping a sword from the ground. "I'm impressed your standing at all. You look dead on your feet."

"Soon you'll be dead on the ground." I snarl, but I can barely lift my gunblade, and he knows it.

Drey backes away, putting himself carefully between an unsteady Silvia and me. "You two can't win." He summons a shadow ball, where it casts dark shadows across the field. He raises his hand to throw it at me, when a small blur slams into Drey sending him into the dirt. Percy stands there, panting. Silvia and I both rush Drey, she moves much faster than I do. She makes it to him first, just as he rolls over. She raises Loyalty and thrusts it into his chest, right where his heart is. He gasps, eyes wide. He takes one last shuddering breath, then breathes no more.

I spot Punane scooping him up, there's one last thing I need to do. "Look away you two."

Silvia looks up at me, pain etched into her face. "What're you going to do?"

"End this." She hesitates, but nods, taking Percy's shoulder and guiding him away. I drop to my knee, breathing heavily. "You killed my friend."

Punane buzzes softly in my hand. "You okay boss?"

"Stop asking." I grunt. With a slashing movement, I severe his head. Lifting it up, I take it with me. I feel Silvia's eyes on my back as I climb up the side of the crater. I look down at it, dripping slightly. Less than he deserved. "Paige, do you have the juice to project my voice?"

"I do."

"Then do it." I growl. I can feel exhaustion coming over me. But not until this is done. I feel a warmth glow in my throat. "STOP, THIS IS OVER." My voice echoes through the battle, louder than everything else. The fighting peters out, replaced by tense stillness. I lift Drey's head into air, and a collective intake of breath seems to overtake the field. "YOUR LEADER IS DEAD! TAKE THIS CHANCE, AND FLEE!"

There's a beat, then running, screaming, and terror. The Terrains lost, and they're moving fast. I fall back into the pit, feeling arms grab me before I hit the ground. They guide me safely to the the ground, propping me carefully against the side of the crater.

"We did it." She says, thudding into the dirt. Percy falls down next to her, holding his foot. We sit, peaceful for a minute.

My eyes travel from them to Matt. He's still, unmoving. He might have been asleep if it wasn't for the sword in his chest. A scream, a horrible scream, the scream of someone's world shattering breaks our peace. Aaron tumbles down, grabbing at Matt's body. He's cries fill the world. I tear my eyes away, looking down.

"I'm sorry Silvia." I whisper, she opens her mouth to speak, but before she says a thing, I finally pass out from exhaustion. For now, my pain ebbs into the darkness.

 _Author's Notes: Here it is, something that I've been working and refining for a while. This however is not as near the end as you may think. We still have a number of chapters, including a Silvia Point Of View Chapter. These things lead up to the true climax._


	47. Year 2 Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Azure's Asleep, This Is Silvia's Story

Hello, my name is Silvia Danvers, the leader of my team, and right now my life has reached a new low. Somewhere I honestly thought I would never get to.

Until today, I thought entering a war against the Terriuns, against my family, was going to be the most difficult thing I'd ever do. Not just that, but betraying those same people by acting as a spy for the other side, which also just happens to be the family of your teammate. The only thing that made it easy was that Terriuns stopped being my family when I left. My team became my family.

Yesterday is a lifetime ago, or at least that's what it feels like to me. Everything after Azure passed out felt like a blur, as cliche as that sounds. My old tribe retreated. The Marked Men started gathering the bodies of their dead and used the day to heal. Everyone needed it. We still do.

Now, I'm here on my bed in the barracks with no strength to even swing my legs over the edge of the bed frame. Percy is still in the shambles of an infirmary with his foot injury. Azure is under intense supervision. He still hasn't woken up. From what I could gather, he may never again. He must have exerted himself too much in the battle yesterday, even after I warned him beforehand. I had told Azure to stop, but he didn't, he never listens.

Aaron locked himself away, Loyalty's gone silent, and Matt's gone. I'm alone again, and it stings more than anything to know I had everything.

With a deep breath, I force myself to sit up and accept the day. When I reach the mirror, I'm surprised with the bags under my eyes. I reach for Loyalty but my shakes. I can't bring myself to take it, not yet, not here. I turn and head towards the door.

Yet again the camp of the Marked Men is silent. Only the sounds of footsteps by funeral goers and small chatter can be heard. This is a calm peace, not the kind Azure and I found this place in. This quiet is more dangerous though.

I weave in between the buildings, or the remains of buildings until I reach the far edge of the camp. It's where the front lines had once stood, now it's a memorial sight.

A crowd has already formed, but the first thing that draws my eyes is Aaron, carrying Matt out onto a wooden table. Matt looks asleep, almost at peace. I never thought I would have to see my teammate - no, my friend - like this. Shards of ice run from heart through my veins as I stare at Matt's faded skin.

Aaron stands in front of his brother for a moment to long, until an elder comes forward and asks for him to move.

The funeral commences with a prayer from their priest in the ancient dialect of their people. My eyes drifts to Aaron, who stands in between me and the priest. He looks calm, despite his reaction on the battlefield. He turns and meets my gaze, I can see the desolation in his eyes.

It reminds me of Azure's eyes. When I first met him, I wondered what the humor was hiding. Until one day I saw him staring off into the distance. The light in his eyes had gone out. I knew then that whatever it was I didn't want to know. I'd been proven right when I finally did find out. Part of me wonders if there's more he's never mentioned.

Aaron shuffles over to my side. There's peace, the tranquil fake peace that has swallowed the camp. Finally he coughs breaking a long held silence. "Do you want to say a few words?" He whispers to me. I blink and look over.

"Are you sure?" I ask, my stomach flipping. "I'm not a part of the Marked Men."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You fought with us, Silvia. You deserve to speak."

I hesitate for a few moments. With a sigh, I step out, just far enough away from the crowd that eyes start drawing towards me. It's unsettling, but this is something I have to do. I take one look at Matt on his wooden bed before facing the crowd.

"I have been with Matt since he began his journey at Beacon," I speak, my voice being carried by the faint breeze. People's attention seems fixed on me. "He was a part of my team, a team I led for almost two years now. From the very beginning, I knew that he had potential. He was one of the strongest people and fighters that I knew, despite how often he held everything in." There's a pause as birds tweet in the distance. "He was there for us when we had no one else to turn to. To me, he was family." I take a break to sniff, tears pricking at my eyes. "I wouldn't be the person I am today without him, and I wish I could thank him for everything he's done. I… I'm glad we met, and I wouldn't change that for the world. May god watch over you, Matt."

I bow my head, and take my leave, moving next to Aaron. The priest walks to the table where Matt lies, now with a torch. The priest says one final prayer, which the crowd and I mutter in response, before the flame touches the table. Finally he drops the torch, and the blaze is set.

We watch in silence, no one moves. Even the birds seem to have fallen silent. Just if this peace could last. This is true peace.

"He would have wanted you to have this," Aaron says, breaking the new silence between us.

I look over in a questioning eyebrow raised, only to see Aaron holding an amulet in his hands. It's a faded bronze medallion with a bow and arrow crossed over each other on the face, and a string entwined in the top so it can be worn.

"When people in our tribe choose to become a fighter," he explains, "whether that be for our army or as a Huntsman, it is tradition for that person to earn a medallion to remind them where they are from. For many, it includes their weapon of choice. This was Matt's." His thumb runs over the face. "He forgot it at home. They insisted he be burned with it, but I thought otherwise." Aaron chuckled slightly before handing it to me. "Take it."

A lump forms in my throat. "Aaron, I couldn't. You should keep it."

His eyes glisten slightly. Whether it's from the fire or tears I can't tell. "You've done more for us than any outsider has ever done. Consider it a thank you from the Marked Men… and from me."

Slowly, I take the amulet from his hands and drape it around my neck. The coin hits my neck and it feels as if a thousand weights were lifted onto my shoulders.

"Thank you," I manage.

Aaron replies with a nod. He takes one last look at the flames before he heads off back to camp. However, I don't follow. My hand rests on the amulet as I watch the table and the burning continues. Until the very end I'll be there for him. It's the least I could do.

Long after the funeral ends and when sunset hits the horizon, I decide I need to make a visit. I wander through the camp until I find the infirmary. The medics pay me no mind, they are too busy tending to the serious injuries. I scan the beds until I find him.

Azure, lying motionless on a makeshift cot. His jacket is draped over a chair at his bedside, revealing all of the cuts and bruises that cover his body, not to mention those scars. His skin is whiter than usual, near a sickly white. Seeing him like this makes my stomach twist to the point where I feel sick. He didn't deserve this. No one did.

"Are you a friend of his?" A voice spoke up beside me. I turn to see a medic walking my way.

"Yes." I reply. I hear how curt it is, and I feel bad. The medic seems to understand. Though their face isn't promising. "What is it?"

The medic grimaces slightly and looks at Azure. "You should know he may never wake up. His body and mind are failing. In short, he's dying very slowly."

The cold I felt before returns with a vengeance. "Excuse me? No you're wrong!"

"Here, these are the readings." The medic says, handing me a clipboard.

I practically tear it from her hands and my heart drops. She was right. The brainwaves on the page were stagnant. It was like Azure had nothing in his brain, which is never the case because he's Azure. I furiously scan the other pages, not wanting to believe what I'm seeing.

"He's going to be fine!" I say slamming the clipboard down.

"He may wake up yes, and live." The medic says holding up their hands. "But he'll never be the same." I blink rapidly trying to wrap my mind around that possibility. I stumble and fall into the closest chair. "I'm sorry." The medic whispers and rushes off. Leaving us alone.

He won't die. Not Azure. He's the guy that'll outlive god. Or at least that's how he always seemed to me. Invincible, even though he was constantly getting hurt he always came back for more. He never stopped. Seeing him like this, it's worse than I could've ever dreamed.

"Open your eyes." I whisper. He doesn't move, just pale faced and still. His face reminds me of Matt's and a stream of images flash through my mind.

Drey throwing his blade through Matt like he was nothing. Then me doing the same to my brother. Seeing the pure fury and disgust in Azure's eyes when he severed Drey's head from his body. Electricity shoots down my spine. These images keep haunting me, even when I sleep. To be honest, I don't know if I'll ever be able to unsee them.

I groan, and lean back. "God I need help." I feel Azure's jacket and I reach around and pull it from the chair, sliping my arms through it. Although he hasn't worn it in 24 hours, his jacket feels warm, comforting. Behind the odor of dried blood, a hint of chocolate hits my nose, causing me to smile. Of course Azure would still have chocolate, even in battle.

My smile fades as quickly as it came, being replaced by the same emptiness. I groan, sitting forward again.

"Leave it to you to go into a coma after getting all dramatic on the battlefield," I say with a chuckle, but it dies in my throat. "You can't die on me okay? I knew you were hurt, and I told you I could handle it. But you still threw yourself into everything. As much as I hate you for it, I don't blame you, especially after Matt." My voice cracks and I clear it.

"It happened so quick. One moment he was there and the next he's in your arms and he's gone and-" I stop, my voice cracking. "I went to his funeral. It was… peaceful. Matt would have wanted that. At least, I hope so. I wish you could've gone."

I can feel the tears starting to flow. The prince of them on the edges of my eyes. I push forward though. I have to say these things to someone.

"If I'm being honest with myself, I seem like I know everything and act like I'm okay. I'm the leader and I'm supposed to put on this mask to be strong for everyone. But after everything, I don't know if I can do it anymore. Matt's fucking dead, I killed my own brother, Percy is probably emotionally damaged and you're fighting for your goddamn life."

I reach out and take his hand. It's barely warm, and it tears my heart in two. "I don't know what to do anymore, Azure. I let you all down. I was supposed to be there for you all and now our entire team is torn apart. I need you here to tell me what to do. I just need you here. So please open your eyes!"

Hot tears spill down my face and I cry. I cry for those that have died. I cry for those that have been injured and those that have lost. I cry for everyone impacted. But most importantly, I cry for myself.

"I thought I might find you here." A crass voice says from behind me. I quickly rub my eyes. "Oh hey no shame in a good cry."

I turn, Viridian is standing there watching. "How long?"

"Just the perfect amount, don't worry I've got better things to do than make fun of you dearie." Viridian tilts his head. "And actually so do you."

I stand, looking at Azure while I do. He'd match wits with Viridian, as they both make snide comments. I'm not that person. "No I don't."

"Dearie, we have one more cookie to crumble. Plus Blue Boy wouldn't want you to just sit around and weep."

I snap towards Viridian. "Say that again."

He smirks. "Spicy, but I'm glad your heads back in the game." I frown, realizing he's right. Viridian had got me to my feet and pumped fire through my veins. I'm ready to go. And he just used a few sentences.

"Fine, but for what."

Viridian rolls his eyes. "Komodo of course, we have to stop him. Follow me."

I don't move, Viridian shouldn't have gotten me angry. Balling my fists up, I straighten my back. "I won't go, I'm needed here."

"No, you aren't." I let my hands drop. His voice was uncharacteristically soft. "Azure has to do this on his own, there's nothing gained by watching him."

"But, Percy." I Say. I know I'm grasping at straws, but Komodo isn't my mission.

Viridian sighs and rubs his neck. "Percy will be fine, please you and I are the only ones left who can do this."

"I… fine." I concede. He's right, like it or not, we're all that remain. "Let me grab my stuff."

Viridian's smirk returns and he claps his hands. "Fantastic! Meet me at my airship in ten minutes. You owe me a million dollars if you're late." And with that he runs off.

I shake my head in confusion. That's something both he and Azure do. Reference something and expect me to get it. I never get it. But that hasn't stopped Azure from making nearly endless references. The thought brings a softer warth to my chest. I glance at Azure one last time. "Get better." I mutter and run out of the room.

I make my way back towards my sleeping corridors. Inside I grab my belt and buckle it on. Then I turn, hesitant, towards Loyalty. "Will you come?" There's no response. He's so silent you could mistake him for a normal sword. "Loyalty please, I need you to stop Komodo."

Loyalty glows and relief washes over me. "Fine, but after this, I will be returned to Arthur."

There's a pang in my chest at his response. I have to give him what he wants though. "I promise you will be with Arthur again." There's a pause while Loyalty thinks. Or at least I believe that's what he's doing.

"I will help."

I let out a breath, and grab his hilt, sliding him into my sheith. Hm, I could've said that differently. I'm usually much better with my words, I'm sorry.

I shake my head, trying to get my head on straight, and I head out. I walk to the corner of the camp where the ships are kept and find Viridian waiting with a pilet. He's talking to her, but when they notice me she ducks inside the ship without another word.

"Who's that?"

Viridian waves a dismissive hand. "Personal pilot, now for the tracking."

"Wait a minute, you don't already know where he is?" I ask, completely dumbfounded.

"Nope, but you will dearie."

I raise an eyebrow. "How is that?"

Viridian smirks and digs around in his pocket. "I met Drey remember?"

"No actually I had no idea you met my brother." I whisper, his name stinging.

"Welp I did, met him, beat him at poker, and then picked his pockets."

I blink. "You did what?"

"Picked his pockets." He replies simply. He pats his vest pockets and finally pulls out a slip of paper. "Found this piece of paper, looked like a page of a book. I translated the words on it and discovered it was a spell."

"A spell?" I ask, surprised. Why would my brother be caring that around?

"Tracking spell to be specific. I haven't been able to pull it off, but I figured you could."

I reach out and take it. I've only ever tried a few spells, but they've all worked out for me. Maybe this one could work out as well. I read through the spell, it's not the hardest spell, but it requires a magical conduit other than just me.

Viridian clears his throat. "Well, can you do it?"

"I… I need something magical to cast this, to funnel the magic through."

There's a buzzing on my back from Loyalty. "I can do that."

"Really?"

"I didn't say a thing dearie."

I wave Viridian down. "Not you, Loyalty is talking."

I grab Loyalty and draw him. I turn away and stab him into the ground. "You ready Loyalty?"

"Yes," he replies.

I take a breath, clearing my head, focusing on the energy inside of me. I look at the spell, reading the incantation before stuffing it in my pocket. I wrap both hands around Loyalty's hilt, closing my eyes, thinking about Komodo. Electricity seems to flow through me. I open my eyes. "Semita!"

Loyalty glows purple, and a purple flare pops out in front of me, pointing the way to go. I grin, turning to Viridian, who looks mildly curious. "Not bad dearie, let's hurry, uh?" I grab Loyalty and the two of us climb on the ship, the purple flair floats in front of me. I sit down behind the pilot, Viridian next to her. "Follow the purple thing love."

The pilot turns slightly in her seat, shoots Viridian a speculative look but when he nods, she shrugs and takes off.

A few minutes into the flight Viridian turns to me. "Are you going to be alright?"

For a moment I think he's asking about me, then I realize he's just checking about the mission. I nod slowly. "Now that the wars over, I can focus on this. I'll be okay." The pilot coughs and Viridian shushes her, I look back and forth between the two of them, frowning. "What?"

"Wars not over." Viridian tells me, and he looks disgruntled just saying it. He better be too, since he's lying his ass off.

"Of course it is, Drey- Drey is dead. The Terriuns are done."

"Terriuns maybe, but the kingdoms are using this as a way to declare a full scale war against the White Fang. They'll continue this war."

I almost laugh in relief. "But the Marked Men aren't White Fang, they'll be okay."

"No, that's not how this works." Viridian tells me. "The governments favored the Terriuns this whole time. I fear this whole thing has been a set up to get to this. The Marked Men will be destroyed along side the White Fang… unless, well unless we work with them."

I grit my teeth. "Never."

"Hey, the White Fang aren't inherently bad. They stand for the right things, and with the right leadership, this could be a good thing."

"A good thing? It's not a good thing. The war isn't over, and Matt's dead for nothing!" I cry. The image of Matt's body burns my chest but I wave it aside. I need to focus. "How is this good."

Viridian turns to face the window. "We can't avoid this, we have to take things as they come. This is as good as we can hope for."

"That's depressing." I mutter.

"Sorry dearie, that's life."

The two of us lapse into a fretful silence. The flight remains that way for the rest of the time. It takes us all the way to the otherside of Atlas, to a looming castle. The pilot sets the ship quietly down in the forest. Viridian and I disembark.

Viridian leans behind a tree looking up at the castle. The Terriun symbol is plastered on its front. I watch Viridian's eyes rake the entire structure looking for something. "I would say this is a Terriun strong hold we didn't know about."

"We've never had a castle before." I tell him, but he just shrugs. It's actually Loyalty who speaks up.

"This is an old Cardinal Castle. It was destroyed more than two hundred years ago. I'm shocked to see it standing."

I rub my hair, and flip it over my shoulder. "Wow."

Viridian considers for a moment and then nods standing straight. "Right dearie, I know what we're going to do."

"Fun." I reply drly, standing straight. "What is it?"

"It's not a fun plan, it's actually rather boring."

Frowning, I look from the castle back to him. "Don't say full frontal assault."

"I said boring, not idiotic." Viridian replies, rolling his eyes. He points at the castle. "What do we know about the castle."

I consider the castle for a minute, trying to figure out what he means. We know nothing, other than it's an old Cardinal stronghold. That's not something though, not really. I can't figure out where he's going with this, so I decide to do what Azure would do. "Well, its a castle."

Viridian groans. "Please, I just rolled my eyes don't make me do it again. No, we scout the building."

"Do we have time for that?"

Viridian shrugs. "We don't have time not to. We go in blind, we'll die."

I suppress a growl. Viridian's right. I have to get back to the Marked Men camp, to Azure. He needs me there while he fights. Not to mention Percy, he would be left without a single person to support him. No friends, no family, nothing. Right now it's just him and me. We have to make it to the end, just in case Azure doesn't-

No, no I can't go there. He'll be okay. Just like always. Somehow, he'll be okay.

Viridian and I spend the next day and a half scouting and planning, and by the end of that time we have what Viridian called his masterpiece. He did admit the plan sucked though, and it was only his masterpiece because it's the best worst plan he's ever made.

It all revolves around entering through the secret entrance we found, and then killing Komodo. We roughed out the guard schedule, but we can't wait to much longer just in case Komodo enacts his plan.

I don't like Viridian's plan for another reason. It makes me, uneasy. Just thinking about going inside somewhere to kill someone, on purpose, makes my stomach flip over itself.

Did Azure ever go through this before a job? He lived this life for so long, and I think to a degree, he still does. I understand him better, in a way I never wanted to. Though I suppose I thought I did.

I sit underneath a large tree waiting for the guard to finish his rounds so our way will open up. We have to be careful so we aren't blow immediately.

"You look uneasy." Viridian says walking over, a can of beans in his hand.

I run my hands through my hair. "I am."

"Mmm." He mumbles. There's silence only broken by the sound of him eating. He seems to finish as sets it aside. "I get it, I don't like killing either."

I keep my eyes trained on the guard. "Oh really?" I grimace. I can hear the disbelief in my own voice.

"Wow there dearie, no need to be so hostile." Viridian grunts, sitting next to me. "I don't like killing, not one bit. Never actually killed someone myself before."

I turn, looking at him. He's being serious. "Really?"

"Really." He confirms with a nod. He takes a moment, adjusting his blazer. "I know my actions have led to deaths, more than I wish to know , but I've never directly killed a soul."

"Then how are you okay with this?"

Viridian chuckles absentmindedly. "Because Komodo isn't even human, and his death will save, probably enough lives to redeem me."

"Redeem you?"

Viridian smiles. "You heard me."

"What do you need redeeming for?" I'm curious, fight me. He could just be talking about the war, but I'm getting a different vibe from him.

"Everyone has skeletons." Viridian says dismissively. He lazily raises a hand. "Oh look, the guards changing."

I snap to, having forgotten why I'd been here in the first place. I force my doubts down, putting my mind to getting their first. Viridian and I quickly run towards the temporarily unguarded door. Pressing ourselves tightly against the wall Viridian lays his hand on the nob. It starts to glow slightly, and a small pop issues from inside of it. Smirking Viridian gently pushes the door open. "After you my dear." Forcing myself to not groan loudly I worm inside, careful to not make a sound. The hall is empty, and even quieter. "That way." He hisses, pointing a finger down the empty corridor leading to blackness.

"How do you know?" I whisper.

"Guess."

"Wow."

"Go."

I nod, drawing Loyalty and leading the way down the hall. We don't get very far until it splits off into three possible hallways. I nod straight and Viridian seems to consider. For the first time I really watch him work. This well dressed kid is younger than me by a few months, yet he's more secretive than Azure. I know nothing about his life. It makes me wonder what happened to him. You can see the intelligence in his scarlet eyes as they flash. It makes me wonder why he really chose this direction. I suddenly doubt everything he's ever said to me.

"I dunno dearie, that way." he says pointing to the left. I turn and start running, glancing over my shoulder. He chose this path for a reason. He knows exactly what he's doing.

We keep this up, Viridian choosing paths and us running down them. The longer we go, and less people we see, the more I know for a fact he knows where he's going. Finally we come to a grinding halt at a door. Viridian examines it.

"This has gotta be where we're going?"

I frown and look around. "Where's the security?"

Viridian returns my frown, turning from the door as well. "You have a point, you'd think there would be people guarding this door."

"It might not be the right room."

Viridian shakes his head. "No, this is it, I'm like kind of sure."

"Then what's going on?"

"Trap," He says heavily. "Should we trigger it?"

I consider the door and the hallway, waiting for someone to walk around the corner any moment. "Do we have a choice."

"Nah, not really."

Groaning I nod to him. "Then just get it over with."

He presses his hand on the knob like before, the same glow and popping noise happens and he swings open the door. Together he and I slip into the room. The moment I pass fully into the room, my whole body seems to freeze. I turn to take in the room and almost drop Loyalty. Viridian stands next to me looking surprised as well.

Sage Cardinal is strapped to a machine, wires protruding from everywhere I can see. His already white skin was even more pale. He was almost see through in color. When we'd walked in his eyes were shut, now they fluttered open. "H-help m-me."

I start, moving towards the wretched machine. "Viridian we have to do-"

"Shhhhhhh little mage, let's talk first." A voice calls out, freezing my feet in place. A sound not unlike scales reaches my ears, and a tingling sensation runs across my neck, making me shudder. I turn, my whole body cold and shaking, Viridian is frozen in place staring at the dark figure in the shadows. "I see you came instead of my toy."

I choke on my words, trying to force them out. "Azure isn't your toy!"

There's a flash and suddenly all I see are green scales and black clothes, horrible icy breath on my face. "I don't like you, not as much fun. But this sad little boy here, he's fun." The figure turns his head towards Viridian.

"N-no, leave him alone," I croak, seeing Viridian's eyes widen as the figure looks at him.

I sound like ice scraping together fills the room, sending pins and needles down my spine, and the figure backs away. The way it moves, it almost seems sad. "You know, I've grown bored of my game. I was hoping my Dragon toy would come and try to stop me. But he got himself broken."

"Well," Viridian tries. "You could always call it a day, let the game end. End this war!"

The creature waves a visible claw. "No, the game goes on. I'll enjoy watching. As for the war, I don't care about it anymore, I've stopped supporting the Terriuns."

Viridian and I exchange looks, there's almost a moment of relief. "You won't support the Terriuns?"

It grins. "Oh don't worry, there's fun to be had elsewhere! Like my little game here!"

I grimace. "But people will die." It considers me from under its hood, then flips it back.

"Silvia Danvers, the mage who doesn't know her own power. Silly child, I'm old, I care so so little if all the humans died." Then it claps its clawed hands, and a smile grows along its scaly face, showing razor sharp teeth. "In fact their deaths are the one thing I still enjoy about this life, its so fun watching them struggle."

He laughs, rubbing his hands then stops and considers the two of us. "I suppose I'll watch you two suffer now, it won't be the same as my toy, but I'll fix him later." I raise Loyalty and it considers the sword. "OH! You're more interesting than I thought."

"Shut up." I snarl.

"Hehehe, lets play a game!" It raises its hands, and I charge, lifting Loyalty just as it claps. A blast of light echoes around me, sending me flying backwards, and then the world fades away. A ringing becomes my new world. It's all I hear, and feel for I don't know how long, until the real world comes back. But I'm not in the Cardinal Castle, instead I'm outside.

The sun is beating down on me, making it hard to get my bearings, and there's chanting. It's familiar, and my stomach twists at just the sound of the words. I blink, trying to clear my vision. It slowly clears, as a crowd of people comes into view. They're all watching me. The chanting starts to become clearer.

"And in God's name we name this ceremony, may it be blessed." An elderly priest says gesturing at me. I know exactly what this is, this is the day I left my people.

The priest walks towards me, and my dread builds. I know what's coming and I want this to end. Is this what Azure went through when Komodo took control of him?

The priest stops in front of me, pressing two fingers to my forehead. A hush falls over the watching people. "Silvia Danvers, you've been chosen to lead us, will you do everything in your power to lead wisely?"

My mouth moves on it's own, answering the question. "Yes."

"Do you vow to protect us even in the face of death?"

"Yes."

"Do you vow to serve God's word?"

"Yes."

A rumble issues from the priest, the ground quaking slightly. "It is done, now for your test!"

The three villages elders walk to the front of the crowd, and my heart drops another inch. The priest and the elders commun, to quite to be heard. However all the same, everyone still hangs on their every movement, waiting to hear what they give me.

But I know what's about to happen, and every second that ticks by my heart drops lower.

It's coming.

The priest nods, straightening up.

It's coming.

They step back, turning to address the crowd.

It's coming.

"It has been decided!"

It's here.

A child bursts onto the stage from the tree line, running full tilt before tripping and sliding to a stop at me feet. There's a stillness in the air. The priest raises an eyebrow at the kid and readdress the crowd.

"God has spoken, our new leader shall purify our lands and this ritual. Then they will be crowned!" I feel myself blink and look at the priest. "Please Danvers, end this child and his impudence."

My hand shakes as it reaches for the sword on my back. I slowly draw it, gazing down at the wide eyed boy. He quivers, trying to find someplace to run to, but clearly finding nothing.

I know what happens next, I run away. I can't kill this boy. I never could have. The rest is history. Because of this moment I am who I am today. It may haunt me but I made the right choice.

I feel me point the blade at his face, his eyes growing wider. I wait to flee when the moment freezes. The air stops blowing, the crowd stops mumbling, the birds stop chirping, and I can't move.

"I wonder," the cold voice of Komodo hiss inside my head. "What would've happened if you had done what you'd wanted to do. If you hadn't been afraid."

I struggle trying to speak, but I can't move a muscle. It's voice echoes through my head. "Come my toy, entertain me!"

The wind hits my face again, the crowds mutter crescendos, the birds chirping blares, and I feel my arm swing. The boy is struck down, wetness splatters my face.

A ringing fills my ears. This isn't what happens. I spare the boy, I don't kill. But looking at my feet I see that I did kill him. His eyes empty and lifeless, his short life ended early.

Time seems to speed up, my life flying by. I see myself, no feel myself, killing and maiming in the name of the Terriuns. The rage, the fire, the pain fills my body. The knowledge I'm responsible for the pain of so many. My head pounds as my heart aches. With a screeching halt the world stands still again, and I recognize where I am, I'd been here only a few days ago. I'm back in that final battle, hot liquid fills my shoes.

My head slowly bends down, it's stiff and slow until finally my eyes come to rest on Matt's eyes. He stares at me, barely breathing, my Claymore shoved through his chest. "T-they'll stop you."

"He's right bitch." A cold familiar voice says. I look up, and I see Azure, looking at me with the furry he saves for his enemies. I unconsciously take a step back, he readies his sword, and charges.

No, no I won't kill him too. NO!

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shriek, and the world shatters. Instead I'm in inky blackness, never ending shadow. The shadows pull together, and the figure of Komodo forms.

"Hehehe, I was wrong, you are fun!" It giggles, doing a jerky dance. It's scales rub together and it moves towards me.

I'm panting, struggling to breath, but I tilt my head up, baring my teeth. "I'm going to… to…"

Komodo leans in close, suddenly next to me. "Kill me? Heh like you killed those people?"

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"Drey seems to disagree."

"SHUT UP!" I scream, thrusting Loyalty out, fire bursts forth, engulfing him. Komodo yelps, and backs away.

It giggles again. "Even more fun! Glacbris!"

Black ice bursts forms around him and flies at me, I swing Loyalty, deflecting the ice. My years of reading Paige, come back to me, and I spin Loyalty around me, then thrust it at Komodo. "Chion!"

This time ice bursts from Loyalty, flying at Komodo. It grins widening its hands. "Conignus!" And fire flows from his hands, enveloping my ice, melting it before it reaches me. The fire continues to me, and I focus trying to remember the water spell. The fire is almost on me when it clunks into place. "Aguatrabem!"

The water quenches the fire, but it doesn't take long before the fire starts up again, and Komodo laughs. "You think your mortal magic can touch mine?"

"I'll kill you." I growl.

Komodo laughs louder. "For how much you entertained me, I'm going to give you a present!"

"A- a present?"

"My Dragon Toy will live! But of course, he won't be immune to my little attack. I think I might actually enjoy it after all." I suck in the cold black air, and struggle to charge Komodo but I don't move. I have to stop this, I have to save Azure. He needs me, they all do. "Oh little Silvia, how adorable your effort is!"

 _Author Note: This was written with the help of Stitches04. She has a great page on AO3, go check her out!_


	48. Year 2 Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Azure's Back, For Better Or Worse

Oh my god, what flippity flop just happened? I'm like, 90 percent sure I just died, and it felt horrible. Kidding of course, there's no way I'm dying, after all, I'm talking to you aren't I?

"Azure, get off the ground." A soft voice says. I roll over and blink up at Zelena. She looks exactly the same as she did the day she died.

I struggle to my feet. The pain in my body gone. "Uh, I feel great." I take in the shiny base that is Noir's base. "It looks better than it did last time."

"That's because you're dead." Zelena says softly.

I cough, look at her, than at the base and then back at her. "Let's take a fat pause. I'm what?"

"Dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes, dead."

"Holly pounds of shnipples." I mutter, looking around. I approach the wall and lift a shaky hand, laying it against the cold surface. "Wow."

Zelena chuckles lightly behind me. "You're taking it better than I did, better than most people do I'm being honest."

I turn back to her and shrug. "This was always the end of my journey. No point being sad about something I've been waiting for."

"You have… an interesting outlook."

"Zelena I kill people, I'm surprised I get a happy ending."

She gives me a small smile and I return it with a wide one, turning in a circle. I clap my hands and jump up and down a little. "So do I get to see everyone?"

"Everyone?" Zelena asks coming up next to me.

I laugh lightly, feeling more free than ever before. "Come on, you know, my family, Tomo, my friends-" I stop, blinking, my joy diminishing slightly. "Matt?"

"Well, they are all here."

The moment passes and I smile again. I get to see him, no, all of them, again. "Right, so when do I get to see them?"

"Soon, Matt's still adjusting himself, so him not for awhile."

"Adjusting? What's there to adjust to?" I ask.

Zelena rounds on me, pain in her eyes. "You're dead Azure, why are you so happy, you can't see your friends again."

My smile drops and I sigh. "I do get to see my friends again. I'll miss Silvia so much, and Percy," I turn holding my hands out. "But everyone else I've ever cared about is here."

The brightly lit hallway dims slightly, Zelena moves in front of me, looking confused. She turns to me. "Azure, I don't-

"Is that so my toy?" a cold dark voice says. Zelena grimaces and I back away, knowing deep down, it's everywhere.

"No, stop, what do you want?" Komodo cackles and then forms physically in front of me. Zelena falls over herself trying to get away.

"How are you here?" She cries. "This is a place of purity!"

Komodo grins, adjusting his hood. "Who said I wasn't pure?"

I step forward. "Get out!"

"Calm down little Dragon, I'm not here to harm you. The exact opposite actually!"

"No, don't..." I whisper, backing away.

"I'm giving you a treat! Not many people get this!" Komodo says in a sing song voice, strolling towards me.

I stop, readying my fists. "I don't want this."

Komodo stops, right in front of me, the air around him seems to freeze everything, even here. "Well my toy, since when has that stopped me?"

He reaches out and I blink, trying to stop him. He's faster though, much faster. He lays an open palm against my forehead. First my whole body freezes, then it explodes.

"NO!" I sit up, panting. One second I'm alone, the next surrounded by people, poking my taking my arm and poking it and asking a never ending stream of questions that don't matter.

Where am I, that's the big question to me. I try and focus past the bustling bodies, seeing nothing but people laying in cots. It's some kind of building. One thing's for sure, I'm no longer dead. My stomach flops, and I flop with it, back into bed. Why'd Komodo bring me back?

Oh shit, his mind control attack! I jump up, pushing through the bodies, and slip on my shoes. I turn and look for my jacket but don't find it. I turn to the now confused people. From their clothes and medical equipment I realize they're doctors. They must've thought I was dead. They were right of course, but that's neither here more there.

"Yo, where's my jacket?"

One medic pokes her hand into the air, it shakes violently. "A girl took it, said she was your friend."

A girl, must have been Silvia. Wonder why she took my jacket. Kinda rude. "Thanks, where is she and Aaron?"

"She left, the Chief is in the war tent, something has come up." The dame medic tells me. Without another word I leave the medical tent.

The sun blinds me, and I blink trying to get a grip on the world. I wish I hadn't ever come back. None of this would be my problem. But it is, so I gotta get my head in the game.

Aaron, battle tent, go.

And I'm off, weaving through the camp as quickly as I can. The tents near the center of the camp, and the med tent seems to have been on the edge. A few minutes of avoiding poor passerby later, I stumble up to the entrance of the war tent. I can hear the soft mumble of voices inside. Laying me ear against it, I can just make out what they're saying.

"I'm sorry Percy." Aaron says, his voice even. I can tell it forced though.

Percy speaks up, unrestrained emotion in every syllable he utters. "All three of them are gone, and you stand here making more war plans! This has to stop!"

"Silvia isn't gone, and Azure has a chance-"

"Don't lie to me Aaron." Percy growls. There's a pause. Then Aaron replies, his voice soft.

"Sit down Percy, don't stand on your foot."

"Don't- don't act like you care."

Then a new voice speaks, one I don't recognize. "Alright Pity Party, I know you're sad, but shush, we have important things to talk about."

"Don't call him that." I'd moved without realizing it. I was standing inside the tent looking at Percy, a furious Aaron, and a smarmy black haired guy. And not the nice black hair of Viridian. No this guy had lanky, thin black hair, pulled to either side so it hung around his face. He wore metal shoulder pads over leather padded armor. He had a foxy look to his smile. Despite the air of authority he put off, he was mid twenties at the oldest.

He smiled at me, but it didn't put me at ease. "Who are you?"

I was about to reply when something small slammed into me, hugging me tight. "You're alive!"

"Yeah Perc, I'm alive." I chuckle. "But that's the problem."

Percy pulls away frowning. "Only you would say that."

"No Percy," Aaron says walking over. "Azure is right, it means Komodo brought him back."

"Yup, and I know why."

"Silvia and Viridian failed?" Aaron asks. I shrug. Cause I didn't know they were trying to stop it.

"No clue. I do know you guys have to chain me up. I won't let them control me if I can help it, but there's no accounting for what will happen as I fight Komodo in you know, my head."

"Excuse me!" The guy calls, snapping his fingers. "Why did we stop talking Wolf?"

I look at Aaron. "Did he just call you Wolf?"

"Yes." He replies drly. Aaron then turns to the man. "Bates, give me a moment." He returns to facing Percy and me. "Percy, take Azure and lock him in with Arthur. That way Azure will be locked away."

"Yes sir," Percy says, and then glances back towards Bates. "Please don't side with them."

Aaron heaves a great sigh. "It's our only way to survive. Now please, take Azure."

There's silence and finally Percy nods. He exits the tent without a word and I have to jog to catch up. I study him as he limps slightly from his foot wound. His face isn't what I recognize it to be. It's angrier, battle hardened. "Are you okay Perc?"

"No."

I glance back at the war tent. "What's going on?"

Percy sighs, giving the tent his own disgruntled look before turning to me. "It's the White Fang, they're here to help."

I stop cold. "What?"

"Exactly."

"Hell no, we can't work with them."

Percy stops for a moment and then keeps trudging forward. "Aaron says we don't have a choice." I catch the usage of we, but don't comment.

"Why's that, the Terrains are defeated!" I ask, running to catch up.

He shakes his head, eyes downcast. "The government is helping them, they'll wipe us all out." Percy must have seen the look on my face because he gives a dark grunt.

There's a moment of depression silence. Makes me worry about the things to come. And where is Viridian, he should be here. We need him here to fix these kinds of problem.

"She'll be okay." Percy says. I blink and look down at him.

"What?"

"Silvia, she'll be okay." I tilt my head, what's he talking about?

"Well, yeah, I figured. Why do you say that?"

Now he looks confused. "Well you have your worried face."

"Of course, I'm worried about what you just told me. Plus we need Viridian here." I tell him. What's he on about.

"But… but aren't you worried about Silvia?"

I give him a small smile. "Of course I am, she's my teammate and friend, but right now there's more pressing matters right? Like the White Fang."

Percy stares blankly at me. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Rolling my eyes, I open my mouth to reply, when we stop outside the tent. I give Percy one last look before ducking my head inside, Percy following behind.

There's several poles cemented into the ground. A few have people attached to them, less don't. I scan the people as I sit next to one and find Arthur. He's sleeping right now, and has clearly been here the longest. Percy gets behind me and chains me in place. "You'll be okay."

I smile lightly. "But more importantly, you all will be okay."

Percy, doesn't smile, instead he turns without another word and leaves. I test the chain. It's good, and I would have an extremely difficult time breaking out. This is truly the best option.

"Azure." I soft voice says in my ear. I squint glance around.

"Who's there?"

"It is me, Paige." The voice replies. Well of course it's Paige, I guess I'm the big dumb today.

"Shoot, duh, what's up? You got a super special solution to this so I don't have my body controlled by an outside evil force… again?"

"No."

"Fantastic."

"I have the next best thing."

"Special edition Harry Potter books?"

"No, a way for you to stop it."

Because why not a last minute solution. "Handy."

"Yes," Paige agrees. "It's simple, I disconnect your body from your mind. So when your body is being controlled your mind can go after the source and stop it before it too many people die."

"Oh yes, what a simple and straightforward solution." I mutter rolling my eyes.

"It is the best way to minimize the damage." Paige says.

I shift a little, my back sore. "Is there no way to stop it before it actually happens?"

"Not anymore." Paige says quietly. If I didn't know better I would say my AI friend is sad. Then again, I'm sad, but I'm always sad, so that's nothing new.

"Talking to yourself are you?"

Rolling my head to the side I find the White Fang member Bates. "Why yes I am. I'm a crazy person."

Bates brushes his black hair from his eyes and leans against a pole. "I know who you are, and I'm glad you're on our side."

"You know who I am?" I ask, confused. This man is odd, he doesn't act like he knows everything, but when he says he knows something, I believe him. I believe he knows exactly who I am, and have been.

"Yup, I've read the reports from both schools, and watched videos of you doing things out in the world, not to mention what Noir told us."

I sit up, yanking the chains. "Excuse me?"

"Noir," Bates's smirk grows. "He worked with us, a lot. We'd intended you to be a human asset like him, help us in our war, but you turned against him, so we had to scrape that part of the plan until now."

He's words strike me like steel through the chest. "He killed my family… your war… what?"

"I don't have time to go into it, but our boss rigged the war between the Terrains and the Marked Men, said it was the only way to get what we wanted. As for Noir, he was a criminal."

I struggle up, trying to get at the smug asshole. He doesn't even blink, watching with a content smile. "This war has killed thousands of innocent lives!"

His smile drops a fraction. "Price of freedom."

"How is that a price worth paying?"

"Because they aren't innocent!" Bates counters, standing straight. "These are people who've watched as thousands of more people have been pushed down, enslaved, tortured, and attacked, for hundreds of years!"

"So that gives you the right?"

Bates licks his lips and straightens up. "No, but someone had to do it."

"You're a monster." I growl. I know deep down, his boss was influenced by Komodo, but this war is still our fault. We have to take the blame.

Bates however doesn't react the way I thought he would. Instead he smiles again and nods. "I am, war makes monsters of us all. But we're here now, and you have to ask yourself Dragon, will you fight for the oppressors, or the repressed?" With that, Bates leaves, and me with my mind whirling.

Paige's voice buzzes into my ear piece. "Azure, we need to do it now."

"It's coming?" I ask, thudding to the floor.

"Yes."

Well if that isn't the worst (it is, it really really is). "Do it."

The following sensations are beyond words. It warm, and cold, and I'm torn and put back together again. There's relief then pain, and it goes on like this, a never ending cycle. I can hear the cold laugh of Komodo, hearing it tell me to kill, and feel my body move, but I'm not inside my body. No, instead I'm hanging just outside my body, watching it pick the lock.

"Talk about out of body." I whisper. My voice echoes in my ears and I glance around, a glowing book floats next to me.

"You must be quick Azure." Paige tells me. "Focus on Komodo, and you will go there."

"I'm going to kill people aren't I?"

Paige stills in the air next to me. "Yes, but if you hurry, you'll hurt less people."

Right, duh. I close me eyes, and focus on Komodo. I picture his wretched scales and the darkness surrounding him. There's a rushing around me, it feels like nothing and everything at the same time. Then, all of a sudden, it stops. "Blinking my eyes open I find myself floating above a room. Viridian is there, and so is Silvia, Komodo, and Sage. Sage is strapped to a machine, pulsing purple and blue. He's screaming bloody murder as Komodo chuckles. Viridian and Silvia are both on their knees, unable to do anything.

I focus, and glide down in front of Komodo who seems to actually see me and stops laughing. "Well, aren't you full of surprises."

"Suck my dick." I growl and punch him. Or try, my fist goes straight through him.

"NO, do not fight him!" Paige cries. "Not here, you can't win! Destroy the machine!"

I turn to look at Paige when shadows solidify around me and slam into me. I go reeling through a wall and away, the sound of Komodo's laughter following me. "If I'm just here to destroy the machine, why can't Silvia and Viridian do it?"

"Because-"

I'm cutting a prisoner with a glowing blue knife, and letting his body drop to the floor. My body turns to the last prisoner, Arthur Cardinal, who's struggling to rip his hands from the pole. I advance quickly, but something flat and hard smashes into my side, sending my flying out of the back of the tent. I stand, drawing on my Semblance-

"Crap!" I shout, slapping my own face.

Paige flies in front of my face. "The pull of your body is strong, we do not have much time. Komodo used his own dark magic to create this machine. There is a mystical component to it. Destroying it here will break the connection to everyone."

"Funky fresh." I mumble, and fly back into the room. Silvia was now pinned against the wall, Loyalty cast aside as the struggles against Komodo's grip. Viridian was trying to fight Komodo, but he was to fast.

Turning my attention to the machine I fly straight at it, figuring a good ram job will do the job. I'm a foot away when I get blasted back. A ghostly, uncloaked Komodo stands before me. Its green scales sparkle as he smiles. He has batlike wings on his back, and he extends his claws. I glance behind and he's still fighting Silvia and Viridian.

"Now now my toy, where are you going?"

I shrug and force a smile. "Just to end your stinky plan."

"I doubt you'll be able-" A fireball blasts into Komodo, sending him reeling back. I don't question it, it has to be Paige.

I focus again, finding a week looking wire and fly straight at it. I slam into it, and it cracks just slightly. I kick it, trying to get it to break, but nothing works. There's a loud crack and I jerk away just as Paige is thrown against the wire, falling open next to me. I turn, a slightly singed, but otherwise fine Komodo grins from above me.

I gulp, because for once, Komodo looks angry. IOt extends it's claws again. "It's over, you could never beat me!"

I look down, seeing spells listed inside of Paige, and shrug. What else do I got? I turn back, laying my hand on the device. "Fuck you. Conigus!"

Fire bursts from my hand (Freaking the actual fuck out of me, I won't lie), and enveloping the machine. Komodo screams and there's a huge flash of explosive light, which sends ghost me reeling.

I see flashes of the real world zip by. I'm fighting Percy, Aaron, and Arthur. The ground is strewn with Marked Men laying dead. Percy stabs and I block, stamping on his bad foot. I go for the kill, but Aaron intercepts, pushing my back. Arthur tries to come at me from the side. I duck under a blow from Aaron, grab hold of the shaft on his weapon, and use it to spin myself over Aaron, where I land, swiping his feet from under him. Aaron jumps over the downed Arthur, bring his axe down on me, but I summon a shield and stop it. I kick Aaron's chest and throw a dagger into his shoulder. He stumbles back and my gaze turns to the fallen Arthur. I yuank a sword from on of the dead Marked Men and approach him as he struggles to get up.

The world shifts, and I'm watching Silvia and Viridian running from the castle. Komodo is gone, and they're being chased by soldiers. Viridian chucks a glowing rock behind them, and it detonates, blowing a huge hole in the ground, causing many soldiers to fall through.

Again the world moves, this time to a place I don't know. A blonde man, stands watching screens. Each one is talking about the growing war. Every sight is in full support of the Terrains, calling the Marked Men terrorists. Another man walks up behind the blonde. "How does this help sir?"

"It was the only way." The man replies. His voice is flat and emotionless. "Now we can fight the kingdoms, and we didn't have to declare the war ourselves."

"But, the world is against us."

The man turns, adjusting his glances. "They've always been against us Eagle, but now we can show them the lies of their leaders."

The man named Eagle shifts slightly. "That includes you sir."

The blonde simply nods. "It does indeed. Go, tell them of your plans great success. Prepare for war."

The world shifts one last time, to Komodo, sitting alone in darkness grinning. It looks up and spots me. "Having fun are we?" It waits for me to reply, but I can't, causing him to laugh loudly. "You're stuck in limbo? I could leave you there, but you've caused something so chaotic and wonderful i can't just leave you like this! Not to mention, I could never play with you again!" Komodo raises it's claw and snaps. There's a tug and I'm flying, everything is a blur, until finally I slam into my body, falling flat on my face.

And silence.

Nothing moves.

There's a beat, and another beat. And another.

It's my heart.

I'm back in my body.

"A-Azure?" A gentle voice calls.

Groaning I roll over. Percy stands over me. "Perc?"

He gives off a nervous laugh and falls to the ground next to me. I struggle into a sitting position, and see the devastation. Aaron, is leaning on a sword, deep cuts and wounds covering his body. Arthur is laying on the ground, unmoving. Then there's the bodies. More than i can count, and going as far as I can see.

"Oh god." I whisper.

Percy lays his hand on my leg. "Its- its not your fault."

"I know." I whisper. I know it's not, but I did it, again. I wish I'd never come back from the dead.

 _Authors Notes: We're getting ever closure to the end. I hope you've enjoyed it all._


	49. Year 2 Chapter 21

Chapter 21: And Now We Deal With the Shit

Are things gloomy? Let me think about that for a-

Yes, things are very gloomy. Two days ago the Marked Men suffered from a war, spreading them thin, and so many people died. Now only two hours ago, the suffered through another attack. From me.

I feel my ears, my earpiece had fallen out. I'll have to find a new one. Until then, Paige won't be able to talk to me.

Perhaps I should….

"Azure."

Opening my eyes I look up, finding Percy standing in from of me. "Hey."

"Let's go, Aaron wants to talk to you." He says. His voice is heavy. Percy won't ever be the same.

I struggle to my feet. I'd forgotten where I was. After the event I'd stumbled back the prison tent. Where else would I go? I don't belong anywhere.

Percy leads my out of the tent. Outside, there's people milling around. I can feel their eyes on my. They know what I did. And they hate me for it. Everytime I see a body that hasn't been moved my chest gets tighter. By the time we get to the war tent, I can barely breath.

Percy stands back, letting me go in first. Closing my eyes I take a careful breath, and duck inside.

Aaron sits behind the war table, rubbing his temples. Bates is the only other person there, unlike everyone else in the camp, he looks calm.

He's also the first to speak. "Well hello there."

I clench my jaw and look away from him. "Aaron… I'm sorry-"

He stands and I stop. Aaron's face is intense. "Don't… don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"But-"

"Azure I didn't bring you here to argue, or punish you."

I swallow, and glance over my shoulder at Percy. I turn back, frowning. "What did you ask me here for?"

"First, some good news." Aaron says, his voice carefully kept level. "Several of the people attacked will survive. Including Arthur."

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Bates doesn't have that problem. "Oh yes how wonderful. Now for the real reason you're here. The situation's been explained to me, and as absolutely crazy at is, I've come up with several solutions."

"Ah… solutions?" I question. Can he bring people back from the dead? Seems a little odd, but I'll take it.

Bates shrugs. "Not the kind you're hoping for I'm sure, but solutions all the same."

Percy clears his throat, walking over to the side of the tent. "Then what kind of solutions can you offer?"

Bates smirks. "Let's list them off, Azure you will hunt this Komodo down."

"I would've anyway." I mutter. "What else am I good for?"

"Nothing." Bates says simply. I turn and look at Percy whose mouth is set tightly. "He's dangerous, and could possibly continue to support the Terrains and thus the government."

I grimace. It's obvious he's just using all of us. "And you want me to stop him from doing that."

"Correct, one point for Mr. Depression."

"I… What?" This time I look at Aaron, who has the same hard look as Percy.

They both are taking this from this guy, for no good reason. Honestly I just wanna lay this guy out, but I'm also not in the mood. So, I won't.

Bates is about to continue when Silvia and Viridian burst in. Viridian looks slightly more stressed than usual, and Silvia looks extremely stressed.

She immediately grabs my arm. "I'm so sorry!"

"Cough," did Bates just say cough? "I was speaking."

Viridian scoffs loudly. "I didn't hear any words coming from your mouth!"

"Excuse me, but I don't listen to fives."

Viridian walks directly in front of me. "Did you just call me a five?"

Bates sneers. "What're you going to do about it?"

"Okay dearie I've got news for you, you aren't welcome here."

Bates walks over and leans against the table. "Is that so? Aaron can you tell him who's actually not welcome?"

"What?" Viridian asks, looking back at me and then Percy. I don't know either, so he's not getting anything from me.

Silvia looks at me with big eyes. I look from her hands around my arm to her. What's she doing? She must've seen the look on my face because she removes her hands, looking almost hurt.

"Actually," Aaron says, his voice stiff and monotone. "We've decided that… that you will be let go."

Percy, Silvia, Viridian, and my head all snap straight. They're getting rid of Viridian?

"You're letting me go?" Viridian's speaking slowly and carefully. Like he can't believe his ears. Which he probably can't. I can't after all.

"Yup." Bates says cheerfully and then looks past Viridian to Silvia. "Ah hello cupcake."

Her eyes brows shoot up. It's her turn to storm towards Bates. "What did you call me?"

Bates ignores her. "We have a job for you as well."

"I don't give two shits what you want!" She snarls.

Hot damn, she is upset. And honestly, I'm right there with her. I just don't know what to say. There's nothing for me to do.

"Well cupcake we need your help."

I see her back tense. "I DO-"

"We do Silv." Aaron whispers. She stops, looking up at him. She takes a few breaths, and turns to only look at Aaron.

"What do you want."

He sighs, it takes so much for him to say this. "We need you to be a spy for us."

She shakes her head. "How? The Terrains are being helped by the government! No one will trust me!"

But it's dawned on me, and I can tell Viridian has realized as well. He and I exchange silent looks. This is a dangerous job, especially if it goes wrong.

"Well cupcake, you go back to school, and become a huntress. Now you're one of them, and you can learn all you want from the inside." Bates says.

Silvia takes a moment and nods. "That sounds good Aaron, I can help you do that."

Aaron smiles softly. "Thank you Silv."

Bates considers the four of us. "Alright that's all, you're released."

I turn when Percy speaks. "What about me?"

Stopping I wait and listen. Knowing that whatever Bates is about to say is nothing nice. "Oh god, I'd forgotten about you… uh yeah we don't need you, do whatever you want."

Stifling a groan I duck out, not looking back to see the pained looks I know are happening.

Everything has fallen apart. My team is down a member, and I'm being sent away. I stop in the middle of the street and watch as people mill about. I don't see a trace of a smile anywhere. I could not go, stay with my friends. I want to, more than anything. They're all I have now.

"Azure," I turn, seeing Silvia walking towards me. Viridian and Percy hang back. "Are you okay?"

"No." I reply simply. She grimaces and nods.

"I understand, it's my fault, I couldn't stop Komodo."

I shake my head. "It's not your fault. We all tried and failed to stop him. This is on everyone."

"Don't blame yourself then."

I hesitate, trying to decide how I feel. The thing is I truly don't know. "I'm not sure if I do, but this isn't something you shrug off."

"What do you mean?"

I rub my face. "This isn't the first time this has happened to me. But…" I harden my face. "But it's the last time. It's not my fault. But I'm responsible for ending it."

She frowns, tilting her head to the side. "What did Bates tell you to do?"

I shove my hands in my pockets. "I'm supposed to hunt Komodo."

She nods, I can feel her gaze on my face. "Good… right? You want to right?"

I look up at her. "I do… but after this, I don't want to be alone."

"Azure I want you to stay too," She rests her hand on my arm. "Maybe you can stay."

"Are you sure Silvia?"

She blinks, tilting her head. "Silvia?"

"Uh, well that's your name isn't it?" I ask, looking at her like she's lost it.

"Of course it is." Her eyes drop to the ground. "Maybe you can stay, but Komodo needs to be hunted down, and you can do that."

"You think I should go?" I ask, barely believing it.

Silvia nods. "Yeah, Percy and I will go back to school, and you know I want you to stay, you know what you mean to me, but you have to stop Komodo."

What I mean to her? What's she talking about? One thing is true though. I can stop Komodo, I have Paige and Punane. It's something I can do. I look up at her, and she nods.

"You're right, thank you Silvia." I whisper. I'm not actually very thankful. I'm leaving school, my friends, and the only good life I've known for a long time.

Silvia struggles to pull her face into a smile. "Anytime Azure." There's a brief moment, the air is full of silence, like there's something not being said. I just don't know what it is. Silvia finally swallows hard. "Good bye."

"Won't I see you again?" I ask.

She shakes her head slowly. "Not today, and probably not for awhile, I'm sorry."

I sigh, and nod. "I understand." I thrust out my hand. "Till next time."

Silvia's lip quivers, but after a second she takes it. "Till next time."

She turns away and walks away quickly. I watch her go, but after a moment turn away myself. I make my way to my tent. I'll say goodbye to Percy later. As for Viridian, who knows with him. He's who he is.

Back at my tent I gather my clothes into my bag. Punane lays on my bed where he'd been left. I zip my bag closed and throw it over my shoulder.

"What's the deal boss?"

"We're hunting down Komodo." I whisper.

"Sounds fun! What about Silvia?"

I walk over to the bed and drop my bag on it. I start opening the tiny pockets, looking for my earpiece case. "She's doing her own thing."

"You two aren't staying together?"

"Sadly I'm splitting apart from her and Percy."

He glows purple. "I meant what about the two of you?"

"Uh right okay." I mutter. Finding my case I pull out my extra and attack it to my scroll. I pick up my bag, then scoop him up and place him on my back. I turn to exit and find Viridian waiting for in the entrance. He's holding a bottle.

"Hey dearie, I see you're ready to go."

I nod solemnly. "Yes."

He scans the room. "I love this place." I nod slowly, he's never talked about himself before. "But Aaron's smart. If he wants his people to live, he needs their help."

"You don't blame him?"

Viridian chuckles. "Nope, but you know I do blame Bates."

"Naturally, What're you going to do about it?"

Viridian smiles. "Already did it, I released Arthur."

I tilt my head, frowning deeply. "Why?"

"Arthur is useful." He replies simply.

"Aren't you hurting the Marked Men then?"

Viridian smiles further. "Aaron knows how to find me if he needs me."

I nod slowly, seeing the bitterness in his face. "What will you do?"

He shrugs. "I dunno, but call me if you need anything."

"Got it, I guess I might be seeing you then."

He nods and ducks back out of the tent. I take a deep breath and follow him out. I glance at the sky, the sun is peeking out from the clouds.

Everything has changed. Komodo has ruined my life. Which means he's made me very angry.

I watch the Marked Men, knowing their struggle is only going to get worse. They'll need help, as much as they can get. So it's a good thing they have Silvia and Percy.

"Where first boss?" Punane asks.

I take a slow breath, breathing in the clean air. "Somewhere new."


	50. Epilogue

Epilogue 

"And it's another dark day here in Remnant as more reports come flooding in of places that have been attacked." A female news reporter is saying. "There is no confirmed total, but speculation puts the amount dead in the high thousands. Police are currently attempting to track down the ones responsible for the attack, and-"

"Turn it off." Silvia snaps. Percy's head jerks up and looks at her for a second. After a beat he flips off the screen. Silvia goes back to her classwork, Percy to his sheet of music.

It's been three weeks since the event, and they were still finding people dead after the attack. Silvia and Percy had come back to a school that had been shaken to its core. Several students had had prosthetics, and they'd turned on their friends.

Percy and Silvia are far worse of course. The other students keep a wide berth, seeing the long far off looks in their eyes. No one knew what to say to each other. They'd all lost, but no one knew how much. Some had lost family members. Some friends. Some everyone. These two had lost, if it were possible, more than everything.

The dorm was filled with it. When they talked, it was about school. They never mentioned their lost friends.

That can't go on forever though, eventually everything gets talked about.

"It'll be okay Silv." Percy tries.

Silvia looks up from her work, seeing his wide eyes. His eyes weren't afraid anymore, just empty. "We'll make it okay."

Percy hesitates. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." She says smiling. There's a moment and then a laugh escapes her lips. Percy blinks, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

She gasps for air and settles herself. "What is this world we're in? It's ridiculous!"

"I… yeah I guess so."

Silvia smiles again. "What else can we do? He's gone."

"Uh, who?" Percy asks hesitantly.

Silvia eyes Percy, nodding slowly. "Exactly right! We've lost so many damn people, we have to ask who!"

"But, why is that funny?"

Her face hardens. "Because I won't cry for him."

Percy swallows and sets aside his sheet music. To anyone who can read music, it's a slow song, filled with longing. "It's not his fault."

"Doesn't matter anymore." She shrugs and picks back up her pen.

Percy rubs his eyes. "You know he died right?"

Silvia doesn't move from her work. "What?"

"He- He died, legally. The doctors declared him dead. There's...well there's no saying what happened to him."

"It doesn't matter." Her voice isn't more than a whisper. "He forgot, and I sent him away."

"You sent him?"

Silvia sighs, her voice strained, but she doesn't let it show in her face. "He wanted to stay… I could've… but I didn't."

"Are you worried about him."

"Not anymore than he is for me." Silvia replies, lying through her teeth.

Percy stands and goes up to her, resting a hand on her leg. "It's not like we'll never see him again."

"We don't know that."

It's true, the world has changed as much as the people within it have. These two hurt because of the people they've lost. But that's not the only hurt that's come in recent times.

Elsewhere in the world sits a solitary man. He's been shunted aside. He now sits without a purpose, drinking his life away.

"I'm cuttin' you off." The bartender grunts.

The man lifts his red eyes, droopy and tired. "I'll play you for more." He holds up a deck of cards.

The bartender shakes his head. "I've learned ma lesson, I'm not gonna play you 'gain."

He stands, almost falling over, but catches himself on the counter. "Fine dearie, I'll find somewhere else to drink."

He extends his staff, using it like a crutch to walk out of the bar. He finds himself alone on the street. There were very few people on the streets these days. The war was too far reaching. Only the most distant places were untouched now. This was not one of those places.

The man groans. He like so many more, lacked purpose. For what purpose did this new world provide?

End of Year 2

 _Author Notes: This is the End! Yup the conclusion. It's a short thing, just to cap it all off. I have a planned sequel in book form, but with no plans to write it in a RWBY related form. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks to anyone's who's read it and especially Stitches04 for all the aid! Check out her stuff on A03!_


End file.
